Amor a segunda vista
by Mojitos Dead
Summary: Jane Rizzoli siempre había sido la chica popular del colegio y por ende molestaba a todo aquel que para ella fuera diferente y no encajara en su mundo, una de las personas a la que más le marco la vida fue a su némesis Maura Isles. Luego de años sin verse y encontrarse en el club donde ambas son socias, al parecer una apuesta sacar a relucir los verdaderos sentimiento de Jane.
1. Capítulo 1

**La apuesta**

 **Cap 1.**

Jane Rizzoli era una de las solteras más codiciadas en la alta sociedad, ya que su familia era una de las más influyentes y con una de las fortunas más grandes del país. Siempre fue asediada tanto por hombres como por mujeres y al parecer esto no parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto, le gustaba mucho ser siempre el centro de atención a cualquier lugar al que llegara, y efectivamente siempre lo fue, desde que estaba en el colegio, fue siempre la chica más popular y de la que todos quieran ser su amigo (a).

Con el pasar de los años ella se fue volviendo mujeriega, superficial antes la vista de los demás y despreocupada con respecto a lo que se hablaba de ella. Hasta que un día su madre Ángela Rizzoli le advirtió.

⁃ Jane, esto no puede seguir así. Tú no puedes seguir así, viviendo una vida de excesos y descontrol... No crees que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo después de lo sucedido?  
⁃ Ma, basta !. Creo que he sido demasiado clara con el hecho de que no quiero volver hablar sobre ese asunto. Te lo voy a repetir por última vez, ¡Yo jamás voy a volver a tener una vida en pareja, o por lo menos no como tú la quieres!  
⁃ ¡Entiéndelo, carajo!  
⁃ ¡Jane! No me hables de ese modo, porque no entiendes que yo me preocupo por ti!. Que te amo, por el simple hecho de ser mi hija y no me gusta ver cómo estás llevando tu vida, en este último tiempo

Jane jamás había querido volver a hablar, sobre uno de los asuntos que más marco su vida, siempre se había cerrado ante la posibilidad de siquiera tocar el tema superficialmente. Cada vez que le llegaba algún recuerdo lo suprimía, o llenado se de fiesta o tomando algún tipo de "medicamento" como ella lo llamaba para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

* * *

Después de la conversación con su madre, Jane decidió reunirse cosas amigos en el club donde siempre quedaban para tomarse algunas copas y hacer alguna que otra de sus andadas. Entre esos amigos está su hermano Frankie, Frost, Kent, Danny y Emma, esta última siempre fue la confidente de Jane, ella podía saber perfectamente con solo mirarla si había tenido un buen o mal día. Y exactamente eso pasó apenas está apareció en el bar del club Emma se dio cuenta por el gesto que traía que no estaba de humor para alguno de los chistes de su hermano o sus amigos.

Así que decido acercarse a hablar con ella antes de los demás del grupo la vieran y salieran con algún comentario que detonará que Jane explotara y todos salieran a volar a su paso.

⁃ Hola Jane, Como vas?  
⁃ Creo que ya sabes perfectamente cómo me va  
⁃ Bueno, pues lo supongo por la cara que traes  
⁃ A veces me fastidia que me conozcas tan bien  
⁃ Jajajaja - se rió ante el comentario de Jane - sabes perfectamente que soy la única con la que te puedes desahogar sin ser juzgada, así que cuénteme que te pasa antes de que los chicos se den cuenta que ya has llegado.  
⁃ Ma volvió a tocar ese tema del que no quiero hablar - dijo un poco contrariada y cabizbaja  
⁃ Jane sabes que yo jamás te he juzgado y trató de no meterme en ese asunto específicamente, pero no crees que ya es hora de que busques ayuda con un profesional ?  
⁃ Emma! Yo no estoy loca ! No necesito de un loquero para hablar de esto, por eso te t negó a ti  
⁃ Jane - le hablo con toda la paciencia que te quedaba para su amiga - yo no te estoy llamando loca, lo único que te digo es que un profesional te pueda ayudar a superar este asunto y así no te andes alterando con todo el mundo que retaré de tocarte este tema, además creo que ya has abusado bastante de los dichos " medicamentos" que según TÚ ! Te hacen olvidar. Esto último lo dijo un poco más seria, realmente le preocupaba su amiga, últimamente se estaba dando cuenta que cada vez más seguido tomaba más pastillas para sacar esos pensamiento de su mente.  
⁃ arggg... Es enserio Emma - lo dijo un poco más molesta de lo que había llegado - tú también vas a seguir con el temita? Yo creo que estoy muy bien y si me has visto tomar más pastillas es porque últimamente las pesadillas son más seguidas debido a la cantidad de trabajo que tengo - esto último lo dijo que con su semblante más duro y con sus ojos estallando de ira por lo que su amiga le había dicho.

En ese momento cuando Emma iba a respóndele para trata de calmarla, Frankie y los demás chicos se dieron cuenta que Emma y Jane estaban hablando en un rincón del bar y decidieron acercarse.

⁃ hey! Sis como vas?, pensé que ya no ibas a venir.  
⁃ Frankie sabes perfectamente que cuando digo que voy a venir lo hago, así que no te hagas el sorprendido. - esto lo dijo bastante molesta, no por la pregunta de su hermano sino por la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con Emma.  
⁃ Jane cálmate creo que Frankie sólo hizo un comentario - dijo Kent

Jane lo fulminó con la mirada y Kent simplemente decidió dar un trago largo a lo que estaba bebiendo.

⁃ Frost trató de aligerar el ambiente tan pesado que se había formado. - oye Jane a que no sabes quién volvió al país? - esto lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

Jane se relajó un poco y trató de seguirle la conversación a su amigo.

⁃ Frost si tuviera poderes de leer mentes créeme que me estría volviendo más rica de lo que ya soy, así que solamente dime quién volvió!  
⁃ Cálmate Jane, solo te diré que es alguien que todos conocemos y que tú más que nadie siempre ha fastidiado con su personalidad de " puritana y de niña modelo". Estas últimas palabras las dijo haciendo comillas con su dedos

Jane puso cara de fastidio y consternación por lo misterioso que se podía a llegar a poner su amigo.

⁃ Vamos Jane! - pero Frost no pudo terminar la frase ya que en ese preciso momento entro aquella persona de la cual le estaba hablando a Jane.

Jane al ver que su amigo se había quedado con la boca abierta y sin palabra, lo cual era muramos en él decidió dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar o más bien la persona a la que su amigo le dirigía toda su atención.

En ese preciso momento Jane siento como su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo. En la entrada del bar estaba la mujer que siempre había fastidiado y con la cual había tenido más de un encontrón en su adolescencia. Esa mujer que le había quitado el aliento era la perfecta Maura Isles como Jane solía decirle.

* * *

Maura después de la insistencia de su hermana menor decidió ir al club que le traía tan malos recuerdos de su adolescencia gracias a la pesada de Jane Rizzoli. Que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible no sólo en el colegio sino también en ese lugar.

⁃ Vamos Maura anímate! No seas agua fiestas, llevas años sin venir aquí, olvida de unas buenas ves a esa pesada y sus amigotes. No crees que ya estas bastante grande para guardar rencores de tu juventud?  
⁃ Gracias por decirme vieja Danielle - esto lo dijo con un cierto grado de sarcasmo  
⁃ Oye! No lo tomes a mal, solo te digo que olvides esas cosas y que disfrutes de una buena vez por todas, la compañía de tu hermana favorita - esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que sabía que a Maura le derribaba toda barrera.  
⁃ Danielle eres mi única hermana por ende eres la única favorita - esto lo dijo con voz sarcástica pero a la vez con una mirada dulce y con mucho amor hacia su hermana

* * *

Jane queda aún más embobada cuando se fijó en la sonrisa de la mujer a la cual estaba viendo, se dio cuenta que la niña que conoció cuando era adolescente y a la cual molesto hasta el último día de colegio ya no quedaba nada. Solo podía ver a una mujer con una belleza que podría enloquecer a cualquiera incluso a ella misma, con un cuerpo que a simple vista o lo que su vestido permitía ver era bastante ejercitado, empezó a recorrer con sus ojos él cuerpo de la rubia dándose cuenta que seguía teniendo esas facciones dulces y delicadas que tenía cuando era más joven, que sus piernas seguían siendo las perdición de muchos y que tal vez llegarían a ser la perdición de ella. En lo único que pensó fue en tenerla en su cama, pero no para una sola noche sino para siempre y ser ella quien la enloqueciera y le sacara gemidos de placer.

⁃ Danny la Saco de su ensoñación. Hey! Tierra llamado a Jane. Qué te pasa ?  
⁃ Jane sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos que las estaban invadiendo. Qué? De que está hablando ?  
⁃ Haber Jane es obvio que te perdimos apenas viste entrar a la aburrida de Maura Isles. En qué estabas pensando, en hacerle alguna broma? Como lo hacíamos en la escuela?  
⁃ Que te pasa Danny? - intervino Emma - acaso sigues teniendo 15 años? Madura de una vez por todas - dijo un poco molesta por el comentario de su amigo.  
⁃ Ay Emma cálmate, además no hablaba contigo lo hacía con Jane- lo dijo poniendo lo ojos en blanco  
⁃ Jane intervino – ey! ya cálmense los dos. Además Danny no sé de qué hablas, siempre han sabido que Maura es una puritana y perfecta mujer - lo dijo con un poco de sarcasmo - solamente me sorprendió verla aquí en el bar del club, cuando sabemos de ante mano que la perfecta Maura Isles jamás estaría en lugares como este  
⁃ Pues lo único que se y pues de lo que se rumora en los pasillos, es que ha llegado para quedarse, al parecer le han ofrecido la dirección de uno de los hospitales más importantes de la ciudad y decidió poner raíces aquí junto a su familia - intervino Frankie  
⁃ Su familia?! - dijo una sorprendida Jane - nunca me imaginé que miss perfección andante hubiera encontrado a su príncipe azul - dijo con un hilo de sarcasmo  
⁃ Lo que se y de muy buena fuente es que está comprometida con uno de los empresarios más influyentes de la industria de telecomunicaciones - dijo Emma, incorporándose a la conversación que estaban teniendo sus amigos  
⁃ Así que está comprometida - dijo Frost con una sonrisa pícara  
⁃ Quede te está pasando por esa cabeza Frost - dijo Jane  
⁃ Pues creo que ya sé cómo entretenernos un rato  
⁃ De que estás hablando - intervino Danny  
⁃ Pues creo que llevamos mucho tiempo sin poner a prueba nuestros dotes de seducción  
⁃ No estarás pensando? - dijo Emma

Frost asintió, con una cara y una sonrisa de picardía que ya sus amigos conocían. Y es que era más que sabido en la élite en la que ellos se movían que estos estaban acostumbrados a apostar y jugar con las mujeres que les representaban un reto y en esos momentos Maura era eso para ellos un reto que querían obtener a toda costa

⁃ Yo en esto no me voy a meter - dijo Emma un poco molesta  
⁃ Deja de ser tan aburrida Emma - dijo Danny un poco molesto por la actitud de su amiga  
⁃ Haber dejemos de lado a Emma en este asunto, les digo a Frankie, Danny y Jane que apostemos quién de nosotros 4 es capaz de acostarse con la perfecta Maura Isles antes de año nuevo.  
⁃ Para eso faltan 4 meses - inquiero Jane  
⁃ Exacto! - dijo Frost - yo creo que es tiempo más que suficiente para que miss perfección caiga.  
⁃ Chicos lo siento mucho pero yo en esto tampoco participó - dijo Frankie mirando a Emma - la verdad creo que ya es hora que dejar de jugar con las mujeres  
⁃ Que te está pasando Frankie? Es que acaso empezaste a tener conciencia? - preguntó un tanto molesto Frost  
⁃ Pues creo que si, me canse de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas - esa fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió a Frankie ya que no quería decir que se había enamorado y que era correspondido  
⁃ Frankie creo que te está afectando la amistad con Emma - dijo Danny en un tono burlón, él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba entre Emma y Frankie  
⁃ Yo acepto la apuesta - dijo una Jane decidida a conseguirlo a toda costa  
⁃ Perfecto ! - dijo Frost  
⁃ Yo también me apunto - respondió Danny ante la mirada atenta de Frost  
⁃ Enserio ustedes no respetan que aquella mujer puede tener sentimientos y que además está comprometida? - dijo Emma molesta y alejándose del grupo de amigos  
⁃ Franki salió tras ella - Emma espera!  
⁃ Bueno ya que se fueron los aburridos, pongamos bien los puesto sobre la mesa  
⁃ Habla de una buena ves Frost que es lo que está en juego  
⁃ Bueno pues es más que obvio el que consiga acostarse con miss perfección que se lleva todo  
⁃ Frost eso es más que obvio! - dijo Jane un poco desesperada por el misterio de su amigo  
⁃ Ya calma Jane déjame hablar - dijo Frost en su defensa - quien gane se quedara con la presidencia de la empresa- era más que sabido que Frost y Danny siempre habían querido estar o más bien manejar la empresa de la familia de Jane " la Toscana" una de las empresas de vino más grandes del país y del mundo  
⁃ No se me hace justo Frost ! Porque la única que saldría perdiendo sería YO! Además yo no puedo poner en riesgo el patrimonio de mi familia por un acoston los ciento pero no acepto, piensa en otra cosa.  
⁃ Ok. Entonces el que gane se queda como único socio del santorini - este era una de las discotecas más famosas de la ciudad y en donde todos los de la élite salían a divertirse, y en la cual los tres amigos eran socios.  
⁃ Está bien - Jane aceptó aunque sabía que si perdía ella era la que más iba a perder ya ella era la socia mayoritaria de la discoteca, pero con tal de demostrarle a sus amigos que ella siempre obtenida lo que quiera era capaz de jugársela  
⁃ Acepto - dijo Danny un poco dudoso, el sabía que el único ingreso fijo que tenía era el de esa discoteca por ser uno de los socios, aunque era el que menos acciones tenía  
⁃ Listo, entonces está cerrado, amigo que empiece el juego ! - dijo Frost alzando su vaso de whisky, acción que sus amigos siguieron para chocar sus vasos y así cerrar el trato.

* * *

 _ **Enserio disculpen los errores que que se han visto, pero no es que no sepa español, ni que este utilizando algún traductor, ya que pues mi lengua natal o martena es el español. Lo que pasa es mi computador tiene instalado el traductor de google automatico, entonces me imagino que a la hora de subir el capitulo este hizo algo y por eso se veia así, pero pues ya lo arregle y lo revise como una 10 veces y no he visto otra vez este problema. Si les ocurre a ustedes miren si depronto tienen activado el traductor de google.**_

 _ **muchas gracias por leerme y enserio que pena las molestias, difrutende la historia. Pronto actualizare ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Acciones sin control**

 **Cap 2**

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que se hizo la apuesta, Danny había intentado acercarse a Maura, pero por desgracia para él no había obtenido ningún tipo de éxito. Maura siempre estaba acompañada o por su hermana o por su prometido, así que había sido imposible que alguno de los hombres que estaban incluidos en la apuesta se le pudiera acercar.

-Maura si sabes lo que se está diciendo en los rincones del club?

-Danielle creo que no soy adivina y además no me hablo con nadie en este club exceptuándote a ti, así que habla de una vez por todas que es lo que se habla.

-ya cálmate! – Dijo un poco exasperada por el comportamiento de su hermana cada vez que estaban en el club – se dice que tú eres el "premio" por así decirlo de una apuesta super gorda que se está llevando a cabo.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo maura en un grito susurrado y un tanto ofendida

-Pues si hermanita eso te cuento y adivina quienes están metidos o más bien quienes son los involucrados en esta apuesta.

-Mira Danielle creo que después de lo que me dijiste no estoy de humor para adivinar… cuéntame de una vez por todas!

-Enserio no sé ni cómo te aguanto – dijo Danielle un poco exasperada – pero buen voy a dejar de lado tu comportamiento y te diré que los que están involucrados en todo este asunto son tu amada Jane y sus amigos.

-No se dé donde sacas que Jane es mi amada y la verdad ya ni me sorprende que estén ella y sus amigotes metidos en esto- dijo Maura un poco cansada de las actitudes de ese grupito que nunca la dejaban en paz.

Maura pensó que con el pasar de los años habían madurado y se habían olvidado de ella para hacer sus bromas y apuestas, pero por desgracia se dio cuenta que aún tendría que lidiar con esa partida de desocupados.

-Digo lo de amada como algo sarcástico hermanita, se de sobra que no la soportas por todo lo que te ha hecho.

Maura no aguanto más la conversación con su hermana, así que decidió irse para su casa, pero antes tenía que pasar al baño ya que sentía que su vejiga iba a explotar por todas las limonadas que se había tomado con su hermana durante el almuerzo. Ese día estaba haciendo un calor horrible en Boston.

* * *

Jane observaba desde lejos todos los movimientos de Maura durante el almuerzo. Con cada movimiento delicado y de etiqueta cada vez que se llevaba un bocado de comida a su boca, a ella se le hacía agua la boca ya que quería ser ese tenedor y así poder ser tocada por esos labios que cada vez le provocaba besar con más ganas. Continuo observándola después de que había acabado con su almuerzo, le encantaba ver esos delicados movimientos de manos y de rostro cada vez que hablaba con alguien. Pero al observar la cara de tristeza y desconcierto que Maura había puesto de un momento a otro, la saco de su ensoñación y presto más atención dándose cuenta que Maura ya se iba, así que decido seguirla y vio la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo la apuesta ya que Maura había entrado al baño y esta decidió hacer lo mismo.

-Miren que ha vuelto de sus largos viajes! – dijo Jane con un tono de sarcasmo, viendo como maura salía de uno de los cubículos del baño.

Maura al ver a Jane se tenso y decidió ignorar el comentario que esta soltó, porque si no la ignoraba estaba más que segura que le iba a voltear la cara hacia el otro lado de la cachetada que le daría y ella estaba en contra de cualquier tipo de violencia así la persona se lo mereciera.

-Jummm. Veo que los modales en estos años se te han olvidado. Será que la perfecta Maura Isles decidió ser rebelde y saltarse todos los protocolos de la etiqueta que tan fielmente seguía en el escuela?

-Mira Jane porque no te callas de una vez por todas y me dejas en paz! – dijo una Maura muy enfada por el comentario anterior que la morena había soltado- madura de una buena ves ya no somos unas niñas!-dijo esto último en un grito susurrado y dirigiéndose hacia la puesta del baño y así poder salir de ese lugar

Pero Jane no le permitió salir y la cogió del brazo volteándola para así quedar frente a frente y la aprisiono entre la puerta del baño y su cuerpo, acción que tomo por sorpresa a la rubia de ojos verdes así que trato de zafarse pero la morena era mucha más grande y más fuerte que ella.

-a donde crees que vas?-pregunto una Jane prepotente y satisfecha por la reacción que estaba provocando en la rubia.

-suéltame! No te he dado permiso de que me toques- esto último lo dijo bastante molesta pero también un poco nerviosa por la proximidad de la morena. Jane siempre la había puesto nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

\- creo que tu cuerpo me está dando unas señales totalmente diferentes – dijo una Jane que estaba disfrutando del momento.

-no sé de qué carajos estás hablando!. Así que déjame salir de una buena vez por todas de este maldito baño.-esta última frase la rubia la había dicho bastante nerviosa y con su respiración algo acelerada.

-huy que miedo. Creo que nunca en mi vida había visto a la perfecta Maura Isles decir tantas malas palabras a una sola persona. Bueno aunque la verdad nunca te había escuchado decir una mala palabra- dijo Jane en un tono bastante sarcástico para el gusto de la rubia.

-pues ya ves la gente cambia con los años, pero al parecer tú sigues siendo la misma inmadura y sin oficio que le encanta molestar a otras personas que no son iguales a ti.

Jane frunció el seño, ese comentario que Maura había soltado no le había gustado nada y más aún la sensación que estaba sintiendo con la cercanía de la rubia y el cómo sus ojos se posaban en sus labios, esos labios que había deseado siempre desde la primera vez que la vio en una exposición de ciencia en la cual la rubia participaba y representaba a su escuela, la misma a la que Jane asistía.

{ _Cuando Jane la vio por primera vez con esa sofisticación con la que se movía y el cómo se mordía ese labio inferior para ocultar su nerviosismo mientras practicaba la explicación de su experimento la volvió loca, así que decidió acercarse a ella y coquetearle un poco, pero la rubia pareció no darse cuenta de lo que estaba tratado de hacer la morena y decidió ignorarla y esto hirió en lo más profundo del orgullo de la morena. Por ende siempre que Jane tenia oportunidad la molestaba ya que no la podía tener prefería molestarla, así podría verla y ver sus expresiones cada vez que la hacía enojar con alguno de sus comentarios}._

Jane salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió como Maura luchaba para zafarse de su agarre.

-a donde crees que vas?-preguntó acercando mas su rostro al de la rubia, quedando a pocos centímetros de los labio de Maura.

Maura ya no sabía que mas hacer para zafarse de Jane, cada vez que la morena se acercaba más a su rostro se ponía mucho más nerviosa y su respiración era más acelerada.

-déjame en paz por favor no quiero seguir con este mismo juego de la escuela – dijo un poco derrotada y sin fuerzas de seguir luchando contra el agarre de la morena.

Jane no se pudo contener mas viendo como todas las barreras de la rubia se estaban derrumbando así que decidió besarla, empezando con un roce de labios esos labios que tanto había deseado, poco a poco el roce se fue intensificando ya que Jane no obtuvo resistencia de la rubia, decidió colocar sus manos en las mejillas de Maura para afianzar el agarre y así poder tener más acceso a la boca de la rubia, sus lenguas danzaban en una sincronía que nunca antes ninguna de las dos había experimentado con otra persona, la rubia decidió colocar sus manos en el cuello de la morena ya que muy a su pesar estaba disfrutando de ese beso como nunca antes lo había hecho. Se separaron tratando de que les llegara el oxigeno que por el beso se les había acabado. Con sus frentes aun pegadas Maura pregunto.

-Porque me haces esto? Siempre nos odiamos- dijo Maura con los ojos aún cerrados y sin creer lo que había sucedido.

-Yo nunca te odie Maura – Jane decidió colocar todas las cartas sobre la mesa- solo te molestaba porque no sabía cómo acercarme a ti, siempre me gustaste.

-No insultes mi inteligencia –esta vez Maura decidió abrir sus ojos y separarse del agarre de la morena – se lo de la apuesta, soy simplemente un trofeo mas para ti y tus amigos.

-Maura déjame explicarte lo de la apues…..- Jane no pudo terminar la oración ya que la mano de Maura había chocado contra su mejilla dejando un ardor bastante doloroso por el golpe que le propino la rubia.

-En tu vida se te vuelva a ocurrir hacerme la encerrona en un baño ni en ningún otro lugar!, yo no soy un juguete con el que TÚ Y TUS AMIGOS pueden jugar cada vez que les venga en gana- la rubia estaba bastante molesta no solo con Jane sino con ella misma por haber permitido ese beso- además yo tengo pareja y me voy a casar, es que acaso no respetan nada. Tu no respetas!

-Jane estaba bastante molesta por la reacción de Maura, bueno mas por el golpe que esta le propino- Pues al parecer a ti no te molesto porque también correspondiste a ese beso, tal vez no estás tan enamorada de tu prometido como crees- esto lo dijo con un ápice de sarcasmo.

-Me harte de ti y tus juegos, así que déjame salir de este maldito baño y nunca mas te me vuelvas a acercar! – ya maura no sabía ni de que humor estaba, tenia mil y un sensaciones en ese preciso momento por culpa de la engreída y superficial Jane.

-Tranquila te voy a dejar salir, pero antes de que te vayas te voy a decir algo- Jane guardo unos segundos de silencio- la apuesta me importa un comino- esto lo estaba diciendo volviendo a acercarse a maura lentamente- después de este beso me di cuenta que tu también sientes algo por mí, así que no voy a descansar hasta que lo aceptes y así poder tenerte en mi cama, no solo por una noche Maura- la morena cada vez estaba más cerca de la rubia- sino para siempre y que sea yo y solo yo la dueña de esos labios que acabo de besar y que me besaron. Ha! Además ser yo la única que te saque los gemidos más grandiosos y que te haga llegar a unos de los orgasmos más maravillosos que jamás hayas tenido- solo le faltaban unos milímetros para volver a besar a la rubia.

Maura cada vez mas estaba perdiendo su voluntad con la cercanía de la morena, pero algo en su mente le grito ¡CORREEEEEEEEE!, así que Maura salió de su transe y empujo a Jane contra el lava manos y salió lo más rápido que pudo del baño. Sin percatarse que cuando salía choco con alguien, eso no le importo, lo único que quería era salir de allí lo más rápido posible y tratar de borrar todos esos pensamientos y recuerdos de su mente de ese día.

* * *

 _ **Disculpen los errores que hubo en este cap, lo que pasa es que al subir el documento no me di cuenta que la pagina tenia el traductor automático y por ende estaba traduciendo así el exto estuviese en español. Espero que ya todo esta bien, disfrutenlo.**_

 _ **Enserio disculpen los errores, no suelo escribir tan mal, disfruten de la historia ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Floreciendo nuevos sentimientos**

 **Cap 3**

-Oye!...- Emma quedo se froto el hombro con el que había chocado con Maura – que le está pasando últimamente a la gente que no se fija? – dijo mas para sí misma que para alguien más que pudiera escucharla.

Cuando Emma entro en el baño se encontró con su amiga, y al fijarse de la cara que traía solo pudo deducir una cosa.

-Que le hiciste a Maura Isles, que salió de este baño como alma de lleva el diablo?

Jane estaba envuelta en sus pensamientos, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Emma entro al baño y mucho menos de la pregunta que le había hecho. Solo salió de de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el toque de Emma en su hombro.

-Jane! Me estas escuchando?

-mmm, que?... Emma, en qué momento entraste?

-Enserio Jane?- Emma puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su amiga ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia- llevo aquí casi 10 minutos hablándote y tu ni cuenta te diste- esto último lo dijo en un tono molesto.

\- Cálmate Emma no eres el ombligo del mundo, no siempre te tengo que ver, tengo una vida en la que pensar!

-Veo que estas un poco alterada. Y creo saber quien ha alterado tus nervios.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- esto lo dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo ante su amiga. Lo cual no logro

-Vamos Jane dime, ya que somos pocos y nos conocemos bastante….. suéltalo, creo que soy tu única confidente.

-odio que me conozcas tanto!

Jane guardo silencio pensando en si contarle toda la verdad de lo que había sucedido en ese baño o si solo se lo contaba por fragmentos, total ella que iba a saber que no le contaba toda la verdad?

-Jane tu sabes que yo siempre estoy para ti, no importa la hora, el día o el año, pero si no quieres decirme te entiendo- Emma dijo esto tratando de generarle la confianza suficiente a Jane para que le dijera que había pasado momentos antes en ese lugar.

-argg-exclamo Jane un poco frustrada, porque no le podía mentir a esa mujer? O simplemente mandarla a freír espárragos, por lo entrometida que era?, ella sabía perfectamente que Emma siempre había estado con ella hasta en sus momentos más oscuros y que así ella quisiera no podría ocultarle nada- está bien te lo voy a contar pero primero salgamos de aquí, no creo poder concentrarme en este lugar.

Después de su salida tan intempestiva del baño luego de lo ocurrido con Jane, Maura se encontraba dentro de su auto con los nervios de punta no había podido ni siquiera encender el coche para poder salir del club y olvidar todo lo ocurrido allí. Lo único que le pasaba por la mente era todo lo ocurrido en ese baño y como ese beso con Jane había encendido cosas que ella jamás había sentido tanto emocionalmente como físicamente, el tener esos recuerdos hizo que Maura colocara su frente en el volante de su auto con sus manos apretándolo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos esta blancos.

Danielle, estaba saliendo del club ya que su hermana se había ido y ella se quedo hablando un buen rato con algunos amigos suyos. Mientras se despedía de sus amigos algo llamo la atención de Danielle.

-Maura?- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, así que decidió acercarse al auto de su hermana y golpear su ventana. Acto que sobresalto a Maura alejándola de sus pensamientos por un momento.

-Maur que haces aquí? Hace rato que te despediste de mi y no te has ido.

Maura bajo la ventanilla de su coche tratando de articular alguna explicación del porque seguía en el club y más que todo porque estaba en el estacionamiento de este con la frente es el volante. Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su hermana Danielle decidió hacer otro tipo de pregunta

-Te encuentras bien?

-No, la verdad no me siento bien, quieres manejar por mi? Por favor- esto último Maura lo dijo más en un tono de suplica que cualquier otra cosa.

Danielle al ver el estado en que se encontraba Maura decidió abrir la puerta y hacer que esta se corriera al asiento del copiloto para así ella poder tomar el mando del coche. Des pues de unos minutos de camino Danielle decidió orillar el auto para tratar de hacer hablar a su hermana.

-Maur, por favor dime qué te pasa. Cuando te despediste de mi estaba bien y que yo recuerde no hablamos de nada raro o fuera de lo normal. Aunque pensándolo bien estas así por lo que te dije de la dichosa apuesta?

Maura aún no podía articular ningún tipo de palabra y mucho menos después de las preguntas de su hermana

-Maura enserio me estas empezando a preocupar y si estas así por lo que te dije enserio lo siento no pensé que te sentara tan mal la noticia, pensé que ya habías superado lo que viviste en el colegio con esos desadaptados.

-No fue eso, o bueno si, o en parte no sé bien como contarte él porque estoy así- dijo Maura después de ver el tono de preocupación de su hermana.

-Pues querida empieza por el principio, y digo principio después de que nos despedimos- dijo esto sabiendo que si no especificaba su hermana le contaría desde el momento en que se levanto ese día.

-No me vallas a juzgar después de que te cuente, por favor – Maura dijo esto suplicante, no podría aguantar que su hermana y prácticamente su única amiga la juzgara por lo que había permitido.

-Por favor Maura ¡! Cuando te he juzgado en la vida? – esto lo dijo un poco frustrada por la actitud de su hermana, como si no la conociera ella jamás la juzgaría sin importar nada de lo que haya hecho.

-ok, cálmate te lo contare- dijo un poco vacilante pero al final decidió contarle todo- después de que nos despedimos decidí ir al baño ya que la limonadas que nos habíamos tomado durante el almuerzo ya habían hecho efecto en mi cuerpo, una vez dentro de este- Maura suspiro profundamente antes de continuar- me ….. me, encontré con Jane. Y pues ya sabes cómo es, ella empezó a provocarme y no me aguante y le conteste empezando una cantidad de insultos mutuos pero no sé en qué momento exactamente-Maura guardo unos segundos de silencio para aclarar sus pensamientos y seguir con su relato- Ja…Jane se acerco tanto a mí que me arrincono entre la puerta del baño y ella, Y…. Ella me….me, beso-esto último lo dijo colocando sus manos sobre su rostro, ya que estaba invadida por la vergüenza debido al recuerdo- y yo le correspondí- esto lo dijo tan rápido que creyó que su hermana no le había entendido por la cara que tenía en ese momento y que de su boca no salía una sola palabra y eso en ella era muy raro ya que no se callaba ni un segundo.

Danielle había quedado tan atónita con el relato de su hermana que no sabía ni que decir en lo único que podía pensar era en las últimas palabras de Maura. " _ella me beso y yo le correspondí"_ , estas palabras retumbaban una y otra vez en su mente hasta que Maura la saco de sus pensamientos cogiéndole del brazo y diciéndole:

-Por favor dime algo cualquier cosa, así sea gritarme.

Danielle al escucharla decidió hablar.

-Tú me quieres matar a mí de un ataque o algo parecido?

-enserio es lo único que me tienes que decir?!

-ok, espérate… no se supone que tú la odias? Que ella ha sido TUUUUUUUUUUÚ PEOR PESADILLA? Que fue lo que me perdí en menos de dos horas?

-oh, Dios mío!- Maura aferro más su cara en sus manos por ver la reacción de Danielle- yo sé lo que te he dicho sobre todo este asunto, pe….. pero no sé que me paso en ese instante, todas mis barreras se cayeron al suelo y no supe cómo reaccionar.

-Maura tu sabes que yo jamás te juzgo por lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, así que solo respóndeme una cosa- Danielle guardo silencio, tratando de pensar en cómo soltar su pregunta sin que sonara tan ruda- Maura a ti te gusto ese beso? Por eso estas así de mal porque te gusto?.

Maura no sabía que responderle a su hermana, ella ni siquiera sabía que sentía al respecto, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados desde el momento que ocurrió ese beso.

-no…. No sé, que responderte-dijo una Maura bastante nerviosa.

-Maura creo que mi pregunta es bastante clara, solo me tienes que contestar un SI! o un NO! No te estoy pidiendo nada del otro mundo- esto lo dijo Danielle bastante exasperada por la actitud de su hermana. Era bastante sencillo lo que le pedía- así que dime de una buena vez por todas!- esto lo dijo subiendo la voz para que su hermana reaccionara.

-¿¡ok, quieres saber que fue lo que sentí con ese beso?! – bastante exasperada respondió- sabes Danielle ese beso me encanto!, ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida y si hubiese permanecido un poco más en ese baño, créeme que ese beso se hubiese convertido en una experiencia sexual que nunca antes había experimentado de eso estoy segura – esto lo dijo Maura bastante alterada por la actitud de su hermana.

Danielle quedo inmóvil ante la confesión de su hermana, ella sospechaba que tal vez tanto recelo u odio que ella sentía hacia Jane no era más que un gusto reprimido, pero jamás pensó que sus sospechas se fueran a hacer realidad y mucho menos que su hermana se lo dijera de la forma en lo hizo.

-¡¿qué?! – dijo Emma bastante sorprendida por lo que le había contando Jane

\- Te quieres callar! No todo el mundo se tiene que enterar de lo que estamos hablando- dijo Jane entre dietes.

\- Y como esperas que reaccione después de la bomba que me soltaste!, jamás me imagine que tu llegaras a lanzártele a Maura de esa forma y mucho menos que ella te correspondiera y después te cacheteara y tu no hicieras nada al respecto.

\- que quieres que te diga?, tú perfectamente sabes que ella siempre ha sido… como una criptonita para mí y no me pude aguantar más, tantos años reprimiéndome esto, pensando que ya era harina de otro costal- Jane se quedo pensando unos minutos antes de decir lo que tenía pensado- y desde que la volví a ver ya más madura y con ese vestido que resaltaba su bien formado y ejercitado cuerpo, me di cuenta que nunca la olvide que siempre estuvo ahí presente… que solo había puesto todo ese sentimiento hacia ella en un caja y la guarde en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pensando que ya había encontrado el amor de mi vida en otra persona .

Emma se quedo observando a su amiga un buen rato, dándose cuenta que el brillo que un día perdió en sus ojos debido a ese desgraciado accidente, simplemente volvió y con más intensidad que cuando se había ido y eso solo se lo podía agradecer a la Doctora Maura Isles a nadie más.

-Y ahora que piensas hacer? Si sabes que ella se va a casar en unos meses y no con cualquier persona.

-arggg. Ni me lo recuerdes, el simple hecho de pensar que ella puede estar en los brazos de ese tipo y que …. Le hace el amor y ….- Jane no pudo terminar lo que tenía pensado ya que con solo tenerlo en su mente le entraron unos celos horribles que jamás había sentido antes .

-Jane es más que obvio lo que sientes por ella o más bien lo que has sentido por ella esta mas que vivo ahora mismo, pero ella ya tiene a alguien que al parecer la hace feliz, porque si no fuera así no se casaría.

-Emma yo sé lo que sentí o más bien lo que ella sintió con ese beso, yo la vi y sentí vibrar en mis brazos y si no nos hubiéramos separado créeme hubiésemos pasado a tercera, cuarta y hasta quinta base-dijo Jane bastante segura.

-la verdad no sé ni que decirte o como ayudarte.

-créeme que yo ya sé cómo me puedes ayudar….. y es la única forma en que ella se dé cuenta que me ama a mi o más bien, que siempre me ha amado desde el momento en que nos conocimos.

-veo que estas bastante segura. Así que dime de una buena vez que tienes en mente.

-solo necesito unas horas con ella, para convencerla que tenemos un futuro juntas.

-wow!- dijo Emma bastante sorprendida por la palabras de su amiga- jamás te había escuchado hablar así ni siquiera con…- pero no termino la frase por la mirada asesina que le dio Jane- ok olvidemos esa pequeña parte de tu vida y concentrémonos en que vamos a hacer para que estés nuevamente a solas con ella.

 _ **Gracias por leer, perdonen si hay algún error de redacción, esta es la primera historia que escribo en toda mi vida, así que soy primipara en este sentido, solo espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Disfrutenlo!**_

 ** _se aceptan comentarios tanto buenos como malos ;)._**


	4. Capítulo 4, parte 1

**Creando una nueva oportunidad (1/2)**

 **Cap 4**

-Tú te enloqueciste?!, es enserio Jane?- dijo una Emma bastante sorprendida por lo que le estaba contando su amiga.

-Emma créeme yo sé lo que te digo… si hablamos con ella, créeme, créeme que nos ayudara, lo único que tengo que decirle es cuanto la amo y ya está. Además se de muy buena fuente que no le cae muy bien en prometido de Maura.

-Dios! Jane, enserio un día me vas a matar, te lo digo literalmente, nunca en mi vida me había metido en tantos problemas desde el momento en que te conocí, ahí deje de ser la niña bien portada que era.

-ay, Emma aquí no te me vengas a hacer la santa, a ti te gusta meterte en problemas conmigo.

-bueno tal vez, pero en fin, más bien cuéntame cómo vamos a hacer para acercarnos a Danielle Isles?. Tú sabes perfectamente que ella jamás esta sola, siempre está con alguien, con algún amigo o hasta con maura, así que no sé cómo vamos a hacerlo?- esto último lo pregunto Emma con bastante curiosidad de que le iba a decir su amiga.

-ay Emma! Enserio lo que te falta es un poco mas de malicia, la cual a mi me sobra…tú si sabes con quien está saliendo Danielle?

-Jane estás viendo mi rostro? – esto lo dijo en tono sarcásticos, y viendo como asentía su amiga continuo- entonces sabes de ante mano que no tengo ni la más remota idea de con quien está saliendo esta chica, creo que tengo bastantes cosas en que pensar en estos momentos como para también ponerme a saber la vida y obra de una niñita rica mas.

-si como por ejemplo como cogerte con mi hermano verdad?-al ver la cara que puso Emma, Jane se rio- haber Emma tú crees que yo soy ciega y no me doy cuenta de las miradas que se echan ustedes dos? Y además en una de las tantas reuniones de la familia vi cuando te estabas besando con Frankie a escondidas en la casa para botes de mis padres.

-OMG!-Emma estaba roja de la vergüenza no sabía ni en donde meterse. Sabía que se lo tenía que contar en algún momento a su amiga, que ella estaba saliendo desde hace un tiempo con su hermano pero nunca encentro la oportunidad – perdón por no habértelo dicho enserio Jane, se lo que piensas con que tus amigas salgan con tus hermanos pero no sé como paso- esto lo dijo con tono y cara de suplica para que Jane no se enojara.

-cálmate Emma! Yo no soy quién para decirte con quien salir, además he visto que mi hermano está feliz y tu también, así que a lo que vinimos querida ayudarme a conquistar a Maura.

Ambas se rieron. Ya Emma un poco más tranquila le pregunto a Jane como harían para que Danielle les ayudara a que ella se quedara a solas sin interrupciones con Maura. Jane empezó a hablar.

-haber Emma no creo que seas tan despistada como para no darte cuenta de con quien esta Danielle, enserio que mi hermano te traer en las nubes-esto lo dijo Jane tratando de burlase de su amiga y también tratando de hacer el asunto un poco más ameno- argggg! Danielle está saliendo Tommy mi hermano menor, haber Emma aterriza!-esto último lo dijo con bástate sarcasmo hacia si amiga.

-Jane perdón por tener una vida y no andar de chismosa con respecto a las vida de los demás como que tú lo haces

-jajajajajaja-Jane se rio por el comentario de su amiga – Emma pongamos serias en esto. Cuando te digo que con Maura me estoy jugando el todo por el todo es cierto, sabes? Desde que volví a verla no he necesitado de mis ayudas para pasar el día y eso ya es mucho decir, no crees?

-wow! Enserio Jane? No sabes cuánto me alegro de eso enserio, ya me estabas preocupando, últimamente estabas consumiendo más por cada cosa que te pasaba y no podías seguir así- Emma le alegro tanto el ver como con la simple aparición de Maura ella había olvidado sus ayudas como ella las llamaba – bueno dime como vamos a hacer para acércanos a la hermana de Maura?

-ya lo veras- esto lo dijo sonriendo y llevando su mirada la puerta de su despacho en la empresa de su familia después de que tocaron para pedir permiso a entrar.

Cuando Jane dio permiso a que entrara la persona que tocaba, entro Tommy como siempre con su sonrisa encantadora y su cara de siempre estar lleno de vitalidad y alegría.

-Enserio Jane? Vas a utilizar a tu hermano para que tú puedas hablar con Danielle?-esto lo dijo en un susurro que solo lo escucho Jane la cual solo sonrió .

-cálmate Emma, mi hermano solo nos va a ayudar a que Danielle acceda a verme para que yo pueda implorarme a que me ayude- esto lo dijo en un tono en el cual todos lo que estaban presentes en la oficina pudieran escuchar

-ahora si sis, dime que es lo que realmente quieres por no te entendí nada cuando me llamaste- dijo Tommy en un tono burlo como siempre lo hacía con cada cosa que le pedía su hermana.

-ay!Tommy por qué no prestas atención cuando te hablo!- esto Jane lo dijo un poco exasperada, ya que su hermano siempre le hacía lo mismo cada vez que le pedía que le ayudara en algo

Emma y Tommy rieron al unísono cuando escucharon la exasperación en las palabras de Jane.

-relájate hermanita, no ves que si sigues así en unos años vas a parecer un mujer de unos 80 años por todas las arrugas que vas a tener. Así que dime que es lo que quieres de mí exactamente.

-argg! Tommy! Si no te necesitara créeme que ya te abría echado de mi despacho, pero en fin a lo que vinimos, necesito que me ayudes para que tu noviecita acceda a reunirme conmigo necesito hablar urgentemente con ella y cuando digo que URGENTEMENTE es que sea en unas horas, así que dime me vas a ayudar si o no?

-y para que te quieres ver con ella, hasta donde tengo entendido no eres muy de su agrado y ya sabemos los tres del porque – dijo un Tommy bastante consternado por la petición de su hermana.

* * *

-Tommy tu no necesitas saber el para qué, solo hazme el favor es lo único que te pido- esto lo dijo en un tono suplicante que a Tommy lo extraño.

-hey sis! Sé que no me vas a contar el porqué quieres reunirte con mi chica… pero solo te quiero decir que siempre cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites y sabes verdad?

-eso es un sí, te voy a ayudar Jane?- esto lo dijo en un tono de sarcasmo que ya era más que presente en ella

Tommy se rio y le contesto que si le ayudaría, que haría hasta lo imposible para que se reuniera con Danielle esa misma tarde y así hacer que Jane hablara todo lo que quisiera decirle a su chica. Saliendo de la oficina de su hermana Tommy decidió visitar de improviso a Danielle para que fuera más fácil acceder a la reunión con su hermana.

-Maura se que estas un poco molesta conmigo por cómo te trate el otro día cuando me contaste lo que te pasaba, es que simplemente me quede en shock después de tu confesión y la verdad no me la esperaba; pero tú sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo lo que necesites, hasta para acabar con tu compromiso estoy más que dispuesta con ello; lo sabes verdad?- esto Danielle lo dijo en un tono bastante suplicante, ya que no le gustaba está enojada con su hermana o que Maura lo estuviera con ella.

Maura al escuchar como su hermana le hablaba con tanto amor con tanta suplica, decidió perdonarla de inmediato y es que la verdad no le gustaba tampoco estar mal con su única amiga y confidente.

-ven para acá enana, sabes perfectamente que no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojada contigo, te quiero demasiado como para estarlo además tu eres mi única amiga, así que con quien más me voy a confesar?

Danielle se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermana; abrazándose las dos mutantemente tan fuerte que podrían romperse, pero demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían.

-sabes que soy más alta que tu, verdad?- esto Danielle lo dijo con un tono burlón hacia su hermana, lo cual hizo que la dos se rieran aun abrazadas; hasta que alguien la interrumpió tosiendo para hacerse presente.

-perdón por interrumpir este momento tan emotivo, pero necesito hablar con Danielle- esto lo dijo Tommy con una sonrisa encantadora que derritió a Danielle.

-bebe, claro que tu nunca interrumpes y sabes de ante mano que eres más que bienvenido en mi casa. Ven y te presento a mi hermana Maura; aunque creo que ya la conoces de tantas veces que te he hablado de ella mientras no estuvo en Boston.

Tommy volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba a su chica y a Maura.

-mira Maura te presento al mejor hombre que he podido conocer- esto lo dijo Danielle en un tono tan enamorado que a Maura le encogió el corazón ya que ella jamás había estado enamorada de esa forma como lo hacía su hermana.

-hola, mucho gusto en conocerte soy Maura Isles- extendiendo su mano para que estrechar la de Tommy

-hola, el gusto es mío, soy Tommy Rizzoli. Te ves más hermosa en persona que en fotos- esto último lo dijo para aligerar el ambiente ya que vio en ceño fruncido de Maura cuando se presento.

-Maur, te acuerdas cuando te hable que estaba saliendo con Tommy, mientras estabas en médicos sin fronteras?

-claro! Que me acuerdo - esto lo dijo con una sonrisa fingida y acordándose de esa conversación.

{ - _Maura adiva que?... conocí a alguien espectacular, llevamos apenas unos días saliendo pero nunca había sentido esto por nadie con el que haya salido- Danielle estaba super emocionada por todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos de su vida._

 _-Danielle, enserio me encanta que hayas conocido a alguien que te haga sentir bien y que te calme un poco; ya estoy cansada de recibir llamadas de nuestra madre respecto a tu comportamiento, creo que ya es hora de que le dejes de sacar tantas canas a mama, no crees?_

 _-ya lo sé Maur, pero es que mama no me entiende, ella no entiende que yo soy joven, que quiero vivir mi juventud además ya es más que suficiente con que tenga una hija puritana como tú. Y lo digo sin ánimo de ofenderte, enserio hermanita creo que de vez en cuando deberías portante mal y hacer cosas que a los demás no les gusten pero que te hagan feliz…. De verdad Maura vives la vida de una anciana y hasta he llegado a pensar que las ancianitas tiene más acción que tu._

 _-ok, lo voy a pensar, listo?... más bien cuéntame quien es el afortunado que le robo el corazón a la incorregible Danielle Isles- esto último lo dijo que una sonrisa hacia su hermana._

 _-bueno pues, mira – Danielle bacilo un poco antes de continuar – este… primero prométeme que no te vas a enojar y me vas a dejar explicarte bien si?- al ver que Maura asintió esta continuo- estoy saliendo con Tommy …..no te enojes enserio, pero estoy saliendo con Tommy Rizzoli el hermano de Jane Rizzoli- esta última parte la dijo en un susurro por miedo a la reacción de su hermana._

 _Al ver la cara que puso Maura en la cámara, Danielle se esperaba un buen sermón por parte de su hermana o que le colgar, pero por fortuna o desgracia no fue así_

 _-Danielle esta bromeando conmigo verdad?- al no obtener respuesta de su hermana continuo- como te puedes relacionar con algún Rizzoli en este planeta, esa familia es el demonio; tu perfectamente sabes todo lo que sufrí con la mayor de esos hermanos, no entiendo porque me haces esto- esto último lo dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada por lo recuerdos de su adolescencia._

 _-Maur, te juro que yo nunca pensé que fuera a sentir esto con alguien y mucho menos con un integrante de la familia de la persona que tanto daño te ha hecho, pero lo que él me hace sentir es algo magnifico…. Cuando lo veo se me corta la respiración, mi corazón late a una velocidad de más de 1000 km/h yo creo y no sabes cuando me mira a los ojos literalmente todos mis sentidos quedan a su completa disposición, ya no soy duela de mi ni de mis actos, no sé si lo has sentido alguna vez pero es la mejor sensación que puedes tener en la vida; Maura perdóname enserio pero no quiero renunciar a esto, porque la verdad no creo que lo vaya a volver a sentir nunca más en mi vida; no quiero renunciar a esto, no me hagas renunciar a lo más bonito que me ha pasado, y si con el tiempo no funciona por lo menos se y voy a quedar tranquila de que lo intente y no me rendí en el camino- estas últimas palabras las dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, lo último que quería Danielle era decepcionar a su hermana._

 _Maura al ver esto y más que todo al escuchar las palabras tan maduras que había dicho su hermana, se sintió un poco culpable por su reacción anterior._

 _-mira Danielle… esto es muy duro para mí y lo sabes- suspiro- pero yo no soy quien para hacerte renunciar al amor de tu vida, créeme que si yo lo encontrara y las personas que están a mi alrededor no están de acuerdo no me importaría y lucharía por ese amor contra viento y madera; así que yo no voy a impedirte vivir eso hermanita, lo único que te digo es que tengas cuidado con esa familia y con él, no le entregues todo tan rápido._

 _-enserio?, no estás enojada conmigo, por salir con un hermano de Jane?_

 _-como voy a estarlo, si eres mi hermanita y así yo te diga que lo dejes no lo vas a hacer; vas a seguir haciendo lo que se te da la gana como siempre, así que lucha por el amor que es lo único que tenemos en la vida_

 _\- Maur eres la mejor del mundo mundial, te amo! Hermanita y vas a ver que cuando vuelvas y lo conozcas te va a encantar; el esta tan diferente a su hermana según lo que me contaste, el solo tiene el su mismo apellido nada mas te lo juro._

 _-ok, eso espero…. Bueno cariño ya me tengo ir tengo que atender a unos niños que acabaron de llegar y me necesitan con urgencia, no lo olvides vete con mucho cuidado; te quiero enana, comete el mundo como siempre – le mando un beso y colgó, quedando bastante pensativa después de lo que le dijo su hermana y se quedo con las ganas de sentir esa descripción del amor que hizo su hermana.}_

Después de un silencio bastante incomodo para los tres, Tommy decidió intervenir y cortar el momento.

-nena, podemos hablar un momento por favor?

-claro baby, lo que quieras.

-bueno yo mejor me voy y los dejo hablar sus cosas a solas- dijo maura mientras salía- Tommy un gusto conocerte.

-para mí también fue un gusto Maura, lo que dije de tu belleza es enserio eres bastante hermosa y las fotos no te hacen justicia.

-gracias –dijo un poco sonrojada por las palabras del novio de su hermana y se marcho a su habitación.

* * *

-para que me quiere ver tu hermana? yo ni siquiera no conozco y la verdad no tengo la intención de hacerlo, perdóname si esto suena rudo pero es la verdad; ella le hizo mucho daño a Maura y entre menos interacción tenga con tu hermana es mejor para mi relación con la mía.

-nena yo se que Jane no es una santa paloma, pero solo te pido que te des una oportunidad o solo dale 5 minutos máximo para que te que te diga que es lo que quiere y ya. Si?

-no se Tommy, la verdad no se es que no quiero herir a Maura si se entera que me estoy viendo con ella.

-Danny por favor, solo te pido 5 minutos nada más y si no te sientes cómoda en cualquier momento puedes irte sin problema; yo no me enojare ni nada porque se como fue mi hermana con la tuya, pero solo dale el beneficio de la duda si?

-mmmmm…. Está bien. No sé por qué no te puedo decir que no; dile que nos vemos en el restaurante Mamma Maria a las 3:30, ni un minuta mas ni uno menos ok?- beso a Tommy en los labios y se fue a arreglar para poderse encontrar con Jane y saber que era lo que quería- por favor me esperas y no vamos juntos?

-no te preocupes amor te espero para irnos; mientras tanto voy a llamar a Jane para decirle. Te amo.

* * *

-estás segura que Tommy logara que te reúnas con Danielle?

-Emma, estoy más que segura de las habilidades de mi hermano- iba a continuar hablando cuando su celular empezó a sonar y al ver que era Tommy tomo la llamada- hola Tommy que paso? Lo lograste? Dime!

-hey sis! Cálmate y si logre que reúnan hoy a las 3:30 en el restaurante Mamma Maria; no llegues tarde no te va a esperar, y de una vez te digo está muy reacia con todo lo respecto a ti.

-me lo imagino, está en todo su derecho de odiarme después de todo lo que le hice a su hermana; pero gracias Tommy enserio te debo una super grande. Nos vemos en un rato

Luego de colgar Jane tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque también estaba nerviosa por la reunión, tenía más que claro que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles pero por Maura ella haría lo que fuera.

* * *

Jane y Emma estaban esperando el arribo de Danielle y Tommy, habían llegado 30 minutos antes de la hora; Jane estaba muy nerviosa por el encuentro, porque no sabría ni como la convencería para que la ayudara a conquistar a Maura y evitar que se casara con el idiota de Christian Griffin. 15 minutos después de la hora estipulada llegaron Tommy y Danielle, decidieron acercarse a la mesa en donde estaban Emma y Jane.

-hola –dijo Danielle bastante seria- perdón la tardanza pero encontramos tráfico en el camino.

-no te preocupes, nosotras hace poco llegamos. Te presento a Emma ella es mi mejor amiga. Emma ella es Danielle

Ambas se estrecharon las manos con cordialidad y se dieron una sonrisa mutua

-bueno creo que nosotros estorbamos aquí, así que Tommy vamos a la barra y me invitas una copa mientras ellas hablan.

-me parece una idea genial; amor voy a estar en la barra por si necesitas algo- se despidió con un beso y se fue junto con Emma.

-bueno Jane que es lo que quieres? Y dímelo rápido no tengo tiempo para preámbulos.

-este…. Yo, quería… huy! Que nervios – le sonrió y prosiguió al ver la mirada de Danielle un poco menos tensa- yo quiero que me ayudes a … conquistar a tu hermana.

* * *

 ** _Este capítulo decidí partirlo en dos, espero que les guste y perdonen los errores de redacción si hay._**

 ** _disfrutenlo, cualquier comentario, será más que bienvenido, feliz semana ;)_**


	5. Chapter 4, parte 2

**Creando una nueva oportunidad (2/2)**

 **Cap 4**

-tú te enloqueciste?! Porque la única explicación que hay a lo que me estas pidiendo es que estás loca, definitivamente.

-Danielle… te los voy a decir – dijo Jane bastante nerviosa y masajeando sus manos. Cosa que hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa o preocupada- si estoy loca, demasiado loca, pero de amor por tu hermana siempre lo he estado – suspiro hondo y prosiguió- se que todos estos años la he tratado mal y le he hecho cosas horribles, pero mira Danielle yo la amo y de eso no tengo la menor duda.

-no, yo pensé enserio que lo había visto todo – lo dijo en un tono sorprendido y a la vez incrédulo- pero enserio Jane yo no soy Maura, a mi no me puedes tomar del pelo lo que lo hiciste con ella cuando estabas en la escuela, así que déjate de joder y deja en paz a mi hermana; yo se que todo esto lo haces para ganar esa estúpida apuesta – se estaba levantado de la mesa, cuando la mano de Jane le impidió que siguiera.

-mira Danielle, yo sé que no merezco ni siquiera que estés hablando conmigo, pero te voy a repetir lo mismo que le dije a tu hermana; esa apuesta a mi me vale una mierda, ya no me importa si pierdo o gano lo único que quiero ganar es el amor de tu hermana… no sé si ella te habrá contado pero después de que la bese no he podido sacarla de mi mente y me di cuenta que ella es el amor de mi vida. Incluso te puedo decir que ha sido el único.

Danielle después de escuchar las palabras de Jane, se sintió conmovida podía ver en los ojos de esta mujer enfrente de ella la sinceridad y el amor en lo que acaba de decir, así que decidió sentarse de nuevo y escuchar lo que realmente Jane quería decirle.

-está bien, supongamos que te creo, que creo que amas a mi hermana; como pretendes hacerla entender que con quien debe de estar es contigo y no con el idiota de Christian Griffin su prometido?

-veo que no te cae nada bien… porque?, si es…. No te quiero ofender pero es como ustedes con dinero e influencias, ya sabes- Jane no sabía cómo expresarse para así no poder ofender a Danielle y que finalmente no la ayudara

-Jane mejor cállate, no la embarres mas. Lo único que te voy a decir es que ese idiota no se merece a mi hermana, podrá tener todo el dinero del mundo, podrá tener todas las influencias del mundo, pero el tener todo eso no le enseño como tratar a una mujer y mas a una mujer como Maura; he visto muchas veces como la "humilla" sutilmente delante de todos y me siento impotente de no poder hacer nada, ya que ella se lo permite y no se da cuenta – esta última parte la dijo con bastante dolor y desilusión.

-no te lo puedo creer!-Jane no sabía cómo reaccionar, ante lo que le había contado Danielle, ella sabía que Maura era un poco sumisa pero nunca pensó que su grado de sumisión fuera de tal grado que permitiera que la ofendiera su propia pareja. Mientras ellas estaban en la escuela varias veces Maura se le enfrento ante sus provocaciones y recordó su reacción en aquel baño en donde ocurrió ese beso que no lograba olvidar aun.

-pues ya ves, mi hermana podrá tener toda la inteligencia del mundo, salvar muchas vidas de inocentes en un quirófano y hasta afuera de el; pero no la tiene en las cuestiones del amor. Ella no ha sido de tener muchos novios, con decirte que si le conozco tres han sido muchos. La verdad ni sé que le vio; no es nada del otro mundo, sabes yo creo que decidió aceptar el compromiso simplemente para no quedarse sola además también por las presiones que mi madre le metió en la cabeza…no sabes cuánto me entristece ver que cuando lo mira o habla de él sus ojos no brillan y hay como un dejo de tristeza en su hablar y su mirar.

De alguna manera Danielle había aceptado hablar con Jane porque nunca había visto ese brillo en los ojos de su hermana antes y después de que ella le hablo sobre ese beso y le contaba los detalles su mirada era totalmente diferente, solo se la había visto cuando hablaba sobre su carrera o cuando le relataba cómo había salvado la vida de un niño.

-se que las cosas entre tu hermana y yo no van a ser fáciles, que yo he cometido muchos errores con ella, durante muchos años. También se que nos dejamos de ver durante bastante tiempo, pero de lo único que estoy segura es que nunca la deje de amar; no te niego que he tenido amores muchos a decir verdad y uno de ellos me marco la vida para siempre, pero a pesar de eso no, a pesar de ese amor nunca logre sacar a Maura de mi cabeza y mi corazón, solo la coloque en lo más profundo de él para poder seguir con mi vida ya que había pensado que jamás la volvería a ver, y mira no sé si fue el destino, Dios, El universo o lo que sea pero nos volvió a reunir y créeme Danielle no la voy a dejar ir de nuevo, no esta vez.

-oh por Dios ¡! Realmente la amas y yo realmente estoy loca por ayudarte en esto… no sé si seas el amor de su vida o si esto realmente les vaya a durar pero lo único que quiero es que ella viva y sea feliz y estoy más que segura que con el tarado de Christian Griffin no lo va a ser, así que dime de una vez por todas cuál es tu plan.

-ok- Jane no cavia de la felicidad al saber que Danielle la iba a ayudar, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – enserio gracias no te vas a arrepentir de haberme ayudado… - suspiro y prosiguió- mira el plan es super sencillo, solo tienes que ayudarme a que este a solas con tu hermana durante mucho tiempo, pueden ser horas, días o hasta semanas eso no importa lo que realmente importa es que le pueda explicar todo bien sin ninguna interrupción ni nada por el estilo, me vas a ayudar?

-como pretendes que te ayude con esa locura? Tú enserio quieres que Maura me deje de hablar por el resto que le quede de vida? Como se te ocurre que te ayude a encerrarla en un lugar por días!?

-mira Danielle, se que suena descabellado pero es la única solución que encuentro para poder decirle todo lo que siento por ella y que tu hermana se dé cuenta que también siente lo mismo por mí, porque yo se que siente lo mismo, la sentí vibrar entre mis brazos Danielle y eso no se puede fingir no de esa forma.

-suspiro y decidió hablar- ay Jane definitivamente ambas estamos locas…. Mira mi mejor amiga y también de Maura, a decir verdad la única que tiene a parte de mi tiene una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí se escapaban ellas cuando necesitaban pensar sobre algún problema que tuvieran, Maura estuvo allí muchos días cuando estaba en la escuela gracias a ti, pero en fin eso ahora no viene al caso, lo que quiero decir es que ese lugar solo lo conocemos nosotras tres ya que se lo dejaron a Regina nuestra amiga sus padres antes de morir, así que podría llamarla a ver si nos presta la cabaña para el plan y yo le propondría a mi hermana que nos fuéramos unos días de vacaciones solo las dos y después tu tendrías que hacer tu magia con ella.

-me parece perfecto!

* * *

Y como lo habían convenido con Jane, Danielle invito a su hermana a pasar unos días fuera de la ciudad diciéndole que necesitaban un tiempo a solas como hermanas ya que en los últimos años no lo habían podido hacer debido a los frecuentes viajes de Maura, y como era de esperarse esta acepto ya que no le podía negar nada a su hermana y mucho menos con las razones que le dio. Pero antes de poder irse tenía que enfrentarse a su prometido.

\- Christian por favor, no empieces con tus cosas y tu excusas para que yo no me vaya. Van a ser solo un par de días y voy a estar con mi hermana nada malo va a pasar, solo seremos ella y yo te lo prometo

-haber Maura, como hago para que entiendas o más bien para que te entre en esa estúpida cabecita que tienes, que YO! Te necesito aquí junto a mí, tengo múltiples compromisos sociales y con quien quieres que vaya, solo? Por qué crees que te tengo a ti! Para no verme como un idiota ante los demás y así no dar de que hablar….. yo se que tu cabeza es muy minúscula como para entender este tipo de cosas, pero yo solo te tengo para que cuando haya este tipo de eventos tu este a mi lado sonriendo y haciéndome ver como el hombre más afortunado del mundo, es simple, así que no vas ya lo decidí.

Maura con cada palabra que le decía Christian se sentía peor, el siempre terminaba ganando y ella terminaba haciendo lo que él te decía.

-está bien, me quedare pero lo único que te digo es que me dejes de hablar de esa forma Christian, yo no soy estúpida- esta última parte la dijo levantando un poco la voz, ya estaba cansada de las humillaciones a las que su prometido la tenia sometida.

-haber cariño- Christian se acerco a Maura y la tomo del brazo para que esta lo mirara- a mi no me vuelves a hablar así, yo soy su futuro esposo así que me debes respeto y tú tienes que hacer lo que yo diga sin protestar, que no se te olvide que yo soy tu dueño y si yo te digo que brinques lo haces, si te digo que hables lo haces así de sencillo, me entendiste!

-Christian me estas lastimando, por favor suéltame- Maura trataba de zafarse del agarre de su prometido, pero le era imposible ya que con cada movimiento que hacia este le apretaba mas el brazo.

-no he escuchado una disculpa de tu parte por tu comportamiento y que entendiste lo que te dije, es sencillo Maura, DILO!

-ok, lo entendí y perdóname por mi comportamiento, no vuelvo a hacer nada sin tu consentimiento.

Christian la soltó y sonrió con satisfacción por haberse salido con la suya.

-bueno ya que todo está claro me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú tienes que seguir con los preparativos de nuestro matrimonio –se acerco a Maura y la beso en los labios para finalmente salir de su apartamento.

* * *

-Maura tu me estas jodiendo verdad?... no puedes cambiar de opinión así porque si!- Danielle estaba bastante enojada con su hermana, ella sabía de ante mano que en el cambio de opinión de esta estaba su prometido detrás- yo ya tengo todo listo para salir hoy mismo. Christian tiene que ver con tu cambio verdad?

-Danielle no metas a Christian en esto, el no tiene nada que ver es solo que me surgió algo en el trabajo, además tengo que seguir con los preparativos de la boda en unos meses me caso, no puedo dejarlo todo botado porque tu quieres salir de viaje.

-porque no entiendes que quiero pasar unos días de calidad con mi hermana mayor antes de que se case con el idiota de su prometido y ahí si no la pueda volver a ver! Hemos pasado mucho tiempo separadas por tu trabajo y después de que te comprometiste con el no es lo mismo. Con decirte que te veía más cuando andabas de viaje- Danielle sabía que no podía dejar que su hermana desistiera de ese viaje, lo que más deseaba era que esos días en la cabaña la hicieran desistir de su compromiso, ella sabía que Christian no se merecía a su hermana.

-vamos! Hermanita no siempre puedo hacer lo que tú dices, además claro que nos hemos visto desde que me radique aquí nos hemos visto como una 50 veces.

-si claro, y de esas 50 veces 48 han sido supervisadas por el pesado de tu prometido….. Maura por primera vez has algo indebido en tu vida, te vas a casar y créeme que cuando lo estés ya no lo vas a poder hacer de nuevo y te arrepentirás si no lo haces. Por favor escápate unos días no mas y va a ser conmigo no vamos a hacer nada malo solo pasar tiempo de hermanas, por favor, por favor, por favor!- estas últimas palabras las decía suplicando.

-porque me haces esto Danielle- Maura estaba en una encrucijada sabía que si se iba con su hermana tendría problemas demasiado serios con Christian, pero Danielle tenía razón en medio de todo jamás había hecho nada indebido en su vida y solo estaría con su hermana nada mas no ocurriría nada fuera de lo normal- está bien voy por mi cosas y nos vamos, mi única condición es que nadie sepa dónde estamos, si voy a tener problemas con Christian prefiero tenerlos después de mi descanso más que merecido así con espero que tu novio no sepa nada.

-te juro que solo tú y yo sabemos el destino a donde vamos- saltando le dio un abrazo a Maura y dejo que fuera por sus cosas.

Cuando Maura llego a su habitación se dio cuenta que se le estaba formando un hematoma en su brazo izquierdo debido al apretón que le había dado Christian horas antes, así de decidió colocarse una chaqueta a pesar que en Boston estaba haciendo un sol espectacular, prefería aguantar un poco de calor que los reclamos de su hermana.

* * *

Ya llevaban dos horas de camino ninguna de las dos había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que habían salido del departamento de Maura, ambas sabían que habían hecho algo malo, Danielle engañar a su hermana y Maura haberse ido sin avisarle a su prometido; sabía que iba a tener serios problemas con él y poco a poco se iba arrepintiendo de la decisión que había tomado horas antes, lo que más le angustiaba a Maura eran la represarías que este tomaría en su contra no era la primera vez que el abusaba físicamente de ella, desde que empezaron a salir hace 2 años Christian siempre había tenido un temperamento bastante fuerte nunca le gusto que le llevaran la contraria, pero desde que él le pidió que se casaran y ella acepto los abusos pasaron de las palabras a lo físico, lo que le hizo recordar la primera vez que la golpeo.

{ _-Christian no quiero ir a esa cena, estoy agotada llevo más de 48 horas sin poder dormir de corrido y no te digo el tiempo que llevo sin dormir en mi cama, ve tu solo y discúlpame con las personas que vallan._

 _-haber Maura yo no te estoy preguntando si me quieres acompañar yo te estoy diciendo que vienes conmigo y punto, a mi me vale una mierda si estas cansada, así que te arreglas y punto._

 _-perdón?!ya te dije que no iba a ir Christian y a mí no me hables así._

 _Christian se acerco a Maura desde el otro lado de la habitación, la agarro del cabello y la hizo arrodillarse ante él, mirándola con toda la furia que podía le dijo._

 _-haber estúpida, tu no me hablas así a mí. Yo soy tu dueño, tú aquí no eres nada ni nadie, sin mi seguirías siendo la retrasada y rechazada por todo el mundo, gracias a mi estas en la posición en la que estas así que te vienes y haces todo lo que yo te digo y ya._

 _-me estas lastimando, por favor suéltame!- esto maura lo dijo entre sollozos, era la primera vez que se sentía tan por debajiada y humillada en todo su vida._

 _Christian lanzo a Maura haciendo que esta se golpeará la cabeza con la esquina de la cama mientras él iba al baño y cogía una toalla y unos jabones envolviéndolos en esta, luego de terminar lo que esta haciendo se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación agarro a Maura del cabello y la arrastro por la habitación tirándola a una esquina de esta, luego empezó a golpearle el estomago con los jabones envueltos en la toalla para así no dejarle marcas mientras ella gritaba y entre llantos le suplicaba que parara. Cuando se canso de golpearla le dijo._

 _-sabes ya me arte de ti por hoy y que esto sea una lección para que cuando pienses en enfrentarme o desobedecerme lo pienses dos veces antes de hacerlo porque créeme Maura la próxima será peor y no me va a importar que te vean, así que ve báñate y arreglarte salimos en una hora y espero que estés lista- le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.}_

-llegamos ¡!- dijo Danielle sacando de su ensimismamiento a Maura.

-creo que no debimos de haber venido, Danielle devolvámonos por favor así nadie se dará cuenta que no estamos, si regresamos ya a las 4 de la tarde estamos arribando nuevamente en Boston.

\- te enloqueciste Maura! Ya estamos aquí, no pienso devolverme a ningún lado más bien baja de auto y bajemos las cosas- bajando del auto fue y le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su hermana para que bajara y se pudieran instalar en la cabaña- vamos Mau disfruta de este hermoso lugar mira la playa, el mar, la arena, aquí encontraras paz.

\- está bien- suspiro y bajo del auto con sus cosas.

Una vez dentro de la casa se instalo en una de las habitaciones, ya instalada decidió darse una ducha para relajarse y dejar de pensar en lo que se le venía encima cuando llegara de nuevo a Boston. Después del baño Maura se puso un vestido de baño y encima de este se coloco una salida de baño que le cubría las marcas que tenía en su brazo para evitarse el interrogatorio de su hermana, se termino de mirar en el espejo y decidió bajar a buscar a Danielle para preguntarle que comerían ya que aun no habían almorzado y ya pasaban de las 3 de la tarde.

-Danielle?! Que vamos a comer estoy hambrienta!- al ver que no está en la sala decidió buscar en su alcoba, al llegar allí se encontró con una habitación vacía sin una sola muda de ropa lo que le pareció extraño ya que voy a su hermana bajar una maletas; cuando estaba saliendo un papel llamo su atención, lo cogió y vio que tenía su nombre así que lo decidió abrir y se encontró con una nota de su hermana _"Maur, por favor no te enojes por lo que acabo de hacer, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que necesitas escucharla y escuchar a tu corazón las dos sabemos que no al idio… perdón a Christian, solo estas con el por simple compromiso y después de lo que me dijiste que sentiste cuando Jane te beso quise hacer algo para que te dieras la oportunidad con alguien que si te quiera de verdad._

 _Ptda: hermanita créeme he estado con ella y te ama demasiado. No me odies por esto te lo suplico, no olvides que te amo y que soy tu única hermana!_

 _Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo"-_ te voy a matar Danielle! Espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.

Después de leer la nota que su hermana le había dejado bajo al primer piso, al llegar a este se encontró con una morena alta de cabello negro y alborotado que le sonreía y la miraba con devoción.

-que haces aquí?- pregunto un tanto molesta por el engaño de su hermana y el descaro de la mujer que tenia al frente.

-estoy aquí solo para mostrarte que realmente me importas Maura, que lo único que quiero es que me des una oportunidad de demostrártelo, solo eso – las últimas palabras la dijo acercándose a una Maura estupefacta ante su presencia y sus palabras.

-no te me acerques! Creo que había sido lo suficientemente clara al decirte que me dejaras en paz y no te volvieras a acercar a mí!

-si te escuche esa vez, tu boca decía una cosa Maura pero tu cuerpo quiera otra, así que no te voy a dejar o por lo menos no antes de luchar por ti y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y lo mucho que me importas- cada vez estaba más cerca de su amada, necesitaba convencerla y hacerla declinar de su matrimonio o por lo menos del matrimonio con el idiota.

Maura estaba helada ante las palabras de jane, no sabía porque su hermana la había traicionado de esa manera y además el haberse aliado con la persona que más daño le había hecho. Jane al no recibir respuesta alguna de Maura decidió seguir hablando.

-por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, de conquistarte… solo te pido una semana, si al finalizar esta semana sigues queriendo casarte con tu prometido te lo respetare enserio y me hare a un lado te lo juro.

Jane al ver que Maura seguía sin emitir palabra o hacer algún movimiento decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos y se acerco mas a la rubia quedando a unos centímetros de distancia entre sus bocas. Con sus miradas fijas una en la otra la morena no aguanto más y la beso. Al principio fue un beso frio y no correspondido por Maura pero con el pasar de los segundos y al ver que la morena no se daba por vencida, declino y profundizo el beso haciéndolo cada vez más apasionado, Jane poso sus manos en la cintura de Maura para afianzar el agarre y así evitar que esta saliera corriendo como la última vez que se besaron. Maura poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jane perdiéndose en ese beso, a los pocos minutos ambas se separaron en busca de oxigeno pero aun agarradas la una a la otra y tras unos minutos de silencio, Jane decidió romperlo.

-por favor Maura dame una oportunidad, yo se que tu también lo quieres ese beso me lo dijo todo, por favor – la morena solo deseaba que maura le diera un oportunidad solo eso, para demostrarle cuán importante era en su vida y que había cambiado por ella, aún no le había dicho que había roto la apuesta.

{ _Jane entraba al club para encontrarse con sus amigos, ya que ella era la que los había citado, necesitaba acabar de una vez por todas con esa dichosa apuesta._

 _-hola chicos!- esto lo dijo un poco nerviosa porque no sabían que reacción iban a tener cuando ella les dijera que terminaran con la apuesta ya que ninguno haba conseguido su objetivo y solo faltaba un mes para que esta terminara- como están?_

 _-hola Jane!- dijeron al unisono Frost y Danny_

 _-bueno Jane dime para que nos citaste aquí y con tanto misterio –dijo un Danny un tanto curioso_

 _\- si suéltalo Jaine – dijo Frost un tanto juguetón sabia de ante mano que a su amiga no le gustaba que le dijeran así._

 _-Frost cállate y escúchame- suspiro antes de proseguir para así poder coger valor y decirle lo que tenía planeado- chicos creo que es más que claro que ninguno de los tres a logrado siquiera acercarse a tres metros de Maura, para que seguimos con la apuesta? Acabemos de una vez por todas con esto, aunque me duela admitirlo ninguno pudo con ella al parecer es demasiada mujer para alguno de nosotros._

 _-creo que Jane tiene razón – dijo Danny, ya que este era el más interesado en no perder sus acciones en el bar aunque eran pocas estas eran su única entrada fija._

 _-no lo puedo creer que no haya quedado grande una mujer como Maura, simple y sin ninguna gracia- a la morena ese comentario no le gusto ni cinco pero prefirió tragarse sus palabras para que ninguno de sus amigos se dieran cuenta de la verdadera razón para terminar la apuesta- si ustedes la quieren terminar por mi está bien la verdad estaba pensando en lo mismo. Esa mujer es bastante dura además su novio no la deja ni a capa ni a espada, sabes yo creí que te iba a quedar más fácil a ti Jane pero ya veo que no._

 _-porque lo dices Frost?- jane estaba bastante confundida por la afirmación de su amigo_

 _\- haber Jane! Tu eres mujer y podías coger a Maura en lugares en donde su novio no podía estar como por ejemplo los baños de chicas- Jane se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de su amigo si el supiera que ya la había besado y que fue en un baño precisamente pegaría el grito en el cielo._

 _-pues ya lo ves Frost a todos nos queda grande, así que esta apuesta nunca ocurrió listo?_

 _Los tres levantaron sus copas de whisky y las chocharon como acto para acabar con la apuesta.}_

Con sus frentes pegadas y con los ojos cerrados Maura decido hablar.

-Jane yo sé que esto lo haces es por la apuesta, dejemos las cosas así tu me dejas volver a Boston y nos olvidamos de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, si? por favor no me lastimes mas.

-Maura yo acabe con la apuesta, ya no va y lo último que quiero hacer es hacerte daño, porque créeme me duele igual o peor que a ti el verte sufrir. Solo te pido una semana y ya eso es todo, si en una semana no cambias de opinión sobre mi te dejare en paz te lo juro.

Maura lo pensó por unos minutos. Pero al ver y escuchar las suplicas de la morena no pudo resistir a la tentación, igual que perdía con intentarlo? Sabía perfectamente que no amaba a Christian y que solo se casaba con el porqué su madre se lo había pedido, y la verdad después de recordar como la trataba quería escapar de ese hombre. Y que tal si la solución a su problema fuera Jane? Si realmente el amor de su vida lo tenía al frente? Y si no lo era, quizás jane le enseñara otra forma de amar, así que decidió darse una oportunidad

-está bien Jane, tienes una semana para demostrarme el amor que dices tenerme y conquistarme, si al finalizar la semana no has logrado nada promete que me dejaras en paz y que seguirás con tu vida y yo con la mía, de acuerdo?

\- más que de acuerdo ya verás que no te arrepentirás de haberme dado esta oportunidad- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dio un beso casto y suave en los labios de Maura

* * *

 ** _Hola aquí le subo otra actualización, perdón las molestias por los capitulos que he subido esta semana pero necesitaba arreglarlos, creo que ya arregle el problema pero si sigue apreciendo por favor me avisan gracias!_**

 ** _dirfuten este capitulo, cualquier comentario positivo como negativa es bien recibido ;)_**


	6. Chapter 5

**La primera cena**

 **Cap 5**

Esa misma noche Jane decidió hacer la cena para las dos, le dijo a Maura que se relajara que ella se encargaría de todo. Mientras la morena preparaba la comida Maura decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa, esto siempre la relajaba el tener el olor salado del mar, el escuchar las olas golpear contra las rocas, la arena, la brisa todo esto lograba que la rubia dejara de lado sus problemas y que su mente dejara de trabajar por un rato.

Al cabo de una hora Jane ya había terminado de preparar todo, no era una muy buena cocinando pero se sabía defender y decidió prepararle a Maura lo que mejor le salía; había preparado unos camarones con salsa de cilantro y limón que su madre le había enseñado hace años y que era lo único de que se acordaba. Después de preparar todo y haber arreglado la mesa para poder tener su primera cena con Maura sin que nadie las pudiese interrumpir decidió ir a buscarla, cuando por fin la encontró sentada a unos metros de la casa se quedo observándola por unos minutos viendo lo hermosa que se veía tan relajada y sin tanta ropa que cubriese ese hermoso cuerpo bien tonificado que tenia y decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Maura, ya está la cena lista – esto lo dijo tocándole su brazo para que así pudiera tener su atención

-qué?! –esto lo dijo pegando un pequeño salto ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Jane a su lado.

-disculpa no quise asustarte, pero la cena ya esta y no quiero que se enfrié.

-no te preocupes y no me asustaste… bueno tal vez un poco pero no pasa nada, más bien vamos a ver y saborear lo que preparaste.

-ya verás que te vas a chupar los dedos de lo delicioso que me quedo todo- esto Jane lo dijo ayudando a Maura a levantarse de la arena.

-eso espero no quiero terminar intoxicada – dijo Maura con un poco de sarcasmo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-oye! Se que no soy buena en la cocina pero tampoco al extremo de llegar a intoxicar a alguien con lo que preparo, además lo que prepare, mi madre me lo enseño hace mucho tiempo y fue lo único que realmente le aprendí a hacer bien….. Claro en la cocina porque en otras cosas soy muy buena – esto último Jane lo dijo con doble intención, ella sabía muy bien que Maura no había tenido muchas parejas anteriormente y quería que cuando las dos estuviesen juntas la rubia no tuviera tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Maura al escuchar lo último que le dijo Jane no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el simple hecho de pensar que esta pasara a un segundo plano con ella. Jane al ver como Maura se había puesto con el comentario que hizo no pudo evitar sentir un grado de satisfacción al saber que ponía a la rubia nerviosa con tan solo un par de palabras y decidió seguir con su juego.

-tranquila Maura….. no haremos nada que tu no quieras que hagamos durante esta semana, eso tenlo por seguro. Pero créeme que si pasase algo no me vas a dejar ir de tu vida, eso te lo firmo si quieres en un papel.

Maura al percibir el juego de Jane decidió seguírselo para así no dejarse opacar.

-a siiiiiii?! Porque crees estar tan segura que voy a ser yo la que no va a querer que tú te vayas de mi vida?… no juegues con fuego Jane porque créeme te puedes quemar, además creo que la que no va a dejar que me vaya de su vida vas a ser tu- esto la rubia lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y caminando unos pasos por delante de una Jane bastante perpleja por lo dicho por Maura.

-espérame Maura! No entres todavía a la casa quiero que sea sorpresa.

Maura se detuvo y espero a que Jane se uniera a ella con la casa en frente de ellas, cuando ya estaban juntas la morena decidió taparle los ojos a Maura para así poder entrar a la casa. Con los ojos cubiertos por las manos de Jane ambas mujeres entraron a la casa, cuando ya estaban justo enfrente de la mesa que la morena había decorado con tanto amor Jane decidió quitarle las manos de los ojos a Maura para que esta pudiese ver lo que había preparado.

-sorpresa!- esto lo dijo la morena con un tono de grito ahogado por el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable ante una persona y menos ante alguien que le gustara, pero con Maura todo había sido diferente desde el principio, desde el instante en que se conocieron Jane nunca supo cómo actuar cuando estaba frente a ella. La rubia siempre lograba derribarle esa seguridad que siempre había tenido y por la cual se caracterizaba en cuestiones de amor y de conquista.

Maura había quedado sorprendida por lo hermoso que había quedado todo; Jane se había encargado de hasta del más mínimo detalle, la mesa estaba decorada con hermosos pétalos rosas alrededor de los platos y en el centro de esta había un pequeño florero con unas hermosas flores llamadas Hortensias, eran de un color violeta que la morena sabia de ante mano que le encantaba a Maura. La rubia se fijo que el rostro de Jane reflejaba primero nerviosismo y un poco de seguridad pero luego paso a la angustia y un poco de decepción así que decidió romper el silencio que ella misma había provocado.

-Jane esto es hermoso!….. nunca en mi vida alguien había hecho algo así para mí – Maura tenía los ojos inundados de lagrimas queriendo salir de ellos así que no aguanto más y las dejo escapar.

-hey! No llores lo último que quiero es hacerte sufrir en estos momento, solo quiero ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tienes –agarrando el rostro de Maura entre sus manos le seco con sus dedos gordos las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de la rubia para finalizar dando pequeños besos en donde estas habían estado para luego terminar en su boca, dándole un pequeño y casto beso que se fue convirtiendo cada vez más profundo ya que Maura coloco sus manos en la cintura de Jane para evitar que esta se sepárese de ella y acabara con ese beso que la morena se había ganado por hacerla sentir tan especial en ese momento. Una vez que ambas se separaron para así poder tomar aire debido al beso tan profundo que habían tenido anteriormente Maura finalmente dijo:

\- mis lagrimas son de felicidad Jane, cuando te digo que nunca nadie se había esforzado tanto por hacerme sentir tan especial te lo digo enserio – dándole otro beso pequeño en los labios a la morena. Jane finalizo el beso porque si seguían así no iban a terminar cenando sino haciendo otra cosa.

-bueno paremos con los besos por el momento Maur - tomando un poco de aire en sus pulmones prosiguió- porque si seguimos así créeme que no voy a poder parar y no quiero obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras – dándole un último beso en los labios para luego correrle el asiento para que la rubia se sentara.

Una vez Maura sentada en la mesa Jane prosiguió a servir la cena y luego a sentarse, así que Maura decidió atacar.

-porque crees que yo me arrepentiría si tú te dejas llevar por tus instintos?- esto lo dijo con un hilo de sarcasmo y una sonrisa picara que a Jane le derritió.

-Mau…Maura, me quieres matar verdad!?

-no para nada o por lo menos no hasta que me hagas lo que me dijiste en el baño cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso – con una sonrisa en su rostro decidió probar lo que le había preparado Jane.

Jane después de lo que le dijo Maura todo ápice de hambre que tenía se le había ido con dicho confesión. Estaba tan nerviosa por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo que no sabía ya ni cómo actuar.

-come Jane, mira que te quedo delicioso todo lo que hiciste, además si me voy a enfermar que no sea sola – se río al ver como Jane se ponía más nerviosa con cada palabra que ella le decía.

-yo….yo…creo q….creo que se me quito el apetito.

-Jane tienes que comer ….. o quieres que te de la comida como a una niña chiquita?

-qué?!no quiero que pienses que soy una bebe que necesita que le den de comer….aunque no me pondría brava si lo quieres hacer- mirándola con picardía y siguiéndole el juego que Maura había empezado.

-ok, como quieras –tomando un trozo de camarón en su tenedor se lo acerco a Jane para que esta lo comiera y así continuar con el coqueteo que habían empezado.

La noche prosiguió entre conqueteos y risas de ambas, Maura de dio cuenta que Jane no era la niña hueca que se había imaginado que era desde la escuela, que ella realmente era una mujer culta que se defendía en todo tipo de temas que Maura le dijera; conoció a una Jane apasionada de los deportes y más del Beisbol y de los Red Sox, también a una mujer que amaba a su familia y amigos y que cuando daba su amistad lo hacía de verdad y para siempre, no le importaba dar la vida por las personas que quería y que amaba, cada vez la morena la cautivaba mas y mas y se daba cuenta que la había juzgado mal.

Jane con el pasar de la noche y la conversación con Maura se dio cuenta que ella era realmente el amor de su vida y que iba a hacer lo que fuera para que la rubia se quedara con ella y tuvieran un futuro juntas.

Ya pasaban más de la 1 de la mañana, Jane y Maura no se habían dado cuenta de la hora que era hasta que la morena decidió mostrarle algunos resúmenes de los partidos de los Red Sox a Maura para que esta entendiera el porqué era tan aficionada a ellos. Después de haberle mostrado uno que otro resumen ambas decidieron que era hora de ir a descansar ya que había sido un día de muchas emociones para ambas, una vez que estaban enfrente de la habitación de Maura, Jane decidió despedirse con un pequeño beso en los labios de la rubia para así poder dirigirse hasta su habitación.

-descansa Maur, espero que la cena te haya gustado y mas la compañía porque a mí lo que más me gusto de toda la noche fue poder estar contigo y descubrir tantas cosas hermosas de ti- le dio otro beso en los labios y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su dormitorio, pero Maura de agarro su brazo para impedir que esta se fuera.

-Jane no te vayas por favor, no quiero pasar la noche sola, no tenemos que hacer nada solo quiero que me abraces lo que queda de noche y sentirme protegida a tu lado.

-Maura, no te quiero forzar a hacer nada quiero que cuando estemos juntas sea porque las dos así lo queremos no porque te veas obligada por todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

-no tenemos que hacer nada enserio, pero no me dejes sola, no esta noche – acercándose más a Jane para abrazarla y darle un beso en el cuello.

-está bien, dormiré contigo pero con la condición de que si te incomoda algo cualquier cosa me la digas no importa lo que sea, trato?- extendiéndole la mano a Maura para cerrara el trato con un apretón.

-trato hecho- dándole un beso para así cerrarlo.

* * *

En casa de los Isles estaban Christian, Danielle y Constance muy preocupados por la desaparición de Maura, aunque Danielle sabía perfectamente en donde estaba su hermana tenía que fingir preocupación para evitarse un lio con su mama y con el pesado de su cuñado.

-donde carajos se metió ¡!- dijo Christian bastante alterado por el atrevimiento de Maura a pesar de que él le había ordenado que no se fuera de viaje.

-Christian cálmate y por favor controla tu vocabulario que estás ante dos damas –lo reprendió Constance

-Perdóname Constance pero estoy muy preocupado por Maura, que tal si la secuestraron o le paso algo y esta herida en algún lugar y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada- fingiendo desesperación y preocupación por su prometida delante de su familia.

Danielle no le creía absolutamente nada de lo que le decía Christian a su madre, ella sabía perfectamente como era el con su hermana, como la trataba, además estaban los rumores de que el solo estaba con Maura para adquirir más poder ya que la familia de su prometida tenía una muy buena posición ante la sociedad y también quería juntar sus fortunas para así ser el hombre más influyente del mundo y con una de las fortunas más grandes. Constance fue un momento a la cocina para preparar unos tés y así continuar buscando a su hija y en ese momento Christian decidió enfrentar a Danielle, él tenía más que claro que ella sabía en donde estaba Maura.

-Danielle por favor dime en donde esta Maura…. Realmente estoy muy preocupado por ella

-haber Christian a mi no me vengas con esos dramas, tu y yo nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber que lo último que te importa es mi hermana.

-ok, ya que estamos siendo francos, pues si a mí la estúpida de tu hermana me importa un comino yo lo único que quiero es tenerla a mi lado porque con ella gano posición y si me caso con ella nadie podrá detenerme, seré el hombre más poderoso y con una de las fortunas más grandes en el mundo así que Maura o se casa conmigo o se casa conmigo.

-eres un imbécil y espero que mi hermana jamás vuelva de donde esta, para ver si así se te bajan esos humos que tienes- Danielle estaba asqueada por todo lo que le había dicho Christian, ella sabía que él no quería a su hermana pero nunca se imagino que la avaricia de su cuñado fuera tanta; Danielle empezaba a marcharse de la sala pero sintió el agarre fuerte de Christian que le impedía salir de esta.

-haber niñita estúpida, yo sé muy bien que tú tienes la información que yo necesito así dámela de una vez por todas o créeme si no te arrepentirás! – dijo un Christian bastante ofuscado por la insolencia de Danielle hacia su parte.

-suéltame Christian! Me estas lastimando…. Créeme que nunca sabrás de mi parte en donde esta Maura, ella está mucho mejor sin ti, sabes?! hasta he llegado a pensar que la golpeas y le infundes miedo para evitar que ella se vaya de tu lado.

-el como yo trate a tu hermana no es de tú incumbencia y si ella me deja créeme que no será nadie. Conmigo ella es alguien en la sociedad y si no soy yo quien más se va a encartar con ella? Con lo frígida e insignificante que es nadie más se le va a apuntar a estas con ella.

-no sé qué te vio Maura, si eres un hombre horrible, estúpido e imbécil que no sabe valorar a la gran mujer que tiene en frente.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Constance ya había regresado de la cocina con los tés y que esta había escuchado cada palabra que se habían dicho ese par, así que decidió intervenir antes de que Christian le hiciera daño a su hija menor.

-creo que es hora de que suelte el brazo de mi hija y te vayas de mi casa Christian!- dijo una Constance bastante enojada por todo lo que había escuchado de su parte- además no quiero que vuelvas a pisar mi casa y si está en mis manos Maura jamás se va a casar contigo eso te lo firmo.

-Co…. Cons… Constance de…. Deja….déjame que te explique por favor, no es lo que estas pensando- Christian estaba bastante nervioso por ver que Constance había escuchado todo lo que había dicho y eso a él no le convenía en lo absoluto.

-creo que ya escuche lo suficiente y además estaba bastante claro todo, así que no tienes nada que explicarme … si no sales ahora mismo de mi casa y de la vida de mi hija voy a hacerte quedar en ridículo delante de todo el mundo y creo que me van a creer mas a mí que a ti.

-no espera por favor Constance no me hagas esto!

-dije que te vayas de aquí! Si no lo haces en este mismo instante voy a llamar a seguridad para que te saquen como a un perro- Constance cada vez estaba más enojada y si este seguía en su casa ella no podría controlar sus impulsos y perdería los cabales

-ok, me voy pero no me voy a dar por vencido, voy a seguir buscando a Maura lo quiera o no señora.

-ya lo veremos! Si está en mis manos de que mi hija no vuelva a pisar Boston lo voy a hacer y donde te atrevas a hacerle algo a ella te vas arrepentir – esto Constance lo dijo apretando los dientes- Aguirre! – grito Constance a su escolta.

-dígame señora Constance- llego inmediatamente Aguirre al llamado de su jefa.

-saca a este sujeto de mi casa e impídele la entrada a cualquier empresa que tengamos, no quiero volver a saber nada de él en lo que me queda de vida.

-como mande señora – haciendo lo que su jefa le había ordenado agarro de los hombros a Christian y empezó a empujarlo y a forcejear con él para sacarlo de la casa.

-te vas a arrepentir de lo que me estás haciendo Constance, eso te lo juro!- dijo Christian antes de salir de la casa de la madre de Maura.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les guste este cap, perdón la demora en la actualización pero estuve a mil con el trabajo la semana pasada.**_

 _ **Ojala lo puedan disfrutar, ya saben cualquier comentario o critica será bien recibida. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Verdades que matan**

 **Cap 6**

" _\- Sophia apúrate! Vamos a llegar nuevamente tarde al doctor, porque siempre tardas tanto._

 _-ya voy ¡! Jane deja de estar apurándome, sabes que odio que me apresures a salir de casa._

 _-pero que tanto es ponerte unos pantalones cómodos, una camisa, una chaqueta y unas zapatillas?- dijo Jane acercándose al dormitorio donde estaba su acompañante._

 _-ya estoy casi lista….. solo me falta aplicarme un poco de lipstick y ya- dijo sonriéndole a una Jane un poco molesta por su tardanza._

 _-nena así estas preciosa vamos, si?... sabes que detesto llegar tarde a algún lugar y más si es al médico hoy es un día muy importante- al finalizar la frase le dio una sonrisa encantadora y tierna a Sophia._

 _-listo, estoy más que lista para salir- dando una vuelta sobre sus pies para que Jane la admirara desde la puerta; Sophia tenía puestos una vaqueros negros un poco gastados y que en ese momento eran los mas cómodos para ella al usar, también tenía una camiseta blanca con una frase en ingles "WTF WHY THE FACE" que le quedaba un poco holgada, usaba unas zapatillas converse blancas y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra al estilo roquero que sabía que le encantaba a Jane. Después de dar un par de vueltas sobre sus pies decidió acercarse lentamente a la morena, ya estando a unos pocos centímetros de ella- no tenias mucho afán por salir? –dijo esta última frase con una sonrisa picara en su rostro._

 _-deja de fanfarronear y ven acá a darme un beso – la halo hacia su regazo para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su amada, para acto seguido bajar a su vientre ligeramente pronunciado para besarlo y acariciarlo con todo el amor que en ese momento tenia para ese ser que estaba creciendo lentamente en el vientre de Sophia- ey! Peque no sabes las ansias que tengo de saber que vas a ser y de tenerte en mis brazos para besarte y darte todo el amor que hay en mí._

 _-oye deja de hablarle! Te va a querer más a ti que a mí- haciendo un puchero mirando a la morena._

 _-cariño no sea tontita, créeme cuando te digo que este bebe te va a adorar no solo porque lo llevas en tu vientre sino porque no pudo haber tenido una mejor mama- acercándose para depositar otro tierno y delicado beso en los labios de la madre de su primogénito- ahora vámonos que ya estamos bastante tarde._

 _Media hora más tarde Sophia y Jane arribaban al consultorio de la doctora Montgomery que aparte de ser la encargada de traer a su bebe al mundo también era la hermana de Sophia._

 _-perdón Addi, pero ya sabes cómo es tu hermana cuando se trata de salir de casa- dijo Jane un poco apenada ya que habían llegado 15 min tarde a su cita._

 _-no te preocupes crecí con ella y se de sobra lo demorada que es._

 _-oigan estoy aquí ¡! Por si no se han dado cuenta las estoy escuchando._

 _Jane y Addison rieron al unísono._

 _-relájate hermanita solo denme unos minutos y las atiendo, si quieren pueden aguardar en la sala de espera mientras arreglo todo para el ultrasonido._

 _20 minutos después Jane estaba bastante estresada por la espera y le estaba recriminando a Sophia_

 _-te dije que no te demoraras y mira ahora estamos esperando aquí como mil horas hasta que tu hermana tenga el tiempo para ello._

 _-Jane por favor cálmate que me estas sacando de quicio con tanto reclamo, si quieres te puedes ir y yo después te muestro el ultrasonido- Sophia estaba bastante molesta por la actitud de Jane, ella sabía que a la morena no le gustaba llegar tarde y mucho menos esperar pero la verdad estaba exagerando_

 _Cuando la morena le iba a contestar en ese instante apareció Addison para informarles que ya podían pasar al consultorio de esta._

 _-haber Sophi levántate la camisa y bájate un poco el pantalón, creo que sobra decirte que vas a sentir el gel un poco frio mientras se aclimata tu cuerpo- Sophia obedeció e hizo lo que su hermana le había indicado no era la primera vez que le hacían un ultrasonido, pero este en especial era el más importante ya que iban a saber cuál era el sexo del bebe que estaban esperando desde hacía 5 meses._

 _Addison al ver la tensión que había entre la pareja decidió hablar para relajar un poco el ambiente._

 _-quieren que les grabe el ultrasonido?, lo quieren en 3d o 4d?_

 _-mmmm no se, cual es mejor?-pregunto Jane un tanto nerviosa, le encantaba el hecho de que iba a ser mama, pero siempre había un rastro de duda al pensar que tal vez no fuera una buena mama o si Sophia era la indicada, sabia que la quería, que era una persona especial y que llego a su vida en el mejor momento pero aún tenia a Maura en la cabeza._

 _-pues cualquiera de las dos es buena, tú qué piensas sophi?_

 _-yo creo que la 4d que ver a mi hijo lo mejor posible además hoy se sabrá el que es así que merece la pena – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios._

 _Addison procedió a realizar el ultrasonido, primero coloco el gel en la barriga de Sophia, luego posiciono la sonda para empezar a visualizar el feto. Todo salió como se esperaba el producto estaba creciendo como debía de ser, sus latidos era sanos y fuertes, media aproximadamente unos 24 cm; en el ultrasonido se podía ver perfectamente sus manitos, sus pequeños pies y una diminuta pero hermosa cabecita, en ese instante llego el momento de la verdad Addison empezó a ubicar los genitales del bebe para poder saber el sexo de este, tardo un poco en ubicarlos ya que el bebe estaba en una posición en la que no se dejaba ver, luego de unos minutos y varios intentos de hacer mover al bebe a una posición mejor lo logro, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro tuvo el placer de decirles a las futuras madres el sexo del bebe que esperaban._

 _-me alegro tanto de poder informarles que van a tener….. a un hermoso y sano niño- esto último Addison lo dijo con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas queriendo salir._

 _Jane y Sophia no podían parar de llorar estaban tan felices por el simple hecho de saber que su bebe estaba más que sano y que era un varón. Nunca les importo el sexo, solo querían que estuviera sano pero al saberlo no cabían de la dicha ya que podrían comprar cosas para decorar la habitación de su hijo._

 _-oh Sophi, cariño gracias- Jane beso los labios de su esposa cada vez que le soltaba un gracias- beso- gracias- beso- gracias- beso- no sabes lo feliz que me haces te quiero tanto."_

Jane despertó abruptamente y se percato que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y que además Maura la tenía abrazada por la cintura. Se seco rápidamente los ojos antes de que la rubia despertara y viera que había llorado con delicadeza se zafo del agarre de Maura y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y preparar algo de comer ya que eran la 11 de la mañana. Una vez en el baño la morena se preguntaba del por qué había soñado con Sophia.

\- oh por Dios! Que me pasa?...-dejo correr el agua del lava manos mientras mojaba su rostro con ella, después de humedecer unas tres veces su rostro cerro la llave del agua y se miro al espejo- porque soñé con ella?, porque en este momento, cuando estoy intentando algo con Maura?, porque?-coloco sus manos en su rostro para tratar de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, quería sacar a Sophia de su cabeza y que no volviera a aparecer.

Maura estaba despertando, mientras se desperezaba con su mano izquierda buscaba el cuerpo de Jane pero se dio cuenta que no estaba a su lado, así que decido abrir los ojos para observar si estaba en algún lado de la habitación cuando se estaba levantando de la cama para salir de ella escucho ruidos en el baño así que decidió dirigirse allí, cuando intento abrir la puerta se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave entonces golpeo para averiguar si Jane estaba bien ya que lo que escucho fue que algo cayo.

-Jane, te encuentras bien?

Momentos antes de los golpes de Maura en el baño Jane estaba sacando de su cartera su neceser, de este sacaba sus polvos compactos para la cara donde tenía escondido bajo un compartimiento secreto una pequeña bolsa con cocaína; después de lo que había soñado la morena necesitaba relajarse y el estar con Maura no era suficiente así que decidió meterse un pase de coca para tratar de olvidar su sueño. Cuando se disponía a inhalar la línea de cocaína que tenia sobre el mesón del baño no se fijo y con su codo tumbo el neceser de su maquillaje haciendo bastante ruido; mentalmente se gritaba por ser tan torpe y rogaba no haber despertado a Maura ya que realmente necesitaba ese pase, pero sus intentos de no hacer más ruido no funcionaron debido a que se escucharon los golpes y la voz de la rubia del otro lado del baño. Jane no sabía qué hacer estaba más que nerviosa de que Maura la descubriera y que descubriera su secreto más oscuro, así que mientras recogía todo y borraba toda evidencia de la cocaína le respondió a Maura.

-si nena estoy bien es solo que se me cayó mi neceser pero ya salgo para que desayunemos- una vez borrada la evidencia Jane salió de baño al encuentro de la rubia.

-ey! Te extrañe- dijo Maura desde la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver a la morena con una camiseta bastante larga que solo le llegaba hasta menos de la mitad de sus muslos, dejando al descubierto unas largas y bien tonificadas piernas que hicieron que a la rubia se le hiciera agua la boca.

-disculpa por haberte dejado sola en la cama, es que necesitaba ir al baño estaba que me hacia pipi y te veías tan hermosa durmiendo que no quería despertante- acercándose lentamente a Maura para darle un beso de buenos días en los labios.

-mmmmm, si te vas a disculpar así cada vez que despierte y no estés a mi lado quedas más que perdonada- volviendo a besar a la morena en los labios, pero este beso fue más apasionado haciendo que Jane se recostara sobre ella; las cosas se fueron tornando cada vez mas apasionadas ya que Jane estaba solo en ropa interior y Maura había perdido toda noción de tiempo. Jane lentamente había posicionado su mano izquierda en una de las piernas de la rubia y poco a poco fue subiendo la bata de su pijama mientras le besaba el cuello a Maura dejando pequeñas marcas que poco a poco se le iban yendo, con la mano derecha Jane iba bajando los tirante de la bata de la rubia dejando al descubierto unos hermosos y firmes senos que por la excitación del momento se ponían cada vez más tensos de lo que estaban, Jane no pudo evitar coger con una de sus manos uno de los senos de Maura mientras llevaba su boca al pezón de esta, la rubia al sentir los labios se la morena en su seno no pudo evitar gemir.

-ohhhhhhh, Jane no pares por favor ¡!- la morena obedeció a las suplicas de su amada así que succiono, lamio y apretó con sus dientes el pezón de Maura, una vez lo soltó soplo delicadamente para hacer crecer más la excitación de su amada. Mientras Jane jugaba con sus pechos Maura se agarraba fuertemente de las sabanas ya que estaba disfrutando demasiado lo que le estaba haciendo la morena.

-Maura no sabes cuánto te deseo- volviendo a besar los labios de la rubia pero esta vez haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran la una con la otra.

Mientras se besaban Maura posicionaba sus manos sobre la espalda de Jane tratando de desabrochar el brasier de la morena para poder jugar con sus pechos, esos pechos que estaba deseando estuvieran entre su boca y así poder saborear cada parte del cuerpo de su amante. Cuando termino el beso debido a la falta de aire las dos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron cuenta que no podrían parar, no hasta que las dos estuvieran más que satisfechas la una con la otra.

-Maura dime que eres solo mía!- esto lo dijo mientras besaba nuevamente el cuello de la rubia- necesito que me lo digas, dilo!

-soy toda tuya Jane, lo soy desde el primer momento en que me besaste en ese baño-Maura en ese momento solo pudo articular un pequeño grito debido al mordisco un poco duro que le había propinado la morena- ahhhhh Jane ¡!

-esta es mi marca, ahora cada vez que te vea voy a saber que eres solamente mía- Jame levanto la vista para poder observar la cara de Maura y más que su cara quería ver sus ojos que en ese momento habían perdido su color verde natural ya que sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas debido a la excitación por lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambas que su color natural había desaparecido.

-no hay necesidad de que me marques, soy tuya, siempre he sido tuya- volvió a besar a Jane apasionadamente y decidió separarse para decirle a la morena- hazme tuya, has que me pierda en ti, por favor no quiero pensar en nada más que no seamos tú y yo nadie más.

Lo que le dijo Maura era lo que necesitaba Jane para poder sacar toda la pasión que tenía guardada desde la escuela. Decidió quitarle la bata y dejarla solo con la ropa interior inferior, beso sus labios, luego su barbilla y fue bajando lentamente hasta sus senos masajeándolos, lamiéndolos, succionándolos y cuando ya quedo saciada de ellos siguió con su recorrido bajando por las costillas mordiéndoselas y besándolas después de cada mordisco, Jane siguió bajando hasta llegar al centro del deseo de Maura, la morena decidió explorar con sus dedos introduciéndolos debajo de la ropa interior de la rubia y percatándose que esta estaba más que preparada para su llegada.

-oh Maura, estas más que lista no sabes cuánto me excita el verte así.

Maura no podía articular palabra alguna estaba tan perdida en las caricias que Jane le estaba propinando que todos sus sentidos de reacción habían desaparecido, Jane no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el efecto que estaba provocando en Maura así que siguió con sus caricias pero esta vez cogió entre sus manos la ropa interior de la rubia y la rasgo haciendo que Maura gimiera por la excitación del movimiento de la morena- ohhhhhh Jane- acto seguido Jane separo los labios vaginales de Maura y empezó a lamer cada parte de ella; Maura estaba tan excitada por lo que le hacía la morena que coloco sus manos en el cabello de esta empujándola al centro de su placer para que pudiera llegar al climax, Jane lamio, succiono y mordisqueó el clítoris de la rubia haciendo que esta ya no solo gimiera sino que gritara por el placer que estaba sintiendo, sabía que a Maura no le faltaba mucho para poder llegar al orgasmo así de decidió ayudarla introduciendo un dedo lentamente en la rubia empezando unos movimientos lentos para que Maura sintiera cada vez más placer, la rubia estaba tan perdida en los movimientos de la morena que inconscientemente empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de los movimientos de la mano de Jane.

-por favor Jane, no pares!- esas palabras hicieron que la morena introdujera otro dedo mientras seguía jugando con el clítoris de Maura- Ohhhhh….. siiiiiiii Jane no pares, no pares!- dijo esto casi gritando ya que estaba a punto de llegar. Poco a poco Jane fue haciendo sus movimientos más rápidos y con cada embestida de la morena Maura se iba cerrando e iba succionando los dedos de Jane en su interior, solo basto con un par de movimientos de la morena para que Maura tuviera uno de los orgasmos más grandiosos que nunca en su vida había experimentado antes. Cuando Maura se estaba recuperando del orgasmo Jane subió hasta sus labios y la beso haciendo que la rubia se probara así misma en los labios de su amante, una vez Maura recupero todos sus sentidos esta decidió tomar el mando.

-ahora es mi turno de hacerte gritar de placer- haciendo un movimiento para quedar ella encima y que Jane quedara a su merced.

Dos horas más tarde ambas mujeres estaban agotadas nunca en sus vidas habían disfrutado tanto el estar con otra persona como lo habían hecho ese día, estaban en un silencio que no era nada incomodo ya que durante más de dos horas se habían demostrado todo lo que sentía la una por la otra hasta que Jane irrumpió el silencio.

-nunca en mi vida había disfrutado tanto del sexo!, Maura, por Dios! eres tan grandiosa en esto- volteando a ver a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

-no, tú eres la grandiosa, de verdad nunca había tenido tantos orgasmos juntos como los tuve hoy. En mis relaciones anteriores jamás me habían hecho y me habían tratado como lo hiciste tú hoy… me hiciste sentir tan especial y única, eres demasiado buena en esto Jane.

-Maur eres única créeme cuando te digo que nunca había sentido lo que sentí cuando estábamos haciendo el amor, siempre cuando tenía sexo buscaba mi placer pero hoy descubrí el otro lado de tener sexo.

-de que hablar Jane? Hasta donde yo tengo entendido solo hay un lado en cuanto al sexo.

-no Maura hay dos lados uno el tener sexo con alguien solo en busca del placer propio y el otro lado fue lo que tú y yo hicimos en esta cama, nos volvimos una sola persona tu placer era mío y el mío era tuyo de eso no tengo la menor duda.

-oh jane! Nunca pensé que fueras tan tierna –acaricio la cara de Jane y se acerco a besar a la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamora y que solo se dio cuenta después de haberla tenido solo para ella.

-oye-separándose un poco de Maura –creo que debemos parar me esta crujiendo el estomago y necesito recobrar fuerzas después de esa maratón de sexo desenfrenado que tuvimos, no tienes hambre?

-claro que tengo hambre- sonriéndole pícaramente a la morena- pero de ti- volvió a besarla pero esta vez fue un beso lento, sin prisa alguna disfrutando cada centímetro de los labios de Jane; cuando lograron separarse un poco la doctora dijo- creo que tienes razón necesitamos recobrar fuerzas después de todo lo que hicimos, además no me voy a quedar con las ganas de otro round- dijo finalmente riéndose.

-Maura Isles vas a matarme! Ya me veo en todos los periódicos de Boston, la empresaria y millonaria Jane Rizzoli ha sido encontrado muerta en una de las cabañas que están ubicada a las afueras de la cuidad, al parecer por exceso de sexo muy placentero con su pareja la reconocida altruista y doctora Maura Isles- expresando esta últimas palabras con sus manos.

Jane y Maura rieron a carcajadas después del comentario de la morena, cuando al fin lograron parar de reír Maura añadió.

-si pasa eso que dijiste es todo culpa tuya.

-culpa mía?! Y porque va a ser mi culpa si vas a ser tú la que me va a matar?

-porque después de tenerte toda para mi te volviste mi obsesión Jane ya no quiero pasar un solo día sin ti Jane Rizzoli, me escuchaste NI. UN. SOLO. DÍA. Espero que no se te olvide que eres mía y de nadie más.

-ok si lo dices así y me haces todo lo que me hiciste hace unos momento créeme que me vas a tener a tus pies- besándola termino la frase- tú también recuerda que eres solamente mía y de nadie más, así que desde hoy dejamos de ser rivales para convertirnos en pareja.

-Jane –Maura no sabía cómo tomar las últimas palabras que Jane le había dicho, estas resonaban en su cabeza-"convertirnos en pareja" –no podía evitar que el nombre de Christian llegara a su mente, sabía que no iba a ser fácil deshacerse de él y menos después de su escapada, debería de estar como loco buscándola.

-Maur? Tierra llamando a Maura-tomándola del brazo para hacer que esta saliera de su ensoñación.

-ay!- Maura se quejo cuando Jane la tomo del brazo, había olvidado las marcas que su prometido le había dejado unos días atrás.

-que te paso en el brazo?-Jane se percato de los moretones que la rubia tenía en este y sabia de ante mano que no eran producto de su faena de sexo.

-ehh? No se…. Seguro me golpee con algo….. si, seguro fue eso- Maura estaba bastante nerviosa lo último que quería era contarle la verdad a Jane.

-Maura tu me crees estúpida?

-claro que no Jane! Porque lo dices, porque no me crees lo que te digo?

-Maura está más que claro que esos moretones tienen la forma de una mano y no una mano cualquiera….. Dime la verdad…. Esas marcas te las hizo el idiota de tu novio?-Jane se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en hulk, no podía imaginarse que alguien le hiciera daño a Maura y que ella se lo permitiera.

-no sé qué te hace pensar eso, porque no me crees que me golpee y ya? – la rubia se fingió estar molesta para así evitar el tema.

-o me dices la verdad o créeme que en este mismo instante salgo a buscar al malnacido con el que te ibas a casar… Maura dime!- Jane se levanto de la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa para marcharse e ir a buscar a Christian Griffin.

-espera Jane no te vayas… está bien te lo contare todo pero prométeme que no harás ninguna locura, que te quedaras conmigo, que no me dejaras sola no después de lo que te cuente.

Jane se trato de calmarse un poco al ver como Maura la miraba con cara de angustia y preocupación por el hecho de que ella la dejara y cometiera alguna locura.

-ok… Maura no te voy a dejar y no voy a hacer nada raro, a cambio de que me cuentes toda la verdad….. me lo prometes?

Maura asintió con lagrimas en los ojos, aún no podía creer como de un momento a otro la felicidad y tranquilidad que estaba sintiendo se esfumo y todo por culpa de Christian.

-cariño, no llores no sabes cuánto me duele verte así- Jane al ver que de los ojos de Maura salían lagrimas no dudo en acercarse y abrazarla mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza- Maur no puedes seguir con ese tipo, si es lo que me estoy imaginando tienes que alejarlo de tu vida para siempre.

-lo sé Jane… yo sé que es lo que tengo que hacer es solo que no tenía las fuerzas para poder hacerlo, pero contigo a mi lado me siento más que protegida y segura de lo que debo hacer- aferrándose más a la morena haciendo que esta la abrazara más fuerte.

-por favor Maur cuéntame….. solo quiero entender porque sigues con él.

-cuando nos conocimos en uno de los eventos de caridad de médicos son fronteras…. Parecía un hombre encantador, divertido, respetuoso e interesante- la rubia suspiro y decidió proseguir- empezamos a salir y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que tenía un carácter fuerte y que no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria pero nunca paso de un par de peleas y de alzar la voz, así que no le vi problema en aceptar ser su novia… los primeros meses como novios fueron buenos a veces peleábamos pero cuando se calmaba siempre pedía perdón, pero un día estábamos en Francia yo llevaba varios días sin haber podido dormir más de 8 horas seguidas, el tenia un evento de caridad o algo así y yo cometí la equivocación de decirle que no quería ir que estaba muy cansada él se exaspero y en medio de la discusión me empujo e hizo que me golpeara contra el borde de la cama, yo estaba aturdida por el golpe y no lo vi venir, él empezó a golpearme con una toalla húmeda que tenia dentro varios jabones, para no dejarme marcas me golpeo en las costillas y lo hizo hasta que se canso y después se fue a su dichoso evento y me dejo tirada sin poderme levantar del suelo por el dolor de los golpes en la habitación….. después cuando por fin me pude calmar y me levante del suelo me di una ducha y estaba por dormirme cuando el llego con un ramo de flores y unos chocolates pidiéndome disculpas prometiendo que no lo volvería a hacer y que todo lo sucedido había sido culpa mía, yo como una estúpida le creí que no iba a volver a ocurrir pero pues ya ves no fue así. Siempre que se exaspera y está enojado por cualquier cosa se desquita conmigo llevamos años así- Maura ya no podía aguantar más y dejo caer libremente sus lagrimas que querían salir desbordadas por su rostro.

Jane no podía creer lo que le estaba contando la rubia, siempre supo desde que vio a Christian que era un idiota y un engreído pero nunca pensó que fuera capaz de golpear a una mujer y mucho menos a una como Maura. Para ella la rubia era lo más importante desde que la volvió a ver aquel día en el bar del club, además lo que más le sorprendía era que Maura se dejara golpear por el malnacido de Christian.

-Maura, cariño porque permitiste que él te golpeara?

-no se Jane…-realmente Maura no sabía el porqué le había permitido a Christian tratarla de esa forma y más el que llegara a maltratarla- al principio creí que podía cambiar y que no lo volvería a hacer….pero cada vez más fue empeorando, y ya después el logro que yo le tuviera pánico…con el simple hecho de pensar en dejarlo para mí era un martirio, no quería que me golpeara de nuevo así que seguí con él, no quería afrontar la realidad, simplemente me engañe y me refugie en el hecho de que algún día llegaría a cambiar….. pero ya vez no fue así, además mis padres lo adoran y mama estaba presionando para que me casara con él y cuando me lo pidió, solo acepte por que estaban ahí mis padres y también por miedo a la reacción de él si me negaba- Maura le contaba toda la verdad a Jane, muy en el fondo sabía que tal vez el decirle todo a la morena podría traer demasiadas consecuencias tanto para ella como para Jane.

Jane con cada palabra que le decía Maura se llenaba de rabia y de ganas de desquitarse del hijo de puta de Christian, en su cabeza no le cavia el hecho de que la rubia haya vivido todo lo que le contaba, siempre pensó que Maura era un poco superficial y engreída pero nunca creyó que de puertas para dentro viviera lo que le estaba narrando.

-nena no llores mas por ese hijo de puta…él no se merece ni una sola lagrima tuya…..- en ese momento lo único que quería Jane era que Maura olvidara esa parte de su vida y que no volviera a derramar una sola lagrima en su vida, por lo menos no de tristeza- Maura tienes que dejarlo de inmediato, no voy a permitir que sigas con él, exponiéndote a que en una de sus rabietas de haga más daño y no aguantes, no me imagino mi vida sin ti… así que arréglate que nos vamos de vuelta a la ciudad para que acabes de una vez por todas con ese compromiso.

-no! Jane, espera …. No me quiero ir aún, por primera vez en mi vida estoy haciendo algo que me agrada y estoy con alguien a la que no me importa mostrarme como realmente soy, por favor no nos marchemos, no hasta acabar esta semana- Maura quería quedarse en esa burbuja en la que estaba con Jane, tenia pánico a que una vez regresasen a la ciudad todo acabara, necesitaba estar segura de que las cosas con la morena iban a funcionar tal vez no para siempre pero si por un tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para amarla y ser feliz por primera vez en su vida.

-ok, nos quedaremos hasta acabar esta semana, pero una vez estemos de regreso en la ciudad acabas tu compromiso con el idiota de Christian y lo denuncias por maltrato, lo entendiste?-Jane estaba hablando enserio, no iba a permitir que Christian saliera ileso de todo el daño que le había hecho a Maura.

-está bien…. Haremos lo que tu digas, pero por favor olvidemos esto por lo menos los días que nos quedan aquí…. Solo concentrémonos en nostras y nuestra relación –esto lo dijo acercándose a la morena para depositar un tierno y delicado beso en sus labios.

-porque no puedo decirte no?-lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sabía por qué Maura tenía ese efecto en ella, con un solo beso lograba que hiciera todo lo que la rubia quería- ahora olvidando un poco todo lo anterior, creo que deberíamos comer algo hemos tenido muchas emociones por hoy y necesito o más bien necesitamos recobrar fuerzas.

-ok, porque no salimos a dar un paseo y de paso comemos algo por el camino?

-me parece una estupendo idea, pero antes dame un beso- Jane al decir esto último coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia para acercarla más a ella y así fundirse en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

* * *

 _ **Aquí les dejo otra actualización más ya que la que subí el lunes era la de la semana pasada, tratare de actualizar cada semana. Este capítulo creo que tiene demasiadas emociones, ojala les guste!**_

 _ **Ya saben de ante mando que cualquier comentario bueno o malo será bien recibido, disfruten de un excelente fin de semana. ;)** _


	8. Chapter 7

**De vuelta a la realidad.**

 **Cap 7**

-ohhhhhh, Maura no pares por favor!- Jane estaba tan envuelta en las caricias que le estaba haciendo la rubia que solo necesitaba un poco más para poder llegar.

Maura estaba tan absorta en que la morena disfrutara de sus caricias que en ese momento se olvido de ella misma. La rubia estaba entre las piernas de Jane, desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor a Maura le encaba el sabor de la morena cuando estaba tan excitada y más cuando ella era la que provocaba todas esas sensaciones en ella; Maura sabia de ante mano que a Jane no le faltaba mucho por llegar así que decidió introducir dos dedos sin previo aviso, lo que hizo que la morena se retorciera de placer ya que los movimientos de la rubia eran cada vez más rápidos y más certeros llevando a Jane a tener uno de los más grandes orgasmos que jamás había tenido o que solo con Maura los había tenido, la rubia al ver la cara de satisfacción de la mujer que desde hace unos días le robaba el aliento la hacía sentir tan orgullosa de sí misma.

-Jane no sabes cuánto me gusta ver tu rostro después de que tienes un orgasmo- la rubia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-cariño cuando te digo que jamás había tenido o sentido todo esto con una persona con la que haya estado te lo digo en serio, tú eres única e inigualable de eso no tengo la menor duda.

Maura soltó una carcajada después de escuchar las palabras de la morena, nunca se creyó buena en cuanto al sexo se refería pero Jane la hacía sentir una experta con cada gemido y cada palabra. Desde la primera vez que lo hicieron no habían podido parar de probarse, de saborearse y de demostrarse todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra, lo hacían en cualquier lugar en donde se les diera la oportunidad, ya lo habían hecho en cada lugar de la cabaña, también habían tenido uno que otro momento de pasión en el mar y ahora no les había importado si alguien las pudiese ver lo habían hecho en la playa bajo un hermoso atardecer con un sol que les cubría.

-cariño creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Jane rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellas.

-Jane no me quiero ir de este lugar, todo ha sido tan mágico e inigualable que tengo miedo- esto último la rubia lo dijo abrazando a la morena fuertemente.

-Maur, mírame…-Jane le cogió con sus manos la cara a la rubia para que sus miradas se conectaran- escúchame muy bien, después de todo lo que hemos vividos estos días y de que al fin te tuve y que te tengo en todos los sentidos no voy a dejarte ir….- suspiro- así tenga que enfrentarme al mismísimo diablo por tu amor no te voy a dejar escapar NUNCA- se lo reafirmo para que todo quedara más que claro- NUNCA- esta última palabra la dijo besando los labios de su amada, en un beso tierno y tan lleno de sentimientos, a lo que a Maura solo le quedo asentir.

Después de un par de besos y de terminar de ver el atardecer juntas decidieron regresar a la cabaña.

-nena creo que ya es hora de regresar para así poder arreglar las cosas, acuérdate que mañana regresamos a la ciudad y lo quiero hacer lo más temprano que se pueda para ver si alcanzo a arreglar algunas cosas en la oficina –finalizando sus palabras se levanto para acto seguido tenderle la mano a Maura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Jane, mañana es domingo y hasta donde yo tengo entendido los fines de semana no se trabaja o por lo menos no los domingos- esto lo dijo con cierto grado de desilusión, Maura no quería volver a la realidad que las estaba esperando hace ya una semana; solo el pensar que tenía que enfrentarse a Christian le enfermaba y le asustaba de tal forma que hacía que todas sus fuerzas se le esfumaran-además quiera que pasáramos todo el día juntas, antes de tener que enfrentarnos a todo y a todos.

-Maur…. No pongas esa cara tengo que ir, llevo una semana sin dar señales de vida y hay cosas muy importantes que necesitan de mi presencia, además te prometo que será solo un rato, si quieres me puedes acompañar y de paso te muestro el segundo lugar en donde paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo, quieres?-dándole una sonrisa un poco forsada y a la vez burlona para que Maura accediera, ella tampoco quería separarse ni un instante de la rubia pero sus obligaciones la estaban más que necesitando.

-está bien, pero prométeme que solo será un rato y que luego hacemos algo diferente a trabajar- acercándose beso tiernamente los labios de su amada y la halo para que comenzaran su camino de regreso a la cabaña.

* * *

-Danielle, sabes algo de tu hermana? llevamos días sin saber de ella y realmente ya estoy más que preocupada; ni siquiera cuando estaba en médicos sin fronteras se ausentaba de hablar con nosotros como lo ha hecho esta semana- dijo Constance bastante preocupada por la desaparición de su hija de un momento a otro.

-mami tranquilízate, yo se que te preocupa Maura y más después de lo que te enteraste que ocurría entre ella y Christian- el nombre de su cuñado lo dijo torciendo los labios y poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero creo que Maur ya está más que grande y sabe lo que hace, además te puedo asegurar que está en muy buenas manos, de eso no tengo ni la menor duda.

-hija, que sabes tú de tu hermana y que no me estás diciendo?

-nada mami o bueno si se en donde está y con quien… pero! Ella es la que debe de contarte todo; lo único que te adelanto es que esta con alguien de la ama más que nada en el mundo, de eso no tengo la menor duda.

* * *

-Frankie tú has visto a tu hermana esta semana?- dijo Ángela bastante intrigada de saber el paradero de su hija. Para ella era más que acostumbrado el que su hija desapareciera de repente sin decir o dar alguna explicación y más después de lo que le había ocurrido algunos años atrás.

-Ma la verdad no, llevo semanas sin hablarme o verme con ella pero seguro esta en alguna de sus mega fiestas o en la cama con alguna más de su repertorio.

-hijo no hables así de tu hermana tenemos que entenderla, ella ha pasado por muchas cosas en estos últimos años.

-mama deja de defenderla! Era más que entendible los primeros dos años, pero ya han pasado 4 años casi 5 desde lo que le ocurrió a Sophia, no crees que es tiempo de que deje eso atrás y vuelva a retomar su vida? Que empiece a salir con personas que en vez de que le acoliten sus fiestas y sus excesos, la reten para que cada día sea una mejor persona?; ya es tiempo de que Jane sane esa herida y que la olvide de una vez por todas, además ella no fue la única que sufrió con lo ocurrido nosotros también lamentamos y sufrimos igual que ella, Addison sufrió tanto o más que Jane…. pero todos continuamos con nuestras vidas, gracias a lo que paso todos tuvimos un motivo por el cual luchar y ser mejores cada día.

-lo sé hijo, pero todos tomamos las soluciones a nuestros problemas diferente….y es más que evidente que ella se demora en superar sus conflictos-Ángela sabia de ante mano que Jane tenía que cambiar ese estilo de vida que estaba llevando, porque si seguía así no iba a llegar muy lejos y más aún cuando la morena era la que iba a tomar las riendas del futuro de la empresa por la cual tanto ella como su marido habían luchado por años.

-Ma, yo no te estoy diciendo que no entienda a mi hermana, se dé ante mano que todos tomamos las cosas diferentes pero ella ya no puede seguir así, yendo de cama en cama y desprestigiando a la empresa familiar por sus múltiples escándalos sobre su vida y el que hace con ella….. Sabes!? Yo hasta creo que Jane tiene un problema serio con el alcohol y no sé si decírtelo Ma…. Pero creo que mi hermana se ayuda con algo más que medicamentos recetados para llevar el dolor.

-que estas queriendo decir frankie?... Que tu hermana es una drogadicta? – Ángela estaba sorprendida y a la vez reacia a creer que lo que le estaba contando su hijo sobre Jane fuera cierto, ella sabía que su hija tenía un problema con el alcohol que a veces en las reuniones se le iba la mano pero no podía creer ella usaran drogas diferentes a las medicadas para olvidar.

-Ma, la verdad no lo sé tal vez me equivoque, tal vez todo sea un error pero en la pocas conversaciones que he tenido con Emma y las veces que he llegado a salir con Jane; la primera me cambia de tema cada vez que tiene la oportunidad y cuando salgo con mi hermana siempre llegado un momento en la noche en que ella desaparece por un buen rato y cuando vuelve llega más eufórica que nunca, tu a que crees que se deba? Yo pienso que solo al alcohol no mama.

-no! Frankie yo me niego a creer que tu hermana sea una drogadicta, me niego!-Ángela salió del precioso jardín que tenía su mansión, dejando solo a su hijo, ella no podía creer, no le cavia en la cabeza el hecho de que Jane usara drogas ella no había criado a sus hijos para que hicieran ese tipo de cosas, no había sido una gran madre pero siempre les inculco a sus tres hijos que jamás utilizaran ese tipo de sustancias.

* * *

" _-Jane! Haaaaaaaaa, levántate- golpeando a la morena para que se despertara- me duele mucho uuuggggg, creo que ya viene- tocándose el vientre debido al fuerte dolor que tenia._

 _-que!? No puede ser Sophi aún le faltan dos meses, es muy pequeño- Jane estaba bastante preocupada no tenía ni idea de qué hacer._

 _-pues ya ves que no quiso hacerse esperar más, así que o te levantas y me llevas al hospital o este pequeño nace aquí, ahhhhhhhh, esta estuvo fuerte Jane, apúrate!_

 _Jane al escuchar el grito que había soltado Sophia salto de la cama y se coloco su ropa y sus zapatillas para correr, cogió la pañalera y los papeles necesarios para poder ingresar a su esposa a la clínica, luego de tener todo ayudo a Sophia a levantarse y salir de casa para dirigirse al hospital._

 _-Jane llamaste a Addison? Si no es ella quien trae al mundo a Bruno Rizzoli no dejo que nazca, me entendiste?_

 _-cariño ya le envié un mensaje a tu hermana diciéndole que habías entrado en labor y que ya íbamos para allá y me contesto que ya estaba preparando todo y nos esperaría en la entrada._

 _-ok, ahora acelera! Siento que este niño no me va a resistir un segundo más aquí dentro-esto lo dijo quejándose por las fuertes contracciones que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y más seguidas._

 _-voy lo más rápido que puedo y que el carro me permite- Jane estaba angustiada, sentía emoción y miedo a la vez; eran tantas cosas que no las podía describir"_

Jane despertó sobre saltadamente, se dio cuenta que aún no amanecía por completo; Maura le estaba dando la espalda y ella la abrazada en la típica posición cucharita, le encantaba tener a la rubia entre sus brazos pero no se explicaba el porqué había soñado nuevamente con ella, con Sophia en menos de una semana. Porque cada vez que se sentía bien y feliz tenían que aparecer los recuerdos de una vida que quería olvidar por completo?, Jane se levanto y miro el reloj de su celular eran las 4:30 de la mañana sabía que no podría volver a retomar el sueño, no con los pensamientos y recuerdos de Sophia, así que se dirigió al baño se encerró en este y saco de su neceser los polvos compactos y saco de ellos lo que le quedaba de cocaína; esta vez no podía dejar esos recuerdos sin su ayuda, así que empezó a vaciar la bolsa en donde estaba lo poco que le quedaba y preparo tres líneas, después de tener las líneas de coca se dispuso a inhalarlas. Una vez termino borro cualquier evidencia de la coca, una vez que todo estaba limpio se dispuso a salir a la playa sabía perfectamente los efectos que el consumir le provocaba y lo último que quería era que Maura se diera cuenta de su más oscuro secreto.

Jane estaba en la playa corriendo de un lado a otro cantando, gritando, saltando se sentía desinhibida; era la mejor sensación que podía tener en esos instantes. Una vez termino en la playa se dirigió a la cabaña nuevamente, cuando llego a esta trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su amada pero una vez que entro a la habitación no se pudo resistir así que se acerco a la rubia y empezó a besarla, primeramente con delicadeza y luego sus besos se fueron intensificando necesitaba que Maura despertara completamente ya que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era hacerla suya nuevamente como lo había sido durante esa semana, no sabía si era por el efecto de la droga que le había alborotado su libido pero necesitaba con urgencia probar cada rincón del cuerpo de la doctora.

Maura al sentir los besos y caricias que le estaba dando Jane no pudo aguantar más y despertó con un poco de sorpresa ya que nunca en los días pasados la morena la había acariciado con la urgencia que lo estaba haciendo, una vez al cruzarse con la mirada de Jane se fijo que sus pupilar estaban dilatadas y mostraban un fuego que nunca había visto en ella.

-hola, veo que quieres jugar un rato- mirando a la morena con una sonrisa picara- ohhhhhh Jane- gimió Maura después de sentir los dedos largos y expertos de su amada acariciar su centro de placer.

-no sabes cuánto te deseo Maura-le dijo en un susurro mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia y continuaba besando y lamiendo el cuello de esta, dejando pequeñas marcas sobre este-eres solo mía Maura de nadie más y quiero que el mundo lo sepa- terminando de decir esto beso los labios de la rubia con urgencia y desesperación como si el mundo se acabara en ello.

En la semana que llevaban juntas Maura nunca había sentido de esa forma a Jane, todo era diferente siempre la morena había procurado ser delicada con cada caricia cuando hacían el amor, pero hoy era distinto Jane parecía desesperada, sobreexcitada, sus caricias eran un poco toscas y agresivas sabia que esta faena de amor le iba a dejar varias marcas en su cuerpo pero esto no dejaba de gustarle un poco, experimentar así de esta forma a la morena le gustaba en cierta medida.

-Jane…..-se lamio lo labios y se aferro a la espalda de la morena clavándole un poco sus uñas ya que Jane había introducido dos de sus hábiles dedos sin previo aviso dentro de ella, haciendo movimientos rápidos y certeros- no pares por favor!... ohhhhhhhh, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii- mordiéndose el labio inferior; Jane combinaba los movimientos de los dedos en el interior de la rubia con los de su boca en los grandes pechos de esta, ya que sabía que a Maura no le faltaba mucho para poder llegar.

Dos horas más tarde ambas estaban una al lado de la otra agotadas y sudadas tratando de recuperar el aliento que su maratón de sexo desenfrenado les había quitado, una vez ya estaba recuperando las fuerzas Maura decidió hablar.

-Jane….a que se debió todo esto?-Maura realmente estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de la morena, aunque en cierta medida le había gustado lo salvaje de la actitud de Jane, no dejaba de extrañarle-nunca te había sentido así cuando me hacías el amor anteriormente, no te voy a negar que esta nueva faceta me gusto pero….-fue interrumpida por un beso de la morena.

-aún no te he mostrado todo lo que te puedo hacer en la cama- dijo esto terminando el beso y a pocos centímetros de los labios de Maura-y como me dijiste no vi ninguna resistencia a todo lo que te hacia-sonrió pícaramente.

-sí, no te lo niego me gusto mucho, bueno demasiado pero…-dudo en preguntarle esto pero tenía que salir de la duda-en un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y…y vi que tus pupilas estaban muy, muy dilatadas; nunca había visto esa mirada en ti antes-Maura era medico y ella sabía perfectamente el comportamiento y los signos de una persona que consumía, además antes de que pasara todo lo que había pasado entre Jane y ella, le habían llegado rumores de que a esta le gustaban los excesos tanto en el alcohol como con las drogas, pero la rubia se negaba a creer que fueran ciertos, por esto se decidió a preguntarle ya que guardaba la esperanza de que la morena le diera un buena explicación.

-no….no sé de qué estás hablando-Jane se había puesto nerviosa no sabía que contestarle, era evidente que tenía que tener una excusa bastante convincente para la rubia ya que ella no era fácil de engañar- seguro era la excitación y las ganas que tenia de estar contigo, tal vez también ayudo el hecho de que hoy volvemos a la ciudad….hablando del regreso creo que ya estamos bastante retrasadas así que cariño levántate, date una ducha y arréglate mientras yo preparo algo rápido de desayunar para salir, tengo que estar antes del medio día en Boston- la morena sabía que tenía que cambiar rápido de tema antes de que Maura se diera cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando.

Una hora más tarde ambas mujeres ya estaban más que listas se habían arreglado y desayunado en tiempo record, ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana y Maura estaba terminado de revisar toda la casa por si se les había quedado olvidado algo, mientras lo hacía le retumbaban las palabras que Jane le había dicho cuando ella le pregunto sobre sus pupilas y él como la morena había cambiado de tema tan repentinamente, pero unos gritos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Maura! Ya? Creo que no dejamos nada, anda vámonos!

-ya estoy bajando-mientras que bajaba las escaleras decidió creer lo que le había dicho la morena y tratar de que los rumores que le habían llegado sobre esta no eran verdad, que todo eran solo palabras mal intensadas hacia su persona- cálmate ya estoy aquí-acercándose a jane para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios-no tenias mucho afán en llegar a la ciudad? Pues vámonos-dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa y saliendo hacia donde estaba el auto.

Con las últimas palabras que había dicho Maura, Jane no pudo evitar imaginarse a Sophia; ella siempre hacia lo mismo cuando la morena le gritaba para que se apurase a salir de algún lugar. No podía creer que Sophia estuviese nuevamente en sus pensamientos, Jane salió de su transe cuando escucho la bocina del coche así que salió de la cabaña y se subió al auto. Una vez dentro de este.

-Maur, cariño no quieres manejar tu?-Jane no se había fijado lo mucho que le molestaba la luz en sus ojos hasta ese momento, para ella ese era un efecto secundario cada vez que consumía, debido a que con esta molestia no podía hacer muchas cosas, ya que todo le fastidiaba-es que tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible.

-te siente muy mal? Si quieres te doy unas pastillas para el dolor y mientras manejo puedes ir durmiendo en el asiento trasero, solo si quieres.

-amor te lo agradecería con mi vida, la verdad no me había fijado que me doliera tanto hasta ahora que el sol me pego de frente.

-no te preocupes-sacando de su bolso una cartera llena de medicamentos le paso unos analgésicos con una botella de agua, acto seguido Jane se paso al asiento trasero y Maura emprendió su viaje de vuelta a la ciudad.

Dos horas más tarde ya estaban entrando a la ciudad, Jane no había podido descansar nada ya que la luz le molestaba demasiado a pesar de los analgésicos que se había tomado y las gafas de sol que tenía puestas, continuaba con su malestar.

-nena vamos mejor directamente a mi casa la verdad no tengo ánimos ni cabeza para las cosas de la empresa.

-ok, solo dime por donde ir porque la verdad no tengo ni idea en donde vives-una vez que Jane le dio las indicaciones a la rubia por donde debía de ir para llegar a su casa, esta se dirigió hacia allí; 30 min después ya estaban arribando a una especie de estación de bomberos antigua que al parecer era en donde vivía la morena- bueno creo que ya llegamos-cogiéndole el muslo a Jane para que abriera los ojos- enserio vives en una estación de bomberos?

-sí, la verdad por fuera no se ve muy bien pero ya verás que por dentro es totalmente diferente, como dicen por ahí _"nunca juzgues un libro por su portada"_ nena- Jane rio al ver la expresión de la rubia por lo que había dicho.

-si conozco el dicho pero me parece raro… no te imagine que fueras de las personas que le gustara transformar lugares antiguos.

-si lo sé no doy esa impresión, pero ya lo ves….. sabes nena, guarda el auto en el garaje y subimos rápido, la verdad me quiero acostar-esto lo dijo presionando un botón en su auto para que se abrieran las puertas del garaje y así poder entrar a la estación u hogar de Jane.

Maura hizo lo que le pidió la morena, entro el auto, la ayudo a bajar y a subir, una vez dentro del apartamento de Jane, Maura no pudo contener su asombro; realmente la mujer que tenía enfrente poseía un gusto exquisito para decorar. Por varias partes del living habían cuadros de artistas reconocidos y otros no tanto, también al final de este había un ventanal que dejaba ver el atardecer detrás de una hermosa y grande ciudad; al lado derecho de este estaba la cocina tipo americano muy bien organizada y mas que brillante, al parecer la morena no cocinaba mucho. A su lado izquierdo estaba un corredor que se dirigía hacia las habitaciones, cosa que hizo que Maura ayudara a Jane a llegar a la habitación para que se recostara.

-si quieres me voy a mi casa en un taxi y te dejo descansar, cualquier cosa hablamos cuando ya te sientas mejor o mañana, no crees?

-no, no quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo sé que no soy muy buena compañía y así no era como quería pasar una tarde de domingo contigo, pero no quiero que me dejes sola… tu eres mi mejor medicina- agarrando de la muñeca a Maura para impedir que esta se fuera.

-ok, si insistes me quedo, pero déjame prepárate un té y unos pañuelos con agua tibia para que te baje el malestar, ya vengo- una vez salió de la habitación y ya estando en la cocina decidió buscar los utensilios que necesitaba para poder hacer el té, agradeció que siempre cargara en su cartera un par de bolsitas de té porque Jane no tenia sino café instantáneo y golosinas, al parecer lo de la alimentación sana no era lo de ella. Mientras estaba el agua Maura opto por encender un celular para mirar si tenía algún mensaje de su hermana, ya estando prendido su móvil le empezaron a llegar cualquier cantidad de notificaciones de llamadas perdidas, mensajes de voz, de textos, etc…. La rubia decidió leer uno por uno; vio que tenía más de 100 llamadas perdidas de Christian y no sé cuantos mensajes de este, así que tomo valor y leyó el primer mensaje de su prometido o exprometido? No sabía cómo llamarlo, ni siquiera sabía que eran ya.

- _"Maura donde putas estas metida? porque carajos no me contestas el celular y no apareces por ningún lado?"_

Maura estaba aterrada con el simple hecho de tener que enfrentar a Christian y su estado de humor, si ese era el primer mensaje que le había dejado no quería ni imaginarse los otros así que leyó algunos más.

-" _hija de tu puta madre, donde te hayas ido a ese dichoso viajecito con la perra de tu hermana no te va a quedar cara! ME ENTENDISTE ESTÚPIDA!"_

 _-"Maura no sabes con quien te has metido….. a mí nadie me deja plantado y mucho menos así porque sí, ya te daré tu merecido grandísima perra"._

 _-"mira Maura te voy a destruir de tal manera que vas a llegar a mí de rodillas suplicando que vuelva contigo y me daré el lujo de patearte ese culo y mandarte a la mismísima mierda"._

En ese instante le entro una llamada a Maura, la verdad ella dudo en si contestar o no pero llevaba una semana sin dar señales de vida a alguien que no fuera Jane, así que contesto.

-hola!?

-Maura por fin!Me contestas- Danielle estaba más que dichosa de que su hermana le tomara el teléfono estaba más que curiosa por saber todo lo que había pasado esa semana que estuvo con Jane-está bien que te haya dicho que te desconectaras de todo el mundo, pero yo no soy todo el mundo; además no sabía que más excusas decirle a mama esta super preocupada por saber de tu paradero…. Ahh y déjame decirte que mama ya termino tu compromiso con el imbécil de Chritian por ti- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-haber cálmate Danielle! Y como que mama termino mi compromiso con Christian? Si fue ella la que mas insistió para que me casara con él!

-pues sí, es un cuento largo pero te lo resumo; mama se dio cuenta de la calaña que era y lo echo de casa y le dijo que no se volviera a acercar a ti, fin de la historia.

-que!? OMG, de que hablas! Todo esto paso en una semana que me ausente?

-pues si hermanita, pero bueno es un cuento largo y por teléfono no vale la pena contarlo, más bien dime cuando regresas para que me cuentes todo lo que paso en esa cabaña; porque al parecer no la pasaste tan mal?

-Danielle, primero eso no te importa y segundo yo ya estoy en Boston llegue hace un rato- fue interrumpida por el grito de su hermana al otro lado de la línea.

-wawwwwwwww, podemos vernos en tu casa y me cuentas todos los detalles, bueno no todos pero si algunos de cómo te fue con Jane, si es buena en la cama como dicen las malas lenguas? O fuiste tan mojigata que no dejaste que te tocara un pelo.

-Por Dios cállate! Déjame hablar!...-una vez que su hermana guardo silencio decidió proseguir-no, hoy no nos podemos ver porque no estoy en casa, estoy en la ciudad pero ando en la casa de Jane y pienso quedarme aquí- retiro un poco el teléfono ya que el grito que pego Danielle del otro lado la dejo casi sorda-noooo grites! Que me dejas sorda mujer!...sabes que mejor hablamos mañana y dile a mama que ya estoy en la ciudad y que la llamo para que nos veamos y hablemos de lo que paso con Christian, ok?-Maura no dejo terminar a su hermana y colgó.

El sonar de la tetera la saco de sus pensamientos y decidió verter el agua en un pocillo junto con el té y los pañitos húmedos para llevárselos a la morena que la aguardaba desde hace un rato en su habitación.

* * *

 ** _Ojala les guste, perdón el retraso pero he tenido muchas cosas con la universidad y el trabajo. Así que aquí está la nueva actualización y como ya saben cualquier comentario será bien recibido._**

 _ **Ahhh, quiero darle las gracias por los buenos comentarios que me han dejado, le agradezco de todo corazón ya que este es mi primer fic y la primera vez que escribo y esto me emociona y me incentiva a continuar con esta historia y a mejorar cada día; también agradezco los no tan bueno porque la verdad estos me retan a ser mejor. Disfruten! ;)** _

**_PTDA:_** _**Perdón si hay algún error de redacción y de ortografía trate de revisar varias verces el escrito, pero ya saben soy humana y puedo equivocarme.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Quieres ser mi novia?**

 **Cap 8**

Maura llevaba contemplando a Jane unos 20 minutos, esta se había quedado dormida esperando a que la rubia llegara con el té y a la doctora le dio pesar despertarla, así que decidió dejar las tazas de té en la mesita de noche y acomodarse muy sigilosamente en la cama al lado de la mujer que desde hace unos días le robaba el aliento con solo una mirada. Maura contemplaba los rasgos fuertes que poseía Jane, se decía a si misma cuanto le gustaban sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios oh esos labios que la hacían enloquecer cada vez que estaba entre sus piernas; siguió con su inspección y fue bajando su mirada a los pechos de la morena, lo cual no pudo evitar saborearse los labios tuvo la tentación de besarlos y masajearlos por encima de la ropa de Jane pero sabía que si lo hacia despertaría a la morena y era lo último que quería en ese momento así que siguió recreando su vista bajando hacia los abdominales de su amada, no le agrado mucho lo que vio ya que con la blusa que traía no se podían apreciar muy bien solo un poco; prosiguió con su recorrido llegando hasta las largas y bien torneadas piernas de la morena, esas piernas que cada vez que hacían el amor la rodeaban por su cintura y se ponían rígidas siempre que ella la hacía llegar al clímax.

Maura no aguanto más y empezó a acariciar las piernas de Jane empezando por sus muslos y fue subiendo lentamente paso por su vientre, luego por sus senos apretándolos un poco sintió como Jane gimió ante su contacto y empezó a despertar.

-mmmmm, que haces cariño- aún con los ojos cerrados.

-nada solo estoy inspeccionando que no tengas nada más grave que un simple dolor de cabeza- dijo esto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-creo haberte mencionado que mi dolor es de cabeza no…..-abrió los ojos y bajo su mirada hacia donde Maura tenia la mano- de pechos- la miro con picardía para luego colocar su mano sobre la de la rubia.

-solo estaba inspeccionado cariño….. uno nunca sabe- Maura coloco cara de inocencia ante la sugerente mirada de la morena.

-jajajajajajaja- Jane se rio a carcajadas por ver el dejo de descaro que había en las palabras de la rubia-enserio Maura vas a matarme un día de estos…. Pero cariño creo que voy a pasar por hoy realmente no me siento en condiciones para lo que tienes pensado.

Maura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de los labios de la morena, era la primera vez que la rechazaba.

-ok, como quieras…..-su ceño se frunció y decidió levantarse del lado de Jane-sigue durmiendo voy a recalentar el té se enfrió.

-Maur! Por favor cariño no te enojes….. sabes perfectamente que jamás me niego a estar contigo pero…. Siento que se me va a estallar la cabeza- se levanto como pudo y le cogió la mano, una vez vio que la rubia no la rechazo se llevo los nudillo de esta a la boca y empezó a besar uno por uno.

-no quiero que…. el volver a la realidad nos afecte, y la verdad no llevamos ni un día de vuelta y ya ni me quiere tocar- dijo con cierto grado de tristeza y desesperación en sus ojos.

\- nena, como crees que no te quiero tocar y hacer el amor en este instante? Si lo único que hago es pensar en tenerte desnuda en mi cama mientras yo estoy entre tus piernas-con la mano que tenia libre le acaricio la mejilla con su dedo pulgar- amor nunca dudes de todo lo que siento por ti, se que tenemos que enfrentar mil cosas y a muchas personas antes de poder tener paz, pero nunca dudes que te amo…. Escúchame bien TE. AMOOOOOOO- concluyendo esto beso a Maura en un beso tierno y lleno de sentimientos.

Mientras ambas se fundían en un beso lleno de todos los sentimientos que se tenían la una con la otra no se dieron cuenta que alguien entraba en el departamento.

-Jane querida! Estas en casa?!- Ángela no pudo evitar ver que habían unas maletas que no eran de su hija, así que decidió adentrarse más en el departamento de Jane- hija estas en casa?- la mayor de clan Rizzoli abrió la puerta de la habitación de su primogénita y nunca se imagino encontrarse lo que vio apenas alzo la vista.

* * *

-Frankie sabes algo de Jane? Es que la verdad no me ha contestado los mensajes ni las llamadas y estoy super intrigada por saber que paso.

-Emma ya sabes como es mi hermana…..desaparece y aparece al poco tiempo con una nueva aventura de la que alardear, la verdad ya ni me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer.

-ey! No seas así con tu hermana ella ha sufrido demasiado tenemos que entenderla- se acerco a Frankie y le acaricio la mejilla.

-estoy cansado de siempre lo mismo Emma, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente como es ella y que se está metiendo para justificar sus acciones y su adicción.

-Frankie yo no sé de qué me estás hablando….como…co…como se te ocurre decir esas cosas de Jane- Emma realmente estaba muy nerviosa lo último que quería era confirmar las sospechas que tenía el mediano de los Rizzoli sobre las adicciones de la morena.

-tú me crees idiota!? …..yo sé perfectamente como es Jane y en lo que se convirtió después de lo sucedido, no me vengas a meter los dedos a la boca haciéndote la desconcertada y la que no sabe nada cuando mi hermana te lo cuenta absolutamente todo.

Emma no tenía ni idea que como hacer que Frankie se calmara, ella sabía de ante mano como era Jane y lo que hacía para relajarse como ella lo llamaba pero lo que menos quería era poner a los hermanos Rizzoli en contienda. Siempre se habían llevado bien pero no entendía el porqué Frankie en los últimos meses se comportaba así con Jane era agresivo y cada vez que podía le soltaba indirectas a su hermana.

-no te creo ningún idiota!solo quiero saber porque últimamente te comportas de esta manera…. Siempre fuiste inseparable con Jane y ahora parece que la odias o no sé.

-no la odio….jamás podría odiarla es mi hermana…..y no puedo ver como se destruye la vida de esta forma, Emma si ella sigue así no solo se va a hundir ella sino que nos va a llevar al precipicio a todos nosotros….. incluyéndote a ti- se acerco a la rubia de ojos claros y le tomo la cara con sus dos manos, para que así le prestara toda la atención- ella tiene que dejar de culparse por lo que paso, Sophia fue la que tomo la decisión no ella.

* * *

Jane estaba sobre Maura besándole concentradamente sus pechos estos eran su perdición, ambas estaban tan ensimismadas en lo que estaban haciendo que no habían dado cuenta que tenían a un espectador o más bien una muy escandalizada espectadora.

-Jane!-Ángela se cubrió los ojos para evitar ver lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación.

-mierda, Ma! Porque no tocas antes de entrar!-Jane se levanto de un solo brinco mientras Maura se trataba de cubrir con las almohadas que estaba sobre la cama.

-creo que de ahora en adelante tocare….-suspiro-te espero en la sala y ojala vestida-Ángela salió como un rayo de la habitación, realmente estaba apenada y quería sacar las imágenes de su hija con otra mujer de su mente; no porque ella no supiera de las preferencias de su hija, sino porque lo último que se llego a imaginar fue ver a su hija en acción.

-Maura de verdad lo siento muchísimo, se me había olvidado que mi mama tenia llaves de mi casa y jamás me imagine que ella iba a aparecer hoy- Jane realmente estaba apena con la rubia y más después de su pequeña discusión por así decirlo.

La rubia no decía palabra alguna, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan expuesta frente a alguien y mucho menos frente a la mama de su…. Ni siquiera sabía que eran, en toda la semana que estuvieron juntas jamás hablaron al respecto.

-Maur dime algo…grítame, pégame has cualquier cosa que me indique que estas aquí presente- Jane estaba demasiado preocupo ada por la reacción de la rubia, lo último que quería era que saliera corriendo de su casa y que nunca más volviera a saber de ella-por favor nena…..

-Jane que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Maura con las manos en su rostro-no entiendo nada.

-mi mama entro y no encontró en plena acción, eso fue lo que ocurrió- ya la morena no sabía si reírse por la situación o salir a matar a su mama por ser tan entrometida en sus cosas.

Ambas se miraron y como si fuera una señal se rieron al unísono por lo que había ocurrido, una vez se calmaron Jane intervino.

-vamos vístete y péinate un poco para presentarte a mi mama- ayudando a levantar a la rubia que solo estaba en ropa interior, para luego ayudarle a buscar su vestido playero que había quedado en algún lado de la habitación; una vez lo encontraron se lo ayudo a poner y la halo hacia si para darle un beso fugaz y salir al encuentro con su madre, pero sintió como Maura la detenía.

-espera Jane….-en su voz había un destello de preocupación pero decidió seguir ante la atenta mirada de la morena-es…..es mejor que vayas sola-Maura soltó el agarre y bajo su mirada al suelo.

-porque quieres que vaya sola? No te entiendo Maura-le agarro con ambas manos la cara para que la mirara y le diera una respuesta-que es lo que realmente me quieres decir?.

-es que…..mejor olvídalo.

-no vamos a salir de esta habitación hasta que me digas lo que está pasando por tu mente, tú decides- se sentó en la cama a esperar alguna respuesta de la rubia.

-arggg, porque a veces eres tan exasperante!

-pues ya me vas conociendo, dime o no nos movemos de aquí y mi madre tendrá que esperar hasta quien sabe qué hora… no te da pesar con tu suegra hacerla esperar?

-qué?-Maura no sabía si había escuchado bien a Jane.

-que si vas a decirme lo que te está pasando por esa cabecita o de aquí no nos movemos.

-eso no Jane, yo hablo de lo otro que dijiste- ante la cara de circunstancia de la morena decidió proseguir-que si voy a hacer esperar a mi suegra-puso los ojos en blanco ante la risotada de soltó Jane-dime! Que somos realmente?

-pues, como que, que somos?-soltó después de calmar su risa- somos una pareja… eso es lo que somos, tu eres mi novia y yo soy la tuya-no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de sorpresa de la rubia.

-que…como…mmmmm-Maura estaba perpleja ante las palabras de jane.

-nena creí que con lo que habíamos pasado estos días ese asunto estaba más que claro.

-mmm, creo que no para mi…me podrás decir anticuada y todo el asunto pero necesito que me lo pidas…..además no he terminado mi relación con Christian, como podemos ser pareja?

-Muar para mí tu ya eres mi pareja y si quieres que te lo pida…ok, te lo pido si eso quieres…Doctora Maura Isles quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? Ósea para ser más clara, quieres empezar siendo mi novia para luego terminar siendo mi esposa?

Maura no lo podía creer, esto era enserio?!Jane, su Jane le estaba pidiendo pasar el resto de su vida juntas?nunca se imagino que esas palabras salieran de la boca de la morena; de pronto lo ser novias pero casarse? Será que iban muy rápido o más bien Jane no iba muy rápido?

-qué me dices? Es super sencillo querida es solo un sí o un no- Jane estaba expectante ante la respuesta de Maura, realmente quería estar con ella y que el resto del mundo lo supiera- Maura me estas asustando, dime algo por favor.

-es…oh por Dios…..-a la doctora no le lograban salir la palabras de la misma impresión- Jane, mmmmm…tu…. Me….arggg…me hablas enserio?-por fin logro soltarlo.

-amor claro que te lo digo enserio, que acaso durante estos días no te demostré lo importante que eres para mí y que te necesito en mi vida?-se acerco a Maura y le dio un beso lleno de amor.

-nunca pensé que me lo fueras a pedir!- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dio un casto beso a Jane

-eso quiere decir?

-que por supuesto, claro que acepto pasar el resto de mi vida contigo….bueno después de que acabe mi compromiso con ya sabes quién seré absoluta y completamente tuya y de nadie más.

-siendo así vamos con mama y te presento, para que así te vayas a romper cuanto antes ese compromiso con el idiota de Christian Griffin, porque quiero gritarle al mundo que eres solo mía y de nadie más-dicho esto ambas salieron de la recamara y se dirigieron al living para encontrarse con Ángela o más bien reencontrarse con ella.

* * *

 **Disfruten este nuevo capítulo, ojala de guste. Disculpen cualquier error de redacción y ortográfico. ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Exorcizando el pasado.**

 **Cap 9**

Ángela se movía de un lado a otro en el salón de estar de Jane, aún no podía creer lo que había visto unos instantes atrás; a su hija con una perfecta extraña en plena faena, siempre había querido que su hija rehiciera su vida pero después de lo que había ocurrido con Sophia era más que claro que la que no quería hacerlo era la morena. La matriarca de los Rizzoli sabía de ante mano que su hija cambiaba de mujeres como cambiaba de ropa interior pero nunca pensó encontrarla en el acto, para ella había sido la peor experiencia de su vida, mientras que Ángela estaba en sus pensamientos no se fijo que Jane venia por el corredor hacía ella.

-Mama, se puede saber por qué carajos no tocas antes de entrar!?

Ángela se sobre salto por la entrada de su hija al living.

-que?...-estaba bastante distraída en sus pensamientos como para haber escuchado a su hija- de que estás hablando Janie….aaaaahhhhh, si claro, créeme que de ahora en adelante tocare siempre, eso te lo prometo…. No, es más te lo aseguro.

-ma…. Ya cálmate un poco y ya que aprendiste la lección te voy a presentar…mira –le agarro la mano a Maura y la saco de detrás suyo para que su madre y la rubia se pudieran ver- esta hermosa mujer con la que me encontraste hace un rato es Maura….mi novia.

Maura estaba roja como un tomate, primero por volver a ver a Ángela después de lo ocurrido y segundo por la presentación de Jane a su madre, pero a pesar de su vergüenza extendió su mano para poder saludar a su suegra o lo que fuera.

-mucho gusto señora Rizzoli.

Si antes con lo que había visto Ángela estaba entrando en estado de shock, ahora con lo que había mencionado Jane se iba a ir a su casa a empacar maletas y meterse en un manicomio literalmente; no lo podía creer las últimas palabras de su hija retumbaban en su cabeza como un eco infinito "mi novia" haciendo que empezara a marearse así que decidió sentarse un momento en el sillón antes de desplomarse si seguía de pie.

-Jane Clemantine Rizzoli! … tu me estas tomando del pelo?

-qué?... claro que no ma….y no seas grosera con Maura y no la dejes con la mano extendida!-poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de su madre-antes me recriminabas del porque nunca traía o te presentaba a una pareja y cuando por fin tengo y hago lo que me has pedido por años te compartas así!- la morena estaba bastante molesta por la actitud de su madre y más cuando su relación con Maura apenas estaba empezando y era tan frágil.

-ohhhhh, cariño nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que mis oídos volverían a oír esas palabras!-se levanto del sillón y abrazo a su hija con toda la fuerza que le era posible.

-ma…..déjame respirar –forcejeando para que su madre la soltara, era bien sabido que a la morena no le gustaba mucho que la abrazaran siempre le había gustado conservar su espacio personal como ella lo llamaba- ya suéltame! –logro zafarse del agarre de su madre.

Maura estaba mirando la interacción de ambas mujeres, se había extrañado sobre la forma tan exagerada en que madre e hija habían reaccionado una por la emoción y la otra por el rechazo al abrazo.

-perdón querida-Ángela pidió excusas a la rubia que estaba al lado de su hija, ya que esta tenía una cara de no saber qué ocurría- no sabes el gusto que me da que al fin mi Janie se diera nuevamente una oportunidad en el amor-se abalanzo sobre Maura y la abrazo, cuando termino de abrazarla le dio un beso en la mejilla y prosiguió con su charla-eres muy hermosa y tienes unos ojos preciosos-regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-gracias-dijo un poco sonrojada- el gusto es mío señora, me llamo Maura Isles.

-llámame Ángela querida, si me llamas señora me haces sentir más vieja de lo que soy- picándole un ojo- y bien dime a que te dedicas, la verdad tu nombre me suena bastante-finalizó dándole una sonrisa cálida.

-bueno pues yo soy doctora….en realidad soy cirujana pediátrica trato de salvar a mini personas; y tal vez mi nombre le suena es porque mi mama es la famosa galerista Constance Isles y mi padre es el empresario Arture Isles- dijo esto último con un sonrisa un poco tímida, siempre trataba de ocultar el poder que su familia ejercía en la sociedad y más en la clase alta en la que ellas se movían, ya que en muchas ocasiones las personas que se acercaban a ella era solo por físico interés.

-ohhhhh, claro yo le he comprado varias pinturas y obras de arte a tu madre, son espectaculares, tu madre tiene un gusto exquisito y mi esposo el padre de Jane ha hecho uno que otro negocio con tu padre y si mal no recuerdo tu y mi hija estudiaron en el mismo colegio.

-bueno ya no más presentaciones ma…tratemos de olvidar es parte de mi vida y no se la recuerdes a Maura, por favor.

-pero Ja…. Pero hija porque? No entiendo, si se conocen desde muy jóvenes porque no recordarlo?

-creo que eso lo puedo contestar yo-Maura intervino porque sabía que Jane iba a empezar a exasperarse por la intromisión de su madre y por los problemas que ambas estaban tratando de olvidar de su pasado juntas- lo que pasa seño….. perdón Ángela es que Jane y yo en la escuela no es que nos lleváramos muy bien; tuvimos algunos problemas cuando éramos adolecentes, es por eso que no queremos hablar de esa época.

-oh, perdón no quise molestarlas.

-ya tranquila ma, no pasa nada…porque no pedimos algo de cenar tengo un hambre espantosa y lo último que quiero es cocinar y poner a Maur en esas.

-no te preocupes cariño yo puedo cocinar una ensalada o algo ligero que no requiera de mucho tiempo-dijo Maura agarrándole la mano a la morena para que la volteara a ver.

-no nada que ver, yo voy a cocinar una deliciosa lasagna para celebrar que por fin mi hija decidió darle una segunda oportunidad al amor- Ángela le lanzo una mirada a su hija que inspiraba tanta ternura y amor hacía ella y finalizó yéndose a la cocina a prepara la lasagna que tan bien le salía.

-Ángela si quiere le ayudo a prepárala.

-no querida, quédate hablando con Janie de lo que quieran…con el tiempo te iré soltando uno que otro truco en la cocina para que se los prepares a mi hija; porque para poder tener una relación larga y duradera el mejor truco es saber cocinar lo que tanto le gusta a tu pareja, ya sabes el dicho " _barriga llena, corazón contento"_ y créeme con mi Janie eso es lo que más la cautiva- picándole el ojo a Maura desde la cocina, prosiguió con su labor.

Mientras Ángela se movía hábilmente en la cocina la rubia y la morena estaban en la sala conversando, dándose uno que otro beso escondido.

-Jane te puedo preguntar algo?-Maura estaba bastante inquieta por las palabras que había dicho Ángela y necesitaba tener una explicación sobre ellas.

-si no hay más remedio…. Suéltalo- suspiro pesadamente, Jane sabía hacía donde iba la rubia y quería matar a madre por ser tan entrometida.

-ok, pero prométeme que no te vas a molestar, por favor –suplicó; al ver que Jane asintió e hizo un mueca y un movimiento para que ella prosiguiera, siguió hablando- es que cuando tú me presentaste a tu madre….ella, buen…. Bueno pues ella hizo un comentario que me inquieto un poco y realmente quiero saber un poco de ti.

-amor no crees que tenemos toda una vida por delante para conocernos?-al ver un deje de decepción en la cara de la rubia, se rindió ante esos ojos que la hacían templar cada vez que la miraban-ok-puso los ojos en blanco-que de todo lo que dijo mi madre te puso así?

-ella…-suspiro-e….ella dijo que…. Le alegraba que por fin te estuvieras dando un segunda oportunidad en el amor, que quiso decir con eso?...hubo otra persona…importante en tu vida antes de mi?- Maura vio como al instante en que empezó sus preguntas Jane se tensó, pero solo quería saber la verdad nada más.

-Dios!...Maura, porque quieres saber esas cosas?-Jane estaba bastante nerviosa, no quería contarle esa parte de la historia de su vida, aún no.

-como que porque quiero saber eso?!-dijo entre dientes para que Ángela no las escuchara-pues porque como quieres que tengamos un futuro si ante la mas mínima pregunta sobre tu pasado te cierras automáticamente?-Maura se estaba molestando por la actitud que estaba tomando la morena-si no me quieres contar esta bien….. no lo hagas, pero después no te enojes cuando me preguntes algo y yo no te quiera contestar-la rubia se levanto bruscamente del sofá y mira a Jane como para matarla-voy al baño-salió rápidamente del salón y se dirigió hacía el baño a tratar de calmar su frustración.

Jane no sabía qué hacer, se había quedado estupefacta por la reacción que había tenido Maura. Ángela desde lo lejos había observado toda la interacción entre la dos mujeres y se acerco a su hija.

-cariño creo que debes ir a hablar con ella….. si quieres que esta relación funcione habla con ella, ya es hora de que sueltes ese fantasma que te ha atormentado todos estos años; no crees?

-arggg, por que cuando me siento cómoda, aparece ella en mi vida?...porque mama, no lo entiendo.

-hija….ya es tiempo que la dejes ir, si realmente quieres que tu relación con Maura funcione tienes que decirle la verdad…..ve cariño, no la dejes que salga de este apartamento enojada….anda o no hay cena!

Jane se levanto de sofá y se dirigió al baño en donde estaba Maura; al llegar a la puerta del baño golpeo.

-Maur, cariño hablemos por favor…..no quiero que estemos enojadas, anda ábreme, deja que te explique.

-déjame sola, ahora no estoy para tus excusas.

-nena no son excusas, si vine hasta aquí fue para contestar a cada una de tus preguntas; pero si no me abres no lo podre hacer-la morena espero un rato hasta que Maura decidió abrir.

-ok, empieza-entre abrió la puerta para que Jane no tuviera mucho acceso a ella, porque sabía que si dejaba que la tocase o la mirase de la forma en que solo ella sabia iba a sucumbir ante sus encantos y en ese momento necesitaba tener la mente totalmente clara y enfocada en cada respuesta que le fuera a dar Jane.

-enserio no vas a salir de eso baño?-pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto picara- vamos nena sal de ahí y vamos a la habitación para que te pueda contestar.

-no…-Jane levanto las cejas por la hostilidad que emanaba la rubia.

-anda te prometo que no voy a tocarte- levanto la mano en son de promesa.

-está bien…. Pero tú te haces en una esquina, que este bastante lejos de mi.

-como quieras, tu mandas amor.

Una vez en el cuarto Maura decidió volver a preguntar.

-ok, ya que estamos aquí…..que quiso decir tu mama con lo de-pero fue interrumpida por Jane.

-antes de ti si hubo alguien más….se llamaba Sophia…..-Jane se sentó en la silla que había en una esquina de su habitación y se puso las manos en los ojos y prosiguió- la conocí tiempo después de que nos graduamos de la escuela, duramos un tiempo saliendo y luego nos casamos; después de cumplir los dos años decidimos formar una familia…ella quedo embarazada y todo iba bien hasta que un día el bebe decidió llegar a este mundo antes de tiempo-dio una sonrisa triste y siguió- el parto se complico y tuvieron que hacer un cesaría de emergencia….-Maura se acerco a Jane para poder abrazarla y consolarla, ya se imaginaba por donde iba el final de la historia-no te acerques más-la rubia se paró en seco-necesito terminar la historia y si te me acercas mas…..no creo poder hacerlo…..después de horas de espera me entere que habíamos tenido a un varón sano y fuerte, lo llamamos Bruno Rizzoli-la morena sonrió tristemente y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, se la seco inmediatamente y continuo- después de algunos días de estar tanto Sophia como el bebe en observación les dieron el alta y todo iba bien hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ella tenía depresión post parto; además los horarios en el trabajo no me ayudaban, preciso por esa época estábamos adquiriendo alguna pequeñas empresas y sus viñedos así que consumían prácticamente todo mi tiempo, mi madre, mi familia y la hermana de Sophia trataban de ayudarnos lo que más podían y fueron ellos los que se dieron cuenta del estado tan depresivo en el que estaba ella…tratamos de ayudarla lo más que pudimos estuvo en tratamientos y todo pero, no se quiso dejarse ayudar- Jane se levanto abruptamente del sillón y golpeo la pared-solo si yo hubiera estado con ella nada de esto habría pasado.

-oye! Tú no tienes la culpa, la depresión post parto es….es una enfermedad bastante silenciosa y así tu hubieses estado con ella igual le hubiese dado, créeme que la depresión no distingue clases sociales… hasta puede dar un año después del parto, es algo inevitable…..créeme-abrazo a Jane por la espalda y le beso el cuello tratando de consolarla.

-tú crees que yo no sé eso?... claro que lo se…me lo dijeron todos por mucho tiempo, pero si yo ese día me hubiese quedado con ella y el bebe hoy la historia sería diferente.

-que paso? Si se puede saber.

-necesito contarte todo y exorcizar todos mis demonios de una vez por todas, para empezar lo nuestro sin secretos ni fantasmas.

-está bien, pero ven y sentémonos en la cama- la volteo y se acerco para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de una Jane bastante descolocada. Una vez sentadas en la cama la morena continuo con su doloroso relato- llevábamos en esa situación un poco más de un año, Sophia estaba en terapias pero no le servían mucho…..siempre rechazaba a Bruno, nunca lo cargo y las pocas veces que lo hizo se desesperaba por que el bebe lloraba constantemente-a la morena se le empezaron a desbordar las lagrimas que tenia acumuladas en sus ojos; entre gimoteos siguió con su relato- la gota que derramo el vaso fue que….. una mañana el Bruno lloraba demasiado debido a que tenia cólicos, ya sabes cómo es eso trabajas con niños…-suspiro pesadamente y se trato de secar las lagrimas que no podían parar de salir de sus ojos-ella intento quitarse la vida mientras el bebe estaba en la tina con agua helada, si yo no llego a tiempo Sophia hubiese muerto desangrada y Bruno de hipotermia-Jane se ataco a llorar en los brazos de Maura y esta al ver la reacción de su morena no pudo mas sino abrazarla con tanta fuerza para que ella sintiera su apoyo y su amor.

* * *

Mientras las dos mujeres estaban en la habitación de Jane, Ángela estaba que se la carcomía la curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando, aunque ella sabia toda la historia ya que la había vivido en primera fila no dejaba de preocuparle el hecho de que por primera vez su hija estaba hablando sobre el tema que mas la había marcado y cambiado para el resto de la vida y hasta de su vida propia; ya la lasagna estaba hecha, se estaba terminando de preparar en el horno, la mesa ya estaba más que preparada y lista para sentarse a cenar. La matriarca de los Rizzoli decidió sentarse en el sofá a leer o intentar leer algunas de las revistas que tenía su hija sobre la mesa de la sala para ver si así se le pasaba más rápido el tiempo y se enteraba más pronto de la reacción de su nueva nuera sobre la historia de su hija.

* * *

Una vez calmada Jane decidió soltarse del abrazo de la rubia; cuando se seco los rezagos de las lágrimas que había derramado anteriormente no pudo evitar mirar a Maura con tal devoción por el apoyo que le estaba brindando en ese momento en que los recuerdos volvían a atormentarla; se sintió como un Ícaro atraído hacía el sol cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de la doctora que cada día se adentraba y se iba tatuando en su corazón, cuerpo y alma así que ambas se fundieron en un beso urgido y lleno de pasión que con el pasar de los segundos se iba profundizando mas y mas hasta que Maura decidió interrumpirlo.

-Jane, amor- aun jadeando por la pasión del beso y la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones- creo que mejor paramos con el beso, además tu mama está afuera preparando la cena y no quiero que entre y nos vuelva a encontrar en una situación bastante comprometedora como la de hace unas horas- le entrego una de sus mejores sonrisas y se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación.

-no, espera…..-Jane necesitaba sacar todos esos sentimientos que había guardado durante años- quiero terminar de contarte todo…. Porque si no lo hago ahora no creo que vaya a poder hacerlo después- la miro con ojos suplicantes.

-estás segura?-suspiro antes de soltar sus palabras- no quiero agobiarte…. Sé que este tema es muy doloroso para ti y lo último que quiero es que sufras recordando algo que te has esforzado en olvidar.

-nena, guardarme esto me está destruyendo….yo me estoy autodestruyendo, si quiero tener algo duradero y verdadero contigo…-suspiro – tengo que ser completamente sincera contigo, por favor déjame terminar pero prométeme que no me vas a dejar cuando termine de contarte toda la verdad, sin ti yo ya no sé cómo podría continuar; Maura después de tenerte no quiero ni pensar lo que es perderte.

-yo tampoco me imagina mi vida sin ti Jane, aún no puedo creer como en tan poco tiempo te has metido tan dentro de mi ser que si no te tengo en mi vida me sentiría vacía y desolada- finalizó su discurso le dio un pequeño beso y se acomodo nuevamente al lado de la morena para que esta terminara de contar todo.

-después de accidente de la bañera y el que Sophia intentara suicidarse, junto con la hermana de ella Addison decidimos internarla para que así la pudieran ayudarla con su depresión….duro unos meses internada yo hacía malabares para poder estar con Bruno, en la empresa y ayudarla a ella a salir del estado de depresión en el que se encontraba- cerro lo ojos fuertemente como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente- cuando le dieron el alta todo parecía ir mejor Sophi interactuaba mucho mas con Bruno y ya no había intentado nada para hacerse daño ella ni a nuestro hijo…sabes no engaño bastante bien, nunca pensamos que ella en su afán de ser una buena madre y una buena esposa empezara a consumir….- suspiro y aguanto la respiración por unos segundos, como intentando contener las ganas enormes que sentía de llorar nuevamente- ella y yo a veces cuando salíamos de fiesta consumíamos nos metíamos pepas, pases de coca, etc….. Cualquier cosa que nos hiciera sentir mejor…. No lo hacíamos siempre solo era en algunas ocasiones y cuando decidimos formar una familia ambas lo dejamos; pero al parecer ella en su afán de volver a ser la mujer que yo conocí tomo malas decisiones y creyó que la salida o más bien la solución para su problema era consumir ya sabes cuales son los efectos de las drogas y más en una persona con tendencias suicidas….una mañana ella estaba bastante alterada la verdad yo no sabía él porque, si la note un poco ansiosa pero nunca creí que fuera por la abstinencia que estaba teniendo…..Sophia decidió dejar de consumir por su cuenta, como ninguno sabia que lo hacía a nadie nos alarmo su estado esa mañana; peleamos por una tontería y yo salí de la casa sin mirar atrás tenía una reunión con algunos clientes y…-suspiro pesadamente- en fin por la pelea y la ansiedad que cargaba decidió ir a buscar a su proveedor y comprar un poco de coca, no tenía con quien dejar a Bruno así que lo llevo con ella; compro lo que tenía que comprar y creyó que si se metía un pase no le iba a afectar pero la realidad fue otra…-le corrieron algunas lagrimas antes de que continuara- mientras volvía a casa se distrajo o no sé qué paso el caso es que….es que…..-titubeó- se fue directo contra un camión y tanto ella como Bruno perdieron la vida al instante-después de esto Jane ya no hacia ningún esfuerzo por controlar sus lagrimas el recordar todo y hablarlo por primera vez después de mucho tiempo con alguien que no conociera ningún tipo de versión sobre el asunto la ayudaba a no sentirse tan culpable- después de lo ocurrido me sentí tan culpable y me encerré durante meses entre los recuerdos de una vida junto a ella y….-Jane sabía que tal vez si le contaba esa parte tan oscura de su vida a Maura quizás ella se iría de su vida para siempre, pero quería darle el beneficio de la duda- empecé a consumir también cada vez más a menudo hasta que un día decidí salir al mudo de nuevo; vendí la casa queme todas las cosas que teníamos de nuestra vida juntas y trate de volver a ser la que era antes de conocerla pero no lo logre…para tratar de olvidar toda esta historia pensé que si me la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta y consumía lo olvidaría todo pero no fue así.

Maura aún no podía procesar todo la información que le había dado Jane le parecía imposible toda esa historia y peor aún se estaban confirmando todas sus dudas y los rumores sobre la drogadicción de la morena.

-to…..todo esto hace cuanto ocurrió?-fue lo único que le salió en ese momento de sus labios, aunque tenía mil interrogantes.

-lo del accidente de Sophia hace 4 años casi 5, y pues lo de mi consumo ya lo deducirás.

-desde hace cuanto que no consumes?...o más bien la pregunta seria, desde que estás conmigo has consumido?

-Maura, no te vayas a enojar per-fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Jane creo que mi pregunta es más que clara, desde que estás conmigo has consumido?...ten en cuenta que juntas solo llevamos como una semana, así que contéstame con la verdad…si no quieres que me vaya y nunca me vuelvas a ver.

-si…si consumí una vez desde que estamos juntas o lo poco que llevamos juntas- a Jane no le quedo más remedio que decir la verdad ante la amenaza que le había dado Maura.

-fue esta mañana verdad? Por eso estabas tan acelerada y urgida cuando me hiciste el amor?

-sí, me metí un pase para tratar de olvidar el sueño que había tenido….soñé cuando iba nacer Bruno y enserio lo siento me pudo más la ansiedad y el deseo de olvidar; aunque trate de que no te dieras cuenta creo que falle.

-creo que es mejor que salgamos, tu mama nos está esperando para cenar y ya llevamos mucho tiempo encerradas aquí.

-Maura créeme que en estos momento me importa un carajo si mi mama esta esperándonos o no, dime algo grítame, pégame si quieres pero has algo!

-si lo que quieres que te diga es que estoy considerando dejarte…..te equivocas no voy a dejar que esto nos separe, pero o te metes a terapia a solucionar tus problemas con las drogas y los recuerdos que te atormentan o se acaba esto que aún ni a empezado…yo no pienso estar con una persona que….no se valora y no aprecia a las personas que la aman- cuando termino de hablar salió de la habitación y se dirigió al living en busca de Ángela, pero lo único que encontró fue una nota _"Chicas creo que lo de ustedes va para largo, así que otro día celebraremos su relación y espero que esto que están empezando le dure, porque con lo poco que interactué con ustedes vi que realmente se aman y que son la una para la otra._

 _PTDA: La lasagna está en el horno, espero que cuando lean esta nota aún este caliente y si no la pueden calentar en el horno unos 10 min._

 _Att: Ángela"_

Maura se dispuso a calentar la cena, mientras hacía esto observo como jane se acercaba a ella con un rostro de desolación por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.

-no me mires así jane, aún estoy aquí no he ido a ningún lado… así siéntate mientras te sirvo la cena, se que debes de tener hambre.

-la verdad se me corto, ya no tengo ganas lo único que quiero es que no me mires como lo estás haciendo ahora…dime que tengo que hacer para volver a ver en tus ojos ese amor y devoción cuando me mirabas.

-vas a comer, ya te lo he dicho…. Creo que ya te dije lo que tenías que hacer si quieres que me quede contigo y esto que aún ni sé cómo llamarlo funcione hazme caso.

Maura sirvió dos porciones de lasagna y se sentó al lado de Jane para poder cenar, lo hicieron en total silencio. Una vez terminaron ambas se dirigieron a la habitación y se acostaron a dormir ya que eran más de la 2 de la mañana cuando se disponían a hacerlo; Maura se acostó de medio lado dándole la espalda a Jane, la verdad en ese momento necesitaba procesar todo lo que le había dicho la morena, pero lo último que quería era que ella sintiera que la dejaría en el primer problema que se les presentara, por eso se quedo esa noche. Ambas sabían que no iban a dormir nada pero hicieron su mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

 ** _Otro capítulo espero que les guste, perdón por haber montado el capitulo y luego desmostarlo pero me di cuenta que no había hecho unos arreglos pero ya este es el definitivo; disfrútenlo y perdonen cualquier falla que haya tanto de ortografía como de redacción, trate de verificar y arreglar cualquier error pero pues de pronto me salte uno._**

 ** _Ya saben cualquier comentario es bien recibido ;) ahora si aquí lo tienen!_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Cortando los últimos hilos.**

 **Cap 10**

Los rayos del sol estaban entrando por la ventana de la habitación de la morena que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, pero al darse la vuelta en busca de la mujer de sus sueños se percato de que Maura no estaba a su lado y que esa parte de la cama estaba fría, lo que le indicaba que la rubia se había levantado desde hacia tiempo así que Jane perezosamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una habitación sola y fría.

-Maur!, cariño estas en el baño?- al no obtener respuesta se fue a revisar el baño y no la encontró percatándose que sus cosas no estaba en la habitación así que salió corriendo hacia el living para ver si la encontraba allí, pero lo único que encontró fue un corredor solo e iluminado por los rayos del sol; Jane realmente estaba angustiada que por haberle contado su más oscuro secreto a la rubia y que esta la hubiera abandonado para siempre. Dirigiéndose rápidamente al dormitorio nuevamente para poder llamarla y así poder localizarla. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y así sucesivamente hasta que se iba a buzón de voz, Jane lo intento por unas 9 veces hasta que se dio por vencida y decidió dejarle un mensaje en su buzón.

" _Hola….soy Maura en estos momentos no puedo atenderte así que deja un mensaje y en cuanto pueda te devuelvo la llamada…..besos…ehhh, hola nena soy yo Jane…mmm, me acabo de despertar y no te encontré junto a mi así que decidí llamarte para saber dónde estabas…..pero veo que no puedes atenderme o no quieres no lo sé…..mierda! Maura no se qué paso porque anoche a pesar de lo molesta que estabas me dijiste que jamás me abandonarías y mira no estás… no se si se te presento alguna emergencia en el hospital y por eso tuviste que salir así sin haberme avisado o que paso…..solo llámame cuando escuches este mensaje, realmente estoy preocupada de que las cosas hayan cambiado por culpa de mi pasado….te amo Maura nunca lo olvides…pase lo que pase te seguiré amando".-_ finalizando el mensaje con lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos pero lo último que quería en ese momento era deprimirse tenía que ponerse a buscar a Maura por donde fuera así fuera debajo de las piedras la encontraría y no la dejaría escapar por nada del mundo, así que se dijo así misma.

-Jane no puedes ponerte con tonterías ni pensamientos absurdos, anda levántate de esta cama y sal a buscar a tu mujer no la puedes dejar escapar, no otra vez y después de que al fin te correspondió….así que ponte las pilas.- levantándose de la cama fue directo al baño a arreglarse. Una vez bañada y con la mente despejada Jane salió del baño para colocarse ropa y salir en busca de su amada, pero al salir el brillo del sol sobre una hoja la vislumbro ya que no se había percatado de su presencia así que se aproximo a ver que era, pero en el instante en el que se acerco a la mesa de noche le entraron unos nervios que la empezaron a descolocar pedazo por pedazo así que decidió sentarse antes de leer la nota y poder calmarse; después de unos minutos de estar divagando si leer o no la nota que había escrita en ese papel, la tomo entre sus manos y la abrió.

" _hola dormilona cuando me desperté era muy temprano y te veías tan relajada que no quise despertarte_ _para despedirme, así que te dejo esta nota informándote que voy a terminar de arreglar las cosas para que podamos estar juntas sin ningún inconveniente._

 _Ptda: no creas que se me olvido lo que tienes que hacer para que me quede contigo, así que te ayude un poco y te quiete trabajo de encima llamando a algunos colegas para que te ayuden con tu pequeño problema. Te dejo el número de un psicólogo y de una clínica de rehabilitación para que los llames… por favor no lo olvides, es lo único que te pido._

 _Te amo, totalmente tuya_

 _Maura_

 _Xoxoxox"_

Cuando Jane término de releer la nota que Maura había dejado no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un poco de tranquilidad al saber que Maura aún seguía firme para estar juntas.

* * *

-estás hablando enserio Maura?

-claro que lo estoy Danielle…..-suspiro- yo no puedo seguir soportando a una persona que nunca me ha valorado y además de eso nunca me amo…..y del que yo tampoco estoy enamorada.

-pero Maur!-estaba bastante exasperada- porque lo tienes que enfrentar tu sola….. porque carajos no me puedo quedar a acompañarte por si el infeliz ese te llega a pegar-poniéndole ojitos para que Maura accediera a que ella se quedara así fuera en una habitación.

-no! Ya te dije que quiero hacer eso sola, estoy harta de que todos en el mundo me vean como una persona insignificante y que no se puede defender….-tomo una bocarada de aire y exhalo para calmarse y no matar a su hermana con sus propias manos- mira Dani vete si?, tu quédate tranquila que yo todo lo tengo más que solucionado…..mejor ve con mama y más tarde yo les hablo para que nos veamos y yo pueda explicarle bien a ella y a papa todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida estos últimos días- dándole a su hermana una sonrisa cálida.

-arggg! Ok me voy pero con una condición…que apenas llegue me avises y me llames para que yo pueda estar al tanto de todo lo que suceda aquí, así sea solo por teléfono.

-ok, ok yo te tengo al tanto de todo lo prometo-alzando su mano derecha y llevándosela al corazón para cerrar la promesa.

-trato hecho jamás desecho- cogiendo la mano de su hermana y estrechándola- ya me voy, no olvides la promesa- dándole un beso en la mejilla a la rubia para finalmente coger sus cosas y salir de su apartamento.

* * *

Media hora después de que Danielle había salido del departamento de Maura llego Christian.

-ahora si estúpida me la vas a pagar!...- acercándose a Maura con paso rápido.

-Christian no te me acerques-advirtiéndole y alejándose del agarre del hombre- creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar esto por lo sano….. Tu hacer tu vida y yo la mía, pero por separado.

-mira taradita hija de tu gran puta madre, a mi ninguna mujer insignificante como tú me va a venir a dejar y mucho menos cuando mis intereses están de por medio…-mirándola con rencor- no te alejes de mi Maura sabes que si lo sigues haciendo va a salir lo peor de mi y adivina con quien me voy a desquitar perra- acercándose aún más para así poder arrinconarla contra la pared y que ella no se alejara.

-suéltame por favor…..-tratando de soltarse del agarre de Christian-me estas lastimando…..haz tu vida y déjame hacer la mía y ya está.

\- tu aún no lo has comprendido cierto imbécil!?-cogiendo el rostro de la rubia entre su mano y apretando-si te cojo de esta manera es para hacerte daño…para que sientas lo que yo estoy sintiendo…..-suspiro profundo- Maura yo te quiero olvidemos estos últimos días y ya, además si te sabes comportar yo no te hago ningún tipo de daño.

-no, déjame….yo ya tome mi decisión y no voy a dar vuelta atrás, además para que lo sepas hay otra persona en mi vida….y sabes ella si me da lo que tú nunca supiste darme….-ante la mira de expectación del hombre Maura continuo- AMOR! Imbécil… A-M-O-R algo que tu nunca vas a asentir….. ni siquiera por ti mismo lo sientes-empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de pedir ayuda.

-ven acá maldita perra!-cogiéndola del brazo para hacer que se volteara y darse un bofetón-no sé ni que hago aquí contigo….con lo frígida que eres en la cama y tras del hecho eres una inútil que ni para satisfacerme sirves-volviendo a abofetear el rostro de Maura tirándola al suelo, pero cuando la iba a patear en el estomago Maura hizo un movimiento y con su mano la empuño pegandole entre las piernas haciendo que este cayera al suelo muerto de dolor-ven acá maldita!-dijo entre dientes forcejeando con ella en el suelo.

-suéltame!

-no queridita créeme que no te voy a dejar rostro de la golpiza que te voy a dar- tratando de agarrar alguna de las piernas de la rubia para atraerla hacía el.

-déjala maldito cabron!

Ambos voltearon a ver a la persona dueña de esa voz.

-y tu quien te crees que eres para venir a interrumpir a donde no te han llamado- tratando de levantarse.

-Ja…Jane-dijo bastante agitada por el forcejeo que había tenido anteriormente.

-Maura ven para acá aléjate de este animal- la rubia como pudo se puso de pie y se fue tras de Jane

-a mi ninguna idiota me viene a dar órdenes-agitado y un poco asustado- Maura hecha a esta vieja y deja que los dos solucionemos esto acuérdate que los problemas de pareja de arreglan en casa y solos- extendiendo la mano.

-nnnnn….no- con un hilo de voz- ya te dije que yo no quiero nada más contigo hasta aquí llego yo….y además Jane tiene todo el derecho a meterse porque….-pero fue interrumpida por la morena.

-porque Maura, escúchalo bien taradito hijo de papi, Maura ya no es absolutamente nada de ti y vete olvidando de ella, porque ya tiene quien la defienda.

-ja! Quién la va a defender tu? Otra puta vieja insignificante como ella!?

-ya me arte hijo de puta-empezando a acercarse al hombre.

-Jane espera-pero ya era demasiado tarde la morena ya le había golpeado el rostro con su puño.

-hija de tu gran puta madre-levantándose del suelo donde había quedado después del golpe de Jane- ven aquí te voy a enseñar lo que es respetar a un hombre de verdad-cuando ya tenía a garrada a la morena y se disponía a propinarle entro la policía.

-quietos todos y con las manos en alto!

A pesar de las palabras del policía a Chrsitian no le importo y lanzo el puño para golpear a Jane pero esta logro esquivarlo haciéndole una llave noqueándolo.

La policía actuó lo más rápido posible apartando a jane del lado de Christian y esposando al hombre, mientras tanto Maura se acerco a la morena para abrazarla y hacer que se calmara. Una vez despertó el hombre los policías le leyeron sus derechos y disponían a llevárselo cuando.

-Maura me la vas a pagar! Maldita perra, esto no se queda así de estoy completamente seguro!1-salio del departamento de la rubia gritando.

-señorita le recomiendo que vaya a un hospital y se haga revisar esas heridas que tiene en el rostro y después vaya a declarar de que fue lo que paso aquí.

-de eso no tenga la menor duda señor agente- ofreciéndole la mano al policía para se fuera de la casa de su novia.

Jane al ver el aspecto en el que se encontraba Maura solo se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo para poder calmarle sus nervios y lograr hablar con ella.

* * *

 **Perdón la demora pero Salí de viaje y en donde estaba no tenia internet y luego se me presento una calamidad domestica que me mantuvo ocupada. Tratare de actualizar nuevamente esta semana pero no les prometo nada.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios siempre son muy bien recibidas, ya que me animan a seguir con la historia. Perdonen cualquier error de redacción o de ortografía.**

 **Disfrútenlo…..;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Nuestro nuevo hogar.**

 **Cap 11**

Después de que se llevaran a Christian, Maura se derrumbo en los brazos de la morena no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, el cómo se había enfrentado a su verdugo que por años la había atormentado, como de un momento a otro apareció Jane para salvarla de aquel hombre que la hubiese podido matar si se quedaban más tiempo a solas y que al fin podría ser feliz con ella sin ninguna sombra entre ellas. Jane al ver como estaba la rubia la abrazo lo más fuerte que podía para poder darle la fortaleza que necesitaba en ese momento a pesar de la ira que tenia contra el hombre que había lastimado al ser que más amaba en su vida y que ella no hubiese podido hacer nada más por ella; una vez que se calmo la rubia decidió hablar.

-gracias-dijo la rubia entre sollozos-no sé quién te dijo en donde estaba….pero gracias por haber llegado para quitarme a- pero fue interrumpida por la morena.

-Maura mírame…..nunca en tu vida y en lo que queda de la mía voy a permitir que alguien siquiera te toque un solo pelo-respiro hondo para tratar de calmar su ira- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…..sabes te amo tanto que a veces tengo miedo de que esto sea solo un sueño, y no puedo creer como ese imbécil no fue capaz de no valorarte y de no darte todo el amor que te mereces….aquí no importa cómo me entere, lo que realmente importa es que llegue a tiempo para que ese imbécil hijo de puta no te lastimara más….. Mira como te dejo el rostro-cada vez que miraba la cara de Maura de daba una ira incontrolable ya que tenía su ojo derecho con un morado y su labio inferior roto.

-Jane, esto sanara en unos días no te preocupes y no te llenes de motivos- al ver el rostro de la morena, Maura tenía que tratar de calmarla- por favor olvidemos esto si?... solo quiero borrar esta parte de mi vida y empezar contigo una nueva sin necesidad de recordar nuestros pasados…..Jane yo te amo y créeme que nunca en mi vida había experimentado esta clase de amor y mucho menos en tan poco tiempo-acercándose a ella para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de la morena.

-porque siempre tienes ese efecto en mi?-sonriendo como una tonta al acabar el beso con Maura-te amo Maura de eso no tengo la menor duda y por eso quiero decirte o más bien pedirte una sola cosa que me haría realmente feliz-al ver la cara de sorpresa de la rubia prosiguió- quiero que vivamos juntas…. No quiero perder más tiempo lejos de ti, se que suena un poco precipitado pero no crees que el amor es eso? Tener un poco de aventura, riesgo y locura?-la morena estaba expectante ante la respuesta de Maura

-oh Jane….-empezaron a salir nuevamente lagrimas de sus ojos pero esta vez no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de emoción por lo que la morena le estaba diciendo.

-Maur no llores por favor sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, me duele.

-jaja-se rio un poco ante la preocupación de la mujer de su vida-estas lagrimas son de emoción cariño…por supuesto que quiero que vivamos juntas, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- se acerco a la morena y le dio un suave beso y luego la abrazo.

Luego de que termino el abrazo ambas empezaron a hacer planes sobre su vida juntas, luego de estar así durante dos horas decidieron que era hora de ir a ponerle punto final a una vida llena de dolor por parte de Maura así que fueron a la comisaría para denunciar a Christian y empezar un proceso en contra de el.

* * *

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

Después de haber denunciado a Christian y que este fuera preso por violencia las cosas entre Jane y Maura iban marchando más que bien, ya que la morena había empezado con sus terapias para que la ayudaran con sus adicciones y la rubia le contara a sus padres lo ocurrido últimamente en su vida y su cambio de gustos con respecto a sus parejas y que estos aceptaran con cierto recelo dichos cambios ellas decidieron dar el paso de buscar un nuevo hogar en el cual ambas pudieran formar nuevos recuerdos de una vida juntas.

-amor estás segura que necesitas llevar esto?-preguntándole a Maura sobre una de sus mascaras africanas.

-Jane ya te dije que si, fueron un regalo cuando estuve en médicos sin fronteras; además sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de cosas siempre han llamado la atención y siempre tras las mascaras hay una historia.

-si claro, una historia-mirándola un poco extrañada por sus tipos de gustos-no sé ni cómo me deje convencer de que de que metieras todo esto en nuestro nuevo departamento.

-pues es muy claro que siempre me salgo con la mía- sonriéndole pícaramente- creo que anoche te explique muy buen cuales eran los pros que tenia llevar mis mascaras africanas a nuestro nuevo departamento-picándole un ojo al terminar sus palabras para volver a su tarea.

-no me parece justo! Que sepas que eres mi debilidad….además de que utilices el sexo para que yo haga todo lo que tú necesitas que yo te diga que si- acercándose por la espalda de la rubia y besándole el cuello- mmmmm, no sabes cuánto me pone que te recojas el cabello- volviendo a besar el cuello de la rubia para después mordérselo suavemente.

-ha si? haber dime qué efecto causa en ti el que yo me recoja mi cabello- ladeando un poco su cabeza para darle más acceso a Jane a su cuello.

-en serio lo quieres saber?sabe doctora Isles lo peligrosas que sin esas palabras en este momento?- bajando su mano derecha por el vientre de Maura hasta llegar a sus pantalones y desabrochar hábilmente el botón de los pantalones de la rubia para meter su mano por entre la ropa interior de esta y así poder tener acceso al sexo de Maura-creo que estas más que lista para recibirme amor- poniendo una sonrisa por lo perceptiva que siempre era Maura ante sus caricias; Jane empezó a masajear el clítoris de la rubia haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido debido a la excitación.

-ohhhhh Jane no pares…. Por favor-Maura puso una de sus manos en el cuello de la morena para poder mantener en pie ya que por los movimientos y las palabras que le estaba diciendo Jane, sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento le iban a fallar y caería al suelo.

-creo que debemos ser bastante silenciosas cariño, sabes que no estamos solas-viendo como Maura ante cada movimiento iba gimiendo cada vez más alto. La morena decidió que era hora de que su mujer llegara al clímax así que introdujo tres de sus dedos sin previo aviso causando de la rubia gimiera de placer bastante alto.

-ahhhh

-silencio bonita….-Jane estaba bastante excitada al ver los gesto que estaba haciendo Maura cada vez que sacaba y metía sus dedos-tu familia y la mía están rondando por tu casa-mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja para generarle más placer a la rubia.

-no creo que pueda…..contenerme más cariño-diciendo esto con demasiada dificultad.

-vamos nena córrete-volteándole la cara a la rubia para darle un profundo y apasionado beso.

Maura no se contuvo más y se dejo llevar corriéndose en la mano de la morena y soltando un gemido profundo en los labios de esta.

-ohhh nena…no sabes cuánto me gusta ver tu cara cuando te corres y más cuando yo soy la dueña de tus orgasmos-sacando lentamente su mano de los pantalones de Maura para luego llevarse sus dedos a su boca para probar los fluidos de su amada. El ver como Jane lambia sus dedos hizo que la rubia volviera a excitarse y se lanzo hacia la morena para darle un apasionado beso y empezar a desabotonarle su blusa, pero justo en ese momento entro alguien a la habitación.

-ohhhh, por Dios! Que están haciendo!

-Danielle! Porque no tocas antes de entrar!-apartándose rápidamente de la morena y dándose la vuelta para rápidamente apuntarse los pantalones mientras Jane se apuntaba su camisa.

-ustedes enserio no tienen un ápice de vergüenza….-respirando profundamente-que tal si era nuestra madre la que entraba Maura! Da gracias a Dios o a la vida de que ella fue la que me envió a buscarte-colocando sus manos en su rostro.

-ya Danielle deja de sermonearme, que tú no eres una santa.

-bueno ya no hagamos un escándalo de esto….la verdad no me quiero enterar de la vida sexual de tu hermana y mi cuñada Maura por favor… y Danielle lo sentimos enserio, no pensamos en la consecuencia y nos dejamos llevar.

-ok como quieran, yo solo vine a decirle a Maura de mama la está buscando por que necesita sabes cuales cajas se van para el depósito y cuales para el nueva departamento-mirando a su hermana con cara de incredulidad, jamás llego a pensar en encontrársela en una situación como esa se sabía que la loca de la familia era ella no su hermana.

-ya! Deja de mirarme así…dile que en un momento bajo y sal de aquí.

-claro, ahora soy la mensajera de la familia Isles- salió bastante enojada de la habitación.

-HAAAAAAAA! A veces me estresa, no sé ni cómo la he aguantado tantos años.

-ya amor cálmate…sabes que la amas demasiado es la niña de tus ojos y esta intromisión se la pasaran en menos de un minuto….además por si no te acuerdas mi madre hizo exactamente lo mismo y fue antes de que yo te presentara como mi novia-mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no podía evitar que la situación le causara gracia.

-deja de sonreír! Esto no me parece gracioso, aún sigo sin poder mirar a los ojos a tu madre que vergüenza-tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-ya cariño deja eso y anda que tu madre te necesita no queremos que envié algo que no es al depósito, no sé como tus mascaras africanas.

-ya quisieras que eso ocurriera, no creas que te vas a deshacer tan fácilmente de mis mascaras- acercándose a ella para depositar un beso en sus labios y salir de la habitación.

Maura se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre, pero durante el camino no pudo evitar el momento en el que le había contado a ella y a su padre todo lo ocurrido con Christian y su relación con Jane.

" _-hija que te paso en el rostro?-bastante preocupada por lo moretones que Maura traía, jamás la había visto de esa forma._

 _-madre cálmate… todo está bien esto se me quietara en un par de días-suspiro profundo ante la cara de preocupación de su madre-donde esta papa?...es que necesito hablar con ambos._

 _-tu padre esta es su despacho, como siempre…..Maura, hija que pasa? Porque últimamente estas actuando rara junto con tu hermana?_

 _-mami vamos con papa y les explico a los todo lo que quieran saber, si?_

 _-no Maura espera….-agarrando del brazo a su hija queriendo una explicación-yo quiero que me cuentes de una buena ves que es lo que está pasando con tu vida, tú no eres así…..jamás te habías desaparecido de la forma en que lo hiciste haces unas semanas, es que ni siquiera cuando estabas en médicos sin fronteras te dejabas de comunicar con nosotros un solo día….que paso con Christian!Como nunca me dijiste que te golpeaba, Maura!de por Dios!-Tapándose la boca con sus manos sin poder creer a la conclusión a la que había llegado-fue el que te hizo esto verdad? fue ese maldito!...habla de una buena ves Maura-bastante exasperada por el silencio de si hija._

 _-mama por favor cálmate…vamos con papa y a los dos le explico todo si?...por favor-extendiéndole la mano para que su madre la agarrara y fueran finalmente; después de unos minutos de titubear Constance agarro la mano de su hija y ambas se dirigieron al despacho de su esposo y padre._

 _Cuando tocaron a la puerta de su despacho Arture Isles les permitió la entrada tanto a su hija como a su esposa, pero lo que jamás se le paso por la cabeza era ver el rostro de su hija de la forma en que lo vio._

 _-Maura que te paso?-levantándose de su silla para ir hacia donde estaba la rubia._

 _-hola Papi…..-al ver el rostro de preocupación de su padre decidió tratar de calmarlo-no te preocupes papi, en unos días se me quitaran-dándole una sonrisa tierna y tratando de quietarle importancia._

 _-como quieres que no me preocupe!-agarrando el rostro de su hija entre sus manos- cuando veo a la niña de mis ojos con moretones en su hermosa y tierna cara?, ha dime cómo?_

 _-lo mismo de le dije yo querido….pero no quiere hablar o por lo menos me dijo que hasta que no estuvieras presente...así que Maura ya estamos tu padre y yo juntos….. ya puedes hablar, cuéntanos._

 _-ok-tomando un suspiro profundo para poder tomar fuerzas y poderles contar toda la verdad a sus padres sin necesidad de ocultar nada-por favor primero tomemos asiento-cuando ya los tres estaban sentado Maura empezó con su historia- lo primero que tengo que decirles, es que ya no me caso o por lo menos no con Christian…y antes de que digan cualquier cosa-interrumpió a sus padres cuando iban a preguntar el por qué-él fue el causante de estos moretones en mi rostro y no es la primera vez que lo ha hecho-suspiro hondo-prácticamente desde que nos ennoviamos me golpea…me ha hecho daño de tantas formas que ustedes no se pueden ni imaginar, pero eso no viene al caso._

 _-es maldito hijo de perra!-se levanto Arture de su asiento y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en su despacho._

 _-Arture el vocabulario por favor!-le reprendió Constance, era bien sabido que a ella no le gustaba que dijeran palabrotas en su presencia._

 _-por Dios!Constance quieres dejar las etiquetas y tu buen comportamiento a un lado….ES QUE NO ESTAS ESCUCHANDO A NUESTRA HIJA!-con cada palabra que decía iba elevando más la voz-EL MALNACIDO QUE TENIA POR PROMETIDO Y QUE TU Y YO APROBAMOS LA MALTRATABA TANTO FISICAMENTE COMO PSICOLOGICAMENTE!NO LO ENTIENDES!_

 _-yo sé lo que dijo Maura-dándole una mirada asesina a su esposo por la forma en la que le estaba hablando-pero nada ganamos con ponernos a decir palabrotas! Y ante todo la compostura Arture._

 _-a mi me vale una mierda la compostura, Constance!en estos momentos lo único que me interesa es coger a ese maldito hijo de puta y hundirlo en la cárcel por el resto que le queda de vida, no sin antes darle su merecido!_

 _Maura nunca en su vida había visto a su padre tan alterado como en ese momento y tampoco lo había escuchado decir tantas palabrotas juntas, pero tenía que poner la situación en orden entre sus padres y tratar de calmarlos a ambos._

 _-papi por favor siéntate y deja que termine de contar, si?-extendiéndole la mano y dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas._

 _-ok-respiro profundo tratando de calmarse para evitar más problemas con su esposa- y lo siento por haberte gritado Constance- agarrándole la mano para que le excusara._

 _-yo soporte todos estos años junto al el por miedo….y porque siempre que me maltrataba, luego de que se calmaba me pedía perdón y me prometía que jamás lo volvería a hacer y que la culpable de que el hiciera lo que hacía era mía y pues yo le creía…yo acepte casarme con el porqué a ustedes les parecía un buen muchacho para mí, así que lo hice mas por ustedes que por mi-dándoles una sonrisa un poco triste al recordar todo lo que había sufrido a causa de Christian._

 _-oh, hija perdóname-entre llanto sin poder creer todo lo que había soportado la rubia en manos de ese hombre que ella creía que era bueno para ella- yo soy la culpable de todo tu sufrimiento-tapándose el rostro con sus manos después de decir las últimas palabras._

 _-no mami tú no tienes la culpa de nada, la que tiene la culpa soy yo por haber permitido que pasara lo que pasara y por tanto tiempo-acercándose a su madre y abrazándola._

 _-no mi niña ni tu ni tu mama tienen la culpa de nada, la culpa la tiene ese maldito que no sabe respetar a una mujer tan valiosa como lo eres tu hija…y no quiero volverte a escuchar que fue culpa tuya, me has entendido-al ver que Maura asentía los tres se dieron un abrazo fuerte para poder consolarse entre los tres._

 _Una vez que estaban calmados Mara sabia que la parte que seguía de la historia tal vez no les fuera a gustar a sus padres pero tenía que decírselas._

 _-papa, mama tengo algo más que contarles…_

 _-que pasa hija hay más? No me digas que quedaste embarazada de eso hijo de puta._

 _-nooooo! Papa como se te ocurre, algo que tenía muy claro era que con él no quería tener hijos._

 _-entonces si no es eso, que es?_

 _-bueno pues…estoy enamorada de otra persona, fue ella la que me ayudo a tomar la decisión de dejar a Christian._

 _-QUE?!-dijeron al unísono Constance y Arture._

 _-si, como escucharon._

 _-pero quién es?, le conocemos por lo menos?- dijo Constance bastante sorprendida por la facilidad de su hija para encontrar a otra persona._

 _-hija no crees que es algo precipitado decir es estas enamorada?_

 _-no papa, ella es la persona que he estado esperando durante toda mi vida de eso no tengo la menor duda….y si mama creo que la conocen._

 _-esperate, como que ELLA?...Maura tu nos estas queriendo que ahora te gustan las mujeres? Es una mujer con la que estas ahora?- Arture aún no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado._

 _-no les estoy diciendo que ahora me gustan las mujeres…papa siempre me han gustado, soy bisexual-dándoles una pequeña sonrisa a sus padres que tenían cara de terror y de confusión por lo que les estaba diciendo-no se si se acuerden de Arizona…._

 _-si claro ella era tu amiga de la facultad, que pasa con ella?_

 _-pues ella no era mi amiga mama, ella y yo fuimos novias durante mi paso por la universidad._

 _-QUE!?-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, no podían creer que habían estado engañados con respecto a la sexualidad de su hija mayor._

 _-yo sé que esto es raro en ustedes pero pues yo supuse que lo sospechaban o que trataban de no hacerme preguntas por respeto y pues después llego Ian y luego Christian y me imagino que asumieron que me gustaran los hombres, pero esa no es la realidad en este momento._

 _-cuando estabas en la universidad llegue a sospechar de tu relación con Arizona pero después cada una tomo su rumbo y tu empezaste a salir con chicos por eso no te pregunte nada._

 _-no Maura esto no puede ser! Como es posible que hayamos estado a la sombra de esta parte de tu vida!-Arture estaba bastante ofendido por lo que su hija le estaba contando, no por sus preferencias sexuales era lo que menos le importaba sino el hecho de que él nunca se diera cuenta de nada y que su hija no le tuviera la confianza suficiente para decírselo._

 _-perdón…no quería que se avergonzaran de mi, por mis preferencias._

 _-hija lo que más nos duele y hablo por los dos porque creo que es así, es el hecho de que no ns dijeras nada._

 _-bueno hija cuéntanos más bien quien es ella?_

 _-es Jane…Jane Rizzoli- sus padres abrieron sus ojos como platos sabían de ante mano la historia que ambas tenían desde la escuela-por favor digan algo._

 _-que quieres que te diga Maura?! Tú no te acuerdas de todo lo que te hizo!?._

 _-si mama pero ya creo que estamos bastante creciditas como para seguir guardando rencores estúpidos….ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias y nos vamos a vivir juntas._

 _-TE ENLOQUESISTE! ENSERIO Maura? Si apenas la conoces, cómo es posible!_

 _-mama por favor, ya no soy una niña y ambas sabemos que tampoco soy una puritana._

 _-conmigo no cuentes Maura estoy en desacuerdo con esto!-la mujer salió del despacho de su esposo hecha una furia, aún no creía que su hija estuviera con aquella mujer que le había hecho la vida imposible es la escuela y más que se fuera a vivir con ella._

 _-hija perdónala…ya sabemos como es, pronto se le pasara y todo va a estar bien…cuando no la vas a presentar? Estoy ansioso por conocerla._

 _-ay, papi-se acerco abrazándolo para que le diera un poco de consuelo._

 _-ya mi niña, ya verás que todo se arreglara y tu madre la aceptara sin ningún problema y más si ella te hace feliz yo estoy contigo._

 _-gracias, papi-aferrándose más a su abrazo."_

-me dijo Danielle que me necesitabas-acercándose a su madre que estaba embalando unas cajas.

-si querida, necesito saber si estas cajas se van para el depósito o para tu nuevo departamento con Jane.

-mami te dije que las que tenían etiqueta amarilla se iban para el nuevo lugar así que estas se van conmigo…..mejor dime la verdad del para que me necesitas-sonriéndole con ternura al ver que su madre no podía mentir igual que ella.

-hija-titubeo un poco-la verdad es que quería darte mi bendición…..sé que no he sido la mejor madre ni la mejor suegra, pero necesitaba saber si realmente esta chica te quería y merecía tu amor-acercándose a su hija y abrazándola.

-y de que te diste cuenta?

-que esa chica te ama más que a ella mismas….porque te digo, aguantar todos los desplantes que yo le hice y las indirectas…..eso es amor hija.

-gracias mami-dándole una gran beso en la mejilla-eres la mejor-abrazándola con toda la fuerza.

-bueno ya…...sabes que las muestras de cariño delante de la gente no me gustan, así que a empacar esto.

* * *

-por fin!-dejándose caer en el colchón que tenían en medio del living de si nuevo departamento-este día se me hizo eterno…..no pensé que tuvieras tantas cosas Maura.

-ya deja de estar quejándote-entregándole una botella de cerveza mientras ella tenía una copa de vino y sentándose al lado de la morena y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-cariño yo creo que mi espalda quedo hecha añicos después de cargar todas esas cajas con tus mascaras y tus libros de medicina.

-no seas exagerada, tampoco fueron tantas, además yo te dije que si te ayudaba y no quisiste me dijiste que con la ayuda de tu hermano era más que suficiente, así que no te quejes ahora.

-la verdad lamento haberte dicho que no…deberías de estar igual o peor que yo, solo diste ordenes de en donde iban cada caja.

-enserio quieres que yo sufra-poniéndole una cara de cachorrito recién regañado.

-no me pongas esa cara!...además sabes que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es para molestarte…jamás dejaría que cargaras algo y menos que te hicieras daño-acercándose a darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-lo sé-dándole la mejor y más tierna de sus sonrisas a la morena-sabes te mereces que te de un masaje.

-mmmmm, me suena lo del masaje pero si termina con final feliz- poniendo una sonrisa picara para la rubia.

-no disque estabas muy cansada y te dolía la espalda demasiado porque yo te puse a cargar mis cajas?-fingiendo un como de sarcasmos y molestia.

-créeme que jamás voy a estar cansada para hacer el amor contigo…-acercándose lentamente y mirándola como si un león asechara a su presa-además tenemos que inaugurar nuestro nuevo hogar no lo crees?-depositando un camino de besos en el cuello de la rubia y dando pequeños mordiscos al lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que Maura soltara un pequeño gemido ante la provocación de la morena.

-ahhh, está bien inauguremos nuestro nuevo hogar, pero antes tengo que ayudarte con ese dolor de espalda que tienes…no queremos que mientras estemos en la inauguración hagas un movimiento y te lastimes mas-mirándola sugerentemente- así que ponte poca abajo y quítate la camisa voy a traer el aceite.

-enserio? así sin ningún tipo de preámbulo-casi gritando al ver que la rubia se levantaba y se dirigía hacia algunas de las cajas.

-Jane haz lo que te digo o no hay final feliz-gritando desde una de las habitaciones.

-ok, ya esta te estoy esperando!- mientras se quitaba la camiseta que tenia puesta y el brasier para esperarla con sus pechos al aire.

Una vez Maura encontró lo que estaba buscando se dirigió hacia el living encontrándose a una morena recostada sensualmente sobre el colchón con sus hermosos pechos al aire haciendo que la rubia se le hiciera agua la boca con solo verla.

-veo que ya estas más que lista para que te haga el masaje-sonriéndole a la mujer que cada día le quitaba mas el aliento con solo verla.

-bueno pues solo quería facilitarte las cosas-poniendo cara de inocente-además-levantándose para acercarse a la rubia-tú tienes mucha ropa-poniéndole las manos en la cintura y empezando a subirle la camisa a Maura. Una vez se la quito la admiro de pies a cabeza- ay Maura, no sabes cuánto me pone verte solo en ropa interior….eres tan hermosa-besando su cuello, lóbulo de la oreja y su mandíbula, causando que se le erizara la piel a la rubia.

-creo que debería hacerte el masaje primero-lambiéndose los labios, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la morena y haciendo que esta diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar al colchón-vamos nena deja que te consienta un poco-rosando sus labios con los de Jane.

-está bien-recostándose boca abajo para que Maura tuviera acceso a su espalda. Acto seguido la rubia se sentó a horcajadas sobre la morena para derramar aceite en su espalda y empezar con sus masajes-ohhhh nena tienes unas manos de ángel, sigue con que estás haciendo no pares.

-tienes demasiados nudos en la espalda cariño, creo que nuestro final feliz será otro día-diciendo esto último acercándose al oído de la morena para finalmente lamer la oreja de Jane causando que esta soltara un gemido ante la excitación que estaba creciendo en su cuerpo.

Maura siguió con sus movimientos y su arsenal de palabras para la morena haciendo que esta se fuera excitando más y más hasta que con un movimiento tumbo a la rubia sobre el colchón, para besarla apasionadamente como si el mundo se fuera en ello.

-creo que es el momento de pagarte por ese gran masaje que me acabas de dar-besando y succionando el cuello de la rubia mientras una de sus manos se apoderaba de uno de los senos de Maura haciendo que esta gimiera ante los movimientos de Jane.

-ahhhhh,cr…-lamiéndose los labios y tratando de poder pronunciar alguna palabra-creo…..que….soy….yo…..la que…..debe…..hacer que el…masaje…ohhhhh Jane!-mordiéndose su labio inferior ante la invasión de la morena, ya que esta había tomado uno de sus pezones empezarlo a lamerlo y darle pequeños mordisco que hacían que la entre pierna se Maura se fuera humedeciendo más y más ante cada toque-Jane te necesito dentro de mí! Ohhhhh por Dios!-agarrando con sus manos la cabeza de la morena para hacer que esta bajara hacia su sexo.

-veo que estas más que lista amor- sonriendo al ver lo mojada que estaba Maura, siempre le había gustado lo dispuesta que siempre estaba la rubia ante su tacto. Así que separo sus labios para acto seguido pasar su lengua de abajo hacia arriba en su sexo sacándole un gran gemido a Maura por los movimiento que esta le estaba haciendo con su lengua-haber nena –parando de hacer sus movimientos-dime de 1 a 10 cuanto me quieres dentro de ti?-sonriéndole con picardía.

-Jane no juegues conmigo!-apoyándose en sus codos y queriendo matar a Jane por ponerse a jugar con ella cuando más cerca del orgasmo estaba.

-si no me dices no sigo haciendo nada-teniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver lo excitada y enojada que estaba Maura ante la situación.

-argh, ok quieres saber cuánto te necesito entre mis piernas! Pues como un 20!CONTENTA!-realmente Maura tenia urgencia de acabar a pesar de su enojo deseaba tanto a Jane que lo único que quería que era que ella acabara su trabajo entre sus piernas.

-jajajaja-con una pequeña carcajada volvió a lo que estaba- para mi sus deseos son ordenes milady- después de esto empezó a succionar el clítoris de la rubia e introdujo dos dedos metiéndolos y sacándolos rápidamente haciendo que la rubia no tardara en llegar al orgasmo.

-creo que necesitas tu más que merecido final feliz…..mira que hoy me has dados dos grandiosos orgasmos, me parece que mereces tu recompensa- sonriendo pícaramente y colocándose sobre la morena para empezar con el 2 round.

Eran casi las 3 de la mañana y ambas mujeres estaban exhaustas tras su faena de sexo desenfrenado, aún no podían creer como habían podido soportar estar la una sin la otra sabiendo que en la cama se compaginaban tan bien.

-creo que el departamento está más que inaugurado-con los ojos cerrados y aferrada al tronco de la morena.

-si, por lo menos esta parte del departamento lo está…-con una sonrisa-faltan las demás habitaciones-dándole un beso en su frente-además falta la habitación más importante...la nuestra-Maura levanto un poco su cara para mirara a la morena y depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-solo dame un momento para recobrar fuerzas y seguimos-tratando de no quedarse dormida por el cansancio tras su dura jornada de sexo.

-no te preocupes cariño….tenemos toda una vida para inaugurar cada rincón de este pedazo de cielo que tenemos juntas-acunando a Maura, para que así ambas durmieran plácidamente unas horas para empezar un nuevo día o más bien empezar su nuevo camino juntas.

* * *

 **Aquí tienen otra parte de esta historia, mi primera historia. Espero que les guste y que disfruten cada capítulo al leerlo como lo estoy haciendo yo al escribirlos. Espero actualizar otra vez esta semana, pido disculpas por que me demore en actualizar la ultima vez pero me surgieron un par de inconvenientes que me lo impidieron. No siendo más disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **Ya saben cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido ya que esto me ayuda a mejorar cada día. Disculpen cualquier error de redacción y de ortografía.**

 **Bye y hasta la próxima ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Nuestro primer aniversario.**

 **Cap 12**

Había pasado casi 9 meses desde que ambas mujeres se fueron a vivir juntas, habían tenido uno que otro inconveniente con respecto a la convivencia; Maura era un poco psicorígida con el orden y Jane era un desastre siempre dejaba su ropa por todo el departamento, sus zapatos, platos, etc…..pero igual la morena siempre se las ingeniaba para que la rubia no pasara mucho tiempo enojada con ella, dándose cuenta que para Maura ella era su debilidad como la rubia lo era para ella. Aún no podía explicarse como había pasado tanto tiempo sin ella en su vida, desde que habían empezado su relación se dio cuenta que ya no necesitaba de sus ayudas para poder pasar el día y que además le daba un miedo terrible perder a Maura por culpa de sus adicciones, por tal razón se había metido en terapia para no acudir nunca más a ese tipo de medicinas para olvidar, dándose cuenta que desde que se formalizo su relación con la rubia no había vuelto a tener esos sueños que le recordaban a Sophia y a Bruno y porque no también la terapia le había ayudado a ya no sentir culpa por la pérdida de ellos dos que pese a todo habían sido una parte importante de su vida y su historia, por tal razón Jane llevaba con un idea en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y quería llevarla a cabo el día de su aniversario con Maura pero para poderlo hacer necesitaba ayuda y en la única persona en la pensó era su confidente y ahora cuñada.

-Jane estás segura del paso que vas a dar, acuérdate que Maura no es una más y si decides hacer lo que tienes pensado no hay marcha atrás.

-Emma crees que no lo sé?!-mirando con incredulidad a su amiga por tener tan poca fe en ella y sus sentimientos hacia Maura- llevo pensando estos desde hace meses…..no fue que ayer me desperté con la idea y decidí llevarla a cabo…creo que me conoces lo suficiente Emma yo no me manejo por impulsos si hago las cosas es porque ya he estudiado los pros y los contra de la situación.

-wow! Realmente estas enamorada…-burlándose de su amiga por las palabras antes dichas- después de lo de Sophie creí que no querías volver a dar este paso.

-sé lo que dije…..pero entiende ella es diferente….mira sé que esto tal vez suene un poco cruel pero ya es hora de olvidarlos y seguir con mi vida, Emma con Maura me di cuenta que mi vida no había acabado cuando los perdí que solo fue un pedazo triste de mi historia y que aún me faltaban muchas cosas y experiencias que vivir como por ejemplo tenerla a ella en mi vida, el experimentar otra clase de amor….el saber lo que es tener al amor de tu vida contigo y eso es Maura el amor de mi vida y no pienso perderla por nada del mundo-tratando de que en sus palabras se reflejara todo el amor que sentía por la rubia-ya no la puedo imaginar con alguien más, no sabes lo celos que me dan cuando llegamos a algún lugar y se le quedan viendo….me dan ganas de encerrarla en una torre como Rapunzel- soltando una pequeña sonrisa junto a Emma al imaginarse la situación.

-no seas exagerada y ese es el riesgo que corres por estar con una mujer como Maura….cariño como dicen vulgarmente Maura es un caballote de mujer y además agrégale que se sabe arreglar y que tiene una personalidad encantadora- poniéndole cara de "te lo dije".

-ya Emma cállate, no me estas ayudando-mirándola como si fuera a matarla por las palabras que le estaba diciendo, ella sabía de ante mano que Maura robaba más de una miraba a cada lugar donde llegaba pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que le dieran celos- más bien dame ideas que como celebrar nuestro primer años juntas, enserio necesito que nunca en su vida lo vaya a olvidar.

-jajajaja-Emma no podía creer que su amiga la que jamás daba más de lo que se necesitaba en una relación le estuviera pidiendo ayuda para impresionar a su chica. Al ver la cara que tenía su amiga decido dejar de burlase de ella y ponerse en marcha- ok, ya no me mires así… ya lo comprendí que esto es algo serio, dime que has pensado…..que ideas te han surgido.

-ese es el problema-poniéndose las manos en su rostro por no tener ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer para sorprender a su chica en su aniversario.

-es enserio ¡! Jane cómo es posible que no tengas la más mínima idea de que hacer, definitivamente te falto un pelo para ser hombre- mirando inquisitivamente a su amiga por su falta de imaginación- al menos sabes que es lo que más le gusta hacer a Maura?

-OYE! No me insultes…claro que se lo que le gusta tampoco soy tan distraída.

\- bueno….que le gusta-levantándole una ceja a Jane para que le diera una mínima idea de qué hacer.

-bueno…le gusta correr, leer libros de medicina, ver documentales médicos…..también le gustan los spas, mmmmmmm, ahh! También le gusta que salgamos a caminar por algún parque que no conozcamos y le gusta ir mucho al mirador-sin saber que más decirle a su amiga la miro con cara de suplica.

-ok….-poniendo sus ojos en blanco por la poca ayuda de su amiga- podemos hacer que el día empiece con un picnic y puede que termine….

* * *

-doctora Isles, alguien la está preguntando en recepción.

-a mí? Y quien es?- extrañada porque no estaba esperando a nadie

-no lo sé doctora lo único que dijo es que era una vieja amiga suya.

-ok, dile que en un momento bajo-estaba tratando de recordar alguna amiga de su pasado con la que haya quedado y que se le hubiese podido olvidar. Pasados 10 min Maura bajo a ver quién era esa visita misteriosa de la que le estaba buscando, cuando llego a la recepción del hospital le pregunto a la enfermera que fue a buscarla anteriormente para saber quien la buscaba ya que había demasiada gente allí, la enfermera le señalo con el dedo a una chica rubia un poco más baja que ella y que estaba dando la espalda, así que se acerco para saber quién era aunque se le hacía conocida pero no sabía exactamente de donde- hola, me dicen que me estas buscando- tocándole el hombro para que se volteara, al ver quien era no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa que oreja a oreja y a la vez sorprendida por la visita- OMG! Que haces aquí?...como me encontraste?

-wow, mujer al parecer tu eres como los vinos…..-al ver la cara de extrañes de Maura prosiguió- con los años te pones mejor y más buena querida- Maura no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de la mujer- y contestando a tus preguntas pues vine a la ciudad por unas conferencias que están dando de avances médicos y me entere de que habías vuelto y que estabas trabajando en este hospital, así que tuve un poco de tiempo y decidí aventurarme a venir a verte- dándole una sonrisa a Maura.

-Arizona, no lo puedo creer! Cuantos años-se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, realmente la había sorprendido y la verdad le encantaba que estuviera allí llevaba días preguntándose por ella, que había sido de su vida, una vez culmino el abrazo le pregunto- que tal si nos tomamos un café y adelantamos el cuaderno sobre nuestras vidas?

-claro que si! Venía a proponerte exactamente lo mismo quiero saber de ti.

-ven –cogiéndola de gancho para dirigirse a la cafetería, una vez pidieron sus cafés se sentaron en una mesa y empezaron a charlar- bueno cuéntame de ti…lo último que me entere era que estabas en Seattle como jefa de pediatría.

-bueno pues si esa información que recibiste es cierta pero pues han habido unos cambios…sigo en Seattle pero ahora soy una de las dueñas del hospital, también me case y tuve una hija hermosa y luego me separe y me divorcie….ahh! y ya no soy pediatra tome otra especialización en obstetricia…..y tú que ya estas casada y tienes hijo?

-wow, sí que ha cambiado tu vida…tienes una hija? No puedo creer que hayas cambiado de parecer.

-bueno pues ya ves la vida cambia tu forma de pensar y de actuar algunas veces, pero bueno ya sabes de mi qué hay de tu vida.

-bueno …pues que te puedo contar, ya sabes que cuando terminamos nuestra especialización me incorpore a médicos sin fronteras….dure varios años allí hasta que conocí a alguien y pues no fue muy agradable….-poniendo una mirada triste al recordar esa parte de su vida, Arizona al ver como había cambiado su semblante no pudo evitar poner una de sus manos sobre las de Maura-el me lastimo física y verbalmente durante años y estuve a punto de casarme con él pero gracias al universo, a la vida no se a quien pero apareció en mi vida alguien que me hizo cambiar de pensar y me ha hecho feliz desde el momento en que me rencontré con ella- al pensar en Jane no pudo evitar que se le iluminara la cara-ya llevamos 9 meses viviendo juntas y créeme han sido los mejores.

-vaya! Si que estas enamorada-le sonrió a Maura- sabes me alegra que estés bien y feliz…..pero no puedo evitar preguntar-realmente no quería ser imprudente pero tenía que salir de la duda- dijiste que estaban viviendo juntas…o sea que es una chica con la que estás? Saliste del closet por fin?

-bueno pues….-Maura se rio por la pregunta que le estaba haciendo Arizona-si estoy con una chica y si salí del closet ante mi familia que era lo que realmente me importaba.

-si me acuerdo que siempre te importo lo que dijeran ellos, pero veo que con la chica que estas es la indicada….no te importo lo que pensaran los demás, algo que conmigo siempre te importo…pero bueno no pensemos en el pasado dime más bien como se llama la afortunada- dándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Jane, se llama Jane-sonrió de solo nombrarla- y si, ella definitivamente es la indicada y pues… que te puedo decir no nuestro fue hermoso Ari y fuiste la primera mujer con la que estuve pero ambas sabíamos que no éramos la una para la otra-cogiéndole las manos sobre las suyas y dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-eso lo se….simplemente lo nuestro es una linda historia que recordaremos toda la vida de eso no tengo la menor duda, pero lo que realmente quiero es que este no se convierta en una simple visita de conocidas quiero que mantengamos el contacto, lo que más extraño eran esas largas charlas y la amistad que teníamos a pesar de ser pareja éramos muy buenas amigas.

-yo también extraño eso….sabes te puedo decir que en todos estos años no he tenido ni una sola amiga o por lo menos no una a la que le pueda contar mis más íntimos secretos como lo hacía contigo.

-entonces no se diga más, me voy a quedar unos días más y me gustaría conocer a Jane y porque no contarle una que otra historia tuya en la universidad.

-claro que sí esta misma noche hablo con ella para que quedemos para estos días.

Ambas mujeres se contaron de todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas, de sus amores y desamores. Realmente se extrañaban no en el sentido amoroso pero si en lo que se refería a su amistad porque antes de que fueran pareja eran grandes amigas y lo que tal vez hizo que su relación no fuera más allá fue el hecho de que ambas eran muy parecidas.

* * *

-bueno ya tenemos todo, Emma por favor guarda esto no quiero que Maura por accidente lo vea y se pierda la sorpresa- ambas mujeres habían estado recorriendo todas las joyerías de la ciudad ya que Jane no encontraba el regalo perfecto para su amada.

-está bien yo lo guardo por eso no tengo problema, pero como vas a hacer para que Maura tenga ese día libre acuérdate que ella trabaja 24/7.

-por eso no hay problema yo ya solucione eso…. A veces es bueno que nuestras familias sean unas de las grandes benefactoras del hospital en el que trabaja Maura- picándole un ojo a su amiga al ver como ella le sonreía.

Mientras cuadraban los últimos detalles para el día de su aniversario escucharon que alguien entraba en la casa, Jane se levanto del sofá para verificar sus sospechas.

-hola! cariño traigo la cena-entrando en la sala para poder dejar las bolsas en la cocina pero se encontró con Emma y Jane en el living-ohh, no sabía que estabas aquí Emma-dándole una sonrisa a la rubia y acercándose a su mujer para depositar un tierno beso en los labios de su amada.

-no te esperaba tan temprano-sonriendo en los labios de Maura-acabaste antes con todos tus pacientes?-dándole otro beso y colocando sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

-si, además deje a los interno encargados de mis pacientes y les dije que si surgía alguna emergencia me avisaran y yo llegaría en menos de 5 min al hospital-dándole otro beso a la morena pero esta vez un poco más profundo e intenso.

-bueno creo que yo me voy- tocio antes de hablar para que las mujeres se dieran cuenta de su presencia, cuando tuvo la atención de ambas y ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Maura prosiguió- Frankie me debe estar esperando no he hablado con él en todo el día y debe de estar un poco preocupado- se acerco a ambas para despedirse y salir cuanto antes de casa de ambas. Una vez que se fue Emma Jane tomo en sus manos el rostro de la rubia para volver a besarla pero esta vez sin ningún reparo, cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno Maura dijo.

-creo que deberíamos cenar primero…..y luego comer el postre-sonriéndole pícaramente a Jane para después alejarse de ella y acercarse al la barra de la cocina para sacar la cena y servirla.

Mientras cenaban en la barra de la cocina cada una estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos; Jane estaba tratando de tocar el tema de la celebración de su aniversario y Maura trataba de empezar una conversación en la que pudiera incluís el hecho de que se había encontrado con una "amiga" o "ex?" no tenía ni idea de cómo mencionárselo a la morena, sabia de ante mano que no le iba a gustar nada, mientras trataba de encajar o más bien encontrar las palabras Jane le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-cariño….este….pues ya sabes que dentro de unos días es nuestro aniversario y quería saber si tenias algo planeado-mirando a la rubia un poco nerviosa.

-claro que se que en exactamente 48 horas cumplimos nuestro primer y grandioso año juntas –sonriéndole y acercándose a la morena para depositar un tierno pero profundo beso en sus labios.

-ummm, definitivamente han sido los mejores 365 días de mi vida-cogiéndole el rostro entre sus manos- sabes nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz en mi vida- volviendo a besarla.

-bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial-poniéndole sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jane y acercando sus labios al oído de la morena-lo que tengo planeado para ese día….-cogiendo entre sus dientes el lóbulo su oreja y halándolo levemente para después pasar su lengua sensualmente causando que Jane se estremeciera ante el contacto y las caricias que le estaba haciendo Maura-es tenerte esposada ante la cama y a mi completa merced- apartándole el cabello del cuello para así poder tener mejor acceso a él y poder besarlo y morderlo creando un camino hasta su clavícula para después besos sus labios apasionadamente, cuando termino el beso-te espero en la habitación –apartándose de la morena y mientras se dirigía a la habitación se iba quitando lentamente cada una de sus prendas dejando a una Jane bastante estupefacta y excitada ante la situación-te estoy esperando!-gritando desde su recamara-si no llegas en 1 minuto me tocara tomar una ducha de agua fría para quitarme el calor que tengo!-Jane al escucharla salió corriendo hacía la habitación dispuesta a tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado con el amor de su vida.

4 horas más tarde ambas mujeres estaban mirando al techo tratando de recuperar un poco de fuerzas después de una jornada de sexo salvaje.

-DIOS! Nunca me cansare de esto….definitivamente eres la mejor-volteándose de medio lado para poder mirar a la cara a Maura-si hubiese sabido que eras tan buena en la cama créeme que no te hubiera dejado escapar en la escuela…..te amo-acercándose para depositar un beso en los labios de la rubia-eres lo mejor de mi vida-dándole varios besos en toso el rostros a Maura provocando que esta soltara una carcajada.

-bueno pues gracias por el cumplido, pero tú no lo haces nada mal-al ver la cara de asombro de Jane no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

-como que no lo hago mal?!-un poco indignada por lo dicho anteriormente de la rubia-Maura te he hecho venir una 10 veces en menos de dos horas!-colando una de sus manos por entre las sabanas para poder depositarla entre las piernas de su amante y empezar a acariciarle su clítoris con sus dedos.

-ohhhh-Maura abrió un poco más las piernas para así darle más acceso a la morena en su centro-si lo que quier…ahhhhh….-respiro profundo al sentir la invasión de los dedos de Jane en su interior –no pares por favor…..-lamiéndose los labios ante las caricias de la morena; pero cuando estaba a punto de tener otro glorioso orgasmo Jane saco sus dedos y aparto su mano para llevársela a la boca y probar a la rubia- per…..pero que estás haciendo! Me estas castigando por lo que dije?!

-pues como no lo hago tan mal….tal vez quieras enseñarme cómo hacerlo mejor para que estés mejor satisfecha-mirándola y sonriendo pícaramente ante la situación.

-JANE! Por favor no me hagas esto-mirándola un poco frustrada ante la situación- anda termina lo que empezaste –cogiendo la mano de la morena para colocársela entre sus piernas.

-creo que estas un poco urgida- sonriéndole pícaramente- pero creo que no voy a poder satisfacerte…..a menos que digas que soy realmente buena en lo que hago-mirándola inocentemente.

-argh!ok quieres que te diga que eres la mejor haciendo o más bien teniendo sexo…..pues si lo eres-haciendo un movimiento sentándose a horcajadas sobre Jane haciendo que ambos sexos se rosaran- ahora vas a terminar lo que empezaste-mirándola desaforadamente.

-me encanta cuando te pones así-ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para ser ella la que quedara sobre la rubia y empezó a besarla y bajar lentamente hasta llegar al sexo de la rubia y termina lo que había empezado momentos antes.

* * *

-buenos días! Dormilona-depositando un beso en los labios de una dormida Jane y colocando la bandeja con el desayuno de ambas sobre la cama.

-ummmm, buenos días!-con voz ronca y una pequeña sonrisa –me encanta despertar así.

-bueno pues no te acostumbres mucho…-sonriéndole tiernamente y depositando otro beso en los labios de la morena pero esta vez más profundo, cuando terminaron el beso en busca de oxigeno- FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, BONITA!-mirándola a los ojos y besando sus labios rápidamente- gracias por regalarme el mejor año de toda mi vida.

-no nena…..gracias a ti por haber llegado a pintar mi vida de colores-sonriéndole tiernamente y acariciando su cara con el pulgar- antes de ti yo no sabía lo que era amar y ser amada…tu me enseñaste a vivir…..eres el mejor regalo que he podido recibir-derramando una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla ante las palabras que ella mismas estaba diciendo- por esta razón no quiero y no pienso apartarme de ti por lo menos en unos 80 años.

-ohhhh, Jane-lanzándose a su cuello para besarla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas-eres tú la que me enseñaste un mundo totalmente diferente….siempre con cada cosa que haces y con cada palabra que me dices me enamoro más de ti….por eso te hice el desayuno y quiero que desocupes tu agenda después del medio día porque te voy a raptar lo que quede de día hasta mañana–besando los labios de la morena dulcemente.

-no creo que pueda-sonriéndole y al ver como Maura fruncía el ceño prosiguió – porque yo ya tengo planes para nosotras…..así que yo de ti llevo ropa cómoda en un maletín para que te cambien cuando nos veamos esta tarde-cogiendo una de las tostadas de la bandeja para darle un mordisco y sonreírle pícaramente a la rubia.

-pero amor yo ya tenía planeado una tarde de spa para nosotras!-haciéndole pucheros ante la idea de cambiar sus planes.

-no me hagas esa cara…..-cogiendo una fresa y llevándosela a la boca para luego acercarse a la de la rubia y acercársela para que comiera ella también- llevo días planeando este día así que no te va a funcionar esa carita para que cambie mis planes…come! Tenemos cosas que hacer hoy-besando rápidamente los labios de Maura.

Unas que ambas acabaron con el desayuno se fueron a arreglar ya que entre más rápido se fueran a trabajar, más rápido acabarían y se podrían ver. Como Jane le dijo Maura llevo ropa cómoda de repuesto para poderse cambiar cuando se viera con ella. Las horas pasaron y ninguna de las dos se había comunicado pasar saber en donde se tenían que ver. Llegado el medio día Maura recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de Jane.

" _hola cariño, a la 1 empunto te esperara fuera del hospital un chofer de la empresa que te llevara hasta nuestro lugar de encuentro. No olvides cambiarte y TE AMO "_

Maura no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta al ver el mensaje que su chica le había mandado, así que se fue a cambiar para poder estar lista para cuando llegaran a recogerle. Llegadas la 1 empunto la rubia se encontraba en la entrada del hospital dirigiéndose hacia el auto que le recogería, una vez montada en el coche el chofer se presento.

-buenas tardes señorita Isles, mi nombre es Morgan y hoy seré su chofer.

-hola como estas….por favor llámame Maura-regalándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras-y sabes hacia donde nos dirigimos?-realmente tenia curiosidad por saber lo que había planeado Jane.

-si seño….perdón, Maura pero es un secreto y tengo ordenes explicitas de no informarle nada y además- le paso una pañoleta para que se tapara los ojos- tiene que taparse los ojos con esto.

-pero porque?-pero al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta por parte de Morgan así que obedeció y se coloco el pañuelo en los ojos. Para Maura el trascurso fue eterno pero en realidad no se demoraron mucho en llegar a su destino, una vez que sintió que el auto bajaba de velocidad y se estacionaba pregunto si se podía descubrir los ojos pero por desgracia aún no. Morgan la ayudo a bajar del auto y la dirigió hasta la parte del parque que necesitaba llegar.

-hola nena-Maura no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esa voz ronca que tanto amaba intento quitarse la pañoleta pero Jane le cogió las manos y se lo impido- aún no cariño….no seas impaciente- acercándose para depositar un beso en sus labios. La ayudo a dar unos cuantos pasos más hasta que quedaron frente al lago del parque Boston Common, ella misma le descubrió los ojos –Feliz aniversario amor, espero que te guste esta parte de tu sorpresa.

Maura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo estaban frente al lago del que tantas veces le había hablado a Jane y justo al lado suyo estaba una canasta de picnic y una cobija de cuadros extendida sobre el suelo con una nota escrita con el puño y letra de la morena.

-agárrala-sonriéndole e incitándole a que leyera la nota, la rubia hizo lo que Jane le pidió y no pudo evitar derramar una que otras lágrima al leer lo que estaba escrito.

" _Bella,_  
 _como en la piedra fresca_  
 _del manantial, el agua_  
 _abre un ancho relámpago de espuma,_  
 _así es la sonrisa en tu rostro,_  
 _bella._

 _Bella,_  
 _de finas manos y delgados pies_  
 _como un caballito de plata,_  
 _andando, flor del mundo,_  
 _así te veo,_  
 _bella,_

 _Bella,_  
 _con un nido de cobre enmarañado_  
 _en tu cabeza, un nido_  
 _color de miel sombría_  
 _donde mi corazón arde y reposa,_  
 _bella._

 _Bella,_

 _no te caben los ojos en la cara,_  
 _no te caben los ojos en la tierra._

 _Hay países, hay ríos,_  
 _en tus ojos,_  
 _mi patria está en tus ojos,_  
 _yo camino por ellos,_  
 _ellos dan luz al mundo_  
 _por donde yo camino,_  
 _bella._

 _Bella,_  
 _tus senos son como dos panes hechos_  
 _de tierra cereal y luna de oro,_  
 _bella._

 _Bella,_  
 _tu cintura_  
 _la hizo mi brazo como un río cuando_

 _pasó mil años por tu dulce cuerpo,_  
 _bella._

 _Bella,_  
 _no hay nada como tus caderas,_  
 _tal vez la tierra tiene_  
 _en algún sitio oculto_  
 _la curva y el aroma de tu cuerpo, tal vez en algún sitio,_  
 _bella._

 _Bella, mi bella,_  
 _tu voz, tu piel, tus uñas_  
 _bella, mi bella,_  
 _tu ser, tu luz, tu sombra,_  
 _bella,_  
 _todo eso es mío, bella,_  
 _todo eso es mío, mía,_

 _cuando andas o reposas,_  
 _cuando cantas o duermes,_  
 _cuando sufres o sueñas,_  
 _siempre,_  
 _cuando estás cerca o lejos,_  
 _siempre,_  
 _era mía, mi bella,_  
 _siempre._

 _Creo que estas palabras de Pablo Neruda describen muy bien mis sentimientos hacia ti desde mucho antes de que fuéramos pareja, durante este año te he visto llorar, reír y hasta enamorarte con cada uno de los versos de este famoso poeta, quien más podría ayudarme en estos momentos en los que tengo tantas cosas que decirte y que no sé como expresártelas, sino él?_

 _Creo que lo único que me queda por decirte es que desde el momento en que te robe ese beso en el baño del club, empecé a vivir, empecé a soñar despierta y empecé a imaginarme un futuro, pero no sola sino contigo. Jamás pensé que una persona tuviera tanta influencia como la tienes tu y gracias a ti soy una nueva Jane, que ya no piensa en ella misma sino que se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás….tu y solo tú me enseñaste lo que es vivir de verdad. Por tal razón te doy las gracias por todo el amor que me demuestras a diario y que me dejas también darte._

 _TE AMO Y NO ME CANSARE DE DECÍRTELO._

 _ATT: Jane, una simple mujer enamorada"._

-oh, Jane-se lanzo hacia los brazos de la morena dándole un apasionado y profundo beso-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y yo también te agradezco por haber llegado a mi vida-con lagrimas en los ojos trato de calmarse para poder continuar- no me arrepiento de haberte dado la oportunidad de que me conquistaras, porque aún lo sigues haciendo con cada mirada, cada beso y cada detalle que me das a diario…TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO! Y no me cansare de decírtelo hasta lo puedo gritas- se separo de la morena y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón en el parque- TE AMO! ÓIGANME TODOS, YO AMO A ESTA MUJER QUE TENGO ENFRENTE! –corrió hasta donde estaba Jane y de un salto se agarro del cuello de esta y le dio un profundo beso.

Pasaron toda la tarde admirando la belleza que tenían a su alrededor el lago, los arboles, los pájaros, las ardillas, los patos y demás, hasta vieron el atardecer juntas. Una vez que entro la noche se dispusieron a irse de allí ya que estaba empezando a hacer bastante frío.

-gracias ha sido el mejor día de mi vida, nunca pensé que te acordaras de cada detalle y cada palabra que te he dicho durante todo este tiempo-besando su mejilla y colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

-no tienes que agradecerme nada….por ti haría lo que fuera además es nuestro primer aniversario de muchos otros-besando la cabeza de la rubia mientras caminaban en dirección al auto.

Cuando llegaron a casa dejaron todas las cosas en la cocina.

-creo que te ganaste una noche de completo sexo- acercándose muy lentamente hacia la morena para darle un pequeño beso mientras iba desabotonarle la camisa a Jane.

-ummmm, eso me encanta-besándola nuevamente-pero porque no te adelantas y yo llevo un par de copas y vino.

-ok, pero no tardes mucho….estoy ansiosa por tenerte completamente desnuda en nuestra cama- esto último lo dijo muy suave y con voz sexy en el oído de Jane para luego halarle su lóbulo.

Una vez llego a la habitación Maura se quedo sin palabras ante lo que estaba viendo, la habitación estaba cubierta por pequeñas velas encendidas y un camino de pétalos rojos que llevaban a la cama y en medio de esta había un corazón hecho en pétalos blancos con las iniciales de ella y de la morena, y en medio del corazón había un pequeño cojín que sostenía una pequeña caja cubierta de terciopelo. Maura con lagrimas en los ojos se volteo para encontrarse a Jane con un pequeño cartel con las siguientes palabras " _ **ME HARÍAS EL HONOR DE SER MI ESPOSA?"**_ la rubia no pudo resistirse más y se ataco a llorar preocupando un poco a la morena ante la reacción de ella, pero una vez se calmo pronunció las palabras que Jane tanto Ancio oír.

-claro que me quiero casar contigo-besando apasionadamente a la morena, dejando que sus lenguas danzarán en cada segundo que se profundizaba el beso-eres una tramposa! Me sorprendiste dos veces hoy-volviendo a besarla.

-bueno creo que te lo mereces y es el primero de mucho así que vete acostumbrándote…ven miremos tu añillo-cogiéndola de la manos para dirigirse hacia la cama en donde se encontraba la pequeña caja que contenía la tan ansiada joya. Cuando abrieron el cofre de divisó una enorme diamante de color negro incrustado en un anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes alrededor. Jane saco el anillo del cofre y se lo coloco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la rubia.

-creo que tu belleza opaca la de este diamante-besando el dedo en donde estaba el anillo.

-no lo creo…esta precioso Jane…..pero porque el diamante negro?

-porque el diamante negro es una de las piedras preciosas más rara que existen, además se dice que esta piedra solo se encuentra en los depósitos aluviales de Brasil y en la República Centroafricana…..también se dice que tal vez su verdadero origen es en el espacio exterior y que por circunstancias que aún no se saben cayó en la tierra. Maura esta joya es tan único como tú por esa la escogí-besando a la rubia y lentamente posicionándose sobre ella empezando a acariciar su cintura por encima de la ropa.

-gracias Jane, hiciste de un aniversario algo único…..ahora creo que llego el momento de recompensarte-besando apasionadamente a la morena y haciendo un movimiento para quedar sobre jane.

* * *

 **Gracias por los comentarios y las buenas críticas hacia la historia, se que aún tengo muchas cosas que perfeccionar con respecto a la redacción, pero ya estoy tratando de mejorar.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y que lo disfruten así como yo lo hago escribiéndolo. Tendré en cuenta cada una de sus sugerencias para lo que viene de la historia.**

 **Disfruten de este capítulo! Y ya saben cualquier sugerencia, comentario o critica será muy bien recibida.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Celos en el aire.**

 **Cap 13.**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Maura le había dado el sí a la morena y desde entonces por desgracia de ambas no habían tenido tiempo juntas y mucho menos de comunicarles a sus respectivas familias sobre su compromiso debido al trabajo de Maura en el hospital, este le estaba absorbiendo cada segundo de su vida y Jane estaba pagando por eso, llevaba varias noches sin dormir con su amada y cuando la veía ella tenía que salir a la oficina y escasamente se podían dar un par de besos antes de que cada una tomara sus funciones en sus trabajos. Debido a esto a Maura se le había olvidado comentarle a la morena que su amiga y viejo amor Arizona estaba en la ciudad y que quería cenar con ella o más bien con ambas.

-hey!Maura-levantando su mano para saludarla de lejos y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Arizona!-un poco sorprendida de que esta siguiera en la ciudad- pensé que ya habías regresado a Seattle- acercándose a la rubia de ojos azules.

-pues ya ves, mi estadía se alargo porque me pidieron que les ayudara en un caso en este hospital- sonriéndole.

-enserio?! Qué bien y en qué caso estas?...no me digas que es el de la chica que salió por el parabrisas y que tan solo tiene 16 semanas?

-creo que adivinaste….creo que tanto ella como el feto se pueden salvar, a mi ex le paso lo mismo cuando estaba esperando a Sophia nuestra hija y mira ambas siguen aquí.

-wow…..te tienes fe-mirándola un poco incrédula-y como es que tu ex y tu hija pasaron por lo mismo?

-mira nena hay algo que nosotros los médicos tenemos que tener en claro y es que si no creemos que los milagros existen en lo que hacemos…..escogimos la carrera equivocada y sí, eso es una larga historia que otro día te contare…oye me quede esperando tu llamada para salir a cenar o es que tu novia no te deja salir con viejas amigas?-picándole un ojo y en un tono sarcástico.

-jajaja, yo no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para salir a cenar con una "vieja amiga"-con sus dedos hizo las comillas al pronunciar vieja amiga- y la verdad he tenido demasiado trabajo en el hospital con decirte que llevo más de 48 horas aquí y no me he podido ver con Jane así que mucho menos le he podido comunicar que vamos a cenar-alzando los hombros fingiendo inocencia.

-vamos…..ya que no podemos cenar que tal si almorzamos juntas?-levantando las cejas sugerentemente- así sean en la cafetería del hospital, me han dicho que no sirven tan mala comida-acercándose a Maura para agarrarla del brazo y dirigirse hacia la cafetería.

-ok, pero primero déjame hacer una llamada y seré toda tuya- sacando del bolsillo de su bata el celular para poder hablar con Jane. Al tercer tono contesta la mujer que cada día le robaba un suspiro de amor con esa voz ronca que la enloquecía- hola cariño como vas?

- _hey!amor que emoción escucharte….y estoy bien aunque la mañana a estado un poco agitada con varias juntas pero lo importante eres tú, que tal tu día?_

\- bien acabo de salir de una cirugía bastante complicada pero bien, ahora me dispongo a comer algo con una amiga antes de seguir con mis rondas.

- _amiga? Cual amiga?-Jane sabía perfectamente que Maura era una persona solitaria y que la única amiga que conocía y con la que cenaba era Danielle su hermana y que esta no estaba en la ciudad había salido de viaje con su hermano Tommy por ende no pudo evitar sentir un deje de celos en lo más profundo de su interior._

-mmmm, si una vieja amiga…..creo que te he hablado de ella en alguna ocasión- sabía que Jane no tardaría en hacerle un gran interrogatorio- es también médico y pues va a estar unos días ayudando en el hospital en un caso importante….bueno amor te dejo y si tenemos algo de suerte nos vemos esta noche, te amo-colgó antes de recibir respuesta alguna de la morena.

Jane no entendía la actitud de Maura aunque sabía que ella jamás le fallaría se le hizo muy rara la forma en la que le corto la llamada y enseguida supo que algo le estaba escondiendo la rubia.

-Maur que vas a comer?...mira hay ensalada, hamburguesas, también tienes un delicioso gourmet-sonriéndole y mirándola expectante.

-Ari sé muy bien lo que hay aquí, se te olvida que yo trabajo aquí y que almuerzo todos los días en este mismo lugar?- dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-sabes hace mucho pero mucho tiempo que nadie me llama Ari, solo tú lo hacías…..-acercándole una de sus manos a la mejilla de la rubia para acariciársela-y me gusta o bueno solo que tú me llames así porque en cierta forma me hace pensar que aún tenemos algo que nos une-mirándola tiernamente.

Maura no se había percatado de cuanto había extrañado esos momentos con Arizona, aunque sabía perfectamente que Arizona era una historia en su vida que estaba cerrada sentimentalmente hablando, pero lo que realmente extrañaba era esa amistad y confianza que siempre hubo entre ambas. Y que a pesar del tiempo seguía ahí esa sensación de que no estaba sola, de que podía contar con alguien más que no fuera Jane ya que había cosas que no podía contarle a ella. Una hora aproximadamente duro el almuerzo entre ambas mujeres en donde hablaron de todo tanto de sus relaciones pasadas, de la relación de Maura con Jane, sobre cómo y porque había acabado el matrimonio Arizona y demás cosas que tenían acumuladas de años sin verse y después de esto ambas siguieron en sus labores.

* * *

Jane no podía concentrarse después de la llamada que le había hecho Maura llevaba más de 2 horas tratando de leer uno de los contratos más importantes para la empresa familiar y no había logrado pasar de la segunda página, no podía evitar imaginarse a la rubia con otra persona que no fuera ella. Unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-adelante-dejando la carpeta del contrato sobre su escritorio.

-vaya miren! Por fin la muy ocupada y distinguida Jane Rizzoli se deja ver la cara-lo dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo, ya que desde que la morena había empezado a salir con Maura no se había vuelto a saber de la famosa y mujeriega de Jane Rizzoli.

-vamos Frost tu eres el que no se ha dejado ver-poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la actitud y las palabras de su amigo.

-haber queridísima Jane….déjame recordarte que fuiste tú la que acepto una apuesta y luego la desecho con la ridícula excusa de que ninguno de los implicados íbamos a poder conquistar a tu adorada Maura-levantándole una de sus cejas y mirándola desafiantemente- además no te basto con conquistarla sino que también te ennoviaste con ella y te fuiste a vivir con ella y no sé si agradecerle por ayudarte a organizar tu vida lo realmente recriminarle por haberte alejado de todo y de todos….hasta dejaste de ir al bar que con tanto esfuerzo montamos tu, Dani y yo, Jane realmente ella vale la pena como para abandonarlo todo?

-Frost sé que he dejado de lado muchas cosas desde que empecé con Maura pero créeme amigo que ella es todo lo que he estado buscando desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo y te prometo que voy a tratar de ir lo más seguido que pueda al Santorini se que ustedes están haciendo un gran trabajo con el …..mis ingresos me lo confirman-dándole una enorme sonrisa a su amigo- pero no quiero que por volver a la discoteca mi relación con Maura empiece a tener problemas, ya sabes cómo es el ambiente en ese tipo de lugares y lo que eso hizo en mi…..tengo miedo de recaer Frost y perderla-su semblante cambio totalmente al pensar en perder a la rubia.

-hey! Cálmate si de algo estoy completamente seguro es que cuando tu tomas una decisión no hay nada que te haga dar un paso atrás, eres la mujer más determinada que conozco por eso no tienes de que preocuparte-picándole un ojo y levantándose para acercándose a su amiga y darle un abrazo.

* * *

Después de una jornada dura de trabajo tanto para Jane como Maura ambas llegaron a casa y por fin sus tiempos libres coincidían. Jane había llegado primero y estaba preparando la cena como lo había hecho últimamente, Mientras terminaba de colocarle un poco más de pimienta a la pasta que estaba preparando la morena escucho que alguien abría la puerta y supuso que era Maura pero se percato de que ella venía hablando por teléfono con alguien y no pudo evitar ponerse a escuchar lo poco que podía de la conversación

-si, si yo también la pase genial hoy, me encanto hablar como hace tanto no lo hacíamos…jajajaja…..claro que tenemos que repetir…..no, tu sabes que hoy no puedo llevo muchas noches sin venir a casa y Jane y yo necesitamos pasar un poco de tiempo juntas….jaajaja cállate-riendo y hablando por lo bajo-bueno te dejo que ya tengo que entrar de seguro Jane ya sabe que llegue y se le hará raro que no haya entrado y que siga en el pasillo….si yo también no vemos mañana en el hospital, descansa si puedes….ok, besos.

Jane no había podido ocultar sus celos ante la conversación que escucho, le pasaron mil y un pensamientos por su cabeza desde el hecho de que Maura le estaba engañando con alguien más, hasta que la iba a dejar por alguien más, al escuchar que la rubia se acercaba salió corriendo hacia la cocina para hacerse la que estaba ocupada en algo.

-hola cariño! Ya estoy en casa-entrando al living para dirigirse hacia la cocina en donde estaba su amada.

-ohhhhh, si pudiste sacar un poco de tiempo para mí-lo dijo sin poder evitar el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-Jane estas bien?-frunciendo si ceño al notar el sarcasmo en la morena.

-que si estoy bien?...-mirándola con un poco de rabia, Jane no podía evitar que los celos que estaba sintiendo se la carcomieran por dentro, además sus pensamientos tampoco ayudaban de mucho-claro que lo estoy, al fin te dignaste a sacar un poco de tiempo para nosotras ya que entre el hospital y tus amistades no te queda el tiempo suficiente para mí-volviendo a revolver la pasta.

-disculpa?-alzando las cejas ante la antipatía de Jane.

-no….aquí no soy yo la que tiene que dar disculpas…esa eres tu-apagándole a la cena y empezando a servirla.

-mira Jane creo que estas buscando pelea y la verdad estoy tan agotada que es lo último que quiero hacer, voy a dejar las cosas en la habitación y me voy a cambiar para cenar-saliendo de la cocina para cambiarse en su habitación.

Jane no podía creer el descaro de la rubia, como era posible que ella se hiciera la ofendida ante su actitud, cuando ha sido ella la que se ha atrevido a salir con otra persona estando juntas.

-Maura la cena ya esta lista….solo por si no estás muy cansada para comer lo que yo te he preparado-dejando los platos sobre la barra de la cocina y sentándose en uno de los taburetes de está.

Maura salió de la habitación duchada y con un pijama de seda que se ceñía a su cuerpo escultural que a Jane volvía loca, se sentó junto a la morena y se dedico a comer en silencio. Lo último que quería hacer la rubia era pelear en el poco tiempo que tenia con la morena así que quiso permanecer en silencio y no provocar a Jane aunque no entendía la actitud de esta.

-Jane me puedes explicar que carajos te pasa!-dejando los cubiertos sobre su plato y volteando a ver a la morena que estaba concentrada en su comida que apenas había probado-Jane te estoy hablando!Contéstame- agarrándola del brazo para tener su atención.

-suéltame! Si tanto te molesta mi actitud ahí está la puerta- levantándose y saliendo de la cocina hacia su habitación, Maura la siguió no podía permitir que las cosas terminaran así sin saber que era lo que le molestaba a la morena.

-Jane….-respiro profundo para no empeorar las cosas- cariño porque estas molesta? Por favor dime…..lo último que quiero es que el poco tiempo que tenemos juntas sea para pelearnos-acercándose a ella para poder acariciar su rostro.

-ni se te ocurra Maura- apartándose de la cercanía que Maura estaba generando, sabía que si le permitía acercarse más toda su furia y todas su barreras caerían como un edificio en demolición-vele con esas palabritas y artimañas a tu "vieja amiga"-profundizando las últimas palabras entre comillas-tal vez ella no entienda mejor tu trabajo y no te reclame que pases tiempo con ella ya que trabajan en lo mismo y se verían todo el día-cogiendo una almohada y un cobertor de cama para salir de la habitación.

-Jane por favor espera-agarrando con su mano el brazo de la morena- deja que te explique….Arizona es solo eso una amiga que está pasando unos días en la ciudad, yo a quien quiero tener cerca de mí es a ti a nadie más y si almorcé con ella fue porque desde que salimos de la universidad no nos habíamos visto…..y sabes que las pocas veces que nos hemos visto me la he pasado hablando de lo feliz que soy a tu lado-agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura para que no se fuera y pudiera seguir explicándole las cosas.

-Espera Maura….-volteándose para poder mirarla a los ojos-dijiste Arizona? Acaso estuviste almorzando con tú ex?- al ver que la rubia no contestaba prosiguió- enserio! Vete a la mierda Maura, enserio te pasaste-salió de la habitación hecha una furia, cogió su chaqueta y sus llaves y desapareció de la vista de Maura.

Maura llevaba horas esperando la llegada de Jane, nunca pensó que la morena fuera a reaccionar de esa forma y por una bobada como esas; sabía perfectamente que no había hecho nada malo pero a lo que más le temía era que Jane recayera en sus adicciones por esa pelea sin sentido que habían tenido, por tal motivo le hizo mil y un llamadas a su celular y al ver que no le iba a contestar le dejo un mensaje.

- _ **hola soy Jane, deja tu mensaje y cuando lo escuche te devuelvo la llamada o márcame más tarde**_ _….Hola, soy yo…. Maura…jummm, sabes suena hasta un poco irónico que te diga que soy yo porque es más que obvio no me quieres contestar….solo te quería decir que nunca pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto el que me reuniera con una vieja amiga y quiero que te quede muy claro, que yo por ella ya no siento absolutamente nada por Arizona…-_ respiro profundo para tratar mantener de sus lagrimas dentro de sus ojos- _aunque no me arrepiento de haberla vuelto a ver, sabes perfectamente que no soy la persona más social del mundo, que no tengo amigos a quien contarle mis cosas a parte de Danielle mi hermana…..pero hay cosas que no puedo contarle a ella y pues Arizona es como esa amiga a la que le puedes contar hasta tus más íntimos secretos y no te va a juzgar y eso era lo que yo extrañaba de mi relación con ella nada más….porque a la única que yo amo con toda mi alma es a ti Jane, tu eres mi vida entera-_ la rubia no se percato que lentamente las lagrimas que tanto estaba reteniendo fueron recorriendo el camino desde sus ojos hasta el borde de su mandíbula- _yo sin ti ya no puedo vivir-_ se le quebró la voz y paso descuidadamente el torso de su mano para limpiar su nariz y alguna que otra lagrima- _por favor no hagas ninguna locura…no tomes ninguna decisión sin antes estar calmada y con la cabeza fría…..te amo Jane y de eso nunca debes de dudar-_ Maura no pudo más y se ataco a llorar para después cortar la llamada o más bien cortar el mensaje.

* * *

Al salir del departamento que compartía con Maura, a Jane solo se le ocurrió un lugar en el que refugiarse siempre le había servido en su pasado y esta no era la excepción el Santorini. Una vez llego no dudo en acercarse a la barra y pedir un vaso de Whisky puro, cuando iba en su cuarto trago Frost la diviso a lo dejos y decidió acercarse.

-miren a quien tenemos aquí!-dijo burlonamente y sentándose junto a la morena.

-Frost lárgate…..hoy no estoy de humor para tus estupideces-tomándose de un solo trago el vaso de Whisky que le acaba de pasar el barman.

-wow….creo que volvió la vieja Jane, y creo que deberías de tomarte con calma lo de los tragos no creer-cuando le iba a decir que mejor fueran a las oficinas de la parte superior de la discoteca fue interrumpido por un par de chicas, un rubia alta y de ojos azules como el cielo y la otra pelirroja de ojos grises. La rubia de le acerco a Frost y la otra chica a Jane.

-hola…veo que están solos y pues mi amiga y yo nos preguntamos si tal vez quieren un poco de compañía-dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba sugerentemente hacia Jane.

-chicas creo que no es el mejor momento para que los cuatro comencemos una amistad o por lo menos no esta noche-dijo un Frost bastante nervioso por la cercanía de la rubia a su rostro.

-Frost no seas aburrido…no creo que por la compañía de este par de hermosas señoritas pase algo malo-dijo Jane mientras coqueteaba con la pelirroja que tenia agarrada de su cuello-que tal si vamos a un lugar algo más privado, que dicen chica?-sonriéndole con malicia a la guapa chica que tenía enfrente.

-por supuesto-dijeron ambas chicas al unisonó. No falto más que decir para que Jane de pusiera de pie y agarrara de la mano a la linda pelirroja con la que llevaba unos minutos coqueteando, Frost y la rubia los siguieron hacia la oficina principal de la discoteca que era la de la morena.

-bueno chicas-dijo Jane mientras servía cuatro copas del Whisky más caro que había en el lugar-creo que aún no nos hemos presentado, como se llaman

-bueno pues yo me llamo Susana-empezó a hablar la rubia-y mi amiga se llama Helen- señalando a la pelirroja.

-mmm, que lindos nombres-acercándoles los vasos de Whisky a sus dos nuevas amigas- mucho gusto mi nombre es Jane-picándole un ojo a Helen- y el es mi gran amigo Frost- señalando al moreno con la boca abierta al ver la actitud en la que estaba Jane. Por eso se levanto de uno de los sillones del la oficina de la morena y se acerco a ella alejándose de sus dos invitadas para que no pudieran oír lo que iban a hablar.

-Jane te enloqueciste? No hace menos de 5 hora me estabas diciendo que Maura era el amor de tu vida y ahora te veo coqueteando descaradamente con la primera chica que se te cruza?-tratando de hablar lo más bajo que podía para no ser escuchado.

-mira Frost si me vas a sermonear por lo que haga no deje de hacer bien puede marcharte ahí está la puerta y pues yo me quedare con estas dos bellezas y disfrutare de su compañía-apartándose de su amigo para volver con las dos chicas.

Habían pasado como una tres horas desde que Jane había salido de su casa, su celular no paraba de sonar por las múltiples llamadas que Maura le estaba haciendo.

-Jane porque no mejor apagas el celular?- le propuso Helen mientras se acercaba lentamente para poder besarla, no era su primer intento pero Jane siempre lograba esquivarla para evitar la tentación que estaba siendo la pelirroja en ese momento para ella. Frost a ver el apuro en el que esta su amigo decidió intervenir, sabía que Jane ya no estaba en sus 5 sentidos como para resistirse a los encantos de Helen.

-Jane me permites un minuto, es algo con respecto al bar-le sonrió para acto seguido levantarse y ayudar a su amiga a ponerse de pie, una vez que estaba apartados de las dos invitadas, Frost prosiguió-Jane dime porque haces esto? No te das cuenta que tienes a Maura con el corazón en la boca de lo preocupada que esta por ti?...-al no obtener respuesta de la morena continuo- no sé porque fue la pelea y ni quiero saberlo pero, crees que eso vale la pena como para estar con otra persona que no sea ella? Le harías ese daño a Maura?…sabes muy bien que ella no te lo perdonaría, jamás-mientras hablaban volvió a sonar el celular de la morena pero cuando le fue a coger ya era demasiado tarde y se fijo que tenía varios mensajes de voz, así que se dispuso a escuchar el último que le habían dejado. Mientras Jane escuchaba y se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos al oír las palabras de su amada Maura, sabía que sus celos habían sido exagerados y al escucharla tan triste no aguanto más y decidió marcharse. Se disculpo con Frost y sus invitadas y salió hacia su auto para salir hacia los brazos de su amada.

-Jane espera!- le grito desde lejos Frost-creo que estas demasiado ebria como para conducir…mejor vete en un taxi y mañana envías a alguien por tu auto o yo te lo llevo-quitándole las llaves del auto de las manos a Jane.

-no sé como quieras Frost la verdad me urge llegar a casa y pues tienes razón no me siento bien creo que el alcohol hizo efecto- estas palabras dijo arrastrando cada una de ellas. Frost de paro un taxi para que ella se fuera a casa.

Una vez Jane llego a casa hizo un poco de ruido al entrar lo que despertó a Maura que se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la sala hace menos de una hora, cuando se levanto vio pasar a Jane arrastrando los pies y tratando de sostenerse de las paredes para poder llegar a su habitación.

-Jane?-prendió la luz y fue directo a socorrer a su amada.

-hola nena!-se abalanzo sobre Maura y la beso en los labio, fue un beso tosco y torpe.

-Jane que haces- la aparto y le frunció el seño al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba-no lo puedo creer! Que llegues en este estado, mientras yo pegada de las paredes preocupada por ti.

-mira cariño te voy a explicaaaaaaaar algo-acercándose nuevamente a la rubia- se que no actué bien al…comoooo se diceeeeee- pensó un rato y siguió- me paseeeee…veeen aquí mi amorrrrrrrrrr-cuando se abalanzo sobre la rubia esta hizo un movimiento para esquivarla y jane se fue directo al suelo.

-ohhhhh, Jane ven acá…..estas demasiado ebria-forzando la palabras al tratar de ayudar a la morena a levantarse.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación Maura recostó a jane sobre la cama y empezó a desvestirla para que durmiera un poco mejor, pero cuando empezó a quitarle la blusa se dio cuenta que estaba manchada por labial y sabia que no era de ella; no pudo evitar sentir que su mundo se le derrumbaba al imaginarse que Jane la había engañado. Así que la deja así y cogió su almohada y se fue al cuarto de huéspedes a tratar de dormir lo poco que te quedaba de la noche ya que eran más de las dos de la mañana, pero no puedo evitar derramas algunas lagrimas ante la situación cuando se calmo le dejo un mensaje de texto a la morena.

 _-"creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que paso esta noche, nunca pensé que ante nuestra primera dificultad te fueras a refugiar en los brazos de otra persona…..creo que necesitamos un tiempo para aclarar nuestras ideas"_

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les guste y creo que he tratado de darle continuidad a la historia aunque no lo parezca, además esta es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma; con respecto a lo que es la historia. Pero en fin espero que disfruten de este capítulo tratare de actualizar esta misma semana, pero no les prometo nada ;)**_

 _ **Ptda: por cierto se me estaba olvidado "Guest" la verdad no había caído en cuenta de que la proposición se pareciera a la de la historia de "comentarios de más" no lo hice apropósito tenía planeado otra cosa pero pues ya vemos que salió diferente. Y gracias por siempre tener un buen comentario hacía esta historia.**_

 _ **No está demás mencionar que sus criticas tanto buenas como malas son bien recibidas y tratare de mejorar en lo que este fallando. Si ven algún error de ortografía como de redacción me disculpa de ante mano. Que pasen una buena semana. Bye!**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Necesitamos un tiempo?**

 **Cap 14.**

Maura escasamente había podido dormir una hora como mucho, se la paso dando vueltas en la cama y llorando por todo lo ocurrido con la morena, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas sobre la noche anterior y la posible infidelidad de Jane, así que antes de que saliera el sol la rubia se arreglo como pudo y se fue a correr al único lugar en donde sus problemas pasaban a un segundo lugar, el bosque. Maura llevaba más de dos kilometro corriendo como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo trataba de borrar cada uno de los pensamientos o historias que corrían por su mente, lo único que quería era tener su mente en blanco no pensar más pero al parecer no le estaba ayudando ya que su cabeza no dejaba de funcionar así que se detuvo por un momento y empezó a gritar para sacar toda su frustración y su enojo encontrar de la mujer que hasta hace unas horas tenía en un pedestal.

-PORQUE!-sollozando entre cada palabra- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…MIERDA!-repetía una y otra vez cada palabra como si la vida se le fuera en ello o más bien su impotencia. Una vez se quedo casi sin voz decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa ya que la vida tenía que seguir y ella tenía vidas que salvar, ya en casa se dio un largo baño se arreglo y se maquillo lo más que pudo para tratar de esconder sus ojeras y sus ojos rojos, se tomo un café super cargado y le dejo una nota a Jane.

- _"te dejo una pastilla en la mesita de noche para el dolor de cabeza que estoy segura vas a tener por tu resacar y en la nevera hay zumo de naranja recién exprimido para que te hidrates…..también en la cafetera hay café recién hecho y bien cargado que es lo que necesitas._

 _Ptda: creo que necesitamos hablar sobre lo que paso, no quiero que me llames ni que me busques hablamos esta noche que llegue a casa de si seguir con esto o mejor lo dejamos. Respeta por lo menos esta petición que te estoy haciendo._

 _Att: Maura."_

La doctora salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa antes de que despertara Jane y tener que encontrarse cara a cara con ella, aún no estaba lista para afrontar y tener la esperada charla con la morena. Cuando Maura llego al hospital se encontró de frente con su amiga Arizona quien por ciento la conocía muy bien y sabia que algo andaba mal con la rubia así que se acerco a esta para saber que le ocurría.

-hey! Linda que te pasa?...traes un cara de no haber descansado absolutamente nada y no es por haber tenido una noche de sexo desenfrenado con tu amada-mirándola expectante ante la respuesta de su amiga.

-Ari….-suspira para tratar de contener las lagrimas que querían desbordarse de sus ojos verdes aceituna-creo que no es el momento de que hablemos de esto y la verdad no quiero, ahora solo necesito distraerme….me podrías ayudar?-dándole una pequeña sonrisa triste y extendiendo su mano para acariciarle su antebrazo.

-ok como quieras, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea…yo no te voy a juzgar por nada ni por nadie, lo sabes verdad?-acercándose a la rubia para darle un abrazo reconfortante que era más que obvio que lo necesitaba.

-de eso no tengo la menor duda….fuiste, eres y serás siempre un gran apoyo y cuando esté lista para desahogarme con alguien vas a ser la primera en quien piense.

-dale, con eso me compraste, jajajajaja-ambas soltaron un pequeña carcajada- que tal si vamos por un par de cafés y charlamos de la vida o de los pacientes o de lo que quieras-dándole una enorme sonrisa.

-creo que ahora necesito un enorme café-cogiendo de gancho a Arizona y yendo hacia la cafetería.

Mientras se tomaban sus cafés y empezaban con sus respectivos turnos en el hospital hablaron de todo un poco hasta que Maura no pudo más y le conto todo lo que había pasado con Jane y que había desatado el problema entre ellas; Arizona no podía creer que por culpa de las malas interpretaciones de la morena hacia lo que ella sentía por Maura se hubiese formado tremendo problema y mucho menos podía creer que Jane hubiera engañado a la rubia, aunque no conocía en persona a la morena sabía por lo que le había contado Maura que Jane la quería mucho o más bien que la amaba mucho y que ese sentimiento era correspondido.

-Maura, nena si quieres yo hablo con Jane y le explico lo ocurrido y que literalmente no represento ningún tipo de peligro para su relación…enserio me siento fatal y culpable por todo lo que estas pasando-mirándola con preocupación.

-Ari no seas bobita tú no tienes la culpa de lo que está pasando…..la que realmente tiene la culpa y debe dar explicaciones no eres tú sino ella, Jane es la que me tiene que dar más de una explicación…..me siento tan decepcionada de ella…..es que literalmente se me derrumbo el mundo en menos de un segundo, porque mientras yo andaba preocupada por ella y por lo que estuviera pensando….la muy horonda estaba con otra en quién sabe dónde y haciéndole quien sabe que cosas-colocando sus manos sobre sus ojos para evitar volver a llorar.

-nena no me vayas a matar por lo que te voy a decir…pero….no saques conclusiones antes de que ella te explique cómo fueron las cosas y de lo que está pasando por su cabeza o estaba pasando para que pasara o no pasara lo que paso anoche-mirándola con un poco de miedo ante la reacción que pudiese tener Maura por su comentario-te lo dice una mujer que engaño a su pareja…..y no me estoy justificando y tampoco la estoy justificando pero solo no saques conclusiones aún.

-sabes que Arizona-mirándola fijamente-vayamos a trabajar y olvidemos este asunto por el momento….-suspirando-no quiero decirte nada que no quiera decirte por tener la cabeza caliente y llena de motivos….tú no eres con la que me quiero desquitar-levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas para salir de la cafetería-vamos? O te quedas otro rato aquí?

-no, yo me quedo otro rato vete, ahora te alcanzo-dándole una sonrisa forzada y con un poco de miedo.

Una vez que Maura dejo la cafetería Arizona saco del bolsillo el celular de la rubia el cual había cogido sin que esta se diera cuenta para poder sacar el numero celular de Jane y poder explicarle las cosas. Así que como pudo adivino la contraseña de este y busco el número de la morena y lo marco.

* * *

Jane dormía plácidamente su borrachera, era totalmente ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor pero por desgracia un sonido bastante desesperante y constante la saco de su profundo sueño. Levantándose torpemente de la cama empezó a buscar su celular para poder acabar con el sonido infernal, una vez lo encontró contesto accidentalmente.

-hola?-dijo con voz más ronca de la normal.

-hola Jane…sé que no me conoces pero creo que deberías escucharme un momento-su discurso fue interrumpido por la morena un tanto molesta.

-mira ni siquiera sé quién eres, así que porque tengo que escucharte?

-ohhh, perdón no se en donde tengo la cabeza…..mi nombre es Arizona Robbins y soy amiga de Maura.

-QUE?!-la morena no podía creer el atrevimiento de la ex de su novia-mira la verdad no en estos momentos estoy muy ocupada y no quiero hablar con nadie….así que muchas gracias por la llamada, bye-iba a colgar cuando escucho que al otro lado de la línea su rival por así decirlo le rogaba que no le colgara.

-oye! espera, espera, espera, por favor no me cuelgues lo que necesito decirte es de extrema urgencia…..se trata de Maura- esto último lo dijo como su recurso final para poder ser escuchada por la morena.

-okey, que pasa con maura?-un poco exasperada.

-mira primero que todo gracias por escucharme y segundo creo que hay un mal entendido con respecto a mi relación con Maura….-fue interrumpida nuevamente por la morena.

-mira lo último que quiero en este momento es que tu vengas a decirme cuan feliz eres con mi novia y cuan buena es en la cama…créeme ya lo sé duermo con ella casi a diario.

-no te voy a decir eso, lo que te voy a decir es todo lo contrario….entre Maura y yo ya no hay y no habrá nada…..Jane lo nuestro ya quedo en el pasado y primero yo no vivo en Boston y segundo ella te ama demasiado como para serte infiel…..cada vez que hablamos no deja de mencionar lo feliz que la haces-la doctora se quedo esperando una respuesta y al no recibirla decidió continuar-sabes ella está demasiado dolida contigo por lo que paso anoche, no me conto detalles pero sé que algo paso por la cara que traía esta mañana…tengo que ir a trabajar pero solo te aconsejo que hables con ella antes de juzgarla, yo en unos días me voy pero….crees que por un mal entendido vale la pena echar por la borda todo lo que has logrado con Maura?...bueno piensa en lo que te dije y ya me voy….ahh! y me podrías hacer el favor de no mencionarle a Maura que hablamos, no me quiero meter en problemas con ella.

-o…okey…..-Jane se había quedado sin palabras aún no sabía si era muy estúpida por haber desconfiado de su chico o por confiar en alguien que ni conocía-y gracias.

-no hay de que, ya sabes si puedo ayudar lo hare, bye- colgó antes de darle tiempo la morena de reaccionar.

Jane se quedo mirando la pantalla del celular hasta que esta se apago no sabía lo que realmente había pasado, no podía creer todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ni siquiera recordaba bien como había llegado de nuevo a casa supuso que Maura la había ayudado a desvestirse y a llegar a la cama. Como si algo se le hubiera activado en su cabeza cuando pensó en Maura quiso llamarla pero se fijo que tenía un mensaje de ella; cuando leyó lo que había en este el corazón le empezó a latir a mil por hora así que salió a buscarla por el resto del departamento ya que era más que obvio que en la habitación no estaba, cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con la nota de Maura sobre la encimera de esta y cuando la leyó se le derrumbo el mundo, tenía tantos vacios sobre lo ocurrido una vez llego a casa que no comprendía el porqué Maura le estaba pidiendo un tiempo, sabía que sus celos no eran más que una equivocación y más después de la llamada que Arizona le hizo; quiso llamarla pero se acordó de lo que decía la nota sobre darle un poco de espacio y que hablaban cuando ella llegara en la noche a casa.

* * *

Maura escasamente había podido pasar el día, y gracias a los residentes que tenía a cargo sus pequeños pacientes lograron sobrevivir un día más, la doctora ya estaba preparando sus cosas para poder irse a enfrentar su más grande temor, la confirmación de la infidelidad de Jane.

-hola! Ya te vas?

-hola Ari y si ya por fin ha acabado este largo y tortuoso día, por lo menos en el hospital porque me espera una gran tormenta en casa- agachando la cabeza al recordar la charla que tenía pendiente con la morena.

-nena mañana ya vuelvo a Seattle y no quiero irme sabiendo que por mi culpa tu termines algo tan bonito como tu relación con Jane, sé que no la conozco pero en tus ojos que ahora están un poco tristes veo que ella de hace feliz…no tires a la borda todo lo mucho o lo poco que has construido con ella-acercándose para acariciarle la mejilla y cercar una de sus lagrimas-no le des más vueltas al asunto…solo ve y habla las cosas que tienes que hablar con ella y ya después miras que pesa más en la balanza-picándole un ojo-anda vete y cualquier decisión que tomes avísame-le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y dejo que esta se fuera.

* * *

Jane llevaba todo el día sin poder concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía a pesar de que no había ido a la oficina eso no le impidió trabajar desde la comodidad de su casa ya que necesitaba distraerse con algo para no pensar en la noche anterior debido a que después de que Frost la llamara y la hubiese puesto al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió cuando ella salió de su casa, de lo de las chicas en su oficina y de lo ebria que había salido del bar ya suponía el porqué Maura estaba tan enojada y le pedía tiempo, unos ruidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos sabía que era Maura podía distinguir desde un kilómetro de distancia su olor tan exquisito y que tanto le encantaba, así que se levanto de la meso del comedor y salió al encuentro con su amada tenía que aclararle todo lo ocurrido y decirle que no le había sido infiel con nadie ya que no podría.

-hola-dijo tímidamente cuando se la encontró en el pasillo de la puerta de entrada de su hogar.

-veo que ya estas mejor-esquivando la mirada de la morena porque sabía que si sus miradas se cruzaban todas sus barreras caerían y la perdonaría de inmediato.

-si ya me encuentro mejor…y gracias por la pastilla y el zumo…..ah y el café, estaba todo delicioso-dijo bastante nerviosa por la situación y el ambiente tan pesado que había en ese momento.

-de nada…..creo que es mejor que nos dejemos de estupideces y de preámbulos y vayamos a lo que nos trajo aquí….-extendiendo su mano en dirección a la sala- vamos a sentarnos?-pasando por el lado de la morena en dirección a la sala.

-si claro-caminando detrás de la rubia.

Una vez ambas estaban en la sala Jane decidió empezar con la charla.

-Maur…sé que mi actitud-pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-mientras estemos hablando sobre este problema que tú misma creaste es mejor que no me hables cariñosamente….si para ti no es importante esto para mi si lo es-mirándola con desafiantemente-así que te escucho.

-okey…..como tú quieras Maura-dijo con un poco de sarcasmo la actitud de Maura le estaba molestando un poco pero sabía que si ella se dejaba llevar por la situación no iban a poder solucionar nada-como te estaba diciendo mi actitud no fue la mejor pero no es por justificarme pero no pude evitar sentir celos cuando alguien más se te acerca…Maura se que estuvo mal, bueno estuve mal pero por favor no dejemos que esto nos afecte y más cuando estamos por formar una grandiosa vida juntas-levantándose del sillón para poder acortar la distancia entre la rubia y ella.

-ni se te ocurra acercarte, te quedas en donde estas-dijo la rubia bastante molesta-aquí ya no es por los celos Jane, porque créeme yo también los siento cuando se que estas cenando con algún cliente o clienta y más con el pasado y el record que tienes pero no por eso hago todo el show que hiciste anoche y llego a la casa después de desaparecer por horas ebria y con lipstick de alguien más en mi ropa-mirándola con dolor y algo de rencor.

-ehhh, yo…..lo…..no es…-fue interrumpida por Maura.

-claro ahora te quedas sin palabras?...Jane jamás pensé que tú fueras capaz de esto, a pesar de lo que todo el mundo decía sobre ti YO! Decidí creer en ti…te hubiese perdonado cualquier otra cosa, hasta sabes!? Me estaba sintiendo culpable por haber aceptado la invitación a comer de Arizona…pero ya veo que todo, TODO! esto para ti era un juego-enfatizando en cada palabra y juntando sus manos para ayudarse a quitar el anillo de compromiso que la morena le había dado y que tenía en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda-y esta cosa para ti no significo nada o por lo menos no lo mismo que para mí-colocando el anillo sobre la mesa de centro-por mi parte no tengo más de que hablar-cogiendo su bolso y chaqueta para dirigirse a la habitación.

-noooo, espera-agarrándola del brazo para impedir que se fuera-Maura no me dejes por favor-acercándola a ella para impedir que se fuerza-mira yo te puedo explicar todo….pero solo dame tiempo para hacerlo y si después de escucharme sigues pensando lo mismo respeto tu decisión-al no obtener respuesta de la rubia siguió- cuando Salí de aquí me fui directo al Santorini, una vez allí me tome unos tragos con Frost y una chicas se nos acercaron se presentaron y estuvieron bebiendo con nosotros una de ellas se me insinuaba y trataba de acercarse más de la cuenta a mi pero…..-fue interrumpida por el forcejeó de Maura y sus reclamos.

-sabes porque no vas y le cuentas a tus amigotes sobre tus nuevas conquistas y me dejas a mí en paz!-tratando de zafarse del agarre de la morena sin ningún éxito.

-Maura escúchame! No te voy a negar que por un momento me deje cegar por los celos y estaba dispuesta a todo…..pero recapacite y volví a casa, si no te niego ebria y con el labial de otra pero te lo puedo jurar delante de quien quieras de que no deje que pasara absolutamente nada de lo que sabía que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida, la chica me imagino que en uno de los arranques de querer besarme y yo de tratar de esquivarla fue cuando logro dejar labial en mi blusa pero no paso de ahí…Maura por favor perdóname por ser tan estúpida, por favor- acercándose a la rubia para poder tener contacto visual-solo te pido que me mires y si en mis ojos ves que te miento entonces te dejo ir y nunca más vuelves a saber de mi….por favor Maura-colocando una de sus manos en el dorso de la mandíbula de la rubia para hacer que esta la mirara-solo dame una oportunidad, solo eso-una vez sus miradas se cruzaron todas las barreras de Maura se derrumbaron y se fundieron en un profundo y apasionado beso, cuando se separaron por falta de aire-cariño no sabes cuánto te amo…-dándole un pequeño beso-eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida-beso-gracias por escucharme-beso.

-porque me haces esto!-separándose un poco de la morena.

-solo te doy todo el amor que te mereces y sé que pueda que en el camino la embarre no una sino varias veces, pero nunca dudes de mi amor por ti-agachándose un poco para coger el anillo que Maura había dejado sobre la mesa de centro y se arrodillo- Maura Dorothea Isles te casarías con esta tonta y loca mujer que está perdidamente enamorada de ti?

-no…..-al ver la cara de confusión de la morena prosiguió- creo que nos precipitamos un poco…además tienes que ganarte mi perdón y mi compromiso.

-per….pero…que estás diciendo-separándose de la rubia- Maura creí que ya todo estaba más que arreglado!?

-no Jane…..no te equivoques, lo que acabo de pasar es que te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me demuestres que no eres la misma y que ante cualquier adversidad ya no salgas en busca de alguien más…..de eso se trata…..demuéstrame que realmente me amas como para pasar toda una vida conmigo sin la necesidad de terceros, cuando lo hagas entonces ese día si quieres nos casamos….ahora voy a la que era nuestra habitación a recoger algunas cosas y me voy a casa de mi madre por unos días-cuando se dirigía hacía el pasillo Jane le agarro del brazo.

-Maura es enserio?-mirándola con ojos de borreguito degollado.

-Jane creo que he sido lo suficientemente clara con lo que quiero y si no estás dispuesta a hacerlo por mí no hay problema, hasta aquí llegamos y cada quien sigue con su vida-mirándola desafiantemente.

-si eso es lo que quieres, por mi está bien pero no hay necesidad de que te vayas del departamento…..-suspirando para tratar de calmarse y no explotar delante de la rubia porque si quería volver a ganar su confianza tenía que pensar muy bien antes de actuar-si quieres yo me voy a un hotel o a algún otro lado para que tu no tengas que salir de tu casa.

-no lo tienes que hacer…además si te quedas aquí tal vez los recuerdos vividos conmigo te ayuden a tratar de reconquistarme! No crees?-saliendo hacia la habitación a recoger algunas cosas.

Y como maura lo había dicho recogió algunas de sus pertenencias y salió hacia casa de su madre, dejando a una Jane bastante confundida por lo que estaba ocurriendo y tratando de ingeniárselas para volver a ganarse el amor y la confianza de la rubia.

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo que espero disfruten, se que tal vez no les guste pero hay que hacerlo para que la historia sea un poco más emocionante. Perdón por la demora al actualizar pero he estado a full con la universidad y también estoy un poco enferma, tratare de subir otro capítulo esta misma semana.**_

 _ **Ya saben que cualquier comentario será muy bien recibido ya que me animan a mejorar y a seguir con la historia. ;)**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Plan reconquista.**

 **Cap 15**

Después de haber dado algunas explicaciones a sus padres Maura se dirigió a su antigua habitación, cuando por fin estuvo a solas no pudo evitar sentirse derrotada, infeliz e incapaz de continuar con una relación que para ella en esos momentos se había acabado, no creía que pudiera perdonar a Jane aunque ella le hubiese jurado que no había pasado nada con aquella mujer, no podía dejar de sentir celos de solo imaginarse a Jane con otra mujer que no fuera ella, que la morena besara otros labios que no fueran los de ella, que le hiciera el amor a otra que no fuera ella y por tal razón con cada pensamiento se iba llenando de rabia y decepción hacía la morena que hasta hace unos días le robaba el aliento con el simple hecho de pensarla pero que ahora solo le hacía sentir una cantidad de emociones que jamás pensó que llegase a vivir. Mientras por su cabeza pasaban mil y un pensamientos la rubia no percibió que alguien llamaba a su puerta hasta que sintió el toque de unas manos sobre su hombro.

-Maura! Estas bien?...llevo tocando la puerta más de 10 minutos y no me contestabas-realmente quería saber el porqué su hermana estaba de vuelta en casa.

-ehhhh, que?...-un poco confundida por no haberse dado cuenta que su hermana estaba justo enfrente de ella con cara de circunstancia- en qué momento entraste?

-pues al ver que no me contestabas decidí entrar…..me preocupe de que te hubiese ocurrido algo-sentándose junto a su hermana en la cama.

-perdón la verdad no sé ni en donde tengo la cabeza-colocando sus manos sobre su cara para tratar de concentrarse en su hermana.

Suspiro profundo- yo creo saber en donde la tienes o más bien en quien la tienes-la miro con una sonrisa picara- me vas a decir la verdad sobre lo que paso con Jane….yo no soy nuestros padres y no te creo ese cuento de que salió de viaje y que no te querías quedar sola en casa-levantando una ceja un poco sugerente a su hermana.

-odio que me conozcas tan bien!-dejo caer el resto de su cuerpo sobre la cama para acto seguido taparse el rostro con una de las almohadas.

-eres mi hermana y prácticamente tu me criaste hasta que te fuiste a la universidad y como tú me conoces cuando algo me pasa, eso mismo hago yo…Maur nos conocemos tan bien que con el simple hecho de mirarnos sabemos que nos pasa…-se recostó igual que la rubia pero en vez de quedar bocarriba se acomodo de lado apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos y con la otra le quito la almohada que Maura tenia sobre su rostro-anda querida dime qué fue lo que paso exactamente, sabes que conmigo cuentas en y para todo-le acaricio el costado de su cara.

-enserio lo quieres saber todo o te hago un resumen?-abriendo uno de sus ojos para mirar de reojo a su hermana.

-sabes que no me voy a conformar con un simple resumen…-le sonrió- así que cuenta que paso y no omitas absolutamente nada porque sabré cuando lo hagas-le pico un ojo-suéltalo.

-ok-suspiro- por donde empiezo…..-fue interrumpida por Danielle.

-Maura es obvio que tienes que empezar por el principio, así que déjate tonterías y EMPIEZA A HABLAR!

\- ya cálmate un poco, dame un respiro-respiro profunda y pesadamente para poder organizar todos sus pensamiento- todo comenzó con el arribo de Arizona a la ciudad…a Jane no le gusto ni cinco que yo comiera con ella, así que-fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-como que Arizona estaba aquí?...y que comiste con ella?

-pues si Ari llego hace algunos días por una convención medica y nos encontramos, ella me dijo que quería que charláramos y nos contáramos que había sido de nuestras vidas durante todos estos años que no nos vimos…pero después del primer encuentro pasaron algunos días y nos volvimos a topar en el Hospital, le pidieron que ayudara con uno de los casos y eso hizo y pues le comente a Jane que ella estaba aquí y que comería algo con ella…..

Maura le conto cada uno de los detalles del porque se encontraba en la situación en la que estaba con Jane, dejando a una muy silenciosa e incrédula Danielle lo que era muy raro ya que hablaba hasta por los codos. Una vez termino y observar que su hermana no soltaba palabra alguna prosiguió con su charla.

-vez por eso estoy de vuelta en casa…..no sé si pueda volver a confiar en ella, me decepciono.

-Maura…no sé qué decirte…..esto supera cada uno de mis conocimientos….pero solo te pregunto una cosa-suspiro- estás segura que quieres esto?, además crees que Jane va a luchar por ti, después de todo lo que ocurrió?, no te da miedo que ella decida no hacer nada y seguir con su vida?, que le vas a decir a nuestros padres si eso llegase a ocurrir?

-Danielle! No estás ayudando en nada con todas esas preguntas- se tapo nuevamente el rostro pero esta vez con sus manos- lo único que te puedo decir es que si pasa lo que me estas preguntando…..lo único que queda es la resignación y de que trate de hacer las cosas bien….y que debo de quedarme con el lindo recuerdo de las cosas que vivimos juntas tanto malas como buenas-empezando a derramar pequeñas lagrimas de solo pensar que todo pudiera acabar de esta forma-si ella realmente me ama va a luchar por conquistarme y ganar mi confianza nuevamente- con el dorso de su mano se limpio las lagrimas derramadas-sabes ya no quiero pensar más en Jane, en mí, en nosotras como pareja…..solo quiero dejar que las cosas por si solas pasen si somos la una para la otra todo conspirara para que así sea.

-hay algo en lo que tienes razón si están destinadas a estar juntas nada ni nadie las separara, además estoy más que segura que esa mujer no te va a dejar escapar-Maura la miro incrédula ante lo que le decía su hermana, nunca pensó que se fuera a poner del lado de la morena- no me mires de esa forma se que no debo ponerme de parte de ella pero sabes…nunca había visto a alguien mirar con tanto amor y devoción a otra persona como lo hace ella cada vez que esta frente o cerca de ti, ella te hace feliz pese a todo lo hace y de eso no tengo la menor duda-acerco una de sus manos al rostro de su hermana y le seco las lagrimas que estaba derramando-esto es simplemente un pequeño altibajo en su relación.…porque no hacemos algo para que te relajes y despejes tu brillante cabecita?

-yo creo que eso es lo que necesito, vamos a algún spa para despejarnos?

-Maura estás loca?...yo estaba hablando de salir de fiesta!-dijo esto último en un tono emocionado y divertido a la vez- se que te vas a negar pero antes de que lo hagas, no crees que es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a Jane que no te tiene tan segura? Y de darle un motivo más para que luche sin descanso hasta volverte a conseguir?

-haber si te entiendo….tú crees que con salir de fiesta como tú le dices, mis problemas con Jane se van solucionar?... TE ENLOQUECISTE!? ESO LO VA A EMPEORAR TODO!-levantándose bruscamente de su cama.

-haber lo que yo te estoy diciendo es que…..Maura tu vives la vida de una mujer de más de 80 años, perdón si ten ofendo pero no crees que es hora de que te comportes como alguien de tu edad?...cuántos años tienes? 28?, 30?

-tengo 28 años-suspiro antes de contestar- pero eso que tiene que ver con mi relación con Jane?…..si sabes que fue por otra cosa totalmente diferente, fue por cuestión de celos no por la edad de la que me comporto.

-sí, hermanita eso ya lo tengo más que claro, pero dime una cosa….no crees que Jane necesita un empujoncito para reconquistarte?-mirándola con un poco de impaciencia-dale pasémosla súper mientras le das celos a tu amada.

-Danielle los celos fueron los que nos trajeron hasta aquí, lo sabes verdad? A veces siento que no me escuchas cuando te hablo-moviendo su cabeza de una lado al otro ante la propuesta de su hermana.

-ok, tienes un punto pero si no es para darle celos por lo menos para que te despejes si?, plis,plis,plis,plis-le rogo poniendo cara de borreguito regañado para poderse salir con la suya- anda no seas anti-chévere la vas a pasar genial, si?

-está bien-dijo resignada ya que sabía que su hermana no se iba a dar por vencida-pero por favor que no se entere Jane ya tengo demasiados problemas con ella como para agregarle más-su hermana salto de alegría ante la aprobación de la rubia- ya cálmate un poco….deja que descanse un rato y nos vemos en unas horas- sacando a su hermana a empujones para que así tuviera paz por un rato.

* * *

-Jane te dije que no era buena idea haberle hecho caso a esas chicas.

-Frost tú crees que no me estoy arrepintiendo de eso? …..gracias a mi estupidez perdí al amor de mi vida, no sé que voy a hacer!-colocando sus dos manos en el rostros para después recostarse en el sofá de su sala.

-pues lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes que sacar esa imaginación que llevas escondiendo desde la universidad para tenerla de nuevo en tus brazos.

-lo sé, lo sé pero es que no se me ocurre nada…..es como si esa parte de mi cerebro se hubiese desaparecido.

-ok…..no creo que sea tan difícil-sentándose junto a su amiga-que tal si para empezar le envías una docena de las flores que más le guste? Ese sería un buen comienzo, no hace menos de 3 horas que se fue y ya le estarías de mostrando cuanto le extrañas, no crees?

-si podría ser…..a ella le encantan las flores amarillas…..tienes algún número de una floristería?

-creo que si déjame ver entre mis contactos.

Dicho y hecho cuando Frost le paso el número telefónico de la floristería que conocía llamo de inmediato y pidió dos docenas de rosas amarrillas y rojas, y cuando el florista le dijo que si quería que estas llevaran un mensaje para la persona a quien se las entregaría la morena de inmediato dijo que si y empezó a dictarle lo que quería que llevase la tarjeta.

* * *

Una hora más tarde mientras Maura trataba de poner su mente en blanco unos toques en su puerta le interrumpieron.

-Danielle ya te dije que me dejes en paz por un rato!-cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la cara de emoción de su madre- que pasa mama?Alguna buena noticia?

-nena definitivamente Jane te ama con toda su alma-al ver la cara de incertidumbre de su hija prosiguió-ven te acabo de llegar un enorme ramo de flores- halando a su hija para que pudiera ver lo que le había llegado-mira este arreglo tan hermoso-mirando con emoción a su hija.

Maura no podía creer no que sus ojos estaban viendo era un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas y rojas, junto a ellas estaba un corazón mediano con dos palabras en una perfecta caligrafía. Maura cogió el corazón y lo abrió, en este había una leyenda que decía así.

" _este hermoso ramo de rosas se queda pequeño ante tu belleza, las escogí amarillas y rojas porque sé que son tus preferidas pero también porque las rosas rojas demuestran todo el amor que siento por ti y las amarillas esa felicidad y calidez que me haces sentir cuando estoy junto a ti; se que la embarre pero voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, no llevamos ni un día separadas y ya cada centímetro de mi cuerpo te extraña, solo quiero que vuelvas y podamos hacer una vida juntas. Me pediste que te reconquistara y que ganara tu confianza de nuevo y eso haré por tal motivo voy a vender mi parte del Santorini porque sé que no te gusta lo que representa ese bar en mi vida y por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que me perdones….eres el amor de mi vida y no te voy a dejar escapar por nada del mundo._

 _Te Amo_

 _Jane Rizzoli-una mujer loca y perdidamente enamorada de una hermosa y sexy doctora"._

Maura no podía creer como es que con unas solas palabras Jane le derribara ese muro que se había impuesto ante la separación con la morena. Después de leer varias veces la nota y observar su hermoso ramo de rosas decidió agradecerle por el detalle así que se encerró en su habitación y le escribió un mensaje.

" _acabo de recibir el ramo de rosas están muy hermosas_ _realmente me sorprendiste con la nota y el detalle…gracias por respetar mi decisión_ _se que no está siendo nada fácil para ninguna de las dos pero creo que es necesario antes de dar un paso más en nuestra relación. Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo sigues siendo el amor de mi vida pase lo que pase, descansa"_

Maura se quedo mirando la pantalla de su celular por un buen rato hasta que un mensaje volvió a iluminar la pantalla.

" _no tienes que agradecer nada…..te amo más que a nada en este mundo y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por que estés junto a mí de nuevo, solo te pido que me perdones sé que es difícil de entender y de creer pero te juro que jamás ocurrió nada entre esa chica y yo, no te voy a negar que tuve la intensión de que pasara algo pero recapacite y decidí volver junto a ti. Sé que no actué de la mejor manera y que debido a ello perdí tu confianza pero te ruego que me des otra oportunidad te juro que esto no se volverá a repetir, solo piénsalo te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario"_

Luego de que Maura leyera el mansaje de Jane no pudo evitar sentir como toda su fortaleza y su rabia hacia la morena se derrumbaba como un castillos de naipes, después de pensarlo un poco decidió llamar al amor de su vida y acabar con todo esto y perdonarla de una vez por todas pero por desgracia su hermana la interrumpió para saber si ya estaba lista.

-sis ya esta lista?-entrando en la habitación de la rubia.

-si claro- levantándose de la cama y colocando su celular en su sobre de mano.

-Maura es enserio que te vas a ir así?...no vas a un coctel vas a un bar a bailar- mirando de arriba abajo a su hermana.

-que tiene mi vestido?

-como que, que tiene…mujer pareces una mujer de 40! Ese vestido te puede servir para ir a trabajar o para uno de esos tantos cocteles que hace nuestra madre pero créeme hermanita esto no es para salir de rumba-sacándola de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la suya y ayudar un poco a su hermana.

-pero Danielle que estás haciendo…..-siendo arrastrado por su hermana-yo me siento bien como estoy vestida.

-tal vez te sientas bien con eso pero por favor déjame que te ayude solo por hoy por fa!-juntando sus manos para implorarle-estas vestida muy formal y quedaras como si fueras mi mama.

-pero….no me quiero cambiar-haciendo pucheros ante lo dicho por su hermana.

-Maur plis solo déjame hacer mi magia…solo por hoy nada mas-haciéndole ojitos para que la rubia accediera.

-Argg, está bien pero por favor no exageres con lo que me vas a hacer, no quiero parecer un payaso o peor aún parecer una de esas mujeres que ya son adultas y que se siguen vistiendo como adolecentes-mirándola fija y seriamente.

-te lo prometo que no vas a quedar como nada de eso-levantando su mano y luego llevándosela al corazón para después regalarle una enorme sonrisa.

Danielle se puso manos a la obra mientras su hermana se quitaba el vestido que llevaba puesto y quedaba en ropa interior ella estaba metida en su armario mirando que le quedaría mejor a la rubia, después de unos 20 min encontró la pinta perfecta para ella así que cogió unos pantalones de cuero negro, una chaqueta del mismo material de los pantalones pero con un estilo un poco roquero, una blusa negra un poco holgada al cuerpo y finalmente unos tacones fucsia de aproximadamente unos 8 cm sin plataforma. A regañadientes la doctora se coloco la vestimenta que su hermana había escogido para ella, después dejo que Danielle le maquillara y peinara; cuando finalmente su hermana había acabado no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

-wow, esa soy yo?-Maura se miraba de arriba abajo ya que por primera vez se veía como alguien de su edad.

-ves te prometí que te iba a gustar y eso hice, sé que no estás acostumbrada a verte con un poco más de maquillaje del que usas a diario pero te ves genial….este tipo de maquillaje ahumado hace que tus ojos realcen mucho más y se vean aún más profundos de lo que son, si Jane estuviera aquí yo creo que se moriría de lo hermosa que estas.

-gracias…-sonrojándose ante las palabras de su hermana-pero ella no está aquí en estos momentos y no creo que lo vaya a estar en un buen tiempo-cambiando su semblante al de uno más triste.

-hey! No te pongas así…..además no está aquí porque tú no quieres que lo esté-mirando con un poco de reproche-pero bueno no es momento de reproche ni nada por el estilo, hay que mostrar esta obra de arte-señalando a la rubia.

-ok, a donde me vas a llevar? Y no me digas que vamos a ir con Thommy?

-vamos a ir al bar que está de moda y al que siempre he querido ir pero cuando me dispongo a hacerlo siempre ocurre algo que me la impide, y con respectó a lo de Thommy quizás nos alcance pero no me confirmo nada.

-ojala no vaya-cogiendo su bolso para salir de la habitación.

-y porque no quieres que vaya Thommy? Acaso te cae mal?-saliendo detrás de su hermana para que le diera una explicación.

-no me cae mal Dani pero su él va es obvio que Jane se enterara y las cosas entre nosotras serán más complicadas.

-ok, vámonos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su destino Maura se había quedado sin palabras no podía creer que estaba enfrente del Santorini el bar que era de Jane, nunca se imagino que su hermana la fuera a llevar precisamente a ese lugar.

-Danielle te volviste loca?

-de que estás hablando- la miro con cara de inocencia, aunque sabía perfectamente de lo que le estaba hablando la rubia.

-enserio no sabes ¿?-al no recibir respuesta alguna de la mujer que tenía enfrente continuo-sabes quién es uno de los dueños de este bar?-matando a su hermana con la mirada.

-porque debería de saber quiénes son?...Maura sé que tengo una vida social un poco activa pero no para saber quiénes son los dueños de todos los lugares nocturnos que frecuento-fingiendo demencia.

-este es el bar de Jane!-lo dijo entre dientes y agarrando del brazo a su hermana-apenas yo ponga un pie ahí dentro ella se va a enterar de inmediato!

-enserio?vaya quien lo iba a imaginar- sonriéndole con un poco de malicia-además no te creas tan importante….con lo ermitaña que eres para venir a este tipo de lugares dudo mucho que alguien te conozca y cómo vas vestida menos, así que deja la bobada y entremos-agarrando del brazo a Maura para que entraran-no me pienso ir de aquí llevo meses tratando de venir a divertirme.

Cuando lograron entrar y sin que se diera cuenta maura Danielle saco su celular y mando un mensaje de texto.

" _yo cumplí con parte de mi plan, ahora te toca hacer la tuya "_

Lograron ubicarse en la zona VIP del lugar y empezaron con unos cuantos tequilas, después del decimo trago Maura estaba mucho más relajada así que se levanto y se dirigió a la pista de baile para dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música. Había bailado un par de piezas con algunos hombres sin ningún tipo de importancia hasta que unas manos conocidas se posaron en su cadera y le dieron la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-Ja…..Jane…..qu…que haces …aquí-tragando tratando de recobrar el aliento ya que lo había perdido ante la sorpresa.

-estoy aquí porque soy la dueña pero la gran pregunta es qué haces tú aquí?-regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-mmm, este….pues…Danielle-volteando hacía donde estaba su hermana quien la saludaba y le sonreía desde lo lejos.

-mira-cogiendo el rostro de maura para hacer que esta la mirara- lo que menos importa es el motivo por el que estas aquí…solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de volver a empezar-al ver la cara de interrogante de la rubia continuo-como si no nos conociéramos…que dices?

-digo que me llamo Maura Isles y tú?-sonriéndole

-mucho gusto Maura-extendiéndole la mano para poder estrechársela- mi nombre es Jane Rizzoli y soy una de las dueñas de este lugar.

-wow, así que eres la dueña…entonces mis tragos salen gratis?-sonriéndole pícaramente mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre el cuello de la morena.

-jajajajajaja, esperemos a ver qué pasa…..la noche aún es joven-acercándola más a su cuerpo para empezar ambas a moverse al ritmo de la música-sabes me encanta como estas vestida te ves un poco más relajada y tu maquillaje wow, cada día me asombra lo hermosa que eres-acercándose al rosto de Maura para besarla profunda y apasionadamente.

-gracias por tus palabras pero estoy empezando a creer que eres una acosadora-dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, Maura no sabía si eran los tragos que se había bebido o si era el amor que sentía por jane que le hacía comportarse de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo y el olvidarse de lo ocurrido días atrás.

-de que estás hablando?

-nos acabamos de conocer y me estás diciendo que cada día me ves más hermosa-volteándose para darle la espalda a la morena y empezar a contonear sus caderas para provocarla-

-Maura por favor no hagas esto!-sabía que si seguía moviéndose de esa forma no aguantaría y se la llevaría a algún lugar privado para hacerla suya.

-no sé de qué estás hablando!-fingiendo inocencia.

-con que quieres jugar este juego…..ok, juguemos entonces-la agarro de uno de sus brazos y la arrastro hasta llegar a la oficina y cerrarla con llave-creo que es mejor estar en privado…..quieres un trago?-acercándose hasta arrinconarla contra la pared.

-creo que ya hemos bebido suficiente…..porque no pasamos a algo un poco más interesante!?-agarrándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo para acto seguido empezar a subir su pierna hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la morena y empezar el roce con el centro de placer de Jane provocándole un gemido un poco sonoro a la morena.

-Maura si sigues lo que estás haciendo voy a llegar al punto de no retorno-cerrando sus ojos ante el placer causado por la rubia.

-Jane eso es lo que quiero…-acercando sus labios a los de la morena para besarla apasionadamente-no sé si podamos ser las mismas de antes pero quiero intentarlo, quiero olvidar estos últimos días y poder tener un futuro junto a ti…es lo único que quiero-besando nuevamente a Jane-ayúdame a olvidar – sacando la blusa de entre el pantalón de la morena para poder tener mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

-estás segura de esto? Lo último que quiero es que te sientas presionada por mí para retomar nuestra relación…te amo y no quiero perderte…porque no sé si pueda recuperarme de una perdida así, por lo menos no esta vez-beso a la rubia profundamente haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran a un ritmo que solo ellas sabían hacer.

-no me estas presionando-dijo una vez termino el beso por falta de oxigeno-no llevamos ni un día separadas y ya te echo de menos. Extraño tus besos- la beso- tus caricias, tu voz…..TE AMO TANTO JANE RIZZOLI…..que ya no puedo vivir sin ti, ya me imagino mi vida sin ti- después de estas palabras de la rubia ambas se perdieron en sus instintos y terminaron haciendo el amor como solo ellas dos lo sabían hacer de una forma salvaje pero a la vez llena de amor de la una hacía la otra.

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les guste. No sé si pueda volver a actualizar pronto ya que me voy de viaje y en donde voy a estar no hay muy buena recepción de internet, así que tratare de hacer lo mejor posible.**_

 _ **Ya saben cualquier error que encuentren de ante mano pido disculpas y sus comentarios serán muy bien recibidos tanto los buenos como los malos. Felices fiestas!;)**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Dame una razón para no amarte**

 **Cap 16.**

Después de varios rounds de sexo salvaje en la oficina de Jane, ambas mujeres estaban exhaustas pero no dejaban de abrazarse y de expresar en silencio todo lo que sentían la una por la otra hasta que el celular de Maura empezó a sonar y las saco de su ensoñación.

-mmm, no contestes…..por lo menos no ahora que estamos tan bien-abrazando aún más a la rubia.

-tengo que hacerlo-trato de zafarse del agarra de Jane-estoy en disponibilidad…..algún niño podría necesitar de mi ayuda-le dio un casto beso para luego levantarse del suelo en busca de su celular.

Mientras Maura contestaba Jane no pudo evitar observar al mujerón que tenia frente a ella, la rubia de ojos verdes aceitunados y cuerpo bien tonificado se movía por el lugar sin ningún problema; Jane no pudo evitar sentirse como un mosquito atraído hacia la luz así que se levanto y fue directo hacia su luz, hacia la mujer que sin lugar a dudas le quitaba la respiración y le anulaba todo tipo de raciocinio; cuando llego a su objetivo la abrazo por detrás y empezó a besar y a dejar un pequeño camino de mordiscos en el cuello de la rubia haciendo que esta se desconcentrara en la conversación que estaba teniendo por teléfono.

- _Maura me estas escuchando?_

 _-_ mmmm…..que? Danielle mejor te llamo más tarde

- _que? No! Que crees que le voy a decir a mi mama cuando llega a la casa sin ti!...-respiro profundamente ante la descortesía de su hermana- ok, ya veo que no me vas a decir en donde estas metida pero por lo menos dime con quien? Y que carajos le digo a mama!_

 _-_ Dan…mmmmm…oh por Dios!-Maura había perdido todo el control de su cuerpo ante las caricias que le estaba propinando Jane y más aún cuando la mano de la morena bajo a su entrepierna.

- _Maura, CARAJO! CONCENTRATE…._

 _-_ Dani…..solo dile…..que me toco ir al hospital…-soltó un gemido casi ahogado al sentir los dedos de Jane dentro de ella, colgó sin darle tiempo a su hermana de responder-creo que…..ahhhhh…aún no….tienes…..-recostó su cabeza en el hombre de la morena y abrió un poco más las piernas para darle un mejor acceso a los movimientos de los dedos de jane-su…..sufi….suficiente-soltó en un pequeño grito después de alcanzar el orgasmo.

-contigo desnuda ante mi….-saco su mano de las pernas de Maura para luego lamerse los dedos que estaban llenos de los fluidos de esta-me encanta como sabes y más me encanta que sea yo la que te haga tener los más grandes orgasmos que hayas tenido en tu vida-volteando el rostro de Maura con sus manos para besarla- me enloqueces Maura-volvió a besarla pero esta vez la volteo para poder tenerla frente a ella y poder tener mejor acceso a su boca.

Después de que volvieran a hacer el amor un par de veces más en la oficina de la morena decidieron que ya era hora de irse a casa, pero antes de marcharse Jane tenía algo que hacer y mientras Maura se colocaba su ropa la morena saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta una pequeña caja.

-Maura…..creo que antes de salir de nuestra burbuja...-Jane no sabía que le pasaba, había ensayado una y mil veces las palabras que le iba a decir a Maura pero siempre que la tenía enfrente su mente colapsaba, cuando pudo armarse de valor y de que su cabeza trabajara un poco- necesitamos hablar.

Maura al escuchar las últimas dos palabras de Jane no pudo evitar sentir que su mundo se derrumbaba, le llegaron mil y un pensamientos en donde la morena se arrepentía de todo lo que habían vivido esa noche y que gracias a sus inseguridades todo terminaba en ese momento.

-dime…de que quieres hablar- como pudo soltó sus palabras y se volteo para quedar frente a frente con Jane.

-se que por mi culpa todos nuestros planes de un futuro juntas se esfumaron….pe….pero no quiero que esta noche sea una despedida o la terminación de nuestra historia…-Maura al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la morena soltó la respiración que sin darse cuenta estaba aguantando- por eso quiero regresarte esto que nunca debió salir de tu dedo-Jane se fue acercando lentamente a la rubia- así que quiero devolverte tu anillo de compromiso y que fijemos una fecha de una buena vez, sin importar que o quien-agarro la mano izquierda de Maura y empezó a deslizar el anillo por su dedo anular mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas- Maura Dorothea Isles esta es la segunda vez que te lo pido y espero que sea la última…te quieres casar conmigo?

Maura estaba en completo shock, tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, entre sus pensamientos sobre una posible ruptura definitiva y lo que en realidad estaba pasando aún le parecía mentira que estuviera con Jane después de una magnifica noche de sexo salvaje y que ella estuviera de rodillas pidiéndole nuevamente que se casaran.

-Maur?-ante el silencio de la rubia Jane estaba empezando a ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba-que…..-respiro profundo- que dices?

-ummm-saliendo de su ensoñación-ehh….pu…pues….oh Dios-soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa ante la situación en la que se encontraba-no….-al ver la cara de circunstancia que estaba poniendo Jane decidió explicarse mejor-si…..o sea claro que acepto casarme contigo…es solo que…..-respiro profundo-tengo miedo de que las cosas se salgan de control como la última vez-bajo la mirada ante el recuerdo del rompimiento de su compromiso anterior unos días atrás.

-shhhhh- levantándose para acariciar con su mano la mejilla de Maura-nena no te puedo asegurar que no nos vayan a surgir tropiezos en nuestro camino, tampoco te puedo decir que no vaya a sentir celos ante cualquier otra persona que se te acerque pero lo que si te lo puedo jurar en donde quieras es que te voy a amar hasta el fin de mis días…y nada ni nadie va a cambiar esto que siento por ti…..te deje escapar una vez por sentirme la dueña del mundo pero ahora que te tengo completamente para mí y sé que me amas como yo a ti- colocando sus dos manos en la cintura de Maura para acto seguido estrecharla entre ellos y quedar a unos centímetros de que sus labios se juntaran- después de lo que paso con Sophia…me jure que jamás volvería a entregar mi corazón a alguien más y mucho menos se me pasaba la idea de volver a intentar el tener hijos…..pero llegaste tu y derrumbaste todos mis muros, siempre estás en mi mente….-se acerco y le dio un casto beso- sabes últimamente no dejo de pensar en cómo sería si tuviéramos un niño con tus mismo ojos, tu sonrisa y hasta tu inteligencia…..amor no se que nos depare el destino, pero lo que si tengo claro es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

Maura al oír las palabras de jane no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, ella sabía que su futuro como pareja era con la morena pero siempre tuvo sus dudas con respecto a los hijos, desde pequeña su sueño más grande era el poder tener hijos con el amor de su vida y después de todo lo que le había ocurrido en la vida a Jane, ya se había hecho a la idea de que por un buen tiempo los hijos iban a estar en un segundo término.

-oh Jane-y se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su amada.

-cariño cálmate-abrazándola más fuerte para darle consuelo.

Una vez más calmada Maura hablo del porque de su llanto tan desmesurado.

-perdón…..no quise arruinar el momento-alejándose un poco de la morena y limpiándose los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas- pero es que todo esto me supera…nunca pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien que me llenara por completo…..-se acerco a la morena y le acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos-Jane nunca llegue a imaginar que alguien como tu se fuera a fijar en mi….-la morena intento decir una palabras pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por uno de los dedos de su amada- no hables, por favor…..porque si la haces no tendré el valor de decirte todo lo que siento en estos momentos…..sabes eres el arco iris que jamás pensé en tener, sin ti mis días se vuelven grises….-se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso-solo puedo darle gracias a Dios, a la vida o al universo…..-le dio una tierna sonrisa y continuo- a lo que sea por haberte puesto en mi camino; dime como no voy a amarte si con cada cosa que haces y cada palabra que me dices me enamoro cada vez más-agarro con ambas manos el rostro de la morena y le susurro muy cerca de sus labios-te amo Jane Rizzoli-la beso-hasta el infinito y mas allá-la volvió a besar.

* * *

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde que Maura y Jane decidieron regresar y contarles a sus respectivas familias sobre sus planes de matrimonio, sus madres se ofrecieron con respecto a todos los preparativos de la boda y no aceptaron un no como respuesta quitándoles un gran peso de encima a ambas mujeres ya que sus agendas estaban demasiado ocupadas, pero en lo que si fueron muy reiterativas era que querían un boda sencilla con algunos amigos muy cercanos y familiares.

-Maura querida se que has estado muy ocupada en este mes, pero faltan unos días y aún no te has decidido por algún vestido de novia…hija se que tu carrera es tu prioridad pero ahora tus prioridades deben de cambiar ya no vas a ser solo tú, ahora tus decisiones van a afectar a alguien más y esa va ser tu esposa-la mujer mayor miro con cariño a su hija, nunca se imagino que estaría organizando el matrimonio de su hija mayor con otra mujer, pero el amor que sentía hacia sus hijas borraba cualquier prejuicio social.

-lo sé madre pero te aseguro que a Jane no le molesta en lo absoluto que lleve puesto ese día-miro a su madre por encima de sus lentes de ver y le pico el ojo.

-eso es cierto Constance lo único que me va a importar ese día es que su hija llegue y diga el tan anhelado "si acepto", es lo único que me importar-acercándose a la rubia que estaba leyendo una de sus tantas revistas medicas en el sofá y sentarse junto a ella.

-ves?!-miro a la morena y le pico un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-pues puede que a ella no le importe lo que lleves puesto pero tanto a Ángela como a mí si hija…así que mañana que es sábado y es tu día libre no vuelves a esta casa si no traes un vestido de novia contigo…me escuchaste-estas últimas dos palabras la dijo mientras le quitaba la revista que su hija está leyendo muy concentrada para que le prestara atención.

-madre!estab-la rubia decidió no termina la frase que tenia pensada ante la mirada asesina de su madre- ok!-alzo sus manos en son de paz-pero no quiero nada ostentoso…y quiero algo que me guste A MI! Entendido?

-como quieras hija…lo único que me importa es que llegues de blanco nada mas-depositando nuevamente la revista sobre las piernas de su hija y dejando un pequeño beso en su frente.

* * *

Maura estaba un poco desesperada llevaba más de tres horas en una de las tiendas más importantes de novias en la ciudad de Boston y aún no encontraba nada que le gustara; su madre le pasaba vestidos que para nada iban con su estilo y su gusto y su hermana no le facilitaba las cosas, ya literalmente estaba que botaba la toalla.

-vamos Maura…..no puedo creer que no te guste ninguno de los vestidos que te has medido…..llevas como unos treinta.

-Danielle si me caso con un vestido de novia tiene que ser uno que me guste a mí y no a ti ni a nuestra madre…-dijo esto mirando se el vestido que llevaba puesto, era estilo griego de color beige, tipo strapless ceñido al cuerpo hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura para terminar con pequeños pliegues hasta los pies pero que tenía una pequeña banda de tela del mismo color que atravesaba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta su cadera derecha-como ya le había dicho a nuestra madre….quiero algo que me guste a mí, con lo que me sienta cómoda y hermosa en ese día, MÍ DÍA.

-ok como quieras…de aquí no nos vamos hasta que encuentres el indicado, voy a avisarme a mama y a la vendedora para que sigan buscando-le pico el ojo y salió del vestier.

Llevaban prácticamente todo el día metidas en la tienda de los vestidos de novia en busca del prefecto para Maura, la rubia se había medido alrededor de unos 70 y siempre tenía un pero para cada uno. Tanto ella como su hermana y su madre se estaban desesperando por no encontrar el indicado, así que decidieron que se mediría el último y si este no era Maura enloquecería.

-ok…creo que este cumple con sino todas la mayoría de las expectativas de la novia- dijo la vendedora en su último intento para que las tres mujeres salieran con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-confiemos en que le guste.

-Danielle, hija tenemos que ser positivas y transmitirle eso a tu hermana…es lo único que podemos hacer por ella.

-Maur, podemos entrar?-dijo la menor de las Isles con unos leves golpes en la puerta del vestier.

Maura estaba frustrada se había sentado en una esquina del cuarto en donde estaba con las rodillas en el pecho y la cabeza entre ellas, estaba derramando algunas lagrimas cuando escucho unos toques en la puerta y la voz de su hermana.

-pasa!-dijo con un hilo de voz aún en el piso.

-hey!linda que haces ahí ¿?-se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo-mídete este último y si no es volvemos mañana cuando estemos mas descansadas…anda el último intento-le sonrió tiernamente y la ayudo a levantarse.

-porque siempre me pasan estas cosas?-pasándose las manos por el rostro.

-Maur hagamos el intento una última vez….tengo un buen presentimiento con este-agarrando las manos de su hermana para darle apoyo-no piensen en porque a mi…anda vamos-pasándole el vestido-te esperamos afuera-le pico un ojo y salió.

-que dijo?

-está bastante afligida pero la convencí para que se midiera este…porque el vestido tiene que ser tan complicado de conseguir.

-hija…porque si no tienes el indicado te vas a quedar..-la matriarca de la familia Isles se quedo sin palabras al ver a su hija salir del vestier.

Maura llevaba puesto un vestido color crema de encaje en la parte superior y con un escote en "v" que le llegaba casi hasta un poco más abajo del pecho en donde dejaba al descubierto sus bien firmes y redondos senos, en la parte de la cintura tenía un cinturón de seda que le daba la el corte y el largo del resto del vestido. La rubia se veía tan hermosa con el puesto que había dejado a Constance, Danielle y la vendedora sin palabras, en la cabeza de cada una de ellas estaban las mismas palabras "ese vestido está hecho para ti".

-que tal?- Maura al ver las caras y las pequeñas lágrimas en los rostros de las tres mujeres no necesito palabras para saber que había encontrado el indicado.

* * *

Al día siguiente por fin Maura y Jane tenían un momento a solas sin ningún tipo de interrupciones, estaban en el sofá de su casa abrazadas viendo una película romántica que tanto le gustaba a Maura.

-bueno anoche llegaste muy tarde y no me contaste qué tal te fue ¿?

-Jane déjame ver la película…..-al ver la cara de enfado de la morena decidió contarle lo más importante-está bien-se levanto un poco y coloco pausa a la película-lo único que te puedo decir es que después de muchas horas de rechazar vestido tras vestido…..encontré el indicado y sé que te va a encantar-le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y reanudo la película.

Jane sonrió ante la expectativa de ver a la mujer de su vida en vestido de novia dándole el sí.

-Dame una razón para no amarte Maur!-le dijo la morena antes de darle un beso y fundirse en el.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí esta actualización espero que la hayan pasado super en estas fiestas y lamento la demora en subir un capítulo más de esta historia. Y quiero desearles un muy prospero año nuevo, gracias por seguir esta historia mi primer historia. ;)**_

 _ **Disfrútenla y espero no demorarme con la otra actualización.**_


	18. Chapter 17

**Despedida de soltera!**

 **17 cap.**

Jane estaba sentada en el sofá de su oficina pensando que en tan solo en unas horas iba a estar casada con la mujer de su vida. Jamás se le llego a pasar por la cabeza la idea de compartir el resto de su vida nuevamente con alguien y mucho menos después de lo que había sucedido con su anterior matrimonio, nunca pensó llegar tan lejos con otra mujer y mucho menos alguien como Maura; eran polos totalmente opuestos pero eso no le impedía amar a esa mujer con cada poro de su cuerpo, la morena estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamiento que no se percato de que llevaban un rato tocando a la puerta.

-hey! Sis…que te pasa-le toco el hombre haciendo que Jane se sobresaltara.

-Tommy! Que susto me diste- la morena coloco su mano en pecho ya que del susto casi de da un infarto.

-qué? Llevo tocando a la puerta como unos 10 minutos y tu secretaria me dijo que estabas dentro, así que no tengo la culpa de que no tengas tu cabeza en esta dimensión.

-perdón bro pero estaba pensando en algunas cosas del trabajo.

-aja, como no….te conozco hermanita se que estas pensando que en unas horas tus días de soltería se van para el traste- dijo el menor de los Rizzolis con su sonrisa picara que tanto le caracterizaba.

-no sé de qué estás hablando- se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-vamos Janie tu sabes que lo que te digo es verdad, tus días de parranda y de pasar cada noche con una mujer diferente se acabaron.

-Tommy desde hace mucho tiempo esos días se acabaron…..desde el momento en que Maura entro en mi vida no tengo la necesidad de pasar la noche con alguien más que no sea ella.

-bueno si, en eso tienes razón con una mujer como Maura en tu cama créeme que hasta el más mujeriego se corrige… y pensándolo bien si yo no estuviera con Danielle, Maura hubiese sido mi mujer ideal.

-oye idiota! Qué te pasa…Maura es mi mujer-se levanto bastante ofuscada de su silla y se dirigió hacía su hermano y lo agarro de las solapas de su chaqueta- ESCUCHAME BIEN IMBECIL…..NO QUIERO NUNCA MÁS OIRTE HABLAR ASÍ DE MI MUJER-dijo esto último apretando los dientes.

-Jane cálmate…-Tommy estaba bastante asustado ante la reacción de su hermana- solo era un broma…tranquila mira que hasta pensándolo bien Maura ni es mi tipo- le dio una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

-eres un imbécil…..-soltó a su hermano y se empezó a masajear sus sienes con sus dedos para tratar de calmarse- Tommy dime a que viniste de una vez por todas…..tengo muchas cosas que hacer yo si trabajo.

-hey! Cuando acabe la universidad me pondré a trabajar ahora no para que afanarme…..- al ver la cara de su hermana decidió ir al grano- en realidad yo venía para peguntarte que vas a hacer esta noche?

-no crees que es obvio?

-haber hermanita como que la monogamia te está volviendo lenta!...lo que yo te estoy insinuando…..no espera te estoy avisando de que esta noche no vas a dormir mucho-termino dándole una sonrisa picara a la morena.

-de que hablas?

-como que de que estoy hablando!...pensé que eras más astuta sister….esta noche es TU DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA!

* * *

Maura estaba dejando todo organizado en el hospital antes del gran día y posteriormente irse de luna de miel con Jane, mientras le daba las instrucciones a la persona que la iba a reemplazar su teléfono sonó.

-Doctora Maura Isles- lo dijo más por costumbre ya que no se había fijado de quién la llamaba.

- _wow, Maura deja de ser tan payasa…soy tu hermana, como que Doctora Isles._

-Danielle lo siento es solo que no me fije de quien llamaba-se disculpo con la doctora con la que estaba hablando y se alejo para prestarle atención a su hermana.

- _ay, aja! No te creo nada pero bueno voy al grano….me imagina que ya sabes que vas a hacer de despedida de soltera._

\- creo que ya te había dicho que no quiero nada de eso, solo me quiero relajar antes del gran día y no tener que preocuparme por nada.

- _Maura porque eres tan aburrida no pareces mi hermana….creo que eres adoptaba._

... por si no te has dado cuenta mama, papa y yo nos parecemos mucho hasta en las personalidades y tu eres súper extravertida, hiperactiva y demás…..en fin en sí que quieres estoy ocupada.

- _jaja muy chistosa…. Como se que no quieres strippers ni nada de eso en tu despedida de soltera, hice una reserva en uno de los mejores spas de la ciudad, así que prepárate que en unas tres horas te recojo…..bye hermanita_ -no dejo que Maura pudiera objetar ya que había colgado antes de que la rubia reaccionara.

-te voy a matar Danielle!-la rubia le hablo a su celular causando las miradas de algunas enfermeras y médicos que estaban pasando por el pasillo.

Y como había quedado con su hermana Maura logro dejar todo arreglado en el hospital y ya se encontraba esperando por el arribo de esta.

-hey! Nena necesitas un aventón?

-Danielle deja de ser tan payasa, si?-dijo esto mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco por las ocurrencias de su hermana.

-creo que el estrés de la boda se te está haciendo notar- dijo esto cuando ya la rubia se había ubicado en el asiento del copiloto. Pero al ver la mirada que le lanzo su hermana prefirió cambiar de tema- ok….-levantando las manos en son de paz-entendí, cambio de tema….-puso en marca el auto hacia el spa, después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio- no te vayas a enojar por lo que te voy a preguntar pero sabes que va hacer Jane?

-como que si se que va hacer?

-pues si!-miro por un momento a la rubia para luego volver sus ojos al camino-sabes si le van a hacer alguna despedida o algo ¿?-Danielle sabía perfectamente cuál iba a ser la despedida de su cuñada ya que había hablado con Tommy pero quería tantear cuanto sabía su hermana.

-pues que yo sepa…..creo que se va a tomar unos tragos con sus hermanos y Frost, pero no sé si pase algo más-se quedo pensando un momento ella sabía que esa pregunta no era solo por saciar la curiosidad de Danielle-que sabes? Te conozco y sé que no estás preguntando solo por curiosidad…..habla Danielle o créeme que me bajo de auto así este en marcha.

-no sé de qué estás hablando Maura…por quien me tomas?

\- Danielle…..sabes que soy capaz dime!-la rubia empezó a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-ok!-aparco el auto a un lado del camino para poder calmar a su hermana-por lo que se y que me contó Tommy esta mañana es que van a estar en el hotel Langham Boston…..en una de las suite y creo que abra chicas…pero no sé qué tan cierto sea- se apresuro a decir al ver como el rostro de la rubia se iba transformando con cada palabra que iba diciendo.

Maura no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono y marcar el número de Jane rápidamente, a pesar de que sabía que la morena no la engañaría así tuviera a un harem de mujeres desnudas al frente suyo pero necesitaba escucharlo de sus propios labios.

- _hola cariño como vas? Estoy contando las horas para poder verte-_ dijo la morena al contestar y ver quien la llamaba.

-hola…si yo también las estoy contando-dijo secamente la rubia no podía evitar sentir celos ante la idea de Jane con otras mujeres.

- _Maur te pasa algo ¿? Te noto un poco enfadada._

-no…..nada que ver solo quería saber que hacías.

 _-mmmm, no pues estoy en la oficina arreglando los últimos detalles con Korsak para que él se encargue de todo mientras estamos de luna de miel….cariño enserio te escucho rara, te pasa algo? No estarás pensando en dejarme plantada?-_ dijo esto último para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

-Jane creo que ya te dije que no me pasa nada…..o bueno si….Dios! No sé ni por qué te llame- cerrando los ojos y colocando una de sus manos en su frente.

- _amor solo dime que pasa…..sabes que siempre me gusta que me llames….si es algo relacionado con nuestra boda solo dime yo tratare de ayudarte._

-soy una estúpida…tu me tratas de la mejor manera, me amas con cada uno de mis error y yo a la más mínima oportunidad desconfió de ti….no sé ni porque te casas conmigo.

- _amor no digas esos tu eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida…..solo dime porque desconfías, creo que mi pasado aún sigue dejando rastro….además sabes que me encanta cuando te pones celosa, no sabes cuánto me excita verte celosa-_ esto último lo dijo en un susurro para que Korsak no la fuese a escuchar.

Al escuchar las palabras de Jane la rubia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

 _-ves así me gusta más….me encanta escucharte reír….. Vamos dime que o quien te puso así y voy a golpearlo._

-ok…..pero creo que no hay necesidad de golpear a nadie o no se está a tu criterio…-respiro profundamente – es que me entere de que te van a hacer una despedida de soltera y no pude evitar sentirme celosa.

- _amor si eso te incomoda no voy y ya, enserio no quiero que por esto vayamos a discutir o algo así._

\- no amor no te preocupes…yo también voy a tener una, solo no dejes que ninguna mujer que no sea yo te toque, porque créeme Jame Rizzoli que si me entero que alguien te toco mato a esa persona y después voy por ti.

- _jajajajaja, clama amor….te lo prometo o no más bien te lo juro que nadie ajeno a ti me va a tocar…te amo lo sabes?_

-si creo que me lo demuestras en cada cosa que haces…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo no lo olvides…..ahora te dejo para que puedas dejar todo arreglado y no tengas ninguna interrupción en nuestra luna de miel, porque créeme Jane lo más probable es que no salgamos de la habitación del hotel.

 _-mmmmmm, no sabes cuánto ancio que llegue ese momento…... Te amo disfruta de tu despedida pero no tanto._

Maura no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida nunca llego a imaginar de el amor de su vida fuese Jane Rizzoli la mujer que en la escuela le había hecho la vida imposible. Mientras que Maura estaba en sus pensamientos Danielle decidió arrancar el auto y dirigirse hacia el spa.

-bueno creo que ya llegamos!-sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

-qué?!- Mura realmente no sabía en qué momento su hermana había puesto en marca el auto.

-Maur….sé que estas enamorada de Jane pero por lo menos disimula!-abriendo su puerta y saliendo del auto para entregarle al valet parking la llaves de este para que se encargara de parquearlo.

-oye!-dijo la rubia soltando una gran carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su hermana.

* * *

Jane estaba terminado uno papeles sobre una importación muy importante para la empresa ya que le iba a dejar grandes dividendos a las empresas Rizzoli. La morena muy concentrada en esos contratos hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

-adelante!- grito mientras se arreglaba un poco el cuello de la blusa.

-hola hermanita!-dijeron en coro Frankie y Thommy

-ohhh nooooo-agacho la cabeza y la envolvió entre sus manos.

-vamos Jane! Te tenemos la mejor de las despedidas de soltera….esta tan buena que nunca en tu vida la vas a olvidar.

-OMG! Espero que solo juguemos algunas partidas de póker con cerveza y ya…no quiero nada de mujeres!-miro seriamente a sus hermanos para dejar por sentado su advertencia-en una horas me caso y no quiero arruinarlo.

-hermanita-hablo el menor de los Rizzolis- si tú no quieres estar con otra mujer que no sea tu futura esposa lo entiendo, pero el hecho de que te vayas a casar no te hace ciega…tienes el derecho de mirar pero no tocar…así que solo miraras….anda levántate de esa silla y vámonos que los chicos nos están esperando en el hotel.

-chicos estoy arreglado unos papeles para no tener ninguna interrupción en mi luna de miel- dijo esto tratando de persuadir a sus hermanos de que no la llevaran a esa dichosa despedida de soltera, que en otras circunstancias hubiese estado más que dispuesta para dejarse llevar pero realmente no quería cometer ningún error y mucho menos a una cuantas horas de casarse con la mujer más hermosa que podría existir en la vida y que a partir de mañana iba a ser su esposa para el resto de su vida.

-tú no te preocupes por nada de papeleos que nosotros ya lo tenemos todo cubierto….además Korsak va a quedar al frente mientras tú no estés, así que con la ayuda de nosotros no tendrás ninguna interrupción en tu luna de miel.

Tanto Frankie como Tommy se acercado a la silla en donde estaba sentada su hermana y la levantaron de los brazos para hacerla salir a la fuerza de su oficina.

Media hora después los hermanos Rizzoli arribaron al grandioso hotel Langham Boston. Frankie fue el que se acerco a la recepción para hacer efectiva la reserva y que los dirigiesen a la Suite Presidencial para poder empezar con la mejor de las despedidas.

* * *

Mientras que Jane empezaba con su despedida de soltera Maura, Danielle y algunas de sus amigas más cercanas disfrutaban de las atenciones que les estaban brindando con el spa. Ya había pasado por la chocolaterapia, por tratamientos faciales y corporales para el rejuvenecimiento, Jacuzzi, Manicure y pedicure; ahora se encontraba junto a su hermana y amigas junto a la piscina con unas cuantas copas de champán contando una que otra anécdota sobre su niñez y adolescencia. Mientras que reían Danielle se acerco al oído de su hermana para poder preguntarle una inquietud que tenia.

-Maur te puedo hacer una pregunta?!- hablando lo más bajo que podía para que no la escuchasen.

-que pasa?-arrugando el entre cejo ante lo misteriosa que estaba su hermana.

-Ven-levantándose y en el acto agarrando la mano de su hermana para llevársela con ella-nos disculpan un momento?, gracias- sonriéndole a las mujeres que estaban presentes.

Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de sus amigas Danielle decidió hablar

-realmente la estas pasando bien?-lo preguntaba porque a pesar de que su hermana se veía feliz no podía evitar ver en su cara un rastro de duda o algo que no sabía explicar que no la estaba dejando disfrutar de su último día de soltera como era debido.

-claro que la estoy pasando bien….porque lo preguntas?- realmente no sabía del porque de la pregunta de su hermana.

-Maur porque te conozco y sé que hay algo que te impide disfrutar como es debido…es por lo que te dije de la despedida que le van a hacer a Jane?

-Danielle por favor no me atormentes mas con eso, si?...mira estoy tratando de confiar en que mi novia y futura esposa va a saber controlar sus más bajos instintos pero si tú me lo estas recordando no lo voy a poder hacer.

\- se que estas tratando de confiar en Jane….pero se me ocurrió algo que tal vez disfrutes más que esta frívola despedida-dijo esto Danielle con una pequeña sonrisa picara.

-que estas tramando Danielle Isles?-la rubia conocía bastante a su hermana como para saber que por su cabeza estaba pasando alguna loca idea que tal vez las metería en problemas.

-créeme no es nada malo…..solo que se me ocurrió que tal vez la chica que le haga el estriptis a Jane no sea una stripper sino tu-le alzo una de sus cejas de forma sugerente- vele el lado positivo.

-estás loca! Como se te ocurre que voy a hacer algo así…..escasamente se coordinar al caminar y tu pretendes que yo-puso sus manos sobre su pecho-le haga una show a mi novia en su última noche de soltera!?

-Maur no es tan malo, además dime la verdad que prefieres pasar tu última noche como soltera con una partida de mujeres solteronas y fracasadas, ha pasarla con tu prometida?...agregándole el hecho de que te la pasaras teniendo sexo, mucho sexo –enfatizando sus últimas palabras- con tu novia?-le sonrió y pico el ojo a su hermana.

Maura sabía que la idea de su hermana de demasiado loca y que tal vez se arrepentiría en su momento pero si no lo intentaba se quedaría con la duda de saber que habría podido pasar.

-yo no sé cual de las dos está más loca…si tú con tus ideas o yo que te las sigo-Maura respondió al efusivo abrazo de su hermana con una gran carcajada que sorprendió a sus invitadas.

Luego de que Danielle inventara alguna excusa creíble ambas salieron del spas rumbo al hotel en donde se encontraba la morena que le robaba el aliento a Maura. Antes de coger rumbo a la ciudad Danielle le escribió un mensaje a Tommy indicándole que ya iban hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Jane estaba jugando una partida de póker la cual iba ganando ella pero el sonido de un celular los interrumpió haciendo que Tommy se disculpase.

-cómo es posible que él pueda tener su celular y yo no?-dijo esto señalando a su hermano menor.

-calmante Jane créeme que este sonido lo vas a agradecer toda la vida- dijo Tommy mientras leía el mensaje que le había puesto Danielle.

" _Cariño el plan ha funcionado ya vamos de camino al hotel, ve preparando todo :*_ (emoticón de beso) _te amo"_

Después de la interrupción de la menor de las Isles los presentes en la despedida de la morena continuaron con su partida de póker, cuando se vieron perdidos por Jane decidieron dejar la partida y coronarla como la campeona del juego.

-yo la verdad ya estoy en quiebra así que me retiro-dijo Frost

-Vamos amigo dame un poco de pelea que esta es mi noche.

-Jane enserio ya no puedo perder más dinero!...soy un simple empleado-dijo haciendo pucheros que provocaron las risas de los presentes en la habitación.

-bueno pues ya que no queremos seguir jugando ahora sí que empiece la fiesta!-grito Tommy abriendo la puerta de la Suite haciendo que entrasen algunas strippers.

-se puede saber qué es esto?-dijo Jane apretando los dientes y hablándole bajito a su hermano Frankie

-Jane la verdad el de la idea fue Tommy-dijo haciéndose el inocente ante el interrogante de su hermana- ya trata de disfrutar…no hay necesidad que te acuestes con ninguna de estas hermosas chicas solo disfruta de la música, la compañía y demás.

Luego de meditar lo que su hermano le había dicho Jane decidió hacerse al ambiente sabía que si disfrutaba de la compañía de sus hermanos y amigos más cercanos los bailes de las chicas que acababan de llegar quedarían en un segundo plano. Tras pasar un par de horas bebiendo, contado anécdotas y observando uno que otro baile de las strippers Jane se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado desde el momento que empezó a salir con la pediatra que tanto le robaba el sueño y el aliento en otra ocasión no hubiese perdida la oportunidad de pasar un muy buen rato con alguna de esas chicas pero ahora que las veía siempre les encontraba una falla, y esa era que esas chicas que le bailaban sensualmente y trataban de llamar la atención de la morena no eran Maura, su Maura.

* * *

Tras un par de horas de regreso a la ciudad por fin Danielle y Maura habían arribado al famoso hotel en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la despedida de soltera de Jane, una vez que se bajaron del auto la menor de las Isles decidió hacer la pregunta que tanto se necesitaba.

-estás segura de querer hacer esto?

-Danielle después de que me embarcaste en esto, se te da por preguntar de que si realmente quiero hacer esto?- a Maura parecía haberle salido otra cabeza ante la pregunta de su hermana-además esto fue tu idea, no entiendo por te sigo en cada una de tus locas ocurrencias- coloco ambas manos en su rostro.

-Maur cálmate…..y si me sigues en cada una de mis ideas por muy locas que sean es por en cierta medida necesitas esa locura en tu vida….además no soy solo yo a la que le haces caso en sus locas ideas-miro a su hermana levantando una de sus cejas-sé que mi pregunta fue estúpida…ya estamos aquí y no hay vuelta atrás…-Daniela saco su celular del bolso para escribirle un mensaje a Tommy de ya había llegado, a los pocos segundo recibió un mensaje de vuelta con el número de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Mientras que Danielle y Maura se dirigían hacía la habitación, Tommy iba preparando todo para la gran sorpresa.

-bueno Sis creo que ya llego la gran sorpresa de la noche y esa es solo para ti-le sonrío pícaramente a Jane mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la silla en la que estaba.

-de que estás hablando Tommy- la morena no entendía de qué le estaba hablando su hermano, esa mirada que le había dado realmente la asusto siempre había odiado el no saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-hermanita cálmate….-mientras que arrastraba a su hermana a la habitación de la suite-ya vas a ver que esta sorpresa se va a gustar…..esta despedida de soltera jamás la vas a olvidar…-ya dentro de la habitación Tommy ubico a jane en un sillón y cogió una pañoleta para taparle los ojos.

-que se supone que estás haciendo?-pregunto al ver que su hermano tenia la intensión de vedarle los ojos.

-Jane relájate…..confías en mi?

-no hay otra opción?

-eres insufrible!...ok-dijo al ver que Jane no iba a dar su brazo a torcer- como quieras pero prométeme que te quedaras aquí y no saldrás para absolutamente nada…además espero que esta sea tu última despedida de soltera, si sigues así me vas a arruinar.

-eres un idiota!-dijo al ver que su hermano daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta- Tommy espera!...-al ver que Tommy se volteo para prestarle atención prosiguió- déjame ir la verdad no la quiero embarrar….estoy ligeramente ebria y creo saber cuál es la sorpresa.

-haber Jane créeme que yo soy el menos interesado en que arruines tu relación con Maura-se acerco a su hermana y le acaricio la mejilla- pero cuando te digo que esta sorpresa te va a encantar y que no te vas a arrepentir, antes me vas a dar las gracias- le pico un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que Tommy salió del cuarto se fijo que en la sala en donde habían estado jugando póker y bebiendo con el show que bailarinas estaban Danielle y Maura.

-ey!- la saludo cuando llego a donde estaban- hola amor- dejo un beso en los labios de Danielle y luego saludo a Maura- bueno chicas ya todo está listo solo es cuestión de que tu entres Maura-le pico un ojo a la rubia.

-ok, entonces Tommy sal de aquí y esperame en el pasillo-dijo Danielle.

-dale, no tardes tanto por favor!

-bueno Maur ponte esto y entra a darle la mejor despedida de soltera a tu prometida-al terminar le entrego una bolsa con un disfraz de dominatrix.

-tú te enloqueciste!-dijo una vez que echo un vistazo a lo que había dentro de la bolsa que le entrego su hermana.

-cállate Maura que Jane nos pude oír y ahí sí que se echa a perder la sorpresa- hablo lo más bajo que pudo- además nunca te has disfrazado para meterle más picante a tu relación?

-claro que me he disfrazado para Jane pero no de esto!

-haber hermanita tienes que probar de todo en esta vida…y pues como dicen por ahí siempre hay una primera vez para todo así que anda a cambiarte que Jane debe de estar bastante inquieta en la habitación.

Maura no discutió más con su hermana y empezó a cambiarse, la realidad era que no le molestaba para nada ese nuevo rol que estaba por asumir. Una vez que se cambio y se puso su traje se dirigió hacía la habitación aunque tenía pánico de que Jane la engañase así fuera ella pero aún quedaba un pequeño rastro de duda sobre el pasado de su prometida.

Maura entro en la habitación fijándose de donde se encontraba Jane, una vez que la divisó presiono un botón para encender el reproductor y empezar con su show. La morena se sobresalto al escuchar la música así que se dio vuelta y se fijo en la mujer que estaba frente a la puerta, no podía distinguir el rostro de la chica ya que esta tenía una especie de gorra que le tapaba su cara pero había algo en ella se le hacía familiar no sabía qué pero lo que si tenía seguro era que tenía que salir cuanto antes de ese hotel, así que antes de que la chica empezase su show decidió pararla.

-mira no es necesario que me hagas nada, sé que mis hermanos te pagaron por qué me hicieras un show privado pero la verdad no lo quiero…..si quieres yo te pago el doble de lo que ellos te dieron para que te vayas y ya-dijo la morena un poco nerviosa ya que la chica que estaba enfundada en un traje de cuero con unas medias de malla y unos altísimos tacones que le hacían ver unas piernas largas y bien contorneadas además- para por favor- esta se retiro un poco ya que la rubia se le estaba acercando- yo me voy a casa…-miro si reloj- en unas pocas horas y lo último que quiero es fallarle a mi prometida…la amo demasiado.

A pesar de que las palabras de la morena provocaron en Maura un orgullo y seguridad del amor que esta sentía hacía ella no podía permitir que se fuera de la habitación.

-que pasa…..-dijo cambiando un poco la voz- no creo que tu prometida se vaya a dar cuenta de lo que paso en esta habitación-se acerco un poco a la morena.

-pero lo sabré yo y con eso tengo más que suficiente….mira tienes un cuerpo de muerte no te lo niego y tal vez en otra época de mi vida no hubiese perdido la oportunidad de estar contigo pero hoy no así que dime cuanto quieres y ya-Jane se estaba desesperando ante la insistencia de la chica.

Maura hizo sonar el látigo que tenía en la mano contra el piso para que la morena se quedara quieta y le prestara atención.

-quizás no le seas infiel sin ella está aquí-dijo la rubia con su voz real haciendo que Jane se quedara pasmada ante la sorpresa.

-qué?...cómo?...Dios!- Jane aún no podía salir de su asombro sabía que la chica tras ese traje se le hacía conocida pero nunca pensó que fuera Maura, su Maura- Ma…..Maur eres tú?

\- claro que soy! Creíste que iba a dejar que alguien más te diera un Show privado?-la rubia se acerco lentamente hacía Jane, y una vez que la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo acorto la poca distancia que había entre ellas y la beso profunda y apasionadamente haciendo que la morena le respondiera de igual forma. Una vez que se separaron en busca de oxigeno por el exigente beso Jane decidió hablar.

-Maur no sabes cuánto te amo….y con ese traje me pones demasiado-dijo esto último mordiéndose el labio inferior y desnudando con la mirada a la rubia.

-creo saber cuánto me amas, pero la que manda en este momento soy yo así que acuéstate en la cama…..pero antes desnúdate- Maura se alejo de Jane para dejarle hacer lo que ella le había pedido, una vez que Jane obedeció la rubia saco un pañuelo para poder taparle los ojos a la morena- confías en mi Jane- esto lo dijo susurrándole al oído y dejando un pequeño lametazo en su oreja que hizo estremecer a la morena.

-claro que confío en ti- estas palabras las dijo Jane en un pequeño susurro ya que ver a Maura en ese palen tan dominante la excitaba cada vez más.

-ok…ahora levanta la cabeza para poder vendar tus hermosos ojos-al finalizar dejo un casto beso en los labios de la morena y prosiguió a tapar sus ojos. Una vez que acabo con su acción saco unas esposas para poder amarrar a Jane en el barandal de la cama- nena dame tus manos….-al ver que Jane titubeaba te dio un pequeño latigazo en su clítoris lo que hizo que la morena soltara un gemido- ahora!- Jane obedeció inmediatamente aunque le había gustado la sensación que había dejado el latigazo que Maura le había propiciado no quiera hacer enfadar a la rubia y que esta dejase su gloriosa tortura- me encanta ver lo sumisa que puedes llegar a ser en el sexo – la beso nuevamente pero esta vez fue un beso más salvaje y necesitado- voy por una cosas que he olvidado no te muevas- esto último lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, la imagen de Jane atada en la cama realmente la excitaba demasiado pero quería que el juego durase un poco más, así que salió y fue por las cosas que había dejado en la sala de la suite. Una vez que volvió a entrar en la habitación se encontró con Jane tratando de zafarse pero sin ningún tipo de éxito- creo que te dije que te quedaras quieta…ahora voy a tener que torturarte un poco más.

-Maura por favor- jalando sus manos haciendo las esposas le maltratasen las muñecas.

-si sigues así te vas a lastimar….además tenemos mucho tiempo por delante- se acerco y dejo un pequeño mordisco en una de sus costillas haciendo que la morena soltara un gemido de placer- siempre tan receptiva señorita Rizzoli- se sentó ahorcajadas sobre Jane y cogió un poco de chocolate derretido y lo dejo derramar sobre los pechos de la morena para seguir su camino hacia su ombligo y terminar en el monte de venus de Jane- no te muevas preciosa…..- dejo un pequeño lametazo sobre las costillas derechas de la morena ya que se estaba escurriendo el chocolate por ese lado- no queremos manchar las sabanas.

-ohhhh- Jane soltó un sonoro gemido ante el ataque de la rubia sobre sus pechos- me vuelves loca Maura!

-shhhhh, si sigues hablando me va tocar amordazarte y no sabes cuánto me encanta escuchar tus gritos de placer- Maura volvió a atacar los pechos llenos de chocolate de la morena para después ir recorriendo el camino de este por el cuerpo de Jane hasta llegar al centro de esta, cuando por fin llego empezó a succionar y lamer el clítoris de la morena haciendo que esta. Cuando Jane estaba a punto de llegar a unos de los mejores orgasmos que haya podido tener Maura se detuvo provocando un gemido de protesta por el cambio tan abrupto- relájate amor…..que esto apenas comienza- Maura se levanto y salió de la cama para colocarse un arnés en su cadera para luego volver a su posición anterior provocando que el vibrador en forma de pene que estaba en el arnés rosara el sensible clítoris de la morena.

Jane al notar el roce no podo evitar fruncir el entrecejo ante la expectativa de saber que era lo que Maura estaba planeando hacer, la rubia pudo percibir el gesto de la morena y trato de clamarla.

-Jane cálmate, no voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga….-la beso lentamente- confías en mi?

-s…..sii…si-Jane al ver que escasamente podía hablar decidió mover su cabeza afirmativamente.

-ok….solo quiero que ambas disfrutemos y que probemos cosas nuevas…en este momento tengo puesto un arnés con un vibrador-encendió el vibrador para después acercarlos al clítoris de la morena- esto es para que tanto tu como yo disfrutemos al mismo tiempo- mientras decía esas palabras Maura empezó besar y acariciar el cuerpo de Jane para después sin previo aviso penetrar a la morena ocasionando que esta soltase un gran grito de placer. Maura permaneció quieta unos instantes dejando que jane se acostumbrara a la sensación de tener el vibrador dentro de ella, pero al ver como la morena se empezaba a mover ella empezó a salir y entrar de Jane primeramente despacio para después ir aumentando sus embestidas provocando que los gritos de la que iba a ser su esposa en unas horas fueran cada vez más sonoros. Duraron así un tiempo hasta que fue Maura la que siento que ya no podía aguantar mucho tiempo ya que la otra parte del vibrador estaba dentro de ella- Jane…..ohh, Dios!...no creo que….pueda aguantar más tiempo…mmmm.

-solo un poco más nena…..-Maura resistió unas embestidas más hasta que ambas llegaron al climax juntas quedando una encima de la otra. Antes de que el sueño las invadiera Maura salió de dentro de la morena y como pudo se quito el arnés para después colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de su futura esposa, Jane al notar como Maura iba rentalizando su respiración la abrazo más fuerte y le dijo- Maura Isles estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

-y yo de ti Jane Rizzoli- dicho esto Maura dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de su amada y se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Le dejo otra actualización más, espero que les guste y que pena la demora pero es que la verdad tenía un bloqueo mental y no se me ocurría que escribir. No olviden dejar sus comentarios sean buenos o malos serán muy bien recibidos.**_ ** _Perdonen cualquier error de ortografía y de redacción pero la verdad no tuve tiempo de leerlo ante de publicarlo._**

 _ **Aún no se si vaya a escribir más capítulos de esta historia, creo que el siguiente capítulo será el final aunque no lo he decidido. Espero que me ayuden con algunas ideas sobre el capítulo que viene.**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme y por tenerme tanta paciencia con las actualizaciones y lo errores. DISFRUTENLO!**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

 **Cap 18.**

Unos pequeños rayos de sol se estaban asomando por entre las persianas de la habitación del hotel en donde se encontraban los cuerpos desnudos de Maura y Jane que después de la noche de sexo salvaje que habían tenido estaban profundamente dormidas, pero por desgracia tenían un gran compromiso del que no podían escapar.

Eran alrededor de las 7:30 de la mañana cuando el sonar constante de un teléfono empezó a despertar a las bellas durmientes, la primera en abrir los ojos fue Maura quien aún no sabía en donde se encontraba pero el agarre fuerte de unos brazos delicados y bien torneados la ubicaron y le recordaron los hechos de la noche anterior, cuando trato de salir de los brazos de su amada esta no la dejo.

-no me dejes!-dijo la morena aún con los ojos cerrados y la voz ronca.

-amor creo que es mi celular el que está sonando sin parar….-beso la frente de la morena- además no sé si lo recuerda señorita pero creo que usted se va a casar con una hermosa doctora-dijo esto con una sonrisa en su labios mientras miraba esos ojos negros que la derretían todos los días.

-ohhhh….-se acomodo sobre la rubia- es verdad que yo me voy a casar-le dio un suave beso en los labios- pero no se creo que me voy a fugar con una hermosa policía que me arresto anoche-empezó a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de Maura.

-mmmmm….Jane creo que no deberías tomar una decisión tan apresurada-sonrió y tomo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos- además quien te dijo que yo quiero algo serio con usted?-la beso apasionadamente, cuando se separaron para tomar aire-soy una policía muy solicitada- le pico un ojo para después fundirse en un profundo beso.

-muy graciosa señorita!

Ambas rieron ante la conversación que estaban teniendo para después hacer nuevamente el amor pero esta vez con delicadeza y desfrutando de cada parte de sus cuerpos, dos horas después y con sus respiraciones agitadas.

-Jane…-respiro profundo- creo que debemos dejar algo para nuestra luna de miel….además mi celular no ha dejado de sonar-le dio un pequeño beso y se levanto de la cama-creo que mi mama y mi hermana deben de estar colgadas del techo porque no aparezco para la cita de mi peinado y mi maquillaje-le dio una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Cuando logro llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba su celular y vio que tenía más de 60 llamadas perdidas entre su madre y su hermana así que respiro profundo y devolvió la llamada a su hermana.

- _Maura por Dios! Al fin a pareces!...no sabes lo estresada que me tiene mama…..porque carajo no has llegado!_

 _-_ Danielle cálmate y déjame hablar!

 _-ok….habla pero espero que tu despedida de soltera haya valido la pena como para que aún no hayas aparecido en casa de mama…..sabes ya llego todo el mundo para arreglar a la novia y ella no da señales de vida porque al parecer su prometida la llevo a la luna y se le olvido que hoy se casa-dijo sarcásticamente._

-haber hermanita ya voy para casa y dile a mama que me quede dormida o algo así que ya estoy en camino…..además la novia siempre se hace esperar- soltó una pequeña risa- nos vemos en 20 minutos…te amo!gracias por haberme dado la mejor despedida de soltera en toda mi vida _._

 _-ok…..pero no demores, mama me tiene cardiaca! Con decirte que hasta papa está con los pelos de punta._

 _-_ vale, vale ya voy en camino, besos.

Maura no se había percatado de que Jane la estaba observado desde el pasillo como si ella fuera una diosa, cuando se volteo para ir por sus cosas y despedirse su amada pego un brinco al darse cuenta de la presencia de la morena.

-carajo, Jane!-se puso la mano en el corazón.

-wow, la doctora Maura Isles futura esposa de Jane Rizzoli diciendo malas palabra?...creo que soy una muy mala influencia para ti- le sonrió pícaramente y se acerco a la rubia para darle un beso en el cuello.

-Jane creo que ya hemos tenido demasiado sexo, además mi madre esta que enloquece! Me tengo que ir.

-es que me es imposible no querer comerte entera cuando estas así desnuda frente a mi-beso uno de sus pechos.

-Ya no más, me tengo que ir porque tengo un compromiso con una hermosa morena en unas pocas horas-alejo a Jane y se marcho hacia la habitación para colocarse su ropa.

Jane intento entrar a la habitación pero se percato de Maura había colocado llave para impedir que ella entrara. Una vez que la rubia se arreglo salió de la habitación y se encontró con una Jane un poco molesta.

-bueno creo que yo ya me marcho-se fue a acercar a Jane para depositar un beso de despedida pero esta se aparto-vamos amor, si no me encerraba en la habitación no íbamos a llegar a nuestra propia boda.

-sabes que odio que no me dejes hacerte el amor!

-vamos Jane llevas desde anoche haciendo el amor de una forma salvaje…-se acerco y dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena-además hay que dejar para nuestra luna de miel…espero que se te pase el enojo y llegues a nuestra boda…..te estaré esperando.

* * *

Maura había llegado aproximadamente una hora, después de haber soportado los reclamos de su madre paso a la que era su habitación para dejar que la maquillaran y la peinaran. Tres horas después la rubia estaba casi lista para poder tomar la decisión más grande de su vida, mientras pensaba que hoy era el día más importante y significativo de su vida unos golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-pasa!-se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el maniquí que tenia puesto su vestido de novia.

-hija te ves preciosa-unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Constance.

-Madre gracias…pero por favor no llores que me pones sentimental y no quiero arruinar mi maquillaje-se acerco hacía su madre y le seco sus lagrimas.

-ay! Mi niña no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti…de que hayas encontrado el amor verdadero…..se que no quieres tener una charla con tu madre sobre cómo te debes comportar y que hacer en tu noche de bodas, porque creo que ya lo sabes muy bien-le acaricio una mejilla y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-mami por favor…me avergüenzas-Maura bajo la mirada apenada ante el comentario de su madre.

-hija solo escúchame un momento por favor-le levanto el rostro para que la pudiera ver a los ojos- ven sentemos un momento-se acercaron a la cama y se acomodaron- se que tal vez lo que te diga no te vaya a servir mucho o que ya lo sepas eso no lo sé, pero creo que es mi responsabilidad como la persona que te dio la vida y que te ama profundamente el decirte que el paso que vas a dar hoy es apenas el inicio de un largo camino que va a estar lleno de obstáculos pero también de momentos maravillosos…-se le escurrieron unas pequeñas lagrimas- sabes cuando me case con tu padre yo lo quería pero no lo amaba hija….en mi época se arreglaban los matrimonios y según mis padres Arture era mi mejor opción….-al ver la cara de sorpresa de Maura continuo- yo al principio no lo veía así pero no me quedo más opción que casarme el….y hoy te puedo decir que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en toda mi vida, tu padre me demostró y aún me sigue demostrando que el amor a veces no se da a primera vista pero que si se construye día a día y eso ha hecho tu padre con todos estos años de matrimonio a pesar de sus continuos viajes siempre me ha hecho sentir amada con pequeños detalles.

-mami-Maura tenía lágrimas queriendo salir de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- mi vida si yo no me hubiera casado con tu padre no tendría las hermosas hijas que tengo hoy….ustedes son el mejor regalo que él me pudo haber dado y por eso siempre voy a estar tremendamente agradecida con él, mi punto en esto hija es que el matrimonio no es fácil y mucho menos cuando no lo es convencional o como lo estipula la sociedad…..hija desde hoy en adelante tu ya no vas a pensar solo en tu bienestar ahora vas a tener que tomar decisiones pensando en otra persona y esa es Jane y no sé si vayan a tener hijos pero sin los tienen también tienes que sacrificar mil cosas para que ellos te vean como su heroína…mi niña eres el mejor regalo que me pudo dar Dios, la vida, el universo…hoy dejas de ser la señorita o la doctora Maura Isles para convertirte en la esposa de alguien más tu nombre va a cambiar ahora vas a ser Maura Isles de Rizzoli o Maura Rizzoli….creo que ya deberías terminar de arreglarte- dejo un beso en la frente de su hija y se acerco al vestido-vamos mi niña que ya estamos bastante retrasadas para la ceremonia.

Maura se colocaba su vestido de novia con ayuda de su madre, a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía no podía estar más feliz de saber que iba a compartir el resto de su vida con Jane. Nunca se le paso por su mente que se terminaría casando con la que consideraba era su peor pesadilla.

-wow! Hija te ves hermosa- unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron del rostro de Constance- solo te deseo que sean tan feliz como yo lo he sido con tu padre, no olvides que cada día es un nuevo comienzo en tu relación con Jane y como sé que cuando uno se casa tiene que tener algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul yo te tengo estas hermosas sandalias….son las mismas que yo utilice en mi boda mi niña-Maura no lo podía creer, las zapatillas que le estaba mostrando su madre eran hermosas, su color era crema y tenía una especie de tira en pedrería y eran Jimmy Choo.

-Madre son hermosas….oh por Dios-empezó a darse aire para poder contener sus lagrimas y no dañar su maquillaje- no tenias que hacer esto-abrazo a su madre y se sentó para poder colocarse sus hermosas zapatillas.

-ahora viene lo nuevo…-se volteo y se dirigió hacia el tocador de la habitación para poder coger una pequeña caja, al acercarse a su hija le mostro el contenido de esta.

-creo que no voy a soportar más sorpresas-se le quebró la voz a la rubia que trataba de no romperse a llorar.

-haber colócate la gargantilla y los aretes- Maura estaba tan abrumada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo que no sabía cómo reaccionar-anda hija que ya estamos bastante retrasadas y tu prometida debe de estar ansiosa por ver lo hermosa que estas-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y le ayudo a colocarse la joyería para poder salir al encuentro con el amor de su vida.

* * *

Jane estaba realmente nerviosa caminaba de una lado a otro en la habitación ni siquiera cuando se había casado con Sophia se llego a sentir así. Sabía que esta era su última oportunidad para ser feliz y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella.

-Jane cálmate que vas a abrir un hueco en el piso!-le dijo la matriarca de los Rizzoli

-ma! Por favor, como pretendes que me calme cuando estoy a punto de tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida!

-hija se que hoy es un día muy importante para ti…..pero créeme cuando te digo esto….estas tomando la mejor decisión…ella es la indicada, si no más cuando te ve su rostro se ilumina…créeme hija ese solo pasa cuando hay amor, amor verdadero-le guiño un ojo y le acaricio la mejilla para tratar de calmar a su hija.

-aún no puedo creer como logre que esa mujer se fijara en mi….-respiro profundo para tratar de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-la amo tanto que tengo miedo de que todo esto sea solo un sueño- se le quebró la voz al decir sus últimas palabras.

-ohhhh, mi niña…no tienes por qué tener miedo esto es tu realidad….desde hace mucho tiempo ella es tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro solo lucha por enamorarla día a día-abrazo a su hija y salieron al lugar de la ceremonia.

* * *

Cuando la morena llego no podía creer lo hermoso del lugar, el sol se estaba escondiendo por entre las montañas y un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas la guiaba hacia el altar que estaba formado por un arco de ramas de árboles con pequeñas flores enmarcándolo. Jane sabía que en cada detalle estaba instaurado el gusto de Maura, de su Maura y de eso no tenía la menor duda.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos en los que iban llegando sus más allegados amigos y familiares quienes se iban ubicando en las sillas para poder presenciar la unión. Pero a medida de que pasaba el tiempo la morena se iba colocando más nerviosa, solo quería poder perderse en esos ojos color verde aceituna que la volvían loca y no saber nada más del mundo.

-hermanita trata de esconder tu nerviosismo!-dijo Frankie apretando los dientes.

-Frankie no puedo estar tranquila…..o por lo menos no, hasta que la vea cruzar ese camino para poder unir nuestras vidas para siempre-esto último lo dijo haciendo crujir sus dedos.

-Jane….sé que es el día más importante de tu vida, pero ten por seguro que ella no va a huir, te ama demasiado como para hacerte esto-dijo Emma la otra mujer más importante en la vida de la morena a parte de su madre y de su futura esposa.

-Emma…para ti soy un libro abierto y no te puedo ocultar el miedo que siento en estos momentos con el hecho de pensar que ella se arrepienta…..como se lo dije a Frankie no me voy a tranquilizar hasta no verla frente a mi diciendo el "sí, acepto".

Emma y Frankie no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario de la morena.

\- no sé que les hace tanta gracia!

-nunca creí ver a mi hermana en este estado….Jaine tengo que disfrutarlo y tratar de que no se me olvide nunca.

La morena lo fulmino con la mirada y le iba a soltar uno de sus tantos insultos cuando llego su madre avisándole del arribo de la rubia.

-hija prepárate que ya llego Maura y esta hermosísima!

Todos se ubicaron en sus puestos y dieron inicio a la ceremonia. Cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar quien entro de primeras fue la morena de la mano de su madre, después de que Jane llegara al altar Maura apareció junto a su padre y la morena se quedo sin aliento, para ella la rubia era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida Maura llevaba puesto un vestido color crema de encaje en la parte superior y con un escote en "v" que le llegaba casi hasta un poco más abajo del pecho en donde dejaba al descubierto sus firmes y redondos senos, en la parte de la cintura tenía un cinturón de seda que le daba el corte y el largo del resto del vestido. Cuando Maura vio a Jane sintió que sus piernas perdían las fuerzas y tuvo que sujetarse aún más fuerte del brazo de su padres ante lo hermosa que se veía, ya que la morena llevaba un esmoquin para mujer blanco y tenia recogido su cabello hacia un lado dejando al descubierto parte de su cuello.

Cuando por fin la rubia estuvo junto a Jane, Arture le entrego la mano de su hija a la morena, no sin antes decirle unas palabras.

-Jane hoy te estás llevando uno de mis más preciados tesoros….-tomo un poco de aire para evitar que se le quebrara la voz- cuídala, protégela y hazla feliz todos los días de tu vida, no es porque sea mi hija pero estas uniendo tu vida a una de las mujeres más hermosas, inteligentes y con un gran corazón-el hombre mayor derramo unas cuantas lagrimas después de su discurso.

-créame que la cuidare con mi vida y la tratare como la reina que es-se abrazo al hombre para después perderse en la mirada de su futura esposa- te vez tan hermosa!-dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de la rubia.

-tú no estás nada mal-dijo maura una vez que estaban delante del juez que oficiaría la boda.

El juez empezó con la ceremonia y las palabras de rigor, cuando llego el momento de que la pareja dijera sus votos dijo.

-es momento de que digan sus votos-Jane fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-Maura tú fuiste esa luz que encendió mi vida y me hizo volver a creer en el amor… desde que te vi en esa feria de ciencias supe que llegarías a marcar mi vida para siempre-suspiro para evitar llorar- tal vez necesitábamos pasar por todo lo que vivimos antes de encontrarnos y saber que no podíamos vivir la una sin la otra-una pequeña lagrima escurrió por su mejilla- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y te juro hoy y aquí delante de nuestra familia y amigos que te voy a ser la mujer más feliz del mundo…..como te lo dije alguna vez no te puedo prometer que no vayamos a tener tropiezos en nuestro camino, pero si te puedo prometer que los saltaremos juntas y que te amare hasta el último día de mi vida.

Fue el turno de Maura quien ya estaba derramando varias lágrimas por las palabras de Jane

-wow!-suspiro profundo-creo que no hay palabras para decirte cuanto te amo por tal razón recurrí a citar las palabras de un gran poeta…..Mario Benedetti dijo en uno de sus poemas que " _Si la esmeralda se opacara,_ _  
_ _si el oro perdiera su color,_ _  
_ _entonces, se acabaría_ _  
_ _nuestro amor._

 _Si el sol no calentara,_ _  
_ _si la luna no existiera,_ _  
_ _entonces, no tendría_ _  
_ _sentido vivir en esta tierra_ _  
_ _como tampoco tendría sentido_ _  
_ _vivir sin mi vida,_ _  
_ _la mujer de mis sueños,_ _  
_ _la que me da la alegría..._

 _Si el mundo no girara_ _  
_ _o el tiempo no existiese,_ _  
_ _entonces, jamás moriría_ _  
_ _Jamás morirías_ _  
_ _tampoco nuestro amor..._ _  
_ _pero el tiempo no es necesario_ _  
_ _nuestro amor es eterno_ _  
_ _no necesitamos del sol_ _  
_ _de la luna o los astros_ _  
_ _para seguir amándonos..._

 _Si la vida fuera otra_ _  
_ _y la muerte llegase_ _  
_ _entonces, te amaría_ _  
_ _hoy, mañana..._ _  
_ _por siempre..._ _  
_ _todavía"_ fuiste, eres y serás el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo haber dado, siempre tuya, siempre mía, siempre nuestro. Te amo Jane Rizzoli.

-ahora repitan conmigo…..-ambas tomaron los anillos y repitieron junto con la juez-YO JANE RIZZOLI TE ACEPTO A TI MAURA ISLES COMO MI ESPOSA, PARA AMARTE Y RESPETARTE, EN LA SALUD, EN LA ENFERMEDAD, EN LA PROBREZA Y EN LA RIQUEZA POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA-la morena coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de Maura.

-Maura repite conmigo…. YO MAURA ISLES TE ACEPTO A TI JANE RIZZOLI COMO MI ESPOSA, PARA AMARTE Y RESPETARTE, EN LA SALUD, EN LA ENFERMEDAD, EN LA PROBREZA Y EN LA RIQUEZA POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA.

-ahora la declaro esposa y esposa, pueden besar a la novia- ambas se fundieron en un beso como pacto de su amor. Todos los presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron fuertemente haciendo que la pareja volviera a la realidad.

Después de los abrazos y felicitaciones de los invitados pasaron a la fiesta, llevaban varias horas y ya habían pasado los discursos de las damas de honor y los familiares de la pareja llego el momento del primer baile de las novias. Jane tomo la palabra antes de su primer baile con su ahora esposa.

-hola!...creo que no hay palabras para expresar lo feliz que estoy por haberme cruzado de nuevo con esta hermosa mujer que ahora puedo decir con orgullo que es mi esposa…pero la letra de esta canción describe….así que los dejo con la primera sorpresa de la noche, Ed Sheeran!-todos aplaudieron emocionados ante la aparición del cantante, mientras tanto Jane bajo al encuentro de su esposa para bailar con ella la canción que le dedicaba.

Jane tomo por la cintura a una muy sorprendida rubia y la guio hasta la pista de baile para empezar a moverse sobre esta. Maura se sentía como si estuviera volando en una nube solo con Jane; mientras bailaban la rubia pudo prestar atención a la letra de la canción que había escogido su esposa para su primer baile.

" _You are the one girl_

 _And you know that it's true_

 _I'm feeling younger_

 _Every time that I'm alone with you._

 _We were sitting in a parked car_

 _Stealing kisses in the front yard_

 _We got questions we should not ask but_

 _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_

 _It's just something that I want to do_

 _I'll be taking my time, spending my life_

 _Falling deeper in love with you_

 _So tell me that you love me too_

 _In the summer, as the lilacs bloom_

 _Love flows deeper than the river_

 _Every moment that I spend with you_

 _We were sat upon our best friend's roof_

 _I had both of my arms round you_

 _Watching the sunrise replace the moon_

 _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_

 _It's just something that I want to do_

 _I'll be taking my time, spending my life_

 _Falling deeper in love with you_

 _So tell me that you love me too_

 _We were sitting in a parked car_

 _Stealing kisses in the front yard_

 _We got questions we shouldn't ask but_

 _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_

 _It's just something that I want to do_

 _I'll be taking my time, spending my life_

 _Falling deeper in love with you_

 _So tell me that you love me too_

 _Tell me that you love me too_

 _Tell me that you love me too_ "

Cuando terminó la canción Maura no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas no sin antes besar profundamente a su esposa. Cuando el beso termino.

-Gracias por hacer de este día el más especial e inolvidable de toda mi vida….te amo Jane Rizzoli de Isles-la volvió a besar-estoy esperando con ansias nuestra noche de bodas y nuestra luna de miel-le dijo esto acercándose a su oído y diciéndolo de una forma bastante sugerente y sexy para la morena.

La fiesta continuo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando la mayoría de los invitados se había ido y las novias seguían bailando lentamente y diciéndose con las miradas cuanto se amabas decidieron que ya era hora de empezar con su luna de miel no sin antes darse un apasionado beso.

-te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, corazón y vida-dijo la rubia antes de volver a fundirse en un hermoso y delicado beso.

-yo te amo más Maura Isles de Rizzoli y no sabes cuánto deseo tener un par de rubias igualitas a ti corriendo por nuestra casa y diciéndome mama.

-y que estamos esperando- dijo la rubia antes de guiñarle un ojo y darle la espalda para salir del salón de la forma más sexy que podía.

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo más de esta historia, creo que hare un par de capítulos más para cerrar esta magnífica historia de amor. Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero he estado super ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo. Perdonen cualquier error de ortografía y de redacción pero la verdad no he tenido tiempo para releer lo que escribí.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir esta aventura. Espero que la disfruten y no olviden dejar sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas ya que me ayudan a mejorar día a día. ;)**_


	20. Chapter 19

**En las mieles del amor**

 **Cap 19.**

Maura estaba tomando el sol y contemplando el bello paisaje del mar del mediterráneo en la proa del yate en el que llevaban casi 1 mes disfrutando de su luna de miel con Jane, con su amada esposa, quien desde el mismo instante en que la rubia dijo el "si acepto" se había desvivido en atenciones hacía su esposa y esta vez no era la excepción ya que mientras ella se bronceaba la morena le estaba preparando una limonada para que se hidratara mientras el sol entraba por cada uno de los poros de su hermosa piel.

-no sabes cuánto me gustaría hacerte el amor aquí mismo….- Jane se acerco dejo la bandeja con las limonadas sobre la mesa y se acerco a Maura- cada día que te veo me gustas más-se recostó sobre la rubia y le beso el cuello-además tu me quieres matar con esos bikinis-dejo un beso sobre su pecho-y ni se diga el color de piel que tienes en este momento me vuelve cada vez más loca-bajo una de sus manos hacia el centro de su amada y empezó a acariciarlo.

-mmmm….Jane….-Maura no pudo articular más palabras ya que las caricias que Jane le estaba propinando no la dejaban concentrar.

-shhhhh…..-beso los labios de la rubia para acallar un gran gemido ante la invasión de la morena-si eres muy silenciosa nadie no podrá oír lo que estamos haciendo-volvió a besar los labios que tanto amaba para poder disfrutar de su esposa.

* * *

Con cada día que pasaban en su burbuja de amor a Maura se le iba metiendo una idea en la cabeza cada vez más profunda, así que en una de sus tantas noches de pasión mientras se abrazaban mutuamente la rubia decidió soltar la bomba.

-amor…se que estas exhausta pero tenemos que hablar de algo.

-mmm…..y tiene que ser ahora?-trato de abrir los ojos para poder prestarle atención a la rubia pero realmente estaba agotada.

-si….la verdad siento que si no lo hablamos ahora después va a ser mas difícil-se levanto un poco del pecho de Jane para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-ok-suspiro profundo y se acomodo mejor para poder escuchar lo que debía decirle la rubia-anda que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme y que no puede esperar hasta mañana?-le acaricio una mejilla.

-bueno pues…..oh Dios no creí que fuera tan difícil…..no sé por dónde empezar-se tapo el rostro con sus manos.

-amor que tal si empiezas por el comienzo?-acerco sus manos a las de Maura para que las apartara de su rostro-anda…además no creo que sea tan terrible como para que quiera acabar con lo poco que nos que de nuestra luna de miel.

\- Jane….sé que este tema lo hemos hablado antes pero…-fue interrumpida por la morena.

-pero?...amor si no me dices créeme que no voy a poder decirte lo que quieres escuchar.

-ok-tomo una gran cantidad de aire para armarse de valor-se que tú querías esperar un tiempo….pero….yo no puedo y no quiero hacerlo.

-Maura enserio ya me estas asustando…dime de una buena vez que es lo que no puedes esperar!-Jane ya estaba un poco molesta por el misterio de su esposa.

-Jane lo que te quiero decir es que….no quiero esperar más tiempo para que tengamos hijos-la rubia sintió un gran alivio cuando soltó lo que quería.

-qué?-Jane no podía creer lo que Maura le estaba diciendo, si habían hablado de tener hijos pero ella aún quería disfrutar de su etapa de recién casadas, para ella los hijos venían un poco después.

-Jane sé que esto es un poco apresurado…..pero ya no somos unas jovencitas y sabes que si queremos tener hijos naturalmente el proceso no se da de la noche a la mañana- la rubia miraba de manera suplicante a Jane sabía que si esta se negaba las cosas se iban a poner difícil. Maura sabía que había mil formas para poder formar una familia pero ella quería sentir como se formaba una pequeña personita dentro suyo.

-Muar no me mires así….sabes que ante esa mirado no puedo negarte nada…..y realmente necesito pensar-Jane se levanto de la cama y se coloco una bata para después dirigirse al baño y colocarse agua en su rostro.

-Jane-dijo la rubia en un susurro ahogado mientras le salían algunas lagrimas contenidas de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Jane realmente necesitaba pensar muy bien lo dicho por Maura, ella si quería tener hijos pero no en ese preciso momento y aún no sabía si quería que la rubia se embarazara, tenía demasiado miedo a que le ocurriera lo mismo que pasó con su ex esposa.

Cuando Jane salió del baño para hablar con Maura sobre el asunto se dio cuenta que la rubia no estaba en la habitación, así que salió a buscarla por todo el yate. Cuando salió a la proa la pudo divisar sentada en la punta del yate mirando hacia el horizonte de la oscura noche.

-hey! Con que aquí es donde estas-la morena se acerco a Maura haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco-porque estás aquí?

-solo salí a despejarme un poco-le dio una mirada y una sonrisa triste y volvió su vista a las estrellas.

-amor…..creo que necesitamos hablar-la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso en su cabeza.

-no hay nada de qué hablar Jane…creo que ya todo quedo dicho- se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a la habitación-cariño vamos a dormir? Creo que ambas necesitamos descansar-después de decir esto siguió su camino.

La morena aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, hace tan solo unas horas se sentía en el paraíso junto a su esposa y sus gloriosos gemidos y ahora estaba sin saber qué hacer ante la pequeña discusión que habían tenido y más que todo ante la actitud de su esposa. Después de estar unos minutos en la proa mirando hacia la nada decidió volver junto a su amada, cuando entro a la habitación se percato de que la rubia estaba llorado a pesar de que el cuanto estaba en completa oscuridad y Maura se hizo la dormida apenas ella entro. Jane no supo ni cómo actuar ni que decir así que solo se metió entre las sabanas y trato de conciliar el sueño aunque sabía que sería imposible.

* * *

Los días pasaron y ninguna de las dos quiso volver a sacar el tema de los hijos, aunque Jane no había dejado de pensar sobre eso y Maura trataba de actuar lo más normal posible y disfrutar de los últimos días de su luna de miel pero le era casi imposible ella sentía que su reloj biológico con cada día que pasaba se iba agotando y su oportunidad de ser madre se esfumaba. Una noche Jane no pudo aguantar más y decidió que era hora que coger al toro por los cuernos.

-Maura ….cariño creo que tenemos que hablar del tema que hemos estado evitando desde hace días.

-Jane creo que ya cada una dijo lo que tenía que decir….tu en este momento no quieres tener hijo y yo si…..-se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño-no hay nada más que hablar-la miro como si el tema ya no le importara y se encerró en el baño a tratar de calmarse, ese tema era un poco sensible todavía para ella.

La morena se quedo en shock ante la reacción de Maura, sabía que seguía un poco molesta por su discusión días atrás pero jamás pensó que le afectara tanta el hecho de que ella aún no se sentía lista para aumentarle miembros a la familia. Mientras tanto en el baño la rubia se desmoronaba ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para cumplir su segundo gran deseo el de ser madre con la persona que amaba y esa era Jane.

Al día siguiente la primera en despertar fue Jane no se acordaba en qué momento se había quedado dormida y mucho menos se había dado cuenta cuando Maura se le unió en la cama, Jane al verla tan profundamente dormida no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se le encogía ante el hecho que de ella estuviera sufriendo por culpa suya, por sus estúpidas inseguridades así que se levanto de la cama como sumo cuidado para no despertar a su amada y decidió ponerse en acción.

Cuando Maura despertó se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama así que se levanto y reviso la habitación para verificar que estaba sola, por ende se fue al baño para arreglarse un poco antes de salir en busca de su esposa; realmente necesitaba arreglar las cosas con ella ya que después de meditarlo por un largo rato en el baño supo que en cualquier momento podría llegar a ser madre ya sea naturalmente o adoptando pero que nunca más en su vida volvería a encontrar a alguien como Jane. La rubia salió de la habitación al encuentro con Jane, la busco por cada lugar en el interior del yate hasta que salió a la proa y la vio hablando por teléfono así que se quedo observándola por un rato y dándose cuenta de que amaba cada parte de su cuerpo, de su personalidad y de su ser mientras que Maura divagaba en sus pensamientos Jane se percato de que alguien y cuando se giro no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en su rostro y corto la llamada.

-hey! Por fin despertaste bella durmiente-se acerco a la rubia y le deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-en algún momento tenía que hacerlo- le regalo un pequeña sonrisa y luego volvió a besar sus labios pero esta vez intensificando el beso.

-wow-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Jane cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno-y eso que fue?

-qué? Acaso no puedo darle un beso de buenos días a mi esposa?

-si…..claro que puedes pero creí que estabas un poco molesta conmigo-acaricio una de sus mejillas.

-bueno creo que anoche medite mucho sobre eso y …..la verdad creo que si quieres que esperemos pues ya nos llegara el momento de formar nuestra propia familia.

-rayos!

-qué pasa? No quieres que estemos bien?!

-no! Claro que me gusta que estemos bien lo que pasa es que tenía una sorpresa para ti…para que me perdonaras pero creo que me va tocar-fue interrumpida por Maura

-que sorpresa? Además creo que igual sigo un poco enojada y de pronto con esa tal sorpresa te perdone totalmente.

-jajajajaja…eres incorregible- beso nuevamente a la rubia.

-dime cual es la sorpresa- le hizo ojitos de cachorrito para que Jane desistiera

-si te digo no es una sorpresa, así anda vamos a empacar que tenemos que regresar a Boston-dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios y se dirigió a la habitación.

-QUÉ?!...Jane espera!-salió detrás de su esposa para poder obtener una explicación sobre su anticipado regreso- porque vamos a regresar tan pronto aun nos quedas dos semanas de luna de miel!

-amor se cuanto nos queda de luna de miel es solo que tu sorpresa esta en Boston-le guiño un ojo y empezó a empacar sus cosas.

-Jane esto no es justo!

-vamos amor! Solo haz lo que te digo y veras que cuando te la sorpresa me amaras más que nunca.

-Jane creo que ya no podría amarte más…bueno aunque en estos momentos no tanto.

* * *

Habían tenido un viaje bastante largo Maura solo anhelaba llegar a su casa y dormir por una semana entera, pero por desgracia Jane ya tenía otros planes para cuando arribaran a Boston. Una vez que estuvieron en tierra y el equipaje estaba en el auto que las llevaría a su destino la morena pudo en acción la sorpresa para su amada.

-amor tengo que decirte que te debes colocar esta venda en los ojos – le paso una venda para que no pudiera ver hacía donde se dirigían.

-Jane….es enserio?...porque no mejor nos vamos a casa y mañana si quieres me das la sorpresa…..estoy realmente exhausta.

-créeme que no te vas a arrepentir-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y le ayudo a entrar al auto para luego colocarle la venda- no vayas a hacer trampa y te quites la venda antes de tiempo, además que el camino no es muy largo así que ten paciencia.

-aún no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto.

Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos cuando Maura empezó a sentir que el auto disminuía la velocidad y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-ya llegamos?

-si ya llegamos a nuestro destino y en donde está tu sorpresa….pero aún no te quietes la venda espera hasta que yo te diga-la morena se bajo del auto y paso detrás de este hasta que llego a la puerta en donde ayudaría a bajar a Maura-listo amor ya que estas fuera del auto ahora si te puedes quitar la venda de los ojos.

Cuando Maura se quito la venda no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, estaba pesando que todo era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría hacia su cruda realidad.

-Jane…-de la sorpresa se había quedado hasta sin palabras-dime que estoy soñando-agarro del brazo a Jane para tratar de sostenerse.

-Maur esto no es ningún sueño….se cuanto anhelabas dar este paso y sé que contigo todo va a salir bien…..escúchame- hizo girar a la rubia para que la pudiera ver a los ojos- no quiero volver a ver en tu ojos esa tristeza que tratabas de disimular en los últimos días…..si quieres que tengamos hijos ahora mismo pues mi señora de Rizzoli tus deseos serán ordenes para mis oídos- dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios y la halo para que pudieran entrar en la clínica de fertilización.

Jane había utilizado algunos de sus contactos para poder conseguir una cita en una de las mejores clínicas de fertilidad en Boston para que pudieran empezar con el tratamiento. Una vez dentro anunciaron en recepción que tenían cita con la doctora Cushing, la recepcionista les dijo que tomaran asiento mientras las anunciaba; tuvieron que esperar alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que las hicieron pasar al consultorio. Cuando ya estaban dentro se fijaron que una mujer de cabello castaño y unos 45 años aproximadamente les sonría y les indicaba que tomaran asiento, después de las presentaciones fueron directo al grano.

- _bueno me gustaría saber cuál es el motivo de su consulta-_ pregunto la doctora Cushing.

-doctora nosotras nos acabamos de casar pero pues ya llevábamos un tiempo viviendo juntas y pues queremos dar el siguiente paso….queremos tener por el momento un hijo-dijo la morena mientras le tomaba la mano a su esposa.

 _-ok…me gustaría saber si ustedes lo habían intentado en otra ocasión._

-no por lo menos yo nunca….aunque Jane es divorciada y pues ella si intento con su ex esposa- esta vez que hablo fue Maura- pero la verdad yo soy la que quiero quedar embarazada.

-bueno la verdad nos gustaría que nos analizaran a las dos para saber cual está mejor de salud para poder quedar en cinta-dijo la morena ante el comentario un poco inapropiado de su esposa.

- _la verdad yo les recomendaría que ambas se hicieran los análisis y ya después de eso tomamos una decisión de quien es la que quedara embarazada….pero creo que debo de darles una recomendación antes de que se embarquen en esta aventura….yo les aconsejo que en los primeros intentos no se hagan muchas ilusiones, a veces las parejas no quedan embarazadas en el primer intento y siempre es una gran desilusión y ahí es cuando empiezan los conflictos entre la pareja._

-no se preocupe doctora…yo también soy médico y sé que a veces no sale a la primera pero realmente quiero…..bueno queremos tener un hijo naturalmente- miro a Jane y le guiño un ojo ante sus últimas palabras.

- _ok….entonces empecemos, les voy a ordenar una serie de exámenes para verificar que todo esté bien con ambas y también para saber el momento de ovulación de cada una para que empecemos con las hormonas y el tratamiento en general._

Después de la consulta con la doctora Cushing ambas salieron entusiasmadas ante la idea aunque la que más emoción tenía era Maura, ella realmente quería ser madre a como diera lugar. Una vez que ambas se hicieron los exámenes que la doctora les había pedido fueron nuevamente con esta para que les dijera cual era el siguiente paso.

 _-bueno pues según veo las dos están muy bien tanto física como emocionalmente y no hay ningún problema para que queden embarazadas….así que, que han decidido sobre quien es la que va a empezar con el tratamiento?_

-pues doctora la verdad hemos tenido bastantes discusiones sobre este asunto pero pues creo que llegamos a la decisión de que ambas queremos intentarlo al mismo tiempo- dijo la morena un poco nerviosa.

 _-enserio lo quieren intentar al mismo tiempo? Chicas van a estar hormonalmente insoportables!no creen que es mejor que primero lo haga una y pues si no se da lo intente la otra?_

\- es que ese es el problema doctora…..ninguna de las dos nos pusimos de acuerdo con quien debería de ser la primera en intentarlo….así que decidimos que las dos lo haríamos al mismo tiempo-dijo Maura un poco emocionada ante la situación.

 _-ok, si ya tomaron una decisión pues no soy quien para impedírselo…..así que manos a la obra._

Y así fue, ambas empezaron el tratamiento al mismo tiempo y a ambas les implantaron sus óvulos ya inseminados al mismo tiempo ya lo único que les quedaba era esperar unas semanas para ver el resultado.

* * *

 _ **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero que les guste**_ _._ _ **Les doy las gracias por haberme apoyado desde el principio con esta historia y realmente aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Tratare de actualizar muy pronto y creo que de esta historia saldrán unos tres capítulos más. Así que disfruten de esta aventura y recuerden dejar sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Besos ;***_


	21. Chapter 20

**Sea cual sea el resultado te seguiré amando.**

 **Cap 20**

Las semanas pasaron y hasta el momento ninguna de las dos parecía tener algún síntoma que les indicara que estaban en cinta. Esto a Maura realmente la estaba impacientando, como medico sabía que muy rara vez se quedaba embarazada en el primer intento y más con la ansiedad que ella estaba manejando.

-Maura, hija tienes que calmarte….a veces el estrés hace que los resultados salgan negativos. Créeme que cuando llegue el momento vas a ser la más feliz del mundo, como lo fui yo cuando me entere de que te estaba esperando…..aún no te afanes por eso…..disfruta de tu matrimonio, créeme que cuando lleguen los hijos vas a querer tener un tiempo a solas con tu esposa, los niños absorben demasiado tiempo, así que disfruta mientras puedas.

-Mama yo se que los niños consumen mucho tiempo y todo lo que me dices pero ¡YO QUERO TENER HIJOS AHORA! Tu y yo sabemos que ya no soy una jovencita…-la rubia se sentó en el sillón de la sala de su madre y coloco sus manos en su hermoso rostro- además no quiero ser de esas mujeres que tienen a sus hijos a los cuarenta y tanto…yo quiero ser mama medianamente joven.

-hija entiendo tu punto y sé que tu naciste para ser madre pero tienes que relajarte, respirar profundo y seguir adelante en caso de que no ocurra….además dime cuando tienen que ver nuevamente a su médico para que les realice lo análisis pertinentes?

Maura respiro profundo como tratando de asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras que su madre- no se creo que dentro de una semana tenemos que volver con la doctora y ver quien está embarazada…..bueno creo que mejor me voy- se levanto del sillón y cogió su bolso.

-espera hija no te vayas tan pronto, pensé que te quedarías a cenar- Constance coloco una de sus manos en el brazo de la rubia para que volteara a verla.

-Madre me encantaría pero antes de ir a casa tengo que pasar por el hospital para poder revisar a uno de mis pequeños humanos- le guiño un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego salir y dirigirse al hospital.

* * *

Jane estaba en una reunión con algunos nuevos inversionistas para el nuevo vino que su empresa estaba produciendo, mientras hablaba con las personas con las que estaba reunida de un momento a otro sintió un fuerte dolor en su vientre, así que tuvo que disculparse por un momento y salió de la sala de juntas directo al baño de su oficina. Cuando llego allí lo primero que hizo fue subirse la falda tipo tubo de color gris para luego bajarse las bragas y darse cuenta de que su periodo había llegado y con bastante molestia para su gusto, aunque Jane no pudo evitar decepcionarse ya que sabía que el tratamiento no había resultado en ella y que tal vez tendrían que esperar un tiempo para volver a intentarlo. La morena realmente quería tener un hijo y más si era con Maura pero al parecer el destino no lo quería por el momento. Así que se cambio de bragas, se tomo unas pastillas para el dolor y salió nuevamente para la sala de juntas, pero mientras se dirigía para allá le envió un mensaje de texto a la rubia que le quitaba el aliento.

" _Amor espero que estés teniendo un excelente día, estoy contando la horas para volver a verte y tenerte entre mis brazos_ ;) _además que ese movimiento que hiciste anoche me encanto y no me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza :* y aunque quisiera que me lo volvieras a hacer esta noche no lo podremos hacer….me acaba de llegar la regla_ _… aún no te vayas a desanimar sabes que la a veces la primera vez no es tan buena…. Nunca olvides que te amo y que sea cual sea el resultado seguirás siendo el amor de mi vida y el mejor regalo que he podido recibir :* TE AMO, NUNCA LO OLVIDES. Nos vemos en la cena"._

La morena le dio enviar al mensaje y trato de poner su mejor cara ante la situación y el dolor para poder continuar con la reunión y terminarla cuanto antes. Alrededor de dos horas después la reunión por fin había terminado y Jane pudo llamar a un chofer para que la pudiera llevar a casa ya que no se sentía en condiciones para manejar ya que los cólicos la estaban matando.

* * *

Maura estaba se estaba colocando la bata para poder realizar la rondo a sus pequeños humanos como ella solía llamarlos y ver sus progresos, cuando ya iba a salir le llego la notificación de un mensaje en su celular así que lo saco y leyó el mensaje que le había enviado la morena, cuándo termino no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nostálgica al ver que solo le quedaba un 50% para poder ser madre ya que su última esperanza era que en su vientre se estuviera formando un bebe, así que toco con una de sus manos su estomago y respiro profundo antes de poner su mejor rostro.

-bueno que tenemos aquí?-dijo Maura apenas entro a una de las habitaciones del pabellón de pediatría.

-Doctora Isles!- grito una niña de tan solo 5 años- por fin está de vuelta…creí que me había olvidado-la hermosa niña de ojos azules y piel blanco el queso bajo la mirada ante el pensamiento de que su doctora favorita la hubiese abandonado.

-Como se te ocurre!-Maura se fue acercando a la pequeña para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente. Si de algo estaba seguro cualquier persona que conociera a la rubia era que ella amaba tanto su trabajo como amaba los tacones y que por ende jamás dejaría a sus pequeños humanos a la deriva- Mira Jazmín créeme que jamás abandonaría a mis niños…..-la niña alzo la mirada para cruzarse con la de su doctora favorita- además regrese de mi viaje una semana antes….no me puedes decir que te olvide- Maura empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña haciendo que su risa retumbara por todo el pasillo.

-me rindo!-grito Jazmín al ver que Maura no pretendía parar de hacerle cosquillas- me rindo…..por favor doc…..-la pequeña reía con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitan, realmente había extrañado a la rubia.

-ok, ya que he ganado esta batalla de cosquillas…. Como te has sentido durante el tiempo que no he estado?

-pues un poco mejor…ya no me canso tanto cuando juego! Y pues ayer mi mama me trajo un poco de pastel y se quedo en mi estomago- esto último la pequeña se lo susurro al oído a Maura quien le guiño el ojo para seguirle el juego a la niña.

-Bueno pues me voy a tener que ausentar más seguido para que tú mejores…..los últimos exámenes que te realizaron salieron muy bien, estas mejorando con cada día que pasa y al parecer el cáncer de ha ido…-al ver la cara de felicidad de la niña maura decidió que debía de hablar a solas con su madre para así no dañarle su día- Susan me acompañas por favor?

-Claro que su Maura.

-Que pasa doc porque quieres hablar a solas con mi mama, es mentira lo que me acabas de decir?-la felicidad en su rostro cayó por un momento.

-claro que lo que te dije es cierto pequeña…lo que pasa es que quiero que tu mama firme algunos consentimientos para hacerte otros exámenes y verificar que el cáncer se ha ido definitivamente-Maura le guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación.

-que pasa Maura…..hay algo mal con Jazmín? Porque estos días a estado muy bien, ya ella te lo dijo…..-Maura la interrumpió.

-Susan cálmate un poco y déjame hablar….lo que les dije hace un momento es verdad, Jazmín está muy bien…es solo que quiero hacer otros exámenes para estar seguros de que el cáncer no volverá-Maura tomo una respiración profunda antes de decir lo que tenía en mente- porque Susan sabes muy bien que si vuelve lo hará mucho más agresivo que antes y lo más probable es que su cuerpo no lo aguante….por eso quiero estar segura, no es nada más.

-ok…..tu eres quien la ha tratado desde que tenía dos años y nosotros confiamos en ti….pero estamos seguros de que lo venció, nunca antes había estado tan bien y eso es solo gracias a ti…tu nos diste la esperanza que muchos otros médicos nos quitaron, así que has lo que tengas que hacer.

-ok y no tienes que agradecer nada yo simplemente hice lo que me enseñaron en la escuela que tenía que hacer.

-no Maura…tu nos diste mucho más que eso…tu nos diste tiempo con ella, por eso siempre vas a estar en nuestros corazones.

-Gracias Susan y ordenare los exámenes cuanto antes para que la puedas llevar a casa.

Maura trabajo y reviso a cada uno de sus pacientes por un par de horas más. Después de que dejo todo listo se marcho para su casa y así poder estar junto a la morena. Solo tardo en llegar alrededor de 30 minutos, cuando entro a su casa y no encontró a Jane en la sala subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-Hola extraña-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al verla acurrucada en la cama.

-por fin llegar amor…..no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho- Jane se sentó en la cama para poder ver mejor a la rubia.

-como te sientes?-apenas las palabras salieron de su boca Maura se quiso patear ya que era evidente que estaba mal, la morena estaba pálida, ojerosa y envuelta entre mil cobijas.

-mal…ya me he tomado algunas pastillas para el dolor pero realmente no me están ayudando y no se estoy sangrando demasiado.

-amor eso no me gusta, a ti nunca te llega con tanto dolor y mucho menos tan fuerte…-Maura se acerco y se sentó en la cama para darle un pequeño beso en los labios y colocar su frente junto a la de Jane-es mejor que vayamos a urgencias esto no es normal, además tenemos que descartar que tal vez estés teniendo un aborto.

-Amor no exageres….es simplemente un poco de dolor, además sabes que odio los hospitales…..no me hagas ir allá, por favor- la morena hizo pucheros y utilizo sus armas para tratar de persuadir a la Maura.

-Jane por favor no me hagas esto…realmente me preocupas no te ves nada bien, no me hagas obligarte.

-Maur….por favor, mira ya me siento bien-la morena trato de levantarse pero en su intento se desvaneció y cayó sobre la cama nuevamente pero sin sentido. Maura trato de despertarla pero no lo logro así que llamo a una ambulancia.

10 minutos después el timbre sonó y Maura corrió a abrirle la puerta a los paramédicos para que pudieran llevar a la morena. Durante todo el trayecto al hospital los paramédicos no pudieron hacer reaccionar a Jane y la rubia realmente se estaba asustando, lo último que quería era que por su capricho de ser madre hubiese puesto en peligro la vida de Jane. Cuando bajaron a Jane de la ambulancia la metieron rápidamente a la sala de urgencias y luego a una sala de trauma para revisarla, a Maura no la dejaron entrar así que le toco estar en la sala de espera. Alrededor de dos horas después salió el doctor quien se hizo cargo de atender a Jane.

-familiar de la señora Jane Rizzoli?

-Yo soy su esposa…-Maura se levanto apenas escucho preguntar al doctor- como esta Jane…que tiene?...por favor dígame que tiene!- Maura estaba tan asustada que no se había dado cuenta que no había dejado hablar al doctor.

-señora cálmese….si no me deja hablar no voy a poder decirle lo que pasa…-el doctor continuo apenas vio que Maura se tranquilizo- soy el doctor Pablo D´alessandro y necesito que se siente para poder decirle lo que le ocurrió a su esposa…

-Doctor dígame de una buena vez que le pasa a mi mujer! Yo también soy médico y no me está gustando nada sus rodeos.

-ok…señora según los exámenes que le realizamos a su esposa, nos dimos cuenta que estaba en un tratamiento para quedar embarazada y lo estaba pero lo que tenia era un embarazo ectópico, así que tuvimos que intervenirla quirúrgicamente ya que hubo una ruptura…por tal motivo presento el sangrado excesivo y el desmayo. Le hicimos una trasfusión sanguínea y le colocamos líquidos por vía intravenosa….

-Doctor yo sé cuál es el tratamiento que se le hace a una mujer cuando tiene un embarazo ectópico….pero lo que yo quiero saber es si ella, si mi esposa está bien, eso es lo que realmente me importa en este momento.

-Doctora Isles ya la estabilizamos y en un momento la pasaremos a una habitación…..una enfermera le avisara para que se encuentre con su esposa.

-gracias doctor y perdón si fui grosera con usted.

-no se preocupe señora Isles es más que entendible.

El doctor se retiro y Maura se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera para poder asimilar todo lo que le había dicho el médico hace un momento, no podía creer que la morena hubiese estado embarazada y que le hubiera ocurrido esto y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable de que casi pierde a su esposa. Ella como médico sabía muy bien que si no hubiesen llegado a tiempo Jane se había podido morir, mientras la rubia estaba envuelta de sus pensamientos no se percato de que la estaba llamando la enfermera hasta que esta le toco el hombro y la hizo sobresaltar ante el contacto.

-lo siento, no era mi intensión asustarla pero llevaba llamándola varias veces y no me contestaba.

-no se preocupe es solo que estaba un poco distraída…..ya puedo ver a Jane?

-venia para eso, en unos momentos la pasaran a la habitación pero si quiere la puede esperar allí.

-claro cuál es?-Maura se levanto de su silla y agarro sus cosas para dejarse guiar por la enfermara.

-es la 508, sígame por favor- Maura siguió a la enfermera hasta que llegaron a la habitación –en unos minutos la traerán para que pueda verla y en el armario se encuentran algunas mantas para usted por si quiere pasar la noche con ella- la enfermera salió dejando a una Maura bastante consternada ante todo lo ocurrido, la rubia se sentó en el sillón que había en la habitación y empezó a llorar todas las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que la morena fue ingresada.

Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos en los que Maura no dejo de llorar hasta que escucho que entraban por la puerta con Jane en una camilla aún inconsciente debido a los medicamentos, cuando la ubicaron en la habitación todos salieron dejando solo a la pareja en esta.

-amor…-Maura se acerco a la camilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-perdóname por haberte embarcado en esto-Maura lloraba desconsoladamente-te prometo….no más bien te juro que jamás te hare pasar por una situación como esta, no sabes el susto que me diste….pensé que te había perdido-la rubia rompió en llanto nuevamente hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cabeza-Jane!-la rubia se sobresalto al ver que la morena se estaba empezando a despertar.

-no llores amor…-trago saliva-sabes que no me gusta verte triste…y esto es solo un periodo más.

-Jane estaba tan asustada…y creo que tenemos que hablar…..

-amor aún sigo aquí, por ahí dicen que hierva mala nunca muere…sigo aquí para darte trabajo jaja-la morena se quejo un poco al tratar de reír.

-amor no hagas esfuerzos, perdiste mucha sangre y estas débil.

-Maur que paso realmente…..porque me siento tan débil, como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima.

-amor….-Maura trato de calmarse y no romper en llanto-el dolor y el sangrado tan abundante no era porque tuvieras tu periodo….-respiro profundo y continuo- cariño estabas embarazada, pero era un embarazo ectópico y el doctor tuvo que…

-espera Maura como que estaba embarazada? o sea que ya no?

-no amor el doctor tuvo que operarte de urgencia y había que interrumpir el embarazo o tu también morirías.

-que es eso de embarazo ectópico?-la morena no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima ante la situación.

-el embarazo ectópico es….-Maura trato de tragarse el llanto- Es un embarazo que se desarrolla fuera de la matriz o del útero, y es potencialmente mortal para la madre. Por eso había que terminar con el embarazo…además hubo ruptura y por eso te desmayaste y sangrabas tanto….perdóname Jane por favor, si yo no me hubiera empeñado en tener hijo ya no estaríamos pasando por esto…..perdóname por favor, casi te pierdo por mi estupidez-Maura se ataco a llorar entre los brazos de su esposa.

-cariño escúchame….-agarro el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos para que la pudiera ver a los ojos- tú no tienes la culpa de nada, esto hubiese ocurrido ahora o después eso no lo sabemos lo único que es cierto es que aun tenemos una oportunidad de tener un bebe en este momento-esto último lo dijo colocando una de sus manos en el vientre de Maura- y si no es así esperaremos un tiempo y lo volveremos a intentar…lo quiero todo contigo cariño, ya cumplí dos de mis metas.

-de que hablas?

-sí, que ya cumple dos de mis metas, una de ellas fue el conquistarte y la segunda el haberte hecho mi esposa…..ahora solo falta el tener unos hermosos hijo iguales a ti y con tu gran inteligencia- le guiño un ojo y la acerco a su rostro para poder depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-amor no nos hagamos ilusiones…..desde que nos inseminamos han pasado semanas y no he tenido ningún síntoma que me indique o más bien que nos indique que este embarazada-Maura bajo su mirada.

-Maur yo tampoco tenía ningún síntoma hasta ahora y mira si lo estaba…solo que no era el momento de que yo fuera madre, quizás tu eres la que debe de empezar con nuestra familia.

-no se….después de hoy no creo que quiera volver a arriesgarte, te amo demasiado como para perderte por un capricho mío….además se puede adoptar no?

-yo también te amo y creo que primero deberíamos de intentarlo naturalmente y si ya no podemos pues ahí si pensamos en adoptar…primero agotemos otras posibilidades-Jane acaricio el rostro de Maura-ahora tenemos que descansar para ver si mañana mismo me dan de alta.

-ok-Maura se levanto de la cama hasta que sintió el agarre de la morena para frenarla.

-a donde crees que vas?

-Jane no podemos dormir en la misma cama y mucho menos después de la cirugía que te acabaron de hacer.

-pero Maur-la morena trato de hacer berrinche pero fue callada inmediatamente por la rubia.

-nada de Maur…..hay que seguir la indicaciones del doctor para que podamos irnos a casa, yo simplemente me voy a recostar en aquel sillón…..así que a dormir ya y no olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón-la rubia se acerco de nuevo y dejo un beso largo y demostrando todo el amor que sentía en ese momento Maura. Luego de besarse la morena apago las luces y se acomodo en el sillón de la habitación del hospital.

-Maur….descansa y gracias por ser quien eres…no se que hice para merecerte pero no te pienso dejar escapar no nuevo-dijo la morena al aire pensando que Maura se había dormido ya. La rubia se dejo llevar por Morfeo pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí otra historia, sé que he tenido abandonado este fic pero realmente he tenido mil cosa en la u. Tratare de actualizar nuevamente esta semana ya que ando en vacaciones y tengo el tiempo.**_

 _ **Ojala les guste y disfrútelo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios ya que realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo. Perdonen cualquier error que haya de ortografía o de redacción. Feliz semana Santa.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Nuestra familia empieza con nosotras dos.**

 **Cap 21.**

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas en las que Jane tuvo que pasarlas en el hospital ya que tenía que estar en constante chequeo, Maura pasaba todas las noches con ella mientras que en el día se iba a trabajar con sus pequeños humanos. La cita que tenían con su ginecóloga la tuvieron que aplazar dadas las circunstancias y la verdad la rubia lo prefirió así, no quería tener otra decepción al enterarse de que no estaba embarazada.

-Amor, para cuando reprogramaste la cita con la ginecobstetra?

-mmm…..quede de confírmale a la doctora Cushing- Maura quería evitar a como diera lugar ese tema.

-Maur que pasa?-Jane realmente quería saber que era lo que esperaba pasando por la cabeza de la rubia.

-de pasa de que?...-la rubia fue interrumpida por Jane

-realmente me crees tan estúpida?...crees que durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado junta no aprendí a conocerte…sé que cuando algo te molesta tu ceño se arruga y tu vena en la frente se brota, también cuando algo te preocupa no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos y tu sonrisa no tiene vida….cariño por favor dime que te ocurre, tú fuiste la que insistió para que empezáramos a agrandar la familia y ahora le das vueltas al asunto?-ante el mutismo de la rubia a Jane no le quedo nada más que ponerse un poco firme con ella- carajo! Maura…realmente no te entiendo…jodiste hasta que no pudiste mas con el tema de tener hijos y ahora simplemente lo pospones?...

-Jane, cállate!-Maura interrumpió a la morena- realmente quieres saber porque no quiero ir?...porque no creo soportar que me digan que no estoy embarazada, sé que es nuestro primer intento pero después de lo que te paso…..-la rubia empezó a derramar las lagrimas que había estado reteniendo-Jane entiende que no se si pueda soportar otra perdida.

-Amor…..perdóname no era mi intensión lastimarte con lo que te dije- la morena se levanto de la cama de hospital y fue a abrazar a su esposa-ven aquí, cielo sabes que no me gusta que llores.

-Jane que haces? Aún estas convaleciente

\- cariño el doctor me dijo que estaba mejorando y que en unos días me darán de alta, así que creo que ya me puedo levantar de esa cama y más para consolar a mi hermosa esposa….además, a mi no me importa si estas o no embarazada, yo solo soy feliz contigo a mi lado…-la morena coloco uno de sus dedos bajo la barbilla de la rubia y levanto su rostro para que sus miradas se cruzaran- óyeme bien….no tienes por qué tener miedo yo siempre voy a estar junto a ti, y si no estás embarazada pues es solo cuestión de esperar y volver a intentarlo o podemos adoptar….tenemos múltiples opciones para agrandar nuestra familia-depositó un pequeño beso en los labios de Maura y luego se abrazaron.

* * *

-Por fin en casa! No sabes cuánto extrañaba mi cama.

-Jane no seas exagerada, además tenias que quedarte en el hospital para que te estuvieran vigilando….y ya sabes nada de esfuerzos por unos días, así que esta semana tampoco vas a ir a trabajar.

-pero Maur…ya estoy bien, perfectamente puedo ir a la oficina y trabajar.

-Jane Rizzoli de Isles ya te dije que no!

-ok-levanto las manos en son de paz-pero ya que no voy a ir a la oficina puedes sacar la cita con la doctora Cushing para salir de una vez de las dudas, si?

-Jane para que si sabes que hace unos días me llego y eso quiere decir que no hay un bebe.

-pues si no lo estas ya la doctora nos dirá que es lo que tenemos que hacer, no hay que tener miedo de nada….mientras estemos juntas afrontaremos lo que se nos cruce por el camino.

-está bien-Maura suspiro profundo- siéntate mientras voy a buscar el numero del consultorio para sacar una cita.

-dale, pero dime qué quieres de cena…..te apetece arroz chino?

-si lo que quieras…la verdad no tengo mucha hambre-la rubia salió del salón y se dirigió hacía su habitación.

Después de que Maura llamara y sacara la cita se dirigió de vuelta con Jane, cuando entro en la sala de dio cuenta de que la morena se había quedado dormida así que la cubrió con una manta y se fue al estudio a revisar algunas revistas medicas para que la ayudaran con un caso. 20 minutos después el timbre sonó y Maura fue abrir, recibió la comida china que su esposa había pedido mientras ella llamaba a su doctora y se dirigió a despertar a la morena.

-Cielo…-le acaricio el rostro-despierta-le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla-vamos que la cena se enfría-Jane se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos con una gran sonrisa al ver el rostro de su esposa-anda-Maura la beso en los labios y la ayudo a levantar para luego dirigirse a la cocina.

-mmmm, esta delicioso…esto sí que es comida.

-Cariño no exageres, la comida de hospital no es tan mala.

-que no es tan mala? JA! Es terrible…es insípida, sin gracia…mejor dejemos el tema por el momento no me quiero arruinar la cena.

-como quieras-Maura se fue a meter un bocado de comida cuando sintió unas ganas enormes nauseas-creo que algo me hizo daño-arrastro el plato lo más lejos de ella ya que con el simple oler quería devolverlo todo.

-pero amor yo estoy comiendo lo mismo y no me ha hecho daño.

-no sé si fue la cena o algo que comí antes pero realmente no me siento bien- Maura se levanto lo más rápido del taburete de la cocina y se dirigió directo al baño.

-Maur estas bien?-la morena la siguió hasta el baño.

-sí creo que…-Maura no pudo continuar ya que tuvo que devolver nuevamente el contenido de su estomago, la morena no aguanto más y entro al baño.

-oh por Dios…Maur- mientras que la rubia seguía vomitando Jane le agarro el cabello y empezó a acariciar su espalda-te siente mejor?-pregunto la morena cuando Maura aparentemente había acabado de devolverlo todo.

-sí, eso creo- Maura se recostó en la bañera. Mientras tanto la morena remojo una toalla y se la paso por la frente y la nuca para tratar de calmar a su esposa.

-necesitas algo? Un vaso de agua o alguna pastilla para las nauseas….solo dime y te lo traigo en un segundo.

-solo necesito un poco de agua-la rubia estaba casi sin voz y sin ningún aliento.

-ok, pero primero te llevo a la habitación necesitas descansar- Jane la agarro entre sus brazos y se dirigió hacía la habitación para luego depositarle suavemente en la cama- ya te traigo el agua, no te muevas solo descansa.

-créeme que después de esto no tengo fuerzas ni para levantarme.

Jane se dirigió rápidamente hacía la cocina para poder llevarle agua a la rubia, unos segundos después llego a su habitación y le dio el vaso de agua a Maura quien se le bebió de un solo trago. La morena ayudo a su esposa a ponerse el pijama para luego meterse entre las sabanas.

-descansa amor, yo ya vengo voy arreglar cocina-le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Jane quien empezó a hacer café y a preparar el desayuno ya que después de lo que había sucedido anoche Maura no había vuelto a tener otro episodio de nauseas y eso ya era una ventaja. Después de que tenía todo el desayuno listo Jane volvió a su dormitorio para llevarle algo de comer a la rubia.

-Amor despierta…..-dejo la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesa de noche y empezó a darle pequeños besos en la espalda a la rubia-es hora de que despiertes cariño o se te va a hacer tarde para ir a trabajar-le morena le quito algunos mechones de cabello que estaba sobre su rostro-vamos dormilona, que tienes que desayunar para que te vayas al hospital-Maura se removió un poco ante las caricias que le estaba haciendo su esposa.

-mmmmm, 5 minutos más…por favor- la rubia se tapo el rostro con el edredón.

-no tienes tiempo….además te deje dormir más de lo normal, anda amor levántate para que desayunar porque desde anoche no pruebas bocado y tienes que recobrar un poco de fuerzas-la morena le quito las cobijas y se puso a sobre ella a horcajadas, para luego empezar a dejar un camino de besos sobre su rostro, cuello, para terminar en sus hermosos y perfectos pechos haciendo que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido-no sabes cuánto me encantan tus pechos-agarro entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones haciendo gritar a la rubia de placer- aunque creo que el ejercicio que haces los está agrandando.

-Jane, no digas tonterías….wow, no pares cariño-Maura arqueo la espalda ante la invasión de los dedos de la morena sin previo aviso.

-siempre lista…no sabes cuánto me gusta tu néctar…así que trataremos de hacer esto lo más rápido posible para que no se te haga tarde-beso con pasión los labios de su esposa y empezó a empujar con un poco mas de fuerza y rapidez para que ella llegara al clímax.

-ohhhhhh….siiiiiiii…necesito más cariño, otro mássssssssss-Jane no se hizo del rogar y metió un tercer dedo dentro de Maura y empezó un compas de movimientos para el disfrute de la rubia, pasaron unos minutos y la morena sintió como las pareces de su esposa aprisionaban sus dedos indicándole que estaba a punto de llegar-ahhhhhhhhh-Maura sentía como estaba perdiendo los sentidos poco a poco y sabia que no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo- ohhhhhh….JANE!-cuando llego al orgasmo grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-la cara que haces cuando te hago llegar al orgasmo es única…y solo me pertenece a mi-beso nuevamente a la rubia y luego saco lentamente sus dedos del interior de Maura, para luego lamérselos.

-wow….no sé qué te hizo ese arroz chino anoche pero creo que vamos a pedirlo más seguido…..creo que este orgasmo que acabo de tener entrar a la lista de los mejores que he tenido-la rubia trataba de controlar su respiración.

-entrar a la lista?

-ohh si…nunca me habías hecho esos movimientos…en donde los aprendiste?

-jajajajaja, amor soy una mujer que lee mucho aunque no lo parezca, además estas semanas en el hospital he tenido mucho tiempo libre así que mejor formar de quemar tiempo que el aprender como satisfacer a tu mujer-beso a la rubia apasionadamente-ahora explícame eso de la lista que tienes sobre los orgasmos que te he dado?

-jaja-Maura soltó una pequeña carcajada y miro a la morena- pues eso de la lista es solo por decir…..porque la verdad con nadie he tenido los orgasmos que he tenido contigo, eres literalmente una máquina de hacer orgasmos. Creo que por eso me case contigo porque sabía que con nadie más los iba a experimentar de esa forma-dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de Jane.

-o sea que solo me estas utilizando para darte buenos orgasmos?-Jane trato de hacerse la ofendida pero no le estaba funcionando-por solo ese motivo te casaste conmigo?

-no claro que no solo por eso, aunque tiene mucho que ver también me enamore y me case contigo por todo lo que me das a diario, por el amor que me demuestras cada vez que me miras, por la forma en que haces de todo para que yo este feliz todo el tiempo, por ser tu, simplemente tu. Te amo Jane Rizzoli….-se besaron por unos minutos más hasta que Maura interrumpió- ahora si no dejamos de besarnos de esta forma creo que no llegare a trabajar hoy- le dio un último beso y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

-Alto ahí!-hablo un poco fuerte la morena y agarro con una de sus manos el antebrazo de la rubia- primero tienes que comer-al ver la mirada interrogante de Maura decidió proseguir-anoche devolviste toda la cena y hace unos minutos te lleve al mejor orgasmos, según lo catalogaste…..así que hay que recobrar fuerzas primero, no quiero que la gente piense que no te alimentas bien- le guiño un ojo.

-ok-Maura le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a sentarse en la cama para que ambas desayunaran.

* * *

Maura llego al hospital unos minutos tarde pero realmente no se arrepentía, el despertar de esa mañana había sido fenomenal. Mientras que la rubia caminaba por los pasillos del hospital un olor que salía de la cafetería le hizo sentir una ganas nauseas enormes, por ende corrió lo más rápido que pudo al primer baño que encontró y devolvió todo lo que había comido esa mañana.

-Doctora Isles se encuentra bien?-una de las internas pregunto al ver entrar tan precipitadamente a la rubia.

-si Penny, no te preocupes es solo algo que comí anoche que me sentó mal-dijo Maura al salir del cubículo del baño para lavarse las manos y el rostro.

-si quiere la canalizo un rato para que no se deshidrate?

-no te preocupes creo que ya paso…ahora dime que pacientes tenemos hoy mientras me cambio.

La joven interna empezó a resumirle las historias de cada uno de los pacientes que tenia la rubia ese día mientras que ella se quitaba la ropa y se colocaba el uniforme de hospital. Cuando Maura se fue a colocar la blusa sintió que le quedaba un poco más ajustada en el área del pecho, cosa que la hizo empezar a dudar sobre su estado, nunca se percato hasta el momento de que sus senos estaban más sensible y habían aumentado unos centímetros además había que agregarle las nauseas que sentía cada vez que olía algún alimento. La doctora ya había dejado de escuchar a su interna y se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

-doctora Isles se encuentra bien- pregunto la interna al ver que Maura no le estaba prestando atención.

-qué?, si claro que estoy bien…porque no vas alistando al paciente de la apendicectomia y yo voy en un momento.

-ok, doctora-Penny salió corriendo a preparar al paciente como le había indicado Maura.

La doctora se dirigió rápidamente al dispensario y cogió una pequeña caja, leyó las instrucciones y sabía que no tenía tempo así que se guardo el contenido en el bolsillo y se dirigió al quirófano en donde la esperaba un pequeño humano. Hora y media después Maura estaba terminando el procedimiento, una vez que acabo salió del quirófano lo más rápido que podía al baño ya que no aguantaba las nauseas, estando allí volvió a vaciar su estomago y luego decidió que era el momento de hacer la tan esperada prueba aunque no era 100% efectiva la sacaría de la duda por unos días antes de tener su cita con la ginecobstetra. La rubia hizo pis en el tubito y espero alrededor de 5 minutos, cuando el temporizador de su celular sonó Maura abrió los ojos y vio el resultado.

* * *

Los días pasaron y Maura aún tenias nauseas cosa que le preocupaba a Jane, ya eran demasiados días así para que fiera solo una daño de estomago y cada vez que le preguntaba a la rubia que tenían que ir al médico para que le indicara que era realmente ella se negaba y decía que en unos días todo iba a pasar.

-Maur por favor vamos al médico para que te de algún tratamiento, esas nauseas ya no son normales….además estas un poco más delgada.

-Jane no exageres! Estoy bien, es solo una intoxicación que ya se pasara.

-eso llevas diciéndome desde hace una semana y mira sigues igual.

-tranquila mi amor-se acerco a la morena y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios-además hoy en la tarde tenemos la cita con la doctora Cushing para que nos revise a ambas.

-que sabes que aún yo no sé-la morena frunció el seño ante la actitud de Maura.

-que quieres decir con eso?

-Maura hace unos días te negabas a ir al consultorio de la doctora Cushing porque supuestamente ya sabias que te iba a decir o más bien que nos iba a decir, y ahora estas de los más de tranquila-dijo la morena con un poco de sarcasmo.

-amor…..no me gusto tu sarcasmo pero te entiendo y solo hice lo que me dijiste me relaje…..así que deja de pensar bobadas y dame un beso que me dure hasta hoy en la tarde.

Así como lo dijo Maura ambas mujeres se basaron apasionadamente y cada una se fue a sus respectivos trabajos, las horas pasaron y Jane aún seguía con los pensamientos de que algo le estaba ocurriendo a la rubia y tenía que saberlo hoy mismo. A las 4:00 pm ambas mujeres estaban justo enfrente del consultorio de su ginecobstetra, se tomaron de las manos e hicieron camino hasta el consultorio una vez allí ambas se sentaron en la sala de espera un poco ansiosas a que las llamaran.

-señoras Rizzoli- dijo una enfermera.

-nosotras-dijo Jane levantándose rápidamente y asustando un poco a Maura- somos nosotras-agarro de la mano a la rubia para que se levantara.

-síganme-ambas mujeres fueron detrás de la enfermera hasta que entraron en el consultorio.

-buenas tardes señoras, como les ha ido estas últimas semanas?- pregunto la doctora Cushing

\- buenas tardes doctora- dijeron al unísono Maura y Jane

-bueno, actualícenme que ha pasado con ustedes aunque ya se lo que paso contigo Jane….como va esa recuperación.

-bien doctora pues ya me siento otra vez yo- dijo la morena.

-eso me agrada Jane….igual te vamos a revisar para ver tu progreso y después vamos con Maura- en las últimas palabras de la doctora le guiño un ojo a la rubia.

Jane se coloco una bata y se sentó en la camilla para ser inspeccionada.

-bueno creo que tu recuperación va excelente Jane….-dijo la doctora mientras se quitaba los guantes e iba al lava manos a desinfectarse nuevamente- igual te recomendare que en un mes vuelvas para hacerte el seguimiento adecuado y si todo sigue como hasta ahora en unos meses lo puedes volver a intentar, aunque hay el riesgo de que vuelva a ocurrir no les puedo mentir.

-si….doc eso mismo nos dijeron cuando estaba en el hospital pero igual yo aún no me quiero rendir.

-y tú qué piensas Maura?

-la verdad…..-suspiro profundo-tengo mucho miedo de que le vuelva a ocurrir y más de que no sobreviva esta vez, a eso es lo que más le temo-Maura bajo la mirada ante el pensamiento de perder a su esposa.

-amor no te preocupes que aún me tienes y me tendrás por mucho tiempo-Jane abrazo a la rubia y le dio un beso en su cabello.

-Maura no te puedo jurar que no le va a volver a ocurrir esto a tu esposa pero si ustedes quieren volver a intentarlo lo haremos pero como mucha más precaución y cuando ustedes dos estén listas.

-si…..solo necesitamos tiempo-dejo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-bueno señora usted no se va a salvar de la revisión….así que ve a cambiarte.

Mura se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacía la sala de inspección, una vez que estaba cambiado entraron la ginecobstetra y Jane para empezar con el examen.

-bueno Maura cuéntame cómo te has sentido, algún síntoma que indique que estas en cinta?

-Bueno pues…la verdad no lo sé-Dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en la camilla

-bueno pues entonces te vamos a hacer un ultrasonido para ver si hay algo ahí dentro- la doctora señalo el vientre de la rubia.

Y como lo había dicho la doctora levanto la bata de Maura y coloco gel sobre su vientre y empezó a mover el transductor abdominal. Pasaron cerca de dos minutos de el silencio en la habitación quemaba hasta lo más profundo.

-doctora que pasa?-Jane no aguanto más la curiosidad

-bueno Jane pues si ves esos pequeños puntos en medio de esa bolsita negra?

-si claro, que pasa con eso?-Jane realmente estaba confundida no entendía nada, solo veía negro y gris y cuando miro a Maura esta estaba derramando algunas lagrimas, aún no sabía si eran de tristeza o alegría, todo esto era nuevo para ella aunque con su exesposa iban a tener un bebe ella por desgracia no estuvo en los primeros ultrasonidos que le hicieron así que esto realmente era nuevo para ella- Maur amor no llores, sabes que pase lo que pase seguimos siendo una familia.

-Pues les informo que su familia se agrando….-no puedo terminar de darles las noticia cuando un grito de Jane la interrumpió.

-QUE!?está jugando conmigo….verdad doctora?

-no Jane…esas dos bolitas son nuestro hijos-Maura le agarro la mano a Jane y se la beso para después soltar una pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad. Por fin su gran sueño de ser madre se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Ohhhh, Por Dios!...espera hijos?-la morena abrió los ojos cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho su esposa.

-Así es Jane van a tener gemelos…..quieren escuchar sus corazones?

Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos y asintieron al mismo tiempo, de un momento a otro la habitación se lleno de unos hermosos y acelerados sonidos de corazones. Jane no podía creerlo iba a ser madre de dos niños del amor de su vida, de Maura. En un impulso coloco amabas manos a los costados del rostro de la rubia y empezó a besarla sin parar

-Gracias-beso-gracias-beso-gracias-beso- me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo nuevamente-la miro fijamente y le dio un beso pequeño pero que demostró todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-bueno señoras lo único que queda por decir es que hasta el momento todo va bien, sus hijos tiene las medidas que deben de tener para las semanas que tienes Maura, así lo único que me queda por decir es que nos volveremos a ver en un mes.

-doctora y de cuantas semanas estamos-pregunto Jane con la voz entre cortada de la emoción.

-están d semanas, les voy a entregar una foto de sus hijos y un video por si lo quieren volver a ver más tarde…Maura te voy a recetar algunas vitaminas prenatales y algunos alimentos que te ayudaran a mantenerte fuerte ya que literalmente vas a comer por dos-la doctora les regalo una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio.

-Gemelos! No lo puedo creer-Jane ayudo a la rubia a bajarse de la camilla y a colocarse nuevamente su ropa.

-Jane creo que me puedo vestir yo sola- Maura le regalo una sonrisa al ver lo atenta que estaba su esposa.

-si yo se que lo puedes hacer pero….estoy tan emocionada por estos dos regalos que tengo miedo hasta el oxigeno que respiras…no quiero que les pase nada a estos dos- Jane se arrodillo y beso el vientre de Maura-y mucho menos a ti.

-amor…..yo estoy igual o más asustada que tu, pero creo que tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro…..es un milagro que en nuestro primer intento lo hayamos conseguido, entonces creo que estos bebes van a llegar a termino- Maura coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de la morena.

-lo sé, lo sé…..pero será muy sobreprotector si te pongo en una burbuja de cristal para que nadie te toque?

-jajaja, solo un poco…vamos con la doctora-ambas mujeres se besaron por última vez y se dirigieron con la doctora Cushing.

-bueno Maura aquí tienes las recomendaciones sobre los cuidados que debes de tener durante este primer trimestre y no olvides tomas tus vitaminas prenatales. Por favor saca una cita con mi secretaria para dentro de un mes….y por favor trata de no estresarte.

* * *

Jane y Maura llegaron a su casa llenas de emoción ante todos los sucesos que últimamente estaban ocurriendo en sus vidas, cuando Jane iba a destapar una cervezas para poder celebrar con su esposa recordó que ya no podía beber durante un buen tiempo así que le sirvió un té frio y se dirigió hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Maura con la mano en su vientre.

-toma Amor-la morena le paso el té a Maura y se sentó junto a ella-en que piensas?

-en como nuestra vida cambio de un momento a otro…estoy tan feliz pero a la vez tengo tanto miedo-tomo un poco del té que le había pasado la morena.

-Maur….mírame-la rubia conecto sus ojos verdes con los marrones de su esposa-el futuro es incierto pero tratemos disfrutar del momento de nuestro momento….de nuestro hijos que se están formando cada día dentro de ti.

-Jane-Maura empezó a llorar son poder controlarse-porque siempre tienes las palabras indicadas en el momento justo?-trato de secarse las lagrimas pero cada vez que lo hacía de sus ojos salían más- lo siento creo que las hormonas están empezando a hacer efecto.

-no tienes porque disculparte…estas lagrimas son efectos de nuestros hermosos hijos…..además cuando me case contigo hice un juramento, iba a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas-se acerco y beso los labios de la rubia.

-lo sé…..pero creo que estas hormonas nos van a estar jugando muchas malas pasadas-se seco las últimas lagrimas que derramo y decidió que este era el momento de darle la sorpresa a la morena- ven tengo algo que darte.

-mmmmm, esto me gusta- abrazo por detrás a Maura reposando sus manos sobre su vientre y luego empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia.

-Jane para que esto es serio-Maura se volteo entre los brazos de la morena antes de entrara al dormitorio-necesito que cierres los ojos y no los abras, escúchame bien, HASTA QUE YO! TE DIGA.

-como ordene mi capitán.

-JANE!-advirtió Maura

-enserio amor te prometo que voy te voy a obedecer en todo-la morena alzo su mano derecha en son de promesa.

-ok, confió en ti…así que cierra los ojos y déjate guiar-Jane obedeció a la rubia y cerro lo ojos para luego sentir como era halada por ella.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la habitación Maura se alejo un poco de la morena y le dijo que ya los podía abrir, cuando Jane diviso lo que había en su cuarto no lo podía creer la habitación estaba decorada con velas enmarcando los bordes de esta y en pétalos de rosas rojas había un corazón sobre la cama que decía _"_ _ **Felicidades mama"**_ y un par de botincitos de bebe debajo del mensaje.

-tú lo sabías?-fue lo único que pudo soltar la morena ante la sorpresa.

-si…-fue interrumpida por la morena.

-desde cuando lo sabías?

-pues desde hace una semana- Maura se estaba empezando a poner un poco nerviosa ante la falta de emoción de su esposa.

-eso fue cuando sentiste nauseas mientras cenábamos, verdad?

-si al día siguiente de eso note que me nauseas eran provocadas por olores que antes no me molestaban y pues mis pechos estaban más sensible y un poco grandes, así que me hice un aprueba de embarazo y salió positiva…y pues se me ocurrió esta sorpresa para cuando tuviéramos la cita con la doctora Cushing-la rubia le dio una pequeña y tierna sonrisa.

-amor eres lo más grande que me ha podido pasar en toda mi vida-Jane se acerco a la rubia y la levanto para dar vueltas en el aire-gracias, gracias, gracias por este hermoso regalo- volvió a dejar a la rubia en el suelo para después arrodillarse y besar su vientre múltiples veces-gracias pequeños por haberse quedado dentro de su mami-la morena empezó a hablar a sus hijos- los esperamos con ansias y ojala tengan los ojos y la inteligencia de su mami-dejo otro beso en el vientre de Maura y se levanto para besar los labios de su esposa pero esta vez con pasión y anhelo de demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella en ese momento.

* * *

 _ **Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste y los disfruten. Sé que fui bastante predecible con el embarazo de Maura pero me pereció una excelente idea y fue una sugerencia en uno de sus mensajes de que ella fuera la que resultara embarazada.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios ya que estos me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia y poderla terminar. Perdonen cualquier error de ortografía o de redacción ;)**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Las hormonas me van a matar.**

 **Cap 22**

Maura estaba cerca del 4to mes de embarazo y hasta el momento nadie de la familia Rizzoli y mucho menos Isles sabía sobre la existencia de esos dos pequeños en el vientre de la rubia. Ambas habían concordado guardar el secreto hasta que la doctora Cushing les dijera que habían pasado el primer trimestre del embarazo, hace unos días su ginecobstetra les había dicho que todo estaba bien con los gemelos y con Maura que iba a ser normal que la rubia estuviera más sensible que una embarazada normal ya que sus síntomas iban a ser por dos y precisamente Jane lo estaba viviendo.

-Maur te has cambiado como 100 veces!-Jane alcanzo a esquivar uno de los tacones de la rubia que iba directo a su cabeza- pero Maura que te pasa! Me podrías haber matado.

-Como que, qué me pasa?...te parece poco que nada me queda!-la rubia salió del gran armario en ropa interior y con un pequeño bulto empezando a mostrarse en su vientre-no sé cómo me voy a presentar para la cena de esta noche….estoy más que segura que tus nuevos inversionistas se van a arrepentir apenas me vean-Maura empezó a llorar como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Amor….-Jane tomo una respiración profunda- estas más que hermosa y es normal que tu hermosos y sexys vestidos no te empiecen a quedar llevas a nuestros hermoso hijos dentro de ti-la morena se fue acercando lentamente mientras hablaba- y lo que van a decir mis inversionistas es que soy la más afortunada por tener como esposa a una sex simbol – la abrazo por detrás y deposito sus manos sobre el pequeño bulto-nunca olvides que te amo, así vamos y miremos que vestido te queda ya verás que encontraremos uno.

Ambas mujeres duraron aproximadamente media hora tratando de escoger algo para que la rubia se colocara, finalmente Jane le obligo a ponerse una falda acampanada negra que iba debajo de las rodillas y una blusa corta de color blanca con un poco de volado que no dejaba ver para nada el vientre de la rubia, también le coloco un collar de diamantes negros que formaban una "V" que le llegaba hasta el vértice de sus pechos y finalmente Maura decidió colocarse unas sandalias negras de tacón puntilla no muy altas con un pequeño sobre como bolso de color rojo.

-ves! No era tan difícil escoger algo.

-me veo gorda con esta falda!-le grito la rubia que se estaba recogiendo su hermoso cabello dorado en una cola alta.

-amor….no te ves gorda te ves estupendamente sexy y si no tuviéramos esa cena créeme que te arrancaría esa ropa para hacer el amor toda la noche-la rubia dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa que no fe desapercibida por Jane-mira ahí está esa hermosa sonrisa que me enamora todos los días-se acerco y levanto el rostro de su esposa para que sus ojos se cruzaran-cuando digo que te ves hermoso, te estoy diciendo la verdad-dejo un pequeño beso lleno de amor en los labrio de Maura.

-perdóname, las estúpidas hormonas me tienen así-dijo cuando el beso termino.

-no tienes porque disculparte…eso nos indica que nuestros bebes están creciendo muy bien-le guiño un ojo- anda apúrate que no quiero que lleguemos tarde.

-ok, no me afanes solo necesito un par de minutos para retocar mi maquillaje y salimos-Maura vio salir a Jane de la habitación y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la paciencia que le tenía.

Unos minutos después Maura salió de la habitación y se dirigió al estudio en donde se encontraba Jane tomando un whisky.

-estoy lista- dijo Maura desde la puerta, la morena volteo su mirada hacía ella.

-wow, no dejas de sorprenderme definitivamente-dejo en vaso de whisky sobre su escritorio- ven acércate que te quiero ver más de cerca- Maura hizo lo que la morena le pidió y cuando estuvo cerca Jane le agarro una de sus manos y la hizo dar un giro completo para observarla de pies a cabeza-eres tan hermosa-rodeo a la rubia con sus brazos para besarla-definitivamente soy muy afortunada-dijo la morena cuando el beso acabo.

-dices eso porque soy tu esposa-Maura bajo la mirada.

-hey! créeme que si no fueras mi esposa tendría que quitarte a más de un idiota de encima-Jane le levanto el rostro para mirarse fijamente, cuando iban a volver a besarse el teléfono de la morena sonó-salvada por la campana-la morena saco del bolsillo de su traje su celular y apenas vio quien era no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco-que quieres ma?

- _Jane Clamentine Rizzoli esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre!_

-perdón ma, es que estoy ocupada en algo muy importante.

 _-pues nada es más importante que tu madre, así que me respetas._

-si MAMA! Ya te pedí disculpas…-respiro profundo y apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos-me podrías decir para que me llamas?

- _jummm…te llamaba para pedirte el favor que si no has salido de tu casa que por favor me recojas en el camino, Frankie tuvo un problema de última hora y no puede venir a recogerme._

-que le paso a Frankie?

 _-no se hija, solo me dijo que nos veíamos en el restaurante._

-ok, ma en unos 15 minutos estamos en tu casa…enserio necesitas contratar un chofer-mientras seguía en el teléfono agarro su bolsa y la mano de Maura para dirigirse hacia su auto y luego a casa de su madre.

 _-para que si tengo tres hijos que lo pueden hacer?_

-Ma tus hijos tienen vida propia y no pueden estar llevándote a todos lados.

- _Jane no necesito un sermón…me vas a recoger o tengo que tomar un taxi._

 _-_ si ma ya vamos de camino….necesito que estés preparada porque ya vamos tarde

 _-ok como digas._

Como Jane lo había dicho 15 minutos después estuvieron frente a la mansión de la matriarca de los Rizzoli, la morena toco la bocina del auto y a los 2 minutos salió una muy elegante Ángela Rizzoli con un vestido negro entallado y un blazer del rojo para resaltar su rostro.

-hola chicas, como van?-saludo Ángela cuando entro al auto.

-hola-contentaron ambas al unísono, pero fue Maura la que continuo con la charla mientras que la morena puso en marcha el auto-estas muy hermosa Ángela- la rubia empezó a sentir un poco de nauseas.

-gracias querida, tu también está muy hermosa…..no sé qué es lo que estás haciendo últimamente pero te ves cada vez más espectacular-se acerco un poco a la rubia.

-oh Dios!...-Maura no pudo resistir más- Jane para el auto por favor…

-que pasa amor?

-que pares el auto!-apenas Jane bajo la velocidad lo suficiente, Maura bajo del auto disparada y vacio todo lo que contenía su estomago la morena estuvo en un segundo detrás de ella sosteniéndola y acariciándole la espalda. Una vez que la rubia no tenía más que botar ambas volvieron al auto.

-Maura te siente bien?-pregunto Ángela que sabía que algo andaba mal

-no es nada Ángela fue solo algo que me sentó mal…Jane por favor baja la ventana necesito aire.

-querida seguro que lo estás? La verdad no te ves nada bien.

-Ma ya dijo que solo fue algo que le sentó….dejemos el tema como esta- minutos después las tres llegaron al sitio en donde tenían la reunión con los nuevos inversionistas, Ángela fue la primera en entrar y la chicas se quedaron atrás-amor estas bien?

-si…fue solo el perfume de tu madre…estaba bastante dulce para mi gusto.

-amor es el mismo que a usado toda la vida…

-lo sé pero, pero el embarazo me ha hecho más susceptible a los olores….necesito ir al baño a lavarme los dientes antes de ver a tus nuevos socios-ambas entraron al sitio de la reunión pero se separaron cuando encontraron los baños. Como lo había dicho la rubia fue se lavo los dientes y trato de retocarse el maquillaje para no verse tan pálida, cuando termino se dirigió al salón y no demoro en ubicar a la morena.

-perdón caballeros-todos los que estaban hablando con Jane se quedaron sin habla al ver la belleza que los había interrumpido.

-mm….perdón les presento a mi esposa-Jane salió de su sorpresa.

-Mucho gusto caballeros, soy Maura Isles de Rizzoli- les regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras cada de los hombres se presentaban con ella.

Las mujeres estuvieron hablando con los socios de Jane por un buen rato hasta que llego la hora de la cena, Jane se ubico en la cabecera, Maura junto a ella y Ángela se ubico justo enfrente de la rubia, Frankie y los demás socios e inversionistas se ubicaron en lo que quedaba de mesa, cuando sirvieron las entradas cada uno se dispuso a comer pero por desgracia los bebes de Maura y Jane no iban a dejar a la rubia probar ni un bocado de comida, el olor de la comida la estaba matando literalmente aunque trataba de disimularlo le estaba siendo bastante difícil.

-Amor que tienes? Apenas si has probado bocado.

-Jane no me hagas comer, te lo suplico….porque créeme que tus hijos no lo quieren-la rubia se cubrió la boca con su mano y se disculpo con los presentes y se ausento. Mientras Jane se distrajo hablando con Korsak Ángela se fue detrás de su nuera para poder hacer verdaderas sus sospechas, cuando entro al baño solo pudo escuchar como Maura devolvía lo poco que había probado en la cena así que espero hasta que saliera del baño.

-como sigues querida- dijo Ángela cuando vio que Maura se acerco a los lavados para tratar de recomponerse

-oh MIERDA!-se puso la mano en el corazón cuando escucho la voz de su suegra.

-sabes..es la primera vez que te escucho decir una palabrota….seguro Jane te las enseño, esa hija mía-mientras hablaba Ángela se miraba la uñas como si nada estuviera pasando.

-mmm….que…que haces aquí?...porque no estás con los demás?-la rubia estaba tan nerviosa por la presencia de Ángela en el baño.

-bueno, solo me preocupe por ti querida….sabes que yo tuve tres hijos y con cada uno de ellos el embarazo fue diferente, por ejemplo con Jane me la pase con nauseas casi todo el embarazo y la verdad cuando empezó a moverse, si que se hacía sentir esa niña….desde ese momento supe que iba a ser bastante inquieta y mira no me equivoque-Ángela se fue acercando a Maura lentamente.

-si ella es bastante inquieta así de grande no me la quiero imaginar cuando era niña…-Maura sonrió nerviosamente y empezó a sentir la urticaria en su cuello cada vez que se ponía nerviosa-pero no se a que viene eso de cuando estabas embarazada!-la rubia se volteo y empezó a retocar su maquillaje.

-Maura no se qué tan ingenua me creen Jane y tu…..pero yo puedo distinguir cuando una mujer está embarazada-saco su labial del bolso de mano que traía y empezó a aplicarlo en sus labios-querida se que estas en cinta….-al ver la cara de pánico que la rubia continuo-no hay que ser un adivino para saberlo…tienes un brillo en tus ojos que solo se puede ver en las mujeres que llevan vida en su interior además tus pechos están más grandes y las nauseas no son porque algo te sentó mal sino que es lo normal de un embarazo…así que después de todo lo que dije me lo vas a seguir negando-le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-ehh….Ánnn….Ángela yo…..no sé de lo que estas….hablando-Maura quería salir corriendo de ese baño, habían quedado con Jane de decirle a la familia este fin de semana y no quería arruinar la sorpresa pero ya estaba más que descubierta- ok! Si estoy embarazada, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie te lo suplico ni siquiera a Jane…ella nos mataría si se entera de que tu sabes.

-oh querida….-Ángela no pudo de la emoción y empezó a llorar y abrazo a la rubia con todas sus fuerzas-te prometo que de mi boca no saldrá nada hasta que ustedes quieran contarlo, pero no sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que por fin mi Jaine va ser madre y me va a dar nietos-ambas empezaron a llorar como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

* * *

Llego el fin de semana y Maura había sobrevivido una semana más de nauseas y mareos, siempre las tenía en las mañana eso era lo que siempre la despertaba y para desgracia de la rubia esa mañana no era la excepción, la mujer que le robaba el sueño a Jane se encontraba abrazando el escusado mientras devolvía lo poco que había comido la noche anterior.

-Amor?-la morena se movió en la cama y se dio cuenta que el lugar que ocupaba su esposa estaba frio- Maur!-se levanto de la cama y cuando iba a salir la habitación escucho ruidos que provenían del baño-Cariño estas bien?-la única respuesta que obtuvo fue a Maura soltando otra arcada de vomito, así que abrió la puerta y la imagen que vio le partió el corazón en dos-oh Dios!-se acerco a la rubia y le ayudo con lo único que podía en ese momento sobar su espalda y sujetarle el cabello.

-oh Jane…-Maura se sentó en el piso y recostó su espalda sobre la bañera y limpio su rostro con una toalla húmeda-no creo que pueda soportar dos trimestres más de esta forma…tus hijos me van a matar y si no lo hacen ellos lo harán las hormonas-apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la morena.

-amor…créeme que a mí me duele más verte así….si yo pudiera estaría en tu posición pero por desgracia estos pequeños te escogieron a ti para que los trajeras al mundo-la morena se movió un poco y abrazo a su esposa para darle un beso en la frente.

\- pensé que después de haber superado el tercer trimestre del embarazo estas horribles nauseas desaparecerían o por lo menos no serian tan frecuentes…..-respiro profundo-pero siento que cada vez es peor, cada vez son más seguidas y más temprano-la rubia empezó a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-lo sé amor…pero piensa que en unos meses vamos a ser las mujeres más felices del mundo, ya que estos hermosos renacuajos-coloco una de sus manos en el pequeño vientre de Maura-me encanta ver como cada día crecen estos bebes dentro de ti…además tus hermosos senos están cada vez más grandes y más apetecibles-la morena se poso sobre las piernas de Maura y empezó a besar su cuello.

-Jane que haces…..estoy horrible, además debo de oler terrible!-trato de alejar a la morena pero le fue imposible cuando ella empezó a masajear sus senos sensibles-ohhh….eso se siente bien.

-creo que esto estorba-en un movimiento rápido Jane le quito su camisa de pijama-no sabes cuánto me gustan tus pechos y más ahora-succiono uno de los pezones de Maura haciéndola gemir-sabes que es lo que más amo de que estés embarazada?-al no recibir respuesta de su esposa decidió torturar su otro pezón pero esta vez le mordió un poco más duro de lo normal.

-ahhhh…Jane!-coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Jane-te estás….ohh…aprovechando de-la rubia paso su lengua por sus labios-de mi y de que….ahh….mis hormonas nublan…..no pares!...mi mente.

-eso es lo que más me gusta-dijo Jane después de soltar sus senos y empezar a dejar pequeños besos por el torso de Maura hasta que llego a su vientre-hola pequeños-dejo un beso- quiero que se porte muy bien con mama- volvió a dejar otro beso- porque ella necesita un poco de amor-beso-y hoy daremos la noticia a sus tíos y abuelo de que ya están de camino-beso-así que duerman un rato mientras yo le doy cariñitos a su hermosa mama-beso y siguió bajando por su vientre hasta llegar a su monte de Venus.

-Jane te necesito!-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la rubia ante la excitación del momento.

-tu deseos son ordenes-Jane empezó a lamer los jugos de su esposa para después succionar su clítoris haciendo que Maura a gemir cada vez más fuerte, pero cuando la morena introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella sin previo aviso la rubia perdió totalmente el control de su cuerpo.

* * *

Los invitados de esa noche fueron llegando uno a uno, mientras que Maura arreglaba los últimos improvistos de la noche Jane los iba recibiendo.

-hola hija, como estas? Que tal tu semana?-dijo Ángela que fue la primera en llegar.

-hola Ma-beso en la mejilla a Ángela –y la verdad estuvo bastante ajetreada, pero estuvo bien.

-y como sigue Maura de su malestar de estomago?

-bien ma…..ya está mucho mejor-sabia que le estaba mintiendo a su madre pero en unos minutos ella iba a estar tan feliz con la noticia que olvidaría por completo que le había mentido- ven vamos a la sala mientras que llegan los demás.

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la sala decidieron que ya era hora de pasar a la mesa para cenar una vez allí…

-haber…nos pueden contar que es lo que está pasando? Porque tanto misterio con esta cena?- pregunto Danielle.

-Danielle, hija no seas imprudente…disfruta de la cena que tu hermana preparo-la reprendió Constance ante su curiosidad o más bien afán.

-tranquila madre y Danielle contestando a tu pregunta, en un momento te enteraras…..así que come tranquila para que no se te indigeste la cena-la rubia le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisa y continuo comiendo, tenía que aprovechar que después de su episodio de nauseas en la mañana no habían vuelto el resto del día.

Todos cenaron en medio de charlas banales hasta que llego el momento del postre y de hacer pública la gran noticia.

-bueno creo que llego el momento del postre…..el que todos estaban esperando-dijo Jane levantándose de su silla.

-oh no querida….creo que Arture y yo ya estamos satisfechos-dijo Constance

-Madre creo que esta vez es necesario….por eso necesitamos que todos pasen al jardín.

-oh vamos Maur deja el misterio y dinos de una vez que hacemos aquí!

-Danielle por favor….

-ok-levanto las manos en forma de rendición y todos fueron pasando al jardín. Estaban reunidos la familia de Jane y la de Maura, Frost, Korsak y Emma la mejor amiga de Jane y la pareja de Frankie, todos querían saber cuál era el misterio que ambas mujeres se traían pero hasta el momento ninguna quería decir nada.

-bueno familia-apareció por el umbral la rubia cargando unas bolsas en sus manos y con Jane detrás de ella-necesito que todos cierren los ojos-dijo Maura.

-vamos Maura, déjate de juegos y solo dinos- dijo esta vez Frankie que ya estaba un poco molesto por los misterios de las dos mujeres.

-Frankie déjate de tonterías y haz lo que te están diciendo- lo reprendió Ángela que aunque ya sabía lo que querían decir las chicas no dejaba de emocionarle las molestias que se habían tomado-ok-todos hicieron lo que les dijeron y ambas empezaron a repartir unas pequeñas cajas en las manos de cada uno de sus invitados.

-listo ya pueden abrir los ojos-dijo la morena quien tomo en sus brazo a su esposa ante la emoción del momento.

Todos hicieron lo que les dijeron y sus seños se fruncieron ante lo que tenían en sus manos, eran unas pequeñas cajas de cartón color vino tinto.

-hija que es esto?-pregunto Arture a la rubia

-papi si lo abres sabrás que hay dentro, acuérdate que las grandes historias siempre tiene un gran misterio escondido-le guiño un ojo.

Arture empezó a abrir la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos y al ver lo que el patriarca de los Isles hacía todos los invitados de esa noche empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Cuando el padre de la rubia descubrió lo que había dentro no lo podía creer, de sus ojos empezaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas ante la sorpresa; dentro de la caja había un muffin de chocolate con crema de vainilla y con unas pequeñas letras que decían " _Felicidades abuelo"_ y para los hermanos y amigos de las implicadas decían " _Felicidades tío (a)"._ Ninguno de los presentes lo podía creer mientras que Ángela, Constance y Arture lloraban y abrazaban a Maura y a Jane mientras que los demás no podían dejan de gritar que iban a ser tíos. Cuando todos se calmaron un poco empezaron las preguntas.

-pero cómo?-pregunto Danielle

-quien está embarazada?-pregunto Arture

\- cuanto tienen?-pregunto Korsak

-ok, paren con las preguntas!...el cómo, pues por inseminación, el quien, pues es mi amada esposa y el cuanto tiempo tenemos….

-tenemos 4 meses-la interrumpió Maura entre lagrimas

-oh por Dios hija-Constance se abalanzo sobre su hija y empezó a besar sus mejillas- no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho y créeme que ese bebe va a ser el más amado por sus abuelos.

-bueno respecto a eso querida suegra….van a tener que repartir ese amor en dos…porque son gemelos-dijo la morena a punto de llorar

Todos gritaron y felicitaron a las futuras madres, entre besos y abrazos brindaron por los nuevos integrantes que se iban a incorporara en unos meses a la familia.

* * *

 _ **Bueno les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste como les han gustado los anteriores y muchas gracias por esos comentarios que me han dejado, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

 _ **Por desgracia esta historia está llegando a su final, tratare de darle el mejor cierre posible. ;) disfrútenla. Feliz semana.**_


	24. Chapter 23

**Hasta el fin del mundo te seguiré.**

 **Cap 23**

 **6 meses de embarazo**

Con cada día que pasaba el vientre de Maura iba creciendo de una manera descomunal y eso la estaba volviendo loca, aunque amaba el hecho de que llevaba a sus hijos en su vientre esto no le impedía sentirse con unos kilos de más y además de poco atractiva para su esposa.

-No me mires, Jane!-desde hace unos días Maura no dejaba que la morena la viera cambiarse y cuando hacían el amor siempre le pedía que apagara las luces.

-amor…..que es lo que te pasa! Hace días que no me dejas verte en ropa interior y mucho menos desnuda.-afirmaba la morena desde el pasillo.

-cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir!arggg…..a veces eres desesperante Jane-esto último la rubia lo dijo con su voz quebrada.

-Maura voy a entrar quieras o no!-la morena entro precipitadamente a la habitación.

-Jane sal ahora mismo de aquí!-dijo Maura con lagrimas en sus ojos y lanzándole una prenda a la cara de la morena.

-Maura Dorothea Isles de Rizzoli! O me dices que carajos es lo que pasa o ninguna de las dos sale de esta habitación!

-ahhhh porque eres tan cabezota! Déjame en paz….-la rubia seguía llorando pero esta vez parecía que tuviera un rio en sus ojos-tenemos que llegar a la ecografía- trato de limpiarse su rostro con sus manos pero al parecer sus ojos se negaban a cerrar el grifo para que sus lagrimas dejaran de fluir.

-Maura ya te dije que de aquí no nos movemos hasta que me expliques que te pasa.

-ook, lo quieres saber!PUES QUE ESTOY COMO UNA BALLENA…..QUE POR TU CULPA CADA DÍA CREZCO MÁS Y ME VAN A SALIR ESTRIAS Y ME VAS A DEJAR DE VER CON ESA PASIÓN QUE TIENEN TUS OJOS EN ESTE MOMENTO!-la rubia trataba de secar sus lagrimas pero le era casi imposible no volver a derramas más- contenta!-se encerró en el baño para terminarse de arreglar. Unos minutos después Maura salió del baño totalmente lista para poder dirigirse a su consulta médica.

-Maur quiero decirte algo antes de salir de casa-la morena durante el tiempo en que Mura se había estado arreglando pensó en todo lo dicho por su esposa- ven aquí- Jane se acerco a la rubia y la ayudo a sentarse en el sillón de su habitación-se que presionarte de la forma en que lo hice no estuvo bien y más en tu estado….solo te quiero decir que mi amor por ti es tan grande que así estés pesando unos 300 kilos te voy a seguir deseando como el primer día en que te vi…..Maura quiero que entiendas que no solo me enamore de tu físico, también lo hice de tu personalidad, de tu gran corazón y de ese inmenso amor que tienes para dar…no solo a mí y a tu familia sino también ese amor que tienes por lo que haces, por salvar a esos pequeños humanos como les dices.

-perdón por mi reacción-Maura empezó sollozar un poco- estas malditas hormonas no me dejan razonar…Jane-coloco su mano derecha en la mejilla de la morena y empezó a acariciar el rostro de su esposa-me…..siento…fea-suspiro-y poco o nada sexy…..además tu estas cada día más hermosa e imponente y..y tu cuerpo es tan delgado y tonificado que vuelve loco a cualquiera que pase cerca de tuyo….tengo tanto miedo de perderte-una lagrima se derramo por una de las mejillas de la rubia-jur…..-fue interrumpida por los labios de su esposa.

-óyeme bien-hablo la morena cuando finalizo el beso-jamás dudes de mi amor por ti….-beso nuevamente a su esposa- la única persona que me importa volver loca y que me encuentre atractiva eres tú, tú y solamente tú…..además créeme que con esa panza te ves increíblemente y tentadoramente sexy, no sabes cuánto tengo que controlarme para no hacerte mía en cada lugar en el que estamos juntas-volvió a besar a la rubia pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más intenso que los anteriores.

* * *

-Jane te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde-ambas mujeres caminaban rápidamente hacia el consultorio de su médico.

-si me lo dijiste varias veces….pero tampoco te vi hacer nada para evitar que estuviera entre tus piernas querida-dijo la morena con una sonrisa picara mientras miraba de reojo a su esposa.

-Jane!-le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a la morena.

-que!?...si es la verdad-dejaron de hablar cuando llegaron a la recepción para anunciarse-hola buenos días tenemos cita con la doctora Cushing-dijo Jane dando una de sus mejores sonrisas forzadas.

-pueden sentarse en la sala de espera mientras las anuncio-dijo la recepcionista.

Cuando se dirigían hacia el lugar indicado escucharon que las llamaron así que voltearon.

-chicas…las esperaba desde hace media hora-les dijo la doctora con una sonrisa en su cara.

-lo sentimos Alice..-dijo Maura con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas ante el pensamiento del porque habían llegado tarde-ya sabes estos niños me hacen ir al baño cada rato-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-ok….pasen-la doctora se hizo a un lado para que la pareja siguiera el camino hacia su consultorio. Una vez adentro- bueno Maura dime como te has sentido en tu segundo trimestre?

-pues ya sabes Alice con los malestares normales del embarazo, las hormonas me están superando y creo que un día de estos voy a matar a alguien.

-creo que la que va a resultar muerta voy a ser yo…..todos los días me lanza alguna cosa a la cabeza-dijo la morena un poco en chiste

-bueno chicas pues esto de las hormonas es normal….Maura está embarazada y de dos así que tus hormonas van a estar alteradas el doble- la doctora empezó a sacar de uno de los cajones de su escritorio el tensiómetro- mejor pasemos a la camilla para examinarte-la rubia obedeció al instante y minutos después la ginecopstetra empezó con su examen-Maura me preocupa un poco tu tensión, está alta y eso me preocupa un poco…-la doctora se retiro un momento para lavarse las manos-Maura por favor recuéstate en la camilla para revisar a esos bebes-Maura hizo lo que se le ordeno en tiempo record- ok, veamos a estos angelitos-la doctora Cushing empezó a mover el transductor sobre el vientre de la rubia, durante la revisión las medidas de los bebes estaban perfectas y sus latidos eran más que sanos pero cuando la doctora quiso indicarles el sexo de ellos a sus madres pero al parecer los bebes tenían otra idea-bueno creo que estos bebes están un poco tímidos hoy-en el ultrasonido se veía claramente como los pequeños angelitos Rizzoli Isles tenían tus piernas entrecruzadas impidiendo la vista de su sexo-querida Maura en definitiva no se dejaron ver, he intentado en todos los lados posibles pero estos bebes no cambian de posición….-Alice seguía intentado pero nada cambiaba-creo que van a tener que esperar otro rato para saber el sexo de sus hijos-dijo la doctora mientras retiraba el transductor del vientre de la rubia y le paso algunas servilletas para que limpiara el gel de este.

-Doctora Cushing y que pasa con la presión de Maura?-pregunto la morena un poco preocupada por el estado de su esposa.

-pues Jane lo primero que tenemos que hacer es un estudio de su orina para determinar o descartar inicios de preeclancia y ya después de esto determinaremos el tratamiento.

-ok y cuanto se demoran los resultados?

-Jane cálmate….ya verás que es solo estrés y con unos días de descanso del hospital se va normalizar-dijo Maura incorporándose en el asiento junto a su esposa.

-aún nonos precipitemos esperemos como salen los exámenes….Maura necesito que orines aquí-le paso a la rubia un pequeño tarrito para poder depositar la muestra de orina.

-ok, pero Alice me podría prestar tu baño?

-claro que si eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar-le regalo una sonrisa.

Maura se levanto de y se dirigió al baño, después de un momento salió y le entrego la muestra a la enfermera que había entrado unos segundos antes respondiendo a la llamada de la doctora.

-chicas si quieres pueden irse a casa que cuando estén los resultados les llamo para comunicárselos.

La pareja obedeció y salieron del consultorio directo hacia su casa por lo que restaba de día, cuando entraron decidieron ver películas en la sala y tratar de no pensar en lo que les había dicho el médico. Después de unas horas de ver film tras film que Maura escogió ambas mujeres se quedaron dormidas hasta que el sonido del timbre las saco de su profundo sueño, la primera en despertar fue Jane quien trato de acomodar a la rubia en el sofá sin despertarla para poder ir a abrir la puerta, una vez allí lo último que pensó fue encontrar a la persona que estaba justo enfrente.

-doctora Cushing….no la esperábamos-dijo la morena un tanto sorprendida.

-se que no mes esperaban pero realmente necesitaba hablar con ustedes….puedo pasar?

-oh!...perdón que torpe soy, claro que si pase.

-Maura está en casa?- pregunto Alice una vez dentro.

-sí pero está descansando si quiere me puede decir el porqué vino y yo después se lo comunicare.

-la verdad me gustaría que este presentes las dos….lo que tengo que decirle es un poco serio y delicado.

-hay algo mal, doctora ¿?-la morena se empezó a preocupar ante el hermetismo de la ginecóloga de su esposa.

-es mejor hablarlo con las dos-realmente necesitaba hablarlo con la pareja.

-está bien…ella está en la sala-la morena empezó a caminar para la sala seguida de Alice-amor….despierta cariño-Jane empezó a acariciar el rostro de su esposa suavemente, cuando vio que Maura se retorcía un poco y balbuceaba algunas palabras que no se entendía decidió hablar nuevamente- nena despierta que tenemos visita.

-mmmm, no solo 5 minutos más…por favoooooorr-la rubia realmente quería dormir más tiempo ya que últimamente los gemelos no la dejaban dormir en la noche.

-bebe la doctora Cushing está aquí y necesita hablar con las dos-Maura empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente para después levantarse del sillón un poco apenada ante la presencia de Alice en su casa.

-Alice perdona las fachas, la verdad es que no esperábamos visitas-Maura tenía un pantalón de sudadera y una enorme camisa de los red sox que le había regalado Jane una vez que fueron al estadio a verlos.

-no te preocupes Maura, antes soy yo la que las vino a importunar con mi visita pero realmente necesitaba hablar con ambas lo antes posible.

-ok, tome asiento doctora y díganos que es lo que no podía esperar hasta mañana-dijo Jane un tanto angustiada por la situación.

-Maura ya el laboratorio me entrego tus resultados y lamento decirte que no salieron muy bien…..estas teniendo inicios de preeclancia, dime una cosa cambios en tu visión o dolores de cabeza muy fuertes?

-bueno solo unos pocos dolores de cabeza pero yo lo asocie al estrés del trabajo, ya sabes que soy cirujana pediátrica y pues el estar en un hospital es bastante caótico-Maura se puso un poco nerviosa ante la confesión que estaba haciendo ya que lo había ocultado muy bien de Jane y su doctora, realmente había pensado que era solo estrés pero al parecer no era así.

-QUE!?...Maura cómo es posible que no me lo hayas dicho!-la morena estaba muy enfada ante lo declarado por la rubia.

-Jane perdóname, de verdad no lo asocie con la preeclancia…..te lo juro-la rubia empezó a llorar.

-ya cálmate bebe…-Jane respiro profundo para tratar de no descargar toda su ira en Maura-no te pongas así…-fue interrumpida por Alice.

-Maura tienes que tratar de relajarte y tenemos que empezar el tratamiento de inmediato te voy a dejar una receta médica para que cuanto antes compres los medicamentos y te aconsejo que pidas la licencia de maternidad, el estrés que estas manejando no es bueno ni para tu salud ni para la de los gemelos…además necesito que vayas a mi consultorio mínimo una vez por semana para estar controlándote la presión y revisar a los bebes constantemente –Alice ya estaba entregándole la receta a Jane y se empezó a levantar-creo que sobra decirte lo que debes comer, verdad?-Maura solo asintió, cuando la doctora ya estaba saliendo para en seco y se volteo- Jane trata de que no tenga ningún tipo de estrés y nada que la llegue a alterar porque esto puedo inducir a un parto prematuro.

-claro que si doctora, créame que de aquí solo va a salir a sus revisiones- la morena acompaño a la doctora hasta la puerta y después volvió con su esposa- Maur perdóname por haberte gritado pero la verdad me preocupa tu salud y la de mis hijos….nuestros hijos-deposito un pequeño beso y sus manos en el vientre de la rubia.

-lo siento-se le derramo una pequeña lagrima por la mejilla de Maura- créeme que con esto también me preocupa la salud de nuestros hijos….yo sé más que nadie las consecuencias que trae la preeclancia si no se cuida bien-trato de secar sus lagrimas-no quiero perderlos-se abrazo a la morena.

-nena escúchame bien…..-coloco ambas manos en las mejillas de la rubia- no los vamos a perder…ellos son igual o más guerreros que su madre así que van a estar bien….además siempre vamos esta juntas, hasta el fin del mundo amor-deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de su esposa sacándole una sonrisa.

* * *

Maura había seguido al pie de la letra cada una de las indicaciones que la doctora Cushing le dijo, además que Jane trataba de que no se preocupara por absolutamente nada por ende le dijo a su madre que se quedara con la rubia mientras ella iba a trabajar para que no se aburriera y estuviera entretenida en cualquier cosa.

Maura ya tenía prácticamente siete meses y medio y hasta el momento los pequeños renacuajos no se habían dejado ver el sexo. Todo iba bien hasta que a la morena le entro una llamada que la dejo bastante preocupada por la seguridad de su familia.

-Jane me puedes decir por favor porque tenemos que utilizar guardaespaldas de la noche a la mañana?-preguntaba la rubia un poco frustrada ante el mutismo de la morena.

-Maura ya te lo dije quiero estar segura de que estas bien….ya sabes es más por tu salud que por cualquier cosa, además últimamente estoy viajando mucho a los viñedos por la nueva producción y no quiero que estés sola por si algo llega a pasar-le regala una de sus mejores sonrisas a pesar del pánico que estaba sintiendo.

-sé que me ocultas algo, pero no quiero discutir o por lo menos hoy no-salió de la habitación para llegar al jardín en donde estaban todos sus familiares como ya era costumbre los domingos de barbacoa.

La barbacoa transcurrió son ningún inconveniente todos estaban felices charlando de su semana y de sus planes para cuando llegaran los gemelos. Una vez que todo había acabado ambas mujeres se fueron a descansar ya que el día las había dejado agotadas; pasaban más de media noche cuando Maura se levanto por un poco de agua ya que los bebes estaban un poco inquietos. Cuando llego a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua sintió que alguien le tapaba la boca para que no fuera a gritar.

-cállate perra o te clavara este cuchillo en ti vientre-dijo una voz conocida apuntando hacia el gran vientre de la rubia.

-qui…quien er…..eres-logro decir Maura ante la situación.

-tan inolvidable soy puta-dijo entre los dientes el desconocido.

-por…por favor…no, no le hagas nada a mis bebes-Maura empezó a llorar.

-eso ya lo veremos…ahora cariño necesito que cooperes conmigo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Jane se levanto al baño y se fijo que su esposa no estaba junto a ella así que toco el lado en donde dormía la rubia y noto que estaba frio, se levanto de la cama y fue al baño pero no estaba allí, se coloco su bata y salió de su cuarto.

-Maur?!-empezó a llamar la morena-nena donde estas?-se dirigía a la cocina ya que la luz estaba encendida pero un ruido proveniente de la sala hizo que desviara su camino- Maura estas aquí?-Jane entro a la sala y se asusto tanto al ver lo que había allí.

-mira Maura ya llego a quien estábamos esperando-el hombre se rio maléficamente.

-Garret déjala ir…dime cuanto quieres para que nos dejes en paz….te puedo dar el suficiente dinero para que empieces en otro lugar y vivas sin ningún inconveniente.

-jajajaja, si la oíste Maura….cree que con dinero se soluciona todo….pues NO!-grito el hombre mientras golpeaba el rostro de la rubia.

-déjala!-Jane dio unos pasos pero se detuvo en seco.

-ni un paso más o estos bastardos morirán- acerco el cuchillo al vientre de maura haciendo una pequeña presión.

-que quieres Garret…..

-haber que quiero?...déjame pensarlo-coloco una mano en su rostro como en señal de que estaba pensando- ya se! Venganza eso es lo que quiero Jane…..te quiero destruir como tú me destruiste a mi-acerco esta vez el cuchillo al rostro de Maura- sabes yo tenía mi vida más que planeada…..me iba a casar con una de las herederas más ricas del país, pero entonces llegaste TÚ! Y lo arruinaste todo, cada uno de mis planes….yo iba a ser uno de los hombre más poderosos del mundo ya que con mi fortuna y la de la estúpida de Maura nadie me iba a superar en dinero…pero después de tu intervención ahora ya no me queda nada, mi familia me abandono como su fuera una cosa que ya nos les sirve, ya no tengo nada Jane….ahora solo me mueve la venganza hacia ti, el verte hundida en el fango cuando veas que no pudiste hacer nada por salvar a tu familia-volvió a golpear a Maura pero esta vez con el mango del cuchillo en la cabeza haciendo que esta callera al piso aturdida.

-nooooo-grito Jane

-ves lo que se siente querida…no sabes cuánto estoy disfrutando del momento…..sabes en prisión tuve tanto tiempo para maquinar el cómo me iba a vengar de ti y nunca ni en mis mas retorcidos sueños imagine sentir esta satisfacción.

-ahhahhh-grito Maura mientras se tocaba el vientre.

-Garret has lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja a Maura en paz….esto es entre tú y yo.

-Jane por favor no dejes que esto acabe contigo…aaaahh-se volvió a quejar la rubia-nosotros siempre te vamos a amar, pase lo que pase, ahhhahhh, Dios!

-cállate estúpida!-le grito Garret mientras le clavaba el cuchillo en la espalda.

-aaahhaaahh-se quejo en un grito ahogado Maura.

-noooo-Jane tomo un jarrón de una de las mesas de centro del salón y camino hasta donde esta Garret para después ponérselo por la cabeza haciendo que este callera al piso-deja a mi familia en paz!-le pateo la espalda pero cuando lo iba a hacer por segunda vez este la tomo del pie y la tiro al piso para depositarse encima de ella y empezar a golpearla.

-no sabes la lo feliz que estoy- la golpeo y logro inmovilizarla- mira como se le está yendo la vida a tu querida y puta esposa-agarro el rostro de la morena para girarlo y que ella mirara como su esposa se quejaba por el dolor en su vientre y por la puñalada que le había propiciado Garret. Jane saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y empezó a forcejear con el hombre hasta que de un momento a otro se escucho un disparo en la sala dejando a todos quietos pero de un momento a otro Garret cayó sobre la morena derramando sangre por el rostro de esta.

-señora se encuentra bien?-pregunto uno de los guardaespaldas

-si…-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la morena al salir de su shock-quítamelo de encima y llama a una ambulancia!-una vez liberada del cuerpo sin vida de Garret la Jane corrió hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba tirada su esposa- Maura! Maura….contéstame!-la garraro entre sus brazos y empezó a hacer presión en la herida-por favor amor no me dejes, no sé lo que haría son ti- beso la cabeza de la rubia.

-Jane…..-dijo la rubia en un susurro-por favor no dejes que les pase nada-Maura se toco el vientre e hizo una mueca de dolor-si tienes que escoger entre alguno…aaaaahhh….escógelos a ellos-Maura se volvió a quejar.

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar, los paramédicos entraron rápidamente a la casa de la pareja y empezaron a auxiliar a la rubia para luego subirla a la ambulancia y dirigirse al hospital posteriormente.

-Maura por favor no me dejes-decía Jane mientras le sujetaba una de sus manos camino al hospital en la ambulancia.

-señora permítanos hacer nuestro trabajo….tenemos que estabilizar a su esposa-le decía uno de los paramédicos a la morena que no dejaba espacio para que estos actuaran.

-no la deje morir por favor…ella y mis hijos tienen que estar bien-decía la morena con lagrimas en los ojos.

Diez minutos después llegaron al hospital e ingresaron a Maura a la sala de urgencias para posteriormente ser atendida rápidamente por los médicos del hospital. Mientras tanto Jane tuvo que esperar afuera del área clínica ya que la morena no dejaba que le hicieran nada así que tuvieron que sacarla. Jane estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala de espera mirando a un punto fijo como si estuviera tratando de cambiar las cosas en su mente.

-Jane, hija que paso?-pregunto Ángela un poco angustiada por lo que se había encontrado en la casa de su hija.

-mama?!-Jane aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando-como supiste que….que estábamos aquí….-la morena se levanto del suelo y abrazo a su madre tan fuerte que parecía que la fuera a romper-tengo tanto miedo de perderla mama….-sollozo escondiendo su cara entre el cuello y el hombro de su madre-no sé que va ser de mi vida sin ella y mis hijos…..esta vez no creo que salga a flote-Jane no aguanto más y se derrumbo en llanto en las brazos de Ángela.

-tranquila querida, ya verás que toda va estar bien- Ángela se le partió en mil pedazos su corazón al escuchar y ver a su hija en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando perdió a su hijo con Sophia se puso de esta forma- hija se que en este momento mis palabras sonaran vacías pero tienes que tener fe de que tanto Maura como los gemelos van a estar bien y van a salir de esta situación-deposito un pequeño beso en la cabezo de su hija mientras esta lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Jane!-se escucharon unos pequeños gritos haciendo que la morena levantara la mirado para ver de donde provenían.

-Mama que hacen aquí?-pregunto la morena al ver a los padres de Maura, a Danielle, a sus hermanos, a Korsak y al Frost entrar a la sala de espera del hospital.

-lo siento hija pero tenía que avisarles….son familia de ambas.

Cuando Jane se disponía a explicarles a todos lo que había ocurrido en su casa mientras los demás descansaban escucho que las puertas de la sala se abrían para ver salir a la doctora Cushing junto con otro médico, así que corrió hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Alice como esta Maura?-pregunto la morena.

-logramos estabilizarla pero…..-Alice tomo una respiración profunda- lo más probable es que tengamos que hacer una cesaría para tratar de salvar la vida de los gemelos y de Maura….Jane ella está bastante débil, perdió demasiada sangre además del estrés que provoco la situación se le adelanto el parto.

-oh Dios-fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de la boca de Jane.

-se que esta es una decisión difícil pero en caso que tengamos que escoger…..

-Alice no me digas eso-la morena no dejo continuar a la doctora-tú tienes que salvarlas, tu y solo tu puede lograrlo-se paso las manos por su cabello en estados de nerviosismo.

-Jane yo no te puedo prometer nada y mucho menos en el estado en que se encuentra Maura-realmente esta era una situación bastante dura para Alice, ya que les había cogido un enorme cariño tanto a Maura como a Jane-necesito que me des la autorización para proceder con la cesaría.

-ooo…..-toda esta situación estaba superando a Jane-haz lo que tengas que hacer Alice y, y si…Dios…..-la morena ahogo un sollozo entre sus manos- que difícil es esto….

-Jane sea cual sea la decisión que tomes no te vamos a culpar por nada-dijo Constance que se acerco a abrazar a la morena-se que Maura hubiese preferido que sus hijos vivieran a toda costa, ese es el mejor regalo que ella te puede dejar…..querida te apoyaremos en lo que sea-finalizo la madre de Maura regalando una pequeña sonrisa a Jane en sentido de apoyo.

-si tienes que escoger….-suspiro-escoge a los gemelos-Jane no aguanto más y se derrumbo en el piso a llorar.

Pasaron alrededor de 4 horas en las que a Jane le parecieron una eternidad, en donde no se sabía noticia alguna de su esposa y sus hijos.

-Jane trata de comer algo-este era el quinto intento que hacían Ángela y Constance para que la morena probara un poco de comida-si querida tu mama tiene razón, tienes que estar fuerte para cuando veas a Maura y a los bebes.

-que parte no entiende de que no tengo hambre-dijo un poco gritando Jane-primero necesito saber cómo esta mi familia.

-familiares de la señora Maura Isles de Rizzoli!-pregunto una enfermera lo cual hizo que jane se desbocara para ir a recibir las noticias.

-yoooo! Yo soy su esposa….como esta ella?

-señora tengo que informarle que la cirugía de su esposa fue todo un éxito los bebes están en incubadoras ya que nacieron antes de tiempo y su esposa aún está en estado crítico, hubo algunas complicaciones durante el procedimiento por eso los médicos tuvieron que inducirle un coma ya que su cuerpos estaba demasiado débil.

-oh Dios mío-dijo Constance mientras se abrazaba a su esposo para llorar.

-si quiere puede pasar a ver a sus hijos, la doctora Cushing la vera en los cuneros para explicarle un poco mejor el estado de su esposa y sus bebes-la enfermera espero una respuesta de Jane.

-sí, claro…..por donde es?-la enfermera le indico el camino. Una vez que llegaron a su destino la morena se fijo que ya Alice se encontraba allí-Alice como están mis hijos y Maura?-pregunto Jane al llegar junto a la doctora.

-Jane sé que no estás en una buena situación pero te felicito eres madre de dos hermosas niñas-dijo la doctora Cushing.

-enserio?-Jane aún no lo podía creer, tenida dos hijas que le iban a recordar a Maura.

-sí y sabes se parecen mucho a su madre-le regalo un pequeña sonrisa-si quieres puedes pasar a verlas-le dijo Alice al ver que la morena no reaccionaba.

-ok, pero antes dime como esta Maura?-Jane no la miro solo veía hacia las cunas.

-te voy a ser muy honesta Jane…..Maura está muy delicada, durante la cirugía uno de sus pulmones colapso y luego tuvo un paro cardiorespiratorio…tuvimos que reanimarla dos veces…..por eso tuvimos que inducirle un coma para tratar de que sus órganos se recuperen y volver a intervenirla para solucionar los daños internos que causo la herida.

-Dime solo una cosa Alice…-la morena cerró los ojos y trato de contener sus lágrimas-ella sobrevivirá y será la misma de antes?-ahora si volteo a verla.

\- Jane-suspiro-ella está muy delicada y tendremos que esperar de unas 24 a 48 horas para ver su evolución…..pero te voy a ser muy franca-la doctora Cushing trato de acomodar sus ideas para poder decírselo a Jane de la mejor manera-no creo que ella pase de esta noche…..su cuerpo prácticamente está vivo por las maquinas de las cuales está conectada-Alice pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo por parte de la morena y cuando volteo a mirarla se fijo en que sus ojos parecían unas cascadas de lagrimas-Jane tienes que ser fuerte por estas pequeñas que también están luchando por su vida.

-lo sé…..pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga miedo de perder lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-trato recomponerse un poco- solo llévame con mis hijas-respiro profundamente.

-ok, vamos- ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la entrada de los cuneros no sin antes haberse lavado y cambiado de vestimenta para así no afectar a la salud de los pequeños bebes-mira esas dos incubadoras que están allá son tus hijas-dijo señalando el lugar.

-son tan pequeñas-dijo la morena un vez estaba enfrente de sus hijas- se ven tan delicadas, parecen de porcelana- Jane no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas y dejar una pequeña sonrisa triste al aire.

-es natural que se vean frágiles…ellas nacieron antes de tiempo pero hasta el momento están luchando para quedarse junto a ti…..además Maura hizo un excelente trabajo con ellas están muy bien de salud lo único por lo que están aquí es para que ganen un poco de peso y para que su sistema inmune madure un poco más…solo estarán unos días aquí, después podrás llevártelas a casa.

-si…..a casa….no sé si podre con esto….-dijo Jane acariciando con uno de sus dedos el cristal de las incubadoras en donde se encontraban sus hijas.

-y como las llamaras?-Alice trato de cambiar el tema para no poner más triste a la morena.

-aún no lo sé….o bueno si pero preferiría esperar a Maura, sé que no me lo perdonaría si las nombro sin ella estar presente.

-Jane..-fue interrumpida por la morena.

-lo sé Alice, lo sé….sé que tal vez no se levante de esa cama nunca más pero quiero guardar las esperanzas…por los menos dos días.

-está bien….como tú quieras, creo que ya es hora de que salgamos los bebes necesitan descansar.

-Alice-dijo la morena una vez estuvieron fuera de los cuneros- puedo verla?-Jane la miro con una mirada suplicante.

-Jane no sé si sea buena idea, han sido demasiadas emociones por el momento, no crees?

-solo necesito verla unos minutos y decirle cuanto la amo y que tiene que luchar por nuestras hijas….Alice solo será un momento.

-está bien, pero solo unos minutos necesitas descansar y recuperar fuerzas, se te ve muy mal Jane.

-ok, lo prometo…-levanto la mano en señal de promesa-ahora llévame a ver a mi esposa- ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la unidad de cuidados intensivos en donde se encontraba la rubia.

-Jane solo tienes 5 minutos-advirtió la doctora Cushing.

-ok..-Jane entro a la habitación en donde se encontraba Maura y n pudo evitar llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello cuando vio la cantidad de maquinas que estaban conectadas a su esposa-perdóname-fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios de la morena- Maura tienes que salir de esta, por mi….-Jane le agarro una de sus manos mientras con la otra se limpiaba las lagrimas y trataba de calmarse- te amo demasiado Maura no me puedes dejar sola…..sabes tuvimos dos hermosas niñas-mientras hablaba a Jane se le escurrían las lagrimas- se parecen a ti, no les pude ver los ojos pero estoy segura que serán iguales a los tuyo…esas dos niñas perecen dos copias tuyas….lucha por ellas-la morena trato de calmarse y respirar profundo para continuar- ellas necesitan a su madre con ellas, sabes que yo soy un desastre en lo que respecta a horarios, comida saludable y ese tipo de cosas que tú haces…..por favor lucha amor….solo lucha por nuestra familia, no dejes que ese imbécil se salga con la suya…

-Jane ya tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Alice interrumpiendo con su discurso a la morena-

-ok…..amor no olvides que te amo y que si te vas yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo…lucha demuéstrale a todos que eres una super heroína…-dejo un pequeño beso en la frente de su esposo y salió de allí para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su familia y darles las noticias.

* * *

 _ **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo más, perdón la demora pero no se me ocurría nada. Espero les guste y tratare de escribir los últimos dos capítulos lo más pronto posible. Disfrútenlo ;).**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus comentarios ya que me ayudan mucho y si tiene algunas sugerencias para los capítulos que quedan serán bien recibidas. Perdonen de ante mano cualquier falla en la ortografía o de redacción. Feliz inicio de semana.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Más allá de la muerte.**

 **Cap 24**

Maura había pasado una pésima noche, había entrado en crisis tres veces y realmente los médicos no sabían que más hacer para mantenerla estable ya que con cada intervención para que la rubia se estabilizara su cuerpo se debilitaba aún más.

-Jane….-la doctora Cushing no sabía cómo abarcar el tema con la morena-como has podido ver Maura no ha mejorado….

-no!-Jane interrumpió a la doctora-ustedes como médicos tienen que salvar la vida de MI ESPOSA!...ese es su trabajo…..salvar vidas!-la morena empezó a derramar lagrimas como si tuviera un par de regaderas en sus ojos.

-Janie, hija cálmate…..

-NO MAMA! Como carajos me pides que me calme cuando el amor de mi vida, la mujer con la que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte en una cama de hospital!...si ella se va, yo me voy con ella….-la morena tomo una respiración profunda para tratar de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente-yo sin ella no puedo vivir…..de esta pérdida no me recupere.

-hija…..sé que el ver a Maura como esta es difícil pero tienes dos hermosas razones para seguir luchando…..para continuar con tu vida y enseñarles lo hermoso que es el mundo…..enseñarles lo maravillosa que fue, es y será su madre-Ángela empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas-cariño solo piensa la posibilidad, es todo lo que te está planteando la doctora-trato de abrazar a su hija pero esta se aparto.

\- Jane querida…..nosotros somos los menos interesados en perder a uno de nuestros pilares, pero nos duele mucho más verla como se está deteriorando….

-ella no quería esto…-intervino Danielle-ella una vez me dijo…..-trato de tragar el nudo que tenía en su garganta para poder continuar-me dijo que…si le ocurría un accidente en donde ella no estuviera consiente y que necesitara resucitación que preferiría…-derramos algunas lagrimas-que no lo hicieran-se abrazo a su padre quien trataba de ser el fuerte en todo esta situación.

-NO!...porque me quieren apartar de mi esposa?-Jane estaba desesperada-Alice tu dijiste que había que esperar 48 horas y solo has pasado 12 así que esperemos yo se que Maura va a salir de esta…ella tiene que vivir!

-Jane…..te voy a ser totalmente honesta con lo débil que esta Maura lo más probable es que no llegue a pasar el tiempo que se necesita para que se recupere y poder intervenirla nuevamente.

-por favor no me hagan esto…..yo solo quiero tener a mi esposa, solo eso-Jane se sentó en una de las sillas en la sala de espera para colocar su cabeza entre sus manos y empezar a llorar como una niña chiquita.

Cuando la morena se calmo y trato de pensar lo más razonable posible ante la situación.

-Alice la puedo ver?

-claro….vamos

Ambas mujeres salieron de la sala de espera para dirigirse hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba la rubia, una vez que llegaron Jane no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño sollozo al ver a su esposa en el estado en el que se encontraba. La rubia se veía más pálida que la última vez que Jane estuvo allí junto a ella, sus labios habían perdido el color rosa habitual, las pecas que tanto amaba se acentuaban aún más por la pérdida de color de su esposa

-Jane te dejo a solas con ella- dijo la doctora Cushing

-gracias…..Alice!-dijo la morena antes de que esta saliera de la habitación

-si?

-hay alguna remota posibilidad de que ella salga de esta?

-Jane a mi me duele tanto como a ti, Maura es mi amiga pero como medico se que su cuerpo no soportaría una crisis más.

-o sea que me tendría que despedir del amor de mi vida?...por el simple hecho de que no la pude proteger de una hijo de puta que estaba obsesionado con vengarse de nosotras?

-Jane sé que esto es difícil pero tienes dos hermosas razones para no dejarte derrumbar….dime una cosa, has visto a las niñas?

-n…..no…la verdad-Jane suspiro profundo tratando de ahogar su llanto-mi prioridad ahora es ella-se acerco a la cama en donde se encontraba la rubia y agarro una de sus manos.

-no Jane….ahora tu prioridad son esas dos pequeñas por las que Maura daría su vida.

-tú crees que no lo sé!-levanto un poco la voz-no sé que voy a hacer son ella…..Maura era la que tenia siempre un plan para cualquier cosa…..sin ella no se qué hacer con mis hijas…..nuestras hijas-empezó a llorar sobre el brazo de la rubia.

-se como es Maura de meticulosa, pero Jane ella si lo pudiera hacer te diría que seas la mejor madre para sus hijas…puede que ella las haya llevado en su vientre pero para ella tú eras la mejor opción de madre…creo que ya es hora de que estés con ellas además de que Maura te lo agradecería.

-lo sé…solo necesito un momento, solo eso, por favor.

-está bien…solo avísame su necesitas algo-Alice salió de la habitación para darle un poco de intimidad a la pareja

\- Amor….-derramo una cuantas lagrimas-no me abandones, no nos abandones….te necesitamos en nuestras vidas, tu eres la razón en esta familia….sé que si estuvieras consiente me regañarías porque no he estado con nuestras pequeñas, pero no sé si lo pueda hacer, no sé si pueda ser una buena madre o por lo menos no sin ti…..-suspiro para trata de ahogar sus lagrimas pero le fue imposible-Maura tengo tanto miedo de volver a recaer y esta vez no salir…sin ti todo esto es mucho más duro, no sabes la ansiedad que siento por meterme un pase….no me dejes por favor –Jane empezó a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello-no me dejes…por favor…por favor….por favor…si te vas te seguiré más allá de la muerte te lo juro…nuestras hijas nos necesitan a las dos no solo una de nosotras…me siento tan culpable por no haberte podido proteger de ese bastardo, por eso no me puedes dejar…no con esta culpa que siento. Te amo! Infinitamente, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y si tuviera que repetir mi vida haría las mismas cosas….sabes por qué?-sus labios se curvaron levemente-porque todo lo que hice me llevo a ti, a tener nuestra magnifica historia de amor…..-sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos ante los recuerdos-todo este tiempo juntas fue el mejor. Te amo, mi pequeña enciclopedia humana, solo trata de luchar por nuestro amor, por nuestras hijas y por mi-dejo un pequeño beso en su frente y algunas lagrimas caían en el rostro de la rubia, Jane dejo otro beso en su frente cuando de un momento a otro las maquinas conectadas a Maura empezaron a sonar descontroladamente haciendo que la morena se alarmara y empezara a pedir ayuda-ayuda! Un doctor mi esposa se muere!-gritaba Jane en el pasillo.

Un cuerpo médico llego rápidamente a auxiliar a Maura ya que esta había entrado en crisis nuevamente. Jane estaba desesperada tuvieron que sacarla entre tres de la habitación para que dejara trabajar a los médicos. Media hora después salió la doctora Cushing junto con otro medico la morena se paro rápidamente y pregunta por su esposa.

-Alice, como esta? Que paso?

-Jane…hicimos todo….-la morena no la dejo terminar.

-NO!-después de gritar salió corriendo hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba la rubia para encontrarse con lo inesperado.

* * *

 **4 años después**

-Chloe y Bianca! A comer, salga de la piscina- grito Jane desde la mesa del jardín de la casa de su madre.

-MAMA! –gritaron las gemelas al unísono.

-he dado una orden!-la morena frunció el ceño ante la desobediencia de las niñas-les doy hasta tres para que salga de esa piscina!-dijo la morena con voz autoritaria.

-déjalas un rato más Jaine- dijo Ángela mientras dejaba algunos bocadillos en la mesa.

-mama, estoy tratando de educar a mis hijas y tu lo haces cada vez más difícil!-dijo un poco brusco la morena.

-querida lo has hecho bien….esas pequeñas cada vez son más inteligentes y hermosas como su madre-dijo Constance con la jarra de limonada que traía desde la cocina.

-lo sé…..pero todos estos años han sido difíciles….además de que cada día me recuerdan más a Maura…saben Chloe tiene su inteligencia y su inocencia….bueno y Bianca tiene su destreza y su curiosidad-dijo la morena con un poco de nostalgia-no saben cuánto la extraño…..-Jane no pudo terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por alguien.

-a quien extrañas? Si se puede saber?-pregunto una voz delicada y sexy.

-volviste!-Jane volteo y se le ilumino el rostro al ver a la hermosa rubia de ojos verde aceituna que cada noche le robaba el sueño.

-te dije que iba llegar lo más rápido que pudiera y heme aquí –la rubia extendió los brazo para que Jane se fundiera en un abrazo con ella.

-lo sé…y aunque solo fueron dos días me hiciste una falta mortal-dijo la morena depositando un beso en los labios de Maura.

-bueno si me vas a recibir así cada vez que tenga un congreso medico…creo que me ausentare más seguido-la rubia volvió a besar los labios de su esposa pero esta vez profundizando un poco más el beso, hasta que se vieron interrumpidas por dos pares de brazos alrededor de las piernas de Maura.

-MAMA!-gritaron las niñas al mismo tiempo.

-hola mis hermosas princesas!-dijo la rubia para después apartarse de Jane y arrodillarse para abrazar y besas a sus hijas.

-mami, no te vuelvas a ir!-dijo Bianca- mama no canta tan bonito como tú…..además no se sabe bien las canciones-Bianca hizo un puchero y se abrazo al cuello de su madre.

-oh…cariño-Maura abrazo a la pequeña de ojos grises y pelo rubio como el sol-te prometo que no me asentare tanto tiempo y que le daré algunas lecciones de canto a mama.

-mami!-Chloe hizo un puchero al ver que Maura le prestaba más atención a su hermana-suéltala Bianca, mami es mía!-grito la niña quien empezó a forcejear con su hermana para que la rubia la abrazara y le prestara atención.

-bueno niñas…nada de peleas yo tengo el amor suficiente para las dos y creo que sobre-dijo Maura ante la pequeña pelea de sus hijas-Chloe ya sabes que no tienes porque sentir celos de tu hermana a las dos las amo por igual-la rubia abrazo a la otra pequeña para después dejar pequeños besos en las cabecitas de las pequeñas.

-ok….creo que ya es suficiente de apapachos para este princesa-dijo la morena mientras trataba de que las niñas soltaran a su esposa-vamos niñas siéntense en la mesa mientras yo acompaño a mama para que se cambie ya que la mojaron toda-las niñas se separaron de Maura, no sin antes dejar un beso a cada lado de las mejillas de esta.

-perdón mami-dijeron las pequeñas al ver que habían mojado completamente a la rubia.

-no se preocupes bebes, más bien háganle caso a mama y ya vuelvo- les guiño un ojo.

Maura y Jane se dirigieron dentro de la casa para que la rubia se cambiara y pusiera más cómoda mientras disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas, ya que con el nacimiento de las gemelas eran muy poco los tiempo que lograban tener .

-bueno ahora si quiero mi beso de bienvenida-dijo Maura mientras se acercaba a la morena.

-por supuesto que sí-Jane tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos para darle un beso apasionado y lleno de amor a su hermosa esposa-no sabes cuánto te extrañe-volvió a besar a la rubia pero esta vez con un poco más de necesidad.

-Jane tengo que cambiarme….nuestra familia y nuestras hijas nos esperan para almorzar-dijo Maura como los labios aún pegados a los de Jane.

-está bien, pero déjame ayudarte con esto-Jane empezó a bajar la cremallera del vestido de la rubia.

-Jane!-advirtió la rubia, ella sabía para donde iba la morena.

-que!? No puedo ayudar a mi esposa con su ropa?-fingió inocencia

-ok…gracias por la ayuda….pero más bien dime como se ha portado este hermoso frijolito-dijo Maura mientras se arrodillaba para besar la pequeña protuberancia en el vientre de su esposa.

-bien….-sonrió ante el gesto de la rubia-hoy no he tenido nauseas, así que hoy se porta estupendamente-coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Maura.

-eso está bien….así me gusta que seas muy bien portado bebe-le hablo Maura al vientre de Jane-mami necesita un poco de descanso con los síntomas que le provocas mientras creces ahí dentro-volvió a besar el vientre.

Ambas fueron interrumpidas por unos pequeños toques en la puerta de la habitación.

-se acabo nuestro momento-dijo Jane mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

-adelante-dijo Maura mientras sonría a Jane por su comentario.

-perdón por la interrupción pero mama y las niñas están impacientes por empezar a comer-dijo un Frankie un poco avergonzado por haber interrumpido el momento de la pareja.

-no te preocupes….diles que en 5 minutos estamos abajo-dijo maura mientras abría entraba al armario de la habitación para sacar algunas prendas un poco más cómodas.

Frankie se retiro para darles intimidad a ellas y también para dar la razón a la matriarca de los Rizzoli. Maura se cambio rápidamente a un vestido de baño y se puso una pequeña bata encima, pero para la rubia no paso desapercibido el gesto de su esposa al verla pasar por enfrente suyo.

-que pasa amor?

-nada…solo tonterías-dijo la Jane quien se disponía a salir de la habitación hasta que sintió el fuerte agarre de su esposa para que esta se detuviera y la mirara a los ojos.

-te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa-Maura coloco al palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de de la morena-estabas bien hace un momento y tu rostro se entristeció…que pasa?

-ya sabes lo que me pasa cada vez que veo la cicatriz en tu espalda…..me recuerda que casi te pierdo.

-cariño eso paso hace mucho tiempo….trata de olvidarlo, además tu dijiste la palabra clase "casi" me pierdes….eso no vale, mírame aquí estoy criando juntas a nuestras pequeñas y con un nuevo integrante en camino….amor somos muy felices, formamos la familia que quisimos formar y nuestro matrimonio es cada vez más fuerte….olvida ese momento trágico de nuestras vidas y más bien concentrémonos en nuestro futuro…en cómo vamos a envejecer juntas-dejo un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena.-anda, vamos a comer que este bebe necesita alimentarse….sanamente, porque ya me imagina la clase de alimento que estuvieron comiendo en mi ausencia-mientras decía las últimas palabra iba halado a la morena.

-está bien….concentrémonos en nuestro futuro y en que este bebe tiene antojo de comer una deliciosa hamburguesa con papitas fritas-sonrió inocentemente a su esposa.

-Jane Rizzoli de Isles eres incorregible!

Ambas caminaron cogidas de las manos mientras llegaban a donde estaba toda su familia para compartir un delicioso almuerzo como lo hacían cada fin de semana desde la llegada de las gemelas.

 **FIN…**

* * *

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí esta historia, espero que les guste el final. No pensaba hacer actualización esta semana pero ante el pedido de ustedes lo hice. Tratare de escribir otra historia que tengo en mente pero esperare a salir a vacaciones.**_

 _ **Perdonen cualquier error que tenga este capítulo. DISFRUTENLO! No olviden dejar sus comentarios de cómo les pareció el final y si quieren otra historio. Oh! Si tiene alguna sugerencia la recibiré con gusto ;).**_


End file.
